Happy endings don't just happen
by jj87
Summary: "Happy ending don't just come Brax, you gotta work to make it happen," she scofed and turned away from him. Brax walked around her and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her into him "what are you doing?" she asked looking up at him. Brax tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment "making my happy ending happen," he siad and lowered his head kissing her softly.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new one since I had some time on my** **hands I decided to post this to keep me busy, enjoy.**

Charlie ran into Angelo's panting and stopped at the bar "I'm here what was so important you couldn't say over the phone?" she asked her fiance Angelo.

"Um can we go into the office?" he asked nervously.

Charlie frowned "are you okay you look like someone died…oh my god did someone die?" she asked wide eyed.

Angelo shook his head and walked out from behind the bar "just come with me please," he said and took her hand.

Leading her to the office she started to worry he'd been hot and cold with her for weeks now "Angelo what's going on?" she asked as he pulled her into the office.

He turned and kissed her deeply backing her up against the door, when he pulled back Charlie giggled "if you wanted a kiss you should have just asked, did you really call me down here from work for that?"

Angelo sighed and stepped away from her he turned his back on her and put his hands on the table leaning on it "I can't do it anymore," he said and turned to face her "I can't live a lie anymore Charlie."

Charlie stood watching him "what do you mean?" she finally asked "what's a lie?"

"Us- I can't do it anymore… I'm in love with someone else," he said quickly.

Charlie was stunned-stunned was an understatement, she took a step back confusion and every other emotion crossing her face "w-what do you mean you're in love with someone else? Angelo we're getting married in seven weeks!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen it just did, I'm sorry Charlie I don't wanna hurt you but I can't do it, I can't marry you," he said taking a few steps to her. "It wasn't supposed to work out this way it was supposed to be a once off."

"You've been cheating on me?" she asked she felt her heart break in two she actually thought she heard it snap "with who?" she whispered.

"Doesn't matter," Angelo sighed and sat on the desk "I couldn't keep lying to you Charlie I love you I do and the thought of hurting you is killing me but I have to tell you the truth… it just happened I need to be with her- I always thought I'd be with you for the rest of my life really I did, me you Rubes and more kids."

"So what changed?" she asked and came to sit beside him it was slowly sinking in so she hadn't reached her anger stage yet.

Angelo sighed again and turned to face her "this girl I met we just clicked- grew closer…when we first….you know, she pulled away and said she couldn't hurt you that it wouldn't happen again- she stayed away for a few weeks and I tried to stay away from her too."

"So I know her?" Charlie asked Angelo nodded "is she my friend?" she asked closing her eyes.

Angelo nodded and cleared his throat "yeah, it's Nat," he mumbled.

"Natalie!" she yelled and jumped up "you've been sleeping with my sister?"

"Babe I'm so sorry it just happened," he said and stood up.

"Do not call me that!" she hissed as tears welled in her eyes but she refused to let them out-not in front of him "I can't believe you've done this to me! After all I've done- after everything we've been through, you bastard!" she screeched and threw herself at him.

Angelo let her hit him for a few minutes until her punches became weaker and she just stepped back "how long has this been going on?" she asked calmly.

"Few months," Angelo replied.

"How long!" she yelled.

"Seven months," he said quickly.

Charlie gasped how the hell did it go on for that long without her suspecting anything- without them slipping up? Pacing in front of him she turned to him she felt like such a fool, they had only been engaged for four months- all this time he'd been sleeping with her, all his late nights- the nights he didn't come home he was with her "this place is mine," she said seriously "I own seventy per cent you'll sell your bit- I don't care to who, it's gonna be a quick sale and you'll get the hell out of my life!" she hissed.

Angelo nodded "that's the other thing…Nat's Pregnant, she wants to move back to be near her aunt I can't let her go alone…it's my baby I wanna be involved."

Charlie ran her hand down to her stomach little did he know she was eight weeks pregnant she was going to tell him at their date night tonight-she'd even wrapped up the test and had it all planned out screw it now she thought-he's not gonna know. Sighing she pulled the door open "I hope you're very happy together you deserve each other!" she yelled and walked away "out of my house out of my restaurant by the end of the day!"

Angelo hurried after her "Charlie that's too soon it's already lunch time where am I supposed to go!"

Charlie scoffed and whirled to face him not caring that she was in the main area now and the place was packed "you cheated on me with my sister!" she screamed making the place go silent "you'll get your stuff and get the fuck out, the next time I wanna see you is you walking away from me after signing away your share of this place!" she yelled.

"But Charlie-" he started.

"But Charlie nothing! if you're not gone by tonight so help me I will kill you!" she started to walk away then stopped, shaking her head she turned back to him, taking off her ring she flung it at him "this is my place get out!" she yelled and walked back to the bar.

Angelo picked up the ring and walked over to her and placed it on the bar "Charlie please don't end it like this," he said in a low tone darting his eyes to see everyone watching-mostly people they knew-people that were invited to their wedding in a few weeks' time. "I know I hurt you and trust me you'll never know how sorry I am but please don't end it like this you might never see me again."

Charlie laughed bitterly and walked around the bar, without thinking she pulled her arm back and punched him so hard in the face he fell to the ground, "get that thing away from me and get the hell out of my restaurant if I ever see you again it'll be too soon!" she hissed and threw the ring on his chest "you have ten seconds!" she yelled and stepped back.

She looked up when claps and whistles erupted around the place she smiled quickly and walked behind the bar as Angelo pulled himself up and hurried out the door holding his nose. Watching him go she bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears, she turned her back on the on lookers and picked up the books pretending she was looking at something praying someone would break the silence that had fallen.

Hayley her best friend had being having lunch with a friend from work in the corner she had seen Charlie come in but didn't call her she looked like she was in a hurry. She walked behind the bar and placed her hand on Charlie's back, leaning forward she moved so she could see her face her heart broke at the sight-she was truly heartbroken "you want me to shut this place down?" she asked softly.

Charlie sighed and shook her head she looked at Hayley and smiled quickly "thanks but I'm fine," she said and turned to the bar "boys?" she asked as two guys stood awkwardly waiting to be served.

"Uh two beers please," one of them said and put money down on the counter.

Charlie slid it back to them and got two beers "on me sorry for the interruption there- in fact!" she yelled louder "all your lunches are on me I'm so sorry for that little incident!" she said and looked around.

"Charlie!" Hayley shrieked and hurried over "you can't do that do you know how much you'll lose?" she yelled.

Charlie shrugged "see it as Angelo's wages and his leaving package," she said and smiled as she handed a woman over a soda.

"Charlz I know you're hurting right now but I think you should reconsider."

"Can you man the bar for five minutes?" she asked and walked by her.

Hayley sighed and walked to the till as Sid and Indi walked to the bar "you heard the boss," she said.

"We did," Sid nodded "but we're not listening," he said and placed money on the bar "and if there is more decent folk in here they won't take advantage!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Indi asked.

"I don't know that asshole has a lot to answer for….Sid is there anything I can give her if she flies off the handle later?" Hayley asked she knew her best friend she knew this was all an act for all to see it would be a different story when she got home where no one would see her.

"I wouldn't recommend giving her anything yet, it's a shock it'll take a while for this to sink in, if she's any worse in a day or two call me and I'll come over and see what I can do," he said.

"Thanks," Hayley replied and handed him his change. Silently thanking god as a queue formed with people willing to pay for their food.

...

Charlie sat on her desk and sighed she had just made a show of herself- she wasn't really worried about that, everyone would find out what he done eventually she just wished she'd kept her cool. Looking at the photo on her desk she scoffed and shoved it into the bin she wouldn't be needing it anymore. Looking at the time she cursed and pulled out her phone "Liam buddy old pal," she said sweetly.

Liam chuckled "what can I do for you boss?"

"Know the way you love me and I'm such a good friend…wanna come in for an hour or two, I need to finish my shift at the station and I'm at Angelo's on my own…I'll pay you for a full day," she added.

"Isn't Angelo supposed to be on for the day?" Liam asked.

Charlie cringed at the mention of his name "yeah something came up he had to leave I'll explain later… can you come in?"

"Sure I'll be there in about ten minutes…are you okay you sound off?"

"I'm fine just stressing I'll see you soon and thanks Liam you're a life saver and I promise I'll be right over after my shift," she said and hung up.

Walking to the mirror she looked at herself her eyes were red and puffy, although she never allowed a tear to escape it looked like she was about to burst, taking a few deep breaths she turned towards the door no man was gonna put her down squaring her shoulder she pulled the door open and walked out to face everyone.

Hayley had cleared the queue and the place had died down "are you okay?" she asked as Charlie got herself a bottle of water and sat on a stool.

"Yeah," she sighed "still just wrapping my head around it."

Hayley came to sit beside her "anything I can do?"

"Yeah," she chuckled "go beat the crap out of my pregnant backstabbing sister-break her nose even."

"She's pregnant!" Hayley yelled in shock.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed again "and because she's pregnant he's leaving with her…good riddance to both," she muttered.

"Oh Charlie I'm so sorry," Hayley said and placed her hand over hers "did you um…" she trailed off.

Charlie knew what she was asking "no I didn't tell him I was pregnant- not gonna either, I'm not giving him an excuse to stick around," she said and stood up when Liam stopped beside them "thanks mate," she said and kissed him on the cheek "I'll be back after six," she said and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going now?" Hayley asked and jumped up.

"I'm going back to work Liam is gonna cover until I get back, feel free to help out if you like- rest of the staff won't be in until four- I'll pay you too," she replied and started to walk.

"Charlie you can't be serious!" Hayley called and took a step after her.

Liam noticed she was upset but putting on the act "what am I missing here?" he asked, he Hayley and Charlie along with a few others had gone to school together and had remained close. As everyone out of their group fizzled out to do their own thing only a few stuck around and we're still around- that's who Charlie classed as her real mates.

Charlie walked back to him "Angelo has been having an affair so he's not allowed in here and I don't want him in my office- near that safe…actually lock the door and keep the key on you-tell him I have it, thanks Liam you're a good mate," she smiled and hurried out the door leaving Liam looking after her in shock and Hayley shaking her head.

* * *

A while later Charlie sat at her desk with her hands on each side of her face staring out the window. She couldn't focus on work all she could think about was Angelo and what he'd done to her- why her sister? sure they weren't exactly close but still, she was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice her eldest brother leaning on the doorframe watching her with concern.

He had gone to lunch with his girlfriend Georgina-also a cop and friend of Charlie's and had overheard a couple telling others how the cop that owns Angelo's had a show down with her fiancée and flung the ring back at him and punched him-cheated on her they said. Sighing he pushed himself off the door and walked in, closing the door he walked over and sat in the chair opposite her.

She looked over at him and smiled quickly she knew by the look he was giving her that he had heard "I'm fine Pete," she said.

"You don't look it," he said looking at her dazed look and genuine sadness on her face "Charlz I'm so sorry," he said leaning forward.

"Have you heard the best bit?" she laughed.

Peter shook his head "all I know is he cheated on you-he's dead, you punched him and threw him out."

Charlie sighed and sat back in her chair "he's being cheating with our lil sis and now she's pregnant and he's leaving with her-she wants to go...running away from me is what she's doing."

Peter shook his head "our own sister did this to you?" he asked wide eyed, shaking his head he shot up "that moron has a lot to answer for!" he yelled "and she does too I'm gonna go see her."

"No Pete please just leave it," Charlie said and grabbed his hand before he stormed off "he's been told to go he's selling his bit of Angelo's I just want him gone please just leave it," she begged.

"Charlie you were supposed to marry the guy in a few weeks you've been with him for nearly five years he can't do that to you and walk away!" Peter yelled angrily.

"Please?" she asked again "Pete I don't wanna see him again I don't wanna see him around I just want him outta my life so I can move on."

Peter sighed and sat back down "fine I won't say anything but you need to-don't let him just walk away scott free."

"He's not," Charlie said and ran her hand over her stomach "he gonna be missing out on this little guy."

Peter shook his head he didn't know either "…do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"No," Charlie sighed and looked down at the file she had been trying to finish since she came back from Angelo's- all she needed to do now was sign it. Signing it she stood up and closed it "I'm done now anyway- time for my shift at Angelo's."

"You're going there to work?" Peter asked and stood up.

"Uh yeah what else do you suggest I do? Thursday is the day Angelo is there till close on his own," Charlie replied.

"Ask someone to cover really Charlie I think you should be at home now, you need to let it sink in," Peter said.

"What I need to do is keep my restaurant open, I'm fine I need to keep busy- anyway Ruby is on tonight too I need to talk to her about it…if she hasn't already heard," she added.

Peter knew not to argue with her there was no point "alright," he sighed "but I'll be stopping in to check on you later," he walked to her and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I love ya kiddo," he said and walked out of her office with one thing on his mind…Angelo was gonna pay.

…

A few hours later the night time rush had kicked in Charlie was rushing from table to table and the bar in between, Liam the great friend he was offered to stay on with her- but she knew he just wanted to know how she was doing.

She was now behind the bar covering Liam's Lunch break everyone had been seen to so she had a few minutes to herself. She looked up and saw a group of guys she'd never seen before she watched them as they got closer, the one in the middle was hot she thought, he wore a dark check shirt with jeans he was tall very good looking-body to die for dark skin dark hair, she was almost drooling at the tattoo peeking out of his open top button. She shook her head clear as he stopped in front of her "what can I get you guys?" she asked.

"Four beers and a word with the chick that owns this place," the guy in the check shirt replied and smiled at her as he pushed some money towards her.

Charlie grabbed four beers from the fridge and started to open them "what do you want her for?" she asked before she told him it was her he was looking for.

"Need a word is all…is she here?" he asked.

Charlie slid the beers to him and took up the money "what's your name?" she asked as she handed him back his change.

"Brax," he replied "so are you gonna tell her I'm here?" he asked and handed the beers behind him "I'll catch up to you lot in while," he said and watched his mates go to a table. He turned back to her "any time tonight," he chuckled. He had to admit this bar chick was very attractive, tall long legs worked wonders with that skirt she was beautiful too…wonder if she's single he asked himself.

Charlie looked around "Mol!" she called "can you cover the bar until Liam gets back?" she asked one of the waitresses.

"Sure," Molly replied and hurried over.

"Thanks I won't be long," Charlie said and walked out "let's go out back," she said to Brax and started to walk.

Brax followed her and went into her office "so is she even here?" he asked when the office was empty.

Charlie sat on her desk "I'm Charlie I'm the chick that owns this place so what do you want and do not waste my time," she said seriously.

Brax's eye widened slightly the way this guy went on about her he was expecting someone older not her at all "I ran into a guy called Angelo earlier," he started.

Charlie sighed and stood up "whatever he sent you to do or ask you can forget it I'm not interested," she said and walked to the door "I told you not to waste my time," she said and pulled the door open.

"Hang on you haven't even heard what I have to say," he said and turned to face her.

Charlie closed the door "come on then out with it," she said and walked back to her desk.

"He said he was selling but he wanted to make sure you were okay with who he sells to," Brax said and walked over to her "he'll signed the papers I have here… if you're happy with me, I've to sign them in front of you-you too then give them back to him to finish," he explained.

Charlie nodded and stood up she took the ppapers from him and signed where she had to "I told him I didn't care who he sold his bit to I just wanted him gone, so you can sign them now and come see me at a more convenient hour," she said and opened the door.

Brax walked over to her "you get right to the point I like it-we're gonna get along just fine," he said and walked by her.

"We'll see, goodbye Brax," she said and walked back behind the bar "thanks Mol," she smiled and took over from her.

* * *

A while later Charlie smiled as her brothers walked up the bar "hey guys," she said and walked over to them "what can I get you?"

"Two beers," Peter said as they both slipped into stools "how are you?" he asked.

"Great," she smiled and handed them beers "Jack what happened to your hand?" she asked looking at his cut knuckles.

"Uh nothing," he said and pulled his hands off the bar "hit rocks while surfing," he lied.

Charlie's head snapped up at a scuffle out on the floor "back in a sec," she said and ran around the bar as two girls tore strips off each other "Oi! Break it up," she yelled and got in between them "not in here, you wanna kill each other take it outside!" she yelled.

"What are you gonna do about it?" one of them hissed and got up in her face.

"You'll find out pretty soon if you don't get out of my face," Charlie replied.

Brax watched her from the other end of the bar, he watched the girl pull her arm back ready to punch Charlie-but she was quicker, before the girl could move her arm Charlie had grabbed her spun her around and now had her pinned to the table. He walked closer so he could listen to what she was saying his eyes widened when she pulled cuffs out of her waist band.

"You're under arrest," Charlie yelled and cuffed her.

"Get of me you freak you can't arrest me!" she yelled and struggled against her.

"Oh yes I can," Charlie chuckled "you're under arrest for breach of the peace oh and attempted assault on an officer," she said and pulled her up straight.

The girl snapped her head to the girl she had been fighting with "since when are you a cop?" she snapped.

Charlie shook her head "I'm the cop you idiot," she said and pulled out her phone "Sergeant Buckton here I need a car for transport at Angelo's, alright, thanks Georgie," she said and hung up. She walked to the bar with the girl "sit," she ordered and pulled out a stool.

The girl sat down "do you think you could take these off?" she asked "look I didn't think you were a cop…still don't," she muttered.

"Well you should have thought about that before you started a fight in my restaurant and that mouth will only get you into more trouble so I suggest you sit there quietly until your ride arrives." She turned to Jack and Peter "I know you're finished but will you watch her will I clean up the mess?"

"Go on Charlz we got her," Jack chuckled and moved to the stool beside her.

Brax still stood watching her impressed was not the word, she was a cop too-the boss-that he liked, he walked over to her "so a cop huh?" he said and sat at the table she was clearing.

"Yeah," Charlie replied "that is my real job," she said and stacked plates into her arms.

"So how often do you be here?" he asked.

Charlie looked behind her as her name was called "um we'll talk later get rid of your mates and come back after close," she said and walked to the officers that had arrived.

….

Closing time had finally come the place had been cleaned the staff had gone home, normally Ruby would hang around but Charlie had told her not to come in after she called her crying- someone had told her about the Angelo thing. She now sat alone counting the till, as soon as she finished she walked to the office and put the money in the safe, locking it she yawned and stood up. Turning around she jumped when Brax stood leaning against the door "geez, creep much?" she asked holding her chest.

Brax chuckled "sorry thought you heard me come in."

Charlie yawned again and walked by him "guess I was lost in thought…do you want a drink?" she asked grabbing herself a bottle of water.

"Beer," Brax replied and sat on a stool at the bar "nice place, I could really see myself in a place like this," he said as he looked around.

Charlie slid his beer to him "so what exactly did Angelo tell you?"

Brax shrugged "he wanted a quick sale because he was moving away with his girlfriend…were you two close?" he asked he didn't miss her face drop at the girlfriend part.

Charlie held up her left hand "what do you notice?" she asked.

Brax leaned in closer "uh a ring mark," he said looking at the white bit of skin on her wedding finger.

Charlie nodded if he was gonna be her new partner he may as well know the full story "up until today he was my fiancé."

Brax frowned "but your one is pregnant…he said he was moving with her."

Charlie sighed "yeah he is…cheated on me-with my damn sister," she muttered.

"Ouch," Brax said "…sorry," he added.

Charlie waved it off "I'm over it, so what do you wanna know about this place?" she asked changing the subject.

"Everything," he replied "If I'm gonna be your partner I wanna know how to do everything I wanna know what way the books and that go."

Charlie nodded "since I own the most part of this place I am in charge got it?" he nodded "I have four rules that are for you and me only."

"Okay," Brax nodded "go on."

"…Five, I'm adding a new one right now," she added.

Brax chuckled "alright what is it?"

Charlie looked at him "before I make this new rule…have you a girlfriend?"

"Nope living the single life," he chuckled.

"Okay well then it's five rules, one," she started "you cannot fire or hire anyone without asking me first. Two, you cannot take any money from the till or safe for anything without asking me first. Three, you're mates or family members are not to be in the office at any time. Four, you work around my shifts at the station- you are free to come and go as you please any other times-once I know and finally five, no girls are ever and I mean ever to be in the office-no sex anywhere in here...same rules apply to me," she said and leaned on the bar.

Brax chuckled "I think I can work with that."

"That was just the rule for us now here's the rules for everyone," she giggled "no freebies to mates-family eat and drink free…within reason. You're mates are not to be hanging around all the time, if someone is sick they must be replaced, every six months there are training courses and guess what Brax- we have one next week so you can join us…oh and no dating the staff," she smiled and pushed herself up.

"What about dating the boss?" he asked curiously.

Charlie smiled and turned back to him a smirk crossing her face "Angelo dated the boss didn't he?" she said and walked out from behind the bar.

"So there is a possibility?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled "you do realise my fiancé cheated on me today right?"

Brax nodded "I'm just asking no harm right?" he said and stood up as she yawned again "right that's like the tenth time you've yawned since I got here how about we continue this tomorrow?"

"Yeah that'll be great I'm dying for my bed, I was in the station at six this morning," she replied and grabbed her keys.

Brax looked at his watch it was after one "are you on tomorrow?"

"No not at the station, my mate Liam opens up here on a Friday-he's the manager I'll be in whenever I'm up and ready," Charlie replied.

"Right," Brax nodded as they walked towards the exit "so give us your number and I'll call you to see what time to come by."

Charlie pulled out her card and handed it to him "don't forget to sign those papers and give them back to Angelo…night Brax," she said as they stepped outside.

She locked the door and turned to see him still there "no home to go to?" she chuckled.

Brax shrugged "walking you to your car is that a crime Serge?" he teased.

Charlie chuckled "it's right there I think I can manage," she said and walked to her car. She climbed in and started up the car, pulling her belt across her she pulled out and waved at him as she went by wow he is so hot she said to herself as she headed home… this will defiantly be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Charlie yawned and rolled over when her phone began to ring "hello?" she said tiredly.

"Hey," came Brax's voice "I'll take that yawn as you're not at Angelo's yet?" he asked.

"No," she yawned "what time is it?"

Brax chuckled "after twelve."

"Seriously?" she asked and jumped out of the bed.

"Afraid so," he chuckled "listen if you wanna leave today you can just call me whenever."

"No, no," she said as she hurried around looking for clothes "when I left you last night my daughter and two of the girls were waiting at home for me…we were up half the night."

"Right," Brax said slowly no clue she had a daughter "so when do you wanna do this?"

"I'll be there in a half an hour so come over whenever," she said and hung up. Throwing her clothes on she ran down the stairs "Rubes why did you let me sleep so late?" she called as she ran around gathering up her things.

"Sorry mum I thought you could do with the lie in," Ruby replied and walked into the kitchen.

Charlie took in her appearance she looked like she hadn't slept either, she had dark circles under her eyes and her face was slightly shrunken and pale "are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah," she yawned "just didn't sleep very well last night…I better get back to school, call me if you need anything," she said and walked out the door.

"You can take the rest of the day off if you want!" Charlie called after her.

"I'm fine mum thanks anyway!" she called back before she rounded the corner.

Charlie sighed and shook her head she could kill Angelo and Natalie for what they were putting them through, grabbing her bag she picked up her keys and had a quick look around before she hurried out the door.

…

When she arrived she walked behind the bar "sorry Liam," she yawned "Ruby let me sleep in," she said and grabbed an apron.

"Looks like you could do with more," he replied "it's okay Charlie we were fine here," he looked at her for a moment "uh Angelo called in looking for you," he said cautiously.

She closed her eyes at the mention of his name she'd thought about him all night, she swore to herself today was a fresh start-one night was all she allowed herself to feel sorry for herself and cry "Oh?" she said trying to hold her poker face.

"Yeah," Liam nodded "he said he needed to give you something that he'd be back later….Noah saw him too," he added.

Charlie chuckled and turned back to him, Noah was Hayley's husband and was very protective of all the girls "what did he do?"

"Hey may have broken the nose you already injured- but by the looks of him someone got to him before Noah," Liam chuckled "yes mate?" he said to a guy that had arrived at the bar and walked over to him.

"I'll be inside call me if you need me," Charlie said and grabbed the books "if a guy called Brax turns up send him into me," she said and walked out back. Sitting down at her desk she sighed and opened the books she hated doing this she'd always left it to Angelo, but the last few weeks they had been coming up short she wanted to see where the problem was herself.

After a half an hour she'd added the total shortage for the month- she was not happy, getting old copies of rosters from her files she picked up her highlighter and walked to the middle of the floor. Dumping everything she went back to the files cabinet and took out the books from the start of the year walking back to the stuff on the floor she sat down and picked up the first roster and went back to that date in the books. After matching who was on and who cashed up she moved onto the next roster and continued on doing the same thing- two names kept popping up.

…..

Brax arrived and walked up to the bar "alright mate," he said to Liam "I was supposed to call but is Charlie here yet?"

"Are you Brax?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me," he replied.

"Alright, she's expecting you she's in the office," Liam said.

"Thanks," Brax said and went to walk off, stopping he turned back to Liam "how does she seem to you?"

"How about none of your business," Liam replied he didn't know this guy or what he knew about what was going on, he wasn't telling him anything.

Brax chuckled "loyal I like that…she already told me what happened I just wanted to know how she was."

"Ask her yourself-not my place," Liam replied.

"Okay," Brax said and walked off. Getting to the office he knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" she called back.

Brax opened the door and went inside looking at the desk he frowned when it was empty, looking to the floo her chuckled and closed the door "do I dare ask what you're doing?"

Charlie looked up at him she now lay on her stomach with sheets and books scattered all around her and the highlighter in her mouth. She dropped the highlighter and smiled "hey, just looking for something," she said and sat up on her knees.

"Okay," Brax said and sat on the floor across from her "can I help… you know since I own a bit of this place."

"Yeah actually you can," she said and looked around for something, finding it she picked up one of the books and handed it to him "go back to the…" she looked down at another book and scanned the page "sixteenth, and see if these two were on and who cashed up the till," she said and handed him an old roster.

"What are we looking for here?" Brax asked as he did what she asked.

"Missing money," Charlie said and moved onto the next set of books.

Brax looked and frowned "is it much?"

Charlie sighed and looked up at him "the last few weeks I've been down hundreds every week, I left this all to Angelo I went by what he told me and never looked myself…didn't have time to look, now I find it's way way more than he told me."

"So you think someone is taking money from the till?"

"Yeah, I have two names that keep popping up they've been on every time it's been short and I don't wanna believe either," she sighed and threw down her papers.

Brax looked down at the names she'd highlighted "do you really think Angelo would steal from you?"

Charlie scoffed "if he did he's a bigger idiot than I thought, he owned the place with me…he'd be stealing from himself."

Brax chuckled "you never know what people are thinking he might have been in debt he didn't want you to know about."

"I would have known, rule number two Brax, no money leaves here without me knowing why and what for," she said and stood up when a call came in from the bar "Sam?" she said she shook her head "alright, send him in," she said and put the phone down. "You might wanna wait outside this could get a little messy," she said and sat at her desk.

Brax stood up and grabbed the book he had been looking through he wasn't going to ask he knew who it was "I'll be out at the bar," he said and opened the door just as Angelo walked in.

"Brax," he greeted and walked by him.

Brax looked over at her she couldn't even look at Angelo she sat looking down at what she had in front of her "do you need me to hang around?" he asked as Angelo sat on the desk beside her.

Charlie looked over at him and smiled "thanks but I'll be okay…I'll be out in a minute."

Brax looked at Angelo for a moment "alright," he said and closed the door behind him.

* * *

After a few minutes of awkward silence Angelo stood up and pulled his papers out of the envelope "signed like you asked," he said and placed them in front of her.

She looked at his signature "right, that's all you need to say," she said and stood up.

Angelo sighed "I'm sorry Charlie," he said and walked over to her "I didn't want things to turn out this way."

"You think I did!" she hissed and pulled the door open "go," she said jutting her chin out the door "you're not welcome in here anymore."

Angelo hung his head and walked over to her "we're leaving tomorrow afternoon so I guess this is goodbye."

"Like I care," she said and walked out the door gripping the papers.

Angelo followed her as she made her way towards Brax "you two seem to have hit it off."

Charlie rolled her eyes and spun to face him "yeah he's a great bloke you did something right, you never know maybe he'll replace you at home too!" she hissed that was a total lie she didn't know anything about him she'd only had a chat with him.

Angelo nodded "I see there's no point trying to end on some sort of good note…I saw Ruby before I came here-to say goodbye," he said.

"You what!" Charlie yelled "you went near my daughter?" she asked taking a step closer to him "after what you did you still had the nerve to go near her?"

"Uh-oh," Liam said and ran from behind the bar.

"What is wrong with you? What part of stay away didn't you get?" she raised her hand and slapped him hard "get the fuck out keep on going and do not so much as look at my daughter again!" she yelled and curled her hand into a fist.

"No Charlie," Liam said and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her away from him.

She fought him off like a crazy person "and tell that so called sister of mine I will do damage if she goes near her either and tell her not to bother going to see anyone just disappear!"

Angelo backed away he knew how Charlie's temper could get "we're only here for another day…call of the dogs please?" he asked pointing to his battered face.

Charlie laughed "they didn't do a very good job did they? I am warning you Angelo, stay the fuck away from Ruby or anyone else in my family, next time there won't be a warning it'll be my gun!" she hissed and stormed into her office.

"Beat it," Liam said and went back behind the bar without a second glance.

"Come on mate we've been mates years now surely you're not gonna turn your back on me too?" Angelo asked.

"Correction I am Charlie's mate-not yours I only put up with you for her, so yes Angelo like everyone else I have already turned my back on you, beat it or I beat you," he said and leaned on the bar "you never deserved her in the first place- neither of them, she's way too good for you we've always said it."

Angelo rolled his eyes and turned to Brax "just so you know what you're letting yourself in for she's a lunatic that one- and he," he said pointing to Liam "is her right hand man watch your back when they're about-them and the morons she calls her brothers and those skanks that hang around after her, they'll take you down without a second thought-don't trust any of them."

"Oi that is my girlfriend and mates you're talking about!" Liam hissed.

Brax stood up "you don't get to speak about her like that," he said and took a step closer to him "you cheated on her with her sister-her own sister, you can't talk about loyalty or anything like it and I'll take my chances with her so called right hand man," he looked over at Liam "I quite like him already."

Angelo shook his head "your funeral mate," he said and walked off.

Brax looked over at Liam "how long do you reckon she needs to cool off?" he asked.

"I'd give her about an hour…don't be surprised if one of her brothers turn up," Liam replied and walked out to the kitchen.

…

In her office Charlie sat with a tumbler glass of bourbon in front her just staring at it, she looked up when the door opened and Brax stuck his head in.

"We good?" he asked Charlie nodded; he walked in and shut the door "you know it helps if you actually drink it," he said and sat on the edge of the desk.

Charlie smiled weakly "you have it," she said and slid the glass to him and stood up "I can't drink it anyway," she muttered and walked around the desk.

"Can't handle the hard stuff?" Brax chuckled and turned to face her, it was then he saw where her hand lay "you're pregnant?" he asked wide eyed.

"Yeah," she sighed and sat on the floor.

"I take it he doesn't know?"

"No," she replied.

"And you're not gonna tell him?"

Charlie scoffed "nope…can we talk about something else?"

"Does anyone know you're pregnant?" he asked sitting on the floor beside her.

Charlie looked up at him "let's see… me, my doctor, my daughter, my best mate, one of my brothers oh and now you…. next question please?" she asked sarcastically.

"Alright I won't mention it again…did you ask him about the missing money?"

Charlie shook her head "not until I've added it all up I need exact figures and dates before I start."

"What are we at so far?" Brax asked and looked down to where she'd scribbled a load of numbers.

"Three grand so far," she replied "and that's only up until February I still have another month to go through."

Brax shook his head "that would have been at least five hundred a week how did he not notice that?"

Charlie stood up and walked to the phone "unless he was taking it and played dumb, hey Sam can you send Liam in here please," she asked and put it down "I know it wasn't Liam but I still need to ask, his name keeps popping up he might know something, what is said in here stays in here got it?"

Brax nodded "got it, I won't get in your way."

"Liam is also a very good mate of mine so I'll get it out now- I know he didn't take any money but he has to be asked, he had a drug problem a few years back I'll be mentioning that if I feel I need to so just let me handle this…you're here to observe."

Liam opened the door and walked in "you looking for me?" he asked.

"Yeah close the door and sit down please," Charlie replied and walked over to her desk.

"I don't like when you go boss mode like this it doesn't suit you," he chuckled and sat down across from her.

"You're not gonna like what I have to say either," she said and looked up at him, he was her long- time friend this was so hard for her. She blew out a breath "before I go any further Liam this is Brax he's bought Angelo's share, so he'll be your new boss he's gonna sit in on this okay?"

"Okay," Liam nodded "but what is this exactly?" he asked.

Charlie leaned forward "you know I trust you with my life?" Liam nodded "and I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm looking for answers here."

Liam raised an eyebrow "what's going on Charlie? I'm starting to get a bit worried now."

Charlie looked at him and bit her lip "my books are way way down like thousands down…have you ever for any reason taken money from the till or safe without me knowing about it?"

Liam nodded "uh yeah I borrowed a grand last October to get Bianca an engagement ring…Angelo cleared it, he said we wouldn't tell you because you'd let it slip to her, he said he'd tell you after I proposed…I paid it back before Christmas."

Charlie sat back in her chair "and did you see him put it back in the safe?"

"I don't know what's going on here Charlie but I did pay it back I got him to write me a receipt I have it at home," Liam said panicked.

Charlie held up her hand "I'm not accusing you Liam," she said and sat forward again sliding the sheets to him she sat back "you and Angelo both pop up every time money is down…did you ever see him take money?"

Liam nodded "he took two hundred bucks for something on his car- he said you knew when I asked him about it."

Charlie chewed the inside of her mouth and stood up-she did not know about that "any other times he took something and said I knew?" she asked walking around the desk she couldn't believe he would steal from his own business…or maybe he was spending it on Natalie.

Liam nodded "three times I can remember, twice Sam saw him and I think Mol said she asked him what he was doing once… we're all aware of your money rule Charlie and we respect it."

"What did he say it was for?" Charlie asked.

"A weekend away for you he took five hundred I think… that was in November I remember it because you didn't actually go anywhere… but he did," he sighed. "Second time was for Ruby's eighteenth birthday- he said he was buying her some necklace from tiffany's…think he took five that time too. The third time he said he'd got a new supplier that needed a deposit and he had to pay two months up front- think that was nine."

"And did Sam and Mol tell you what he said to them?" Brax asked he had been adding it all up as he went.

"He told Sam he was the owner and told him to mind his own business-but Sam said he had a wad of cash, the next time was another weekend away for you-that was five too, and I don't know what he said to Mol."

"Thanks Liam you can go back to the bar now," she smiled.

"So were good I'm not in the frame for this?" he asked as he stood up had he known Charlie had no idea about it he would have told her right away-Angelo had some explaining to do.

"You never were Liam like I said I trust you," she smiled and sat back down.

As soon as the door was closed Brax placed the pad he had down in front of her "almost four grand I bet what's still not accounted for is part of this-maybe more."

Charlie nodded and stood up "I am going to kill him…how much did he sell for?" she asked.

"Fifty grand," Brax replied.

Charlie nodded "have you paid him yet?" she asked looking over at him.

"I put twenty-five in his bank this morning he'll get the rest when this place is legally mine."

"Right," Charlie nodded and looked at the clock "when that time comes only give him another twenty, he owes me five- if he has a problem with that tell him to come see me…I gotta go I'm sorry I forgot about somewhere I need to be, you can hang out here and look around if you want," she said.

Brax nodded "yeah I think I might… will you be back?" he asked.

"Yeah after six see ya!" she called and hurried out the door.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital Charlie smiled as she passed a few of the nurses who were used to her being here, getting to the room she walked in "hey daddy," she smiled and sat on the bed "hey Keith," she said when a guy walked in.

"Charlie hey," he said and walked to her dad with medication "now Ross take these for Charlie," he said and held the plastic cup out.

"He being trouble?" she asked.

Keith chuckled "his usual charming self, nothing we couldn't handle."

"Daddy," she scowled "what have I told you about being nice to people?"

Ross looked at her like he'd only noticed she was there "Eloise, about time, when are we going home?" he asked.

Charlie leaned in closer "no daddy it's me, Charlie," she said "mum's not here remember?" she went through this every time she got here Alzheimer's had hit him bad.

"Where the hell is she then?" he shouted.

She was used to the mood swings now too-but not always prepared for them, sighing she stood up off the bed "she died a few years ago remember- we were all there?"

"Don't you say that about your mother!" he hissed and swung at her causing her to jump away from him- but not before his fist caught the side of her eye.

Keith dived on him "Charlie wait outside," he said as he held him down and called for another nurse to help him.

She waited outside while they calmed him down the other nurse had thrown her an ice pack as he went in, she looked up when someone stopped in front of her "hey," she smiled weakly.

"He ask after mum again?" Peter asked and sat beside her.

"Yeah," she sighed and sat back "he's getting worse Pete he called me mum this time, freaked when I said she wasn't here anymore."

Peter pulled her hand down from her face "that'll bruise," he said and tiled her chin so he could get a better look.

"I know he doesn't mean it…I just wish we could help him," she said and stood up "he told Jack to get him some file he worked on twenty years ago saying he was still on it- he called me and asked me to check the case number."

Peter sighed it was something none of them wanted to admit it but he was fading fast "I know, he called security the other day saying I was impersonating his son, lucky it was Phil or I'd have been thrown out."

Charlie sighed and sat down again "this is hitting him fast there's been a big change since last week."

Before Peter could reply both guys walked out "you guys can go back in now," Keith said.

"Thanks guys," Charlie said and walked in "hey daddy," she said like she'd just arrived.

Ross smiled "hey princess did you put the fresh flowers out for mum like I asked?"

"Yeah I was there yesterday morning they're beautiful as always," she smiled and sat down.

"Hey dad," Peter said and sat on the other side.

Ross smiled at him "hello son, you looking after you brother and sisters?" he asked.

"You know it," he smiled "so how are you today?" he asked.

"And my grandbabies?" Ross asked.

"Yes watching them like a hawk," Peter replied.

"Hey," they all looked to the door as Jack walked in.

"Son," Ross smiled "you're not expected until later, sit down, have you eaten-Charlotte go get him something."

Jack chuckled "figured I'd come for a longer visit since Maddy's in school, I'm fine dad I had lunch," he said and sat down.

Ross nodded "so princess getting closer to the big do are you nervous?" he asked turning to Charlie.

Charlie held her smile "no dad everything's going great I'm fine I'm happy," she felt bad lying to him but she had to he was very unpredictable these days.

"And Angelo?" Ross asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "he's good he's looking forward to it."

"Good and Natalie is she pulling her weight?"

"Yeah," Peter answered "she's doing well," he said glancing at Charlie "she sends her love."

Keith walked back in "sorry guys it's lunch time, going to the hall today Ross?" he asked.

"Is Dave down there?" Ross asked.

Keith chuckled "his partner in crime…yes he's waiting for you."

"Scram you lot time to eat," he chuckled "I'll see you tomorrow."

All three stood up and waved as he was wheeled away. Jack turned to Charlie "did dad do that?" he asked nodding to her eye.

"Yeah lashed out when I told him mum wasn't here," Charlie replied as they walked along the halls "are we going for lunch or heading home?" she asked.

"I've to get back to work, you two go," Peter replied.

"Sub?" Jack asked.

"Okay," she said and linked her arm into his "later Pete!" she called as they split up.

…..

Later she arrived back at Angelo's and went inside walking up to the bar she smiled at Liam "you still here?"

"Yeah," he said and walked around the bar "I was waiting for you to get back what happened to you eye?" he asked.

"Dad," she answered "I'm back now you can get off…is Brax still here?"

"Yeah he's helping out behind the bar he's down the store room, how was Ross today?"

Charlie sighed "okay- then not okay, you know how it goes."

"Is he still asking for your mum?"

"Yeah he went completely nuts when I said she'd died, I didn't jump out of the way quick enough," she replied and looked up when Brax slammed a box down.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Oh tripped," she smiled and stood up only her close mates knew the situation with her dad "throw us my apron please?" she asked nodding to it behind him.

"I'll see ya later Charlie I'm gonna head," Liam said and grabbed his jacket.

"Thanks for hanging back I'll see ya later," she said as she got ready to start work.

As they got busier Charlie went behind the bar and giggled at Brax he looked lost "what the hell is a cosmo?" He asked.

Charlie giggled again and flipped her cocktail book open "the red one in a martini glass, you'll be making a lot of these on the weekends. I'll do one and you can watch me," she said and bumped him out of her way with her hip, she giggled when he flicked water at her unaware that Angelo stood behind her.

After she mixed it up she poured it out "think you can manage the next one?" she asked.

"Way ahead of you," he chuckled and poured out the second one.

"Hey you were supposed to be watching," she giggled.

"I can read you know," he said and winked at her while he walked to the girls who had ordered them, he stopped when he saw Angelo "uh Charlie," he said and glanced back at her.

Her smiled faded when she saw him "what?" she asked.

"Wanna talk to you…ran into Liam," he said sheepishly.

"Brax!" she called "come with me, James won't be long, Steve's on the floor if you need help!" she called and walked into her office.

As soon as the door closed she was off "you have a hell of a lot of explain to do you absolute bastard! Stealing from your own business-from me!" she yelled "how could you do that-how could you think I'd never find out?"

"I have no excuse- not one that you'll like anyway," he sighed and took out an envelope "six grand, all I took," he said and dropped it on the table.

"I don't want that," she said and flung it back at him "its guilt money go shove it. Here's the deal," she said and walked closer to him "Brax already gave you twenty-five thousand?" Angelo nodded "great," she smiled "that's all you're getting his other twenty five will be going into this place."

Brax stood silently by the door and raised an eyebrow she was good.

"You can't do that!" Angelo yelled.

"Watch me," she laughed.

"I need that money Charlie."

Charlie looked down at the envelope that now lay on the floor "there's six take it or leave it you're not getting a penny more and if you don't leave now I'll call the cops in a bout the missing money, they'll work it out just as quick as I did then you won't be going anywhere."

Angelo sighed he being a former cop too knew he would face charges and he would do time, they'd be looking into his bank accounts too he didn't want that "fine," he said and picked up the envelope "guess I deserve this."

"Oh you deserve a lot more but I have Ruby to think about I can't spend the rest of my life behind bars…this is the last time I wanna see you," she said and pulled the door open.

Angelo walked over to her and stopped, feeling a bit brave he wanted to leave with him having the upper hand for a change "you know your sister is very willing and better in the bedroom-does anything I want… compared to you just lying there… any wonder I strayed?" he sneered.

Charlie smiled "good for her maybe she could teach you a thing or two, trust me you could do with it… any wonder why I just lay there?" she said "you had no clue what you were doing," she shoved him out the door and closed it, turning around she opened her eyes to see Brax standing beside her "forgot you were here," she said and walked to her desk.

Brax chuckled "you're good-god you're so good," he said and sat down.

"Thank you," she giggled "and you get to keep your twenty-five grand," she sat back on the chair proud of herself.

"I will put it into this place," he said seriously.

"Nah keep it…you can buy me a coffee sometime," she said and stood up.

Brax chuckled "how about dinner sometime?"

Charlie shook her head "no can do, I need to be by myself I'm pregnant in case you forgot-no dates-no men."

"Not a date-a thank you," he said and pulled the door open "you saved me a lot of money, not taking no as an answer," he said and walked off.

Charlie bit her lip and watched him go, what the hell was wrong with her-her fiancé cheated on her yesterday and she's already drooling over another bloke-who just happens to have bought a share in this place, groaning again she followed him back to the bar.

**A/n as I said in my other story I have started a facebook page under my pen name (JJFanfic) for any of you who would like to add it, it's really just to chat to those of you who are not on the fanifcit site itself...if you do add me make sure you tell me the name you review under if any if not just let tme know you read my stories hope to speak to you soon-you can leave idea's for new stories too if you like-or current :) **


	3. Chapter 3

After close Charlie sat down with Brax and showed him how to cash up the till and what to write down in the books. "It's not that hard but the books have to balance out the safe-the safe is done every morning, Liam or I do it… Angelo did too, so you will be too. Liam will show you in the morning if you want or you can wait for me to show you," she said as they walked into the office.

"Hm, pretty teacher or a bloke- who do I pick?" he teased.

Charlie giggled and opened the safe "I could get a girl in here in a bikini to show you if that helps?"

Brax chuckled "or you could just wear it," he said casually "…why don't you show me now?"

"You're so cheeky you know that?" (not that she was complaining)

"I won't deny you're a very attractive woman," he replied.

"But do you have to make it so obvious you like me?" she asked blushing slightly.

Brax chuckled "just getting out there for future reference, so we doing this or what?"

"Fine, grab the book over there," Charlie said pointing to a shelf "it says safe count on it."

After they had the safe done they decided to call it a night "I'm at the station tomorrow so I'm not in until the evening shift," Charlie said as they walked to their cars "so if you want to come in at five and do a shift with me?"

"Yeah I'll be in," he smiled and pulled his door open "night Charlie!" he called and climbed in.

"Night!" she called and climbed into her own car, she dug her phone out and frowned at the late caller "Rubes?" she said quickly.

"Hey mum, sorry for calling so late, I left my insulin kit there earlier have you left yet?"

"No sweetie I'm still here, where is it?"

"Under the bar," Ruby replied.

"Right I'll grab it now- you should take better care of it, I'll be home in ten," she said and hung up. Opening her door she climbed out and looked over at Brax, she walked to him as he tried to get his car to start "problem?" she asked when he rolled down the window.

"Yeah won't start, I'm gonna call my brother to come pick me up, he won't be happy," he chuckled.

"Don't, I'll drop you off I just need to get something from inside, my car is open," she said and walked off.

"It's out of your way Charlie!" he called after her.

"I don't mind!" she called back. Running inside she found the kit and ran back to her car. She climbed in and placed it in the side of the door "I just have to stop off at my house Ruby needs her insulin kit, I'll be two minutes," she said as she started up her car.

….

Arriving at her house she turned off the engine "two minutes," she said and jumped out, running around to her back door she stopped in her tracks at the figure sitting on a table playing with her fingers. Shaking her head she walked by her and to the door and pulled out her keys "what do you want Nat?" she asked.

Natalie looked up and jumped off the table "to tell you how sorry I am," she said and walked to her.

Charlie could see the guilt in her eyes but that wasn't going to make her forgive her "I don't wanna know I don't wanna hear it just go," she said as she fiddled with the key in the lock 'why won't this damn door open?' she asked herself.

"Please Charlz," Natalie said and pulled her hands away from the door "I feel so bad about what's happened-how I've hurt you," she said and stepped back "it wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"What, you were supposed to wait until after I married him?" she yelled. "He was my fiancé Nat I loved him- Ruby loved him, we loved you!" she screamed "you wrecked my life! I was happy before any of this, to think you did this behind my back for months makes me sick! You're my sister my sister! How could you do this me!" she screamed and pushed her, she stepped back keeping the baby in mind she'd never do anything to hurt it "just go," she said and turned to the door.

"You can't help who you fall in love with and I'm so sorry it was him, I don't wanna love him believe me I don't but I can't help it," Natalie said and took a step closer to her "I am so sorry Charlie you will never know the guilt I've felt keeping this from you, hurting you the way I have."

"I don't care Nat just go, we're done I never wanna see you again- I hate you! You just go off and enjoy my fiancé!" she hissed and pulled the door open.

"You don't mean that you don't hate me," Natalie said "I know you're angry now, but maybe one day we can go back to the way we used to be."

Charlie laughed bitterly "yeah me you Angelo and your kid we'll all go out for dinner, don't make me laugh all you ever did was turn up here looking for money or a place to stay, we didn't have a relationship in the first place so you've nothing to worry about."

"Charlie," Natalie sighed.

"No!" she yelled "just get the fuck out of here and don't bother letting me know where you are I couldn't care less!"

"You're my sister Charlie we will have to see each other again."

Brax had heard arguing at first he thought it was her and Ruby and decided to leave it but then he heard an older person. Climbing out of the car he walked to where Charlie had gone and stuck his head around the corner just in time to see Charlie slap some blonde chick across the face.

"You are not my sister!" she hissed "you ruined everything! Get the fuck outta here you're no longer a concern of mine!"

Natalie held her face as tears streamed down her cheeks "I'm sorry Charlie," she whimpered "I love you," she sniffed and hurried off glancing at Brax as she did so.

Brax looked back at Charlie she stood with her head hung and her hands on her hips before she dropped into a seat. He walked over and sat beside her, she looked up ready to go off again thinking she had come back "how much of that did you hear?" she asked.

"Not much-saw the slap," he replied.

"Yeah well if she wasn't pregnant she'd be on the ground now," she sighed deeply and stood up "won't be a sec," she said and opened the door.

Brax followed her and leaned against the frame "I can walk from here if you wanna stay here."

"No you won't I'll drop you off, Rubes!" She yelled "here's your kit I'll be back in ten minutes!"

"Don't kill her mum!" Ruby called as she ran down the stairs-she too hearing them argue.

Charlie chuckled "I'm dropping Brax off home his car is still at Angelo's."

"Okay, hey Brax," Ruby smiled as she got her kit "I'll be up when you get home," she said and kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"No you won't I'm fine go to sleep sweetie," Charlie said and walked out the door shoving Brax back so she could close the door.

….

Arriving at his house Charlie turned off the engine she had no idea why. Brax took off his belt and turned to her he could tell her mind was in overdrive "do you wanna come in and talk?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head "sorry got lost in thought there, no I'm fine I just can't believe she had the nerve to turn up at my house."

"So you do wanna talk," Brax chuckled.

"No you better get in I'll see you tomorrow," she said and smiled quickly.

Brax thought of something and a smirk crossed his face, he leaned over and kissed her softly and pulled back.

"Uh what was that for?" Charlie asked slightly surprised.

Brax chuckled and pulled his door open "just giving you something else to think about, you know a distraction," he said and climbed out "night Charlie," he said and closed the door.

"Wow," Charlie said as she watched him go shaking her head she chuckled and started up her car again, this guy was gonna kill her altogether, she pulled away from his house with the biggest smile that had been seen on her face in days.

* * *

The next morning Charlie yawned and rolled out of her bed as her alarm blared throughout the room, knocking it off she got dressed and dragged herself down the stairs- she was feeling a bit better today-smiling to herself when she remembered Brax had kissed her. She jumped back when Peter sat at her bench with coffee "hey," she said and walked to the kettle "why are you here so early?"

Peter turned to her "Nat came to see me last night, figured she'd been here too."

"Yeah she was," Charlie said and sat beside him "I told her to get lost."

Peter raised an eyebrow "that's all?" he asked.

"No," she said slowly and looked up at him "I may have said a few horrible things too."

Peter chuckled and stood up "thought so, let me know when you're taking your lunch and I'll come see dad with you."

"Alright," Charlie said and stood up "just hope he's in better form today I've a long day ahead of me," she groaned.

"Charlie please tell me you're not going from the station to Angelo's again?" he asked.

"I have to Pete I've to cover all of Angelo's shifts…I need to keep busy," she muttered.

"Charlie," he sighed and walked over to her "I know you're only trying to keep busy to keep your mind off what happened, but seriously you're going to run yourself into the ground you can't keep doing this."

"I have to!" she yelled "it's the only way to stop the pain- the only way I don't think about what they did to me!"

Peter's heart broke for his little sister she had been so in love with him, sighing he pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her "in time things will start to get better, I know right now all you wanna do is forget and it feels like you've lost everything but you haven't Charlz," he said and rested his chin on her head "you've still got Rubes, us, the restaurant and everyone else, we're all gonna be here for ya."

Charlie clung to him as her eyes stung she had promised herself she wouldn't cry but she was so tired so exhausted of the whole thing. Gripping him tighter she burst out crying "how could he do this to me!" she sobbed.

Peter tightened his hold on her "let it out," he said and rubbed her back "you're better than him sweetie, he's a rat that's all he is, if I ever see him again he'll be sorry he even looked at you."

Charlie let her sobs die down before she pulled away from him and wiped her face "I'll see you at lunch," she sniffed.

Peter sighed she needed to let it all out but now she was on auto pilot "so no Angelo's tonight?" he asked.

Charlie looked over at him "I have to Brax is coming in I need to be there."

"Charlie ask Liam to cover he'll understand, he'll know what to show him. You have to have a break you've been working day and night all week, it's not good for the baby, you can't keep doing this."

"I'll be fine," she said and grabbed her bag "I'll see you later."

"Charlie!" he called after her.

"I'll be fine Pete!" she snapped.

"No you won't be!" He snapped back "I'm worried about you alright- we all are, this isn't normal, you need to give yourself a break," he said and followed her out the door. "I don't want to do this but if you keep going on like this I'm gonna tell dad what's being going on- he'll put a stop to this."

"You wouldn't dare," she said narrowing her eyes at him "you wouldn't do that to him you know how bad he is."

"If it bloody well stops you running yourself into the ground I will!" he yelled.

Charlie dropped her head she knew he would "fine, no Angelo's" she said and walked off to her car.

…..

Sitting at her desk she looked up when someone knocked on her door "B," she smiled.

"Hey," Bianca replied and walked in "was wondering if you were up for hitting the clubs tonight?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow "Pete put you up to this?" she asked.

"No," Bianca said slowly "he just told me you weren't working tonight."

Charlie sat back in her chair "you know you can't lie," she said.

"Okay, okay, fine," Bianca said and held up her hands "he asked me to get you out to take your mind off things."

Charlie chuckled "thanks but I'm not really in the dancing mood."

"We don't have to go dancing we can go have dinner, sit in and watch a movie, anything you want."

"I'll think about it…wanna go get a coffee?" she asked as she spotted Jack hovering outside her door.

"Sure, I'm not due in until eleven," Bianca replied and stood up.

"Great," she smiled and stood up "Jack!" she called.

"Yeah?" he said straight away from outside.

"You can stop stalking and just ask me whatever it is you want to ask."

Jack hurried to her "I may have done something stupid," he said.

"What did you do now?" Charlie sighed.

"I'll be out front," Bianca said and walked out to give them some privacy.

"I may have planted something in Nat's bag…she came to see me last night," he added.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Some weed I found while I was patrolling yesterday...forgot I had it," he added when she raised an eyebrow.

"Jack," she groaned.

"I know it was stupid I'm sorry I just snapped when she turned up at my door, she had the cheek to ask me for money…it wasn't that much she'll be stopped but she'll still be allowed on the plane."

Charlie shrugged "don't care what happens to her you just better hope it doesn't fall back on you or this station," she said and walked out the door.

….

As they walked to the diner Bianca stopped and glanced further down "how about we just go to Angelo's?" she said and turned Charlie around.

"B we're here now," she giggled and went to turn back around.

"Yeah but the coffee there is nicer," Bianca said quickly.

Charlie looked at her "alright, what don't you want me to see?" she asked.

"Nothing, just wanna go to Angelo's," Bianca replied innocently.

"Right," Charlie said slowly and looked behind her-her heart sinking a little. Angelo and Natalie walked towards them wrapped around one another laughing "we're going into the diner," she said and grabbed Bianca's hand "I'm not hiding from them," she said as she pulled her along.

"Hey Charlie!" Angelo called.

"Ignore him," Bianca said and shot him a glare.

"I intend to," Charlie replied.

Angelo jogged over to her and flung something at her "that was a low blow!" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked and looked down at what he'd thrown at her 'Jack' she cursed seeing it was the weed.

"Trying to set your sister up!"

"I had nothing to do with that," Charlie replied.

Angelo scoffed "and you expect me to believe that?" he yelled.

"Believe what you want you scumbag!" Bianca hissed.

"Shut it blondie who asked you!" he snapped.

"Oi," Charlie yelled and shoved him "don't you dare speak to her like that, just fuck off Angelo I didn't do whatever you're accusing me of, go find some else to piss off!"

Angelo took a step closer to her his face was red, she raised an eyebrow at him as his hand curled into a fist and shook with anger by his side "go on, I dare you," she said in a dangerous tone and took a step closer to him "hit me."

"Do and you'll die!" Bianca yelled taking a step closer to Charlie ready to jump in if need be.

Angelo raised his hand a little-but was stopped and flung against the wall. Charlie jumped back and looked to see who it was, "you were gonna hit her?" Brax hissed.

"No I wasn't," Angelo yelled "let go!"

"No," Brax said and dug his arm further into him "stay the fuck way from her, do not come near her again, and do not come back here again," he said and stepped back "get lost!" he yelled when Angelo just stood there.

Angelo chuckled "got him eating out of your hand too?" he said and hurried over to Natalie "the sooner the better we get the hell out of here," he said and led her away.

Brax turned to Charlie "are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied watching them go.

"Charlie he was about to hit you!" Bianca yelled.

"Yeah well he didn't," she smiled up at Brax "you joining us for a coffee?"

"Can't got something to do," he replied "I was looking for you….why don't you leave tonight and Liam can show me the ropes?"

"Not you too," she groaned "did my stupid brother find you too?"

Brax chuckled Peter had in fact called to see him-but she wouldn't know that "no I was just thinking with being in the station all day then Angelo's till all hours you'd need a break."

Charlie scoffed "you're a bad a liar as she is," she said nodding to Bianca "that's exactly what my brother said this morning, will you all please just leave me to get on with it, he cheated on me it's done get over it!" she yelled and stormed off.

"She won't be in-go with Liam," Bianca said and hurried after her.

* * *

Charlie now sat on the hood of her car looking out over the beach she'd agreed with Peter to meet him here so they could go see their dad together. "Finally," she said and stood up when footsteps approached.

Brax walked over to her "just wanted to check on you saw you sitting here alone," he said and sat on the hood.

"I'm fine, I'm supposed to be meeting Pete….we need to go somewhere."

Brax nodded "about earlier," he started.

"Forget about it," she said waving him off "I know you all mean well and I do need a break," she said and turned to face him "why did you kiss me last night?"

Brax shrugged "besides the obvious fact that I like you, I thought it might make you think about something other than him."

"Well it did," she chuckled and sat beside him "so about this dinner you asked about last night?" she asked turning around to him "you still wanna go…as friends?"

Brax nodded "yeah but my boss is slacking I have to cover her tonight."

Charlie giggled and sat beside him "alright then a coffee when I get back, the boss will allow you to be late…although I'm not your boss," she said seriously.

Brax chuckled "I know that but it makes you all the more hotter."

"Would you stop," Charlie giggled "I get it you like me, but like I've already said no dates- no men...maybe not ever," she added.

"We can't be having that, I'll make a deal with you," he said and stood up, stepping between her legs he put an arm each side of her "one month," he said "I'm giving you one month to do whatever you have to do about Angelo then we're going on a date," he said and stepped back.

"What makes you so sure I'll say yes?" she asked.

Brax shrugged "guess we'll find out in a month, see ya," he said and walked off nodding at Peter as he walked by him.

"What was all that about?" Peter asked looking back at Brax.

"Oh nothing," Charlie said and jumped off the hood "he just wanted to make sure I was okay after earlier," she said and walked to the driver side.

"Why what happened earlier?" Peter asked as he climbed in beside her.

"Ah Jack the idiot tried to set Nat up to be stopped in the airport, they found it and he blamed me-went to hit m…" she stopped talking and looked over at Peter "forget it," she said and started up the car.

"No hold on, he went to hit you?" Peter yelled and flung his door open.

"Pete come on let's just go he didn't hit me Brax showed up before he could!" Charlie yelled as she ran after him.

"That's not the point Charlie!" he yelled as he stormed back to where he'd seen them a few minutes ago. "Oi!" he yelled and punched Angelo when he turned around "you think you can raise your hand to my sister!" he yelled and dragged him up.

"Pete!" Charlie yelled and tried to drag him away.

"I didn't!" Angelo yelled as he tried to pull away from him.

"Pete please stop!" Natalie cried as she too tried to pull him off.

Charlie finally pulled him away "calm down!" she yelled "just leave it."

Peter shook her off "if I ever see you again you're dead do you hear me!" he hissed "and you!" he said turning to Natalie "you should be ashamed of yourself, stealing your sister's boyfriend, that goes for you too- I don't ever wanna see either of you around here again!" he yelled and stormed off shaking his hand as it stung-but well worth it.

Charlie looked over at the two of them she shook her head when Natalie opened her mouth "there's nothing to say," she said and ran after Peter.

* * *

After her shift Charlie dragged herself out of her car and into her house Bianca and the others agreed to meet at nine so Charlie could sleep for a few hours before. Yawning she let herself in and walked straight up the stairs.

"Hey mum," Ruby called from her room and walked to the door "I'm staying at April's tonight is that okay?"

"Hey, yeah that's fine, I'm going out anyway," Charlie replied and turned to face her.

"Mum," Ruby gasped "what happened to your head?" she asked looking at the gash on her forehead.

Charlie smiled sadly "granddad wasn't in good form today, threw the water jug at me… punched Pete too," she said and walked into her bedroom.

Ruby followed her "why what was wrong with him?" she asked sitting on Charlie's bed.

"He asked for nan again and flipped-same every day, but this time he started crying and went mad," Charlie replied and sat on the end of her bed "I've never seen him like this before he's getting more aggressive."

"Oh mum," Ruby said and scooted down beside her "I'm sorry," she said and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"He's fading fast," Charlie said sadly "are you going to see him tomorrow?" she asked.

Ruby nodded "Martha is taking me and Maddy."

"Just be careful I've already called Jack he'll let Martha know," Charlie said and stood up "I'm gonna get a few hours' sleep before I have to go, wake me up if I'm not when you're going to Aprils."

Ruby stood up and walked to the door "okay," she said and went back to her own room.

A few hours later Ruby tip toed to Charlie's bedside "mum," she whispered loudly, stepping closer when Charlie didn't move she poked her lightly "mum," she called again.

Charlie rolled onto her back and opened one eye "what time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Sorry but you did say to wake you, it's just gone eight," Ruby replied and stepped back as Charlie rolled out of the bed.

"Ouch!" she hissed and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked steeping closer to her "is it the baby?"

Charlie looked up and smiled quickly "just a cramp I'll be fine…are you leaving now?" she asked.

"Yeah April is downstairs…are you sure you're okay?" Ruby asked as Charlie rubbed her hand up and down her stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine," Charlie said and dropped her hand "I better get moving, make sure you have all your insulin."

Ruby leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "I have it all, bye mum and try have fun tonight," she said and hurried out of the room.

"Bye!" she called after her and went into her bathroom.

….

A while later Charlie walked into Angelo's and smiled upon seeing her friends already there "hey guys," she greeted and walked over to them.

"Hey," they all replied ignoring the gash-they were the only people that knew how bad Ross was.

"Kept you the best seat," Dan chuckled patting the one beside him.

Charlie laughed and sat down "I thought the best seat would be the one the other side of you."

"Seems my husband would rather talk to someone else," Leah giggled.

"What'll you have Charlie?" Noah asked and stood up.

"I'm fine thanks Noah, I need to check on something I'll grab it on my way back, does anyone else want anything?" she asked.

"Wine!" Bianca called.

"Me too!" Hayley called.

Jack stood up and chuckled "Alco's, you've had two each already, I'll give you a hand Charlie."

"What's your point?" Martha asked "Charlie I'll have another wine too please."

Charlie looked down at the boys "beers?" she asked.

"Please," Peter Dan and Noah replied.

"Water for me Charlz I'm on break!" Liam called.

"You can have one-ow," she hissed and grabbed her stomach again.

"You okay Charlie?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah you don't look so good," Peter added raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, just a cramp," she smiled and followed Jack to the bar. "Hey," she smiled when Brax walked over "how are you getting on?" she asked and leaned on the bar trying to ignore the cramp getting stronger.

"What happened to your head…was it him-did he come near you again?" Brax asked angrily.

Charlie chuckled "no they're gone, I tripped in my house- Ruby left her schoolbag in the middle of the floor," she lied-she hated doing it but she didn't know him so felt he didn't need to know "so again how are you getting on?"

"Yeah great, you look nice by the way," he smiled "what can I get ya?"

"Thanks," she said tugging at her dress "um, three white wines and a red, a vodka cranberry, five beers and a water please."

"Coming right up I'll bring them over," Brax said as he got them ready.

"And menu's," Jack added "we were waiting for her," he said nodding to Charlie and walked back to the table.

"You okay?" Brax as she closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds.

"Yeah just a bad cramp, have it since before I left, anyway, I'll be at the table," she said and walked away.

…..

After dinner Charlie sat down after checking on Brax again and rubbed her stomach again "hey are you sure you're okay?" Hayley asked across the table.

Charlie could see the worry on her face but she couldn't say anything because no one knew, sighing heavily she stood up again "I'm fine," she smiled "need to pee and I forgot to tell Brax something," she said and walked to the toilets.

Charlie hurried to her office in a panic closing the door she walked to her desk and braced herself on it taking deep breaths "oww!" she yelled in pain and clutched her stomach "no,no,no," she said as she pulled out her phone "Dr Walker please," she asked as soon as someone answered, she closed her eyes tight as another cramp hit her. She opened them when Brax walked in she couldn't care about her poker face the pain was too bad.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her hunched over.

Charlie glanced at him and shook her head "Sid," she said when he picked up "it's Charlie I'm getting real bad pains in my stomach," she said and clutched it again "blood? Yeah a little bit," she answered "like nine, really bad cramps, okay I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked and hurried to her.

Charlie took a deep breath "I don't know Sid told me to come in I have to go," she said and walked out the door.

"Hey wait!" Brax called after her "you can't go alone."

"I have to, only Hayls and Pete know I'm pregnant I can't ask one of them the others will ask questions," Charlie replied.

"I know so I can take you," he offered.

"Well hurry up then," she said as the pain got stronger.

Charlie walked back to the table and picked up her bag "sorry guys I'm not feeling well I'm gonna go home," she said.

Peter looked up at her "are you okay?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "it's probably nothing…I'll sleep it off."

"Want me to come?" Hayley offered.

"Thanks but I'll be fine, you lot have a great night…I'll see you lot tomorrow and don't drink my bar dry!" she called and followed Brax down to his car.

* * *

At the hospital Charlie nodded along in a daze as Sid spoke- she looked up when he placed his hand on her shoulder she hadn't heard a word he'd said "I'm so sorry Charlie," he said and walked out the door.

"Yeah me too," she said after he'd gone and looked down at her stomach "didn't get a chance did you little guy," she said and wiped her face as tears dropped onto her gown.

Brax who'd hung around stuck his head into the room after seeing Sid leave "what did he say?"

"I told you to go back to work," Charlie said and looked back down at her hands.

"Couldn't leave you here alone…what did he say?" he asked and walked to the bed.

Charlie dropped her head "lost the baby," she said shakily.

"I'm sorry Charlie," Brax said and sat beside her squeezing her hand "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Sid says it was a problem with chromosomes of the baby," she sighed and dropped her head onto his shoulder "why didn't I look after myself better?"

"Don't blame yourself Charlie these things happen," Brax said and wrapped his arm around her "you were under a lot of stress with two jobs and everything else not to mention what stress he added."

She sat up and sighed again "Sid said I could go when I felt up to it."

"That's it?" Brax asked "you can just go?"

Charlie nodded "He said it was a complete miscarriage there's no foetal tissue left, so there's nothing left to do- apparently I would have started miscarrying last night...why didn't I feel anything?"

"Do you want me to call anyone?" Brax asked he didn't know what else to say- last night she'd been with him she was fine.

"No I just wanna go home…will you wait outside while I get dressed," she asked and climbed off the bed.

"Okay," Brax said and walked out the door he felt so sorry for her when would she ever get a break?

**Sorry for those of you who wanted Brax to take on the baby but I had it planned this way.**


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Charlie had lost her baby, she had told Bianca and the other girls- who did their best to keep her occupied, but all she wanted was to be alone, not treated like she was gonna break or go crazy. She was sick of the sad looks and sad smiles how could she move on if they kept reminding her of why she was so hurt and upset? She knew they were only trying to help and they had all done the same thing when it happened to Leah-herself included, she wondered if Leah had thought the same thing she was now.

Walking along the beach she smiled when Brax ran out of the water his surfboard tucked under his arm, he had been great, he'd called to check something with her and ended up listening to her ranting and crying about everything- and everyone being in her house, so he'd left Angelo's and took her away for a few hours "hey," she called.

He grabbed his towel and walked down to her "no one following you today?" he teased.

"Nope just me, listen I wanted to run something by you," she said and sat down in the sand.

"Okay, shoot," Brax said and sat beside her.

"How about we change the name?" she asked.

Brax nodded "makes sense…why did you call it Angelo's in the first place?"

Charlie shrugged "at the start I didn't care it was him who wanted to open it- he did and called it Angelo's then he got into debt a year later, then my mum died and left me money so I bought it off him and cleared the debt, when he got back on his feet he bought back some of it."

Brax nodded "so what have you got in mind?"

"Well other than Ruby's - and that won't work because it's not just my place, I have nothing I can't think of anything I like so you think about it and see what you come up with."

"Serge's magic kitchen," Brax chuckled.

"Brax be serious," she giggled and slapped him.

"I don't know what about…nah I got nothing, gimme a while," he said and stood up holding out his hand to pull her up "how are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Yeah alright…only Hayls stayed last night so hopefully I get to sleep on my own tonight," she replied.

"They're worried about you Charlie," Brax said.

"I know and I'm grateful I have such great people in my life…including you," she said and bumped him with her hip "I'd have been lost without you this week so I just wanna say thanks."

"So when can I expect you back behind the bar with me?" he asked, all week he'd been in he wanted her to rest so he'd made it clear she wasn't to come in, call about anything or send someone to check on the place- he'd be doing it all.

"Well I was gonna say since it's Saturday you could have the night off and I'd come in."

"Nah I'll do tonight- I was kidding, you come back when you're ready I can handle it," he replied.

"I am bored at home I haven't even been at the station, Peter took me off and got cover for all my shifts-for next week too and he's not even my boss," she grumbled.

Brax chuckled "big bro outranks any title- Jack is loving his new role though saw him earlier."

"Yeah sometimes I regret making him acting Sergeant," she giggled "bet he'll have my office backwards when I get back."

Brax turned to face her "alright if you feel you're up for it come in later but I will be staying."

She smiled she really wanted to get back to work "I'll be in at two."

"Five," he said.

"Alright boss, five," she giggled "I have to meet Ruby now I'll see ya later," she said and walked up towards her car.

….

Later that evening Charlie arrived at Angelo's and walked up to bar, Brax hadn't noticed her yet he was serving a blonde girl who may as well have been drooling on the bar. A smirk crossed her face as she walked behind the bar "hey baby," she said loud enough for the girl to hear and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him from behind.

Brax chuckled and glanced back at her "what are you at?" he asked and went back to mixing the drink.

Charlie giggled "just having a little fun," she said and stepped back.

Brax shook his head and turned around glancing at the girl who's smile had now faded he chuckled at the look she was giving Charlie and turned back to her, leaning in to her he smirked and dropped a kiss on her forehead "she's been watching me since she got here," he said and walked over to her with her drink.

Charlie shook her head and walked over with him and smiled at the girl that was throwing her daggers "so have you thought of any names yet?" she asked leaning against the bar.

"Nah," he replied and handed the girl back her change "thanks," he said and handed it off and turned his back on the bar to lean on it beside her "can't think of anything yet."

"Me either looks like we're stuck with Angelo's then," she said and grabbed her apron, looking down at the fridge she saw some drinks were running low "I'll go down to the store room and stock up," she said and went to walk out.

"Liam is already down there," Brax called.

She frowned "Liam is off today," she said and walked back to him.

"He didn't think you'd be in today-neither did I, he came in just before you."

"Right, well when he comes back he can go home he hasn't had a weekend off in weeks," she said and walked off to clear some tables before the dinner rush started.

A while later Charlie walked into her office she had a massive headache and walked to get her bag to get a painkiller, knocking it off the table she sighed and bent down to pick up all her stuff- her hand freezing when she saw the wrapped box that lay on the floor she'd forgot all about it.

Brax had seen her slip away and had followed her to see if she was okay walking into the office he found her sitting on the desk with a wrapped box and her bag on the floor- she was staring down at it "something nice?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled weakly "my pregnancy test- was gonna give it to Angelo like this," she said and stood up, walking to the bin she took one final look at it before dropping it into the bin "guess it wasn't meant to be."

Brax didn't say anything just watched her for a moment "guess not," he replied and walked over to her "Peter tells me you haven't talked about it."

"Don't wanna talk about it," she said and walked by him "I lost it- it's gone, there's nothing to talk about."

"But you can still have feelings Charlie, it was your baby," he said softly.

Turning back to him she bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears "you know I was hoping for a boy-either would have been fine as long as they were okay, it didn't matter, but I really had my heart set on a boy this time," she smiled weakly and leaned against the door "he could have learned to surf with my brothers, played cops and robbers with his dad- even played make up with Ruby," she giggled through her tears.

Brax walked to her and pulled her into a hug "it's gonna be okay Charlie, now wasn't the right time but maybe one day you'll get the chance to be a mum again."

"You offering to help out?" she giggled and buried her head in his chest she was glad she'd finally got it off her chest she didn't know why but she didn't wanna talk about it with her friends.

Brax chuckled and hugged her tighter "wait until I've known you more than five minutes."

Charlie looked up at him "why am I so relaxed around you?"

"Because I am awesome," he replied.

Charlie giggled "I'm serious the girls and my brothers have all tried to get me to talk about it and I just switched off, you say it once and I'm blubbering like a baby telling you everything…what is it about you?"

Brax shrugged "I don't know only you can answer that, maybe it's cause I'm a stranger… sometimes it's easier to talk to someone that knows nothing about you."

"Yeah maybe," she said and pulled back wiping her face she smiled quickly "well thanks for listening," she said and pulled the door open and walked out.

"Charlie line three for you," James's voice came over the phone.

Brax looked after her "Charlie!" he called but she couldn't hear him, walking to the phone he picked it up "hello Charlie is unavailable at the moment can I take a message for her?" he asked.

"Hi this is Keith from Reefton arms retirement centre, I've tried her mobile, could you please tell her to get down here as soon as she can it's an emergency."

"Okay I'll tell her now thanks," Brax said and hung up that was a hospital…who was in hospital? Shaking his head he walked to the bar "Charlie!" he called and nodded his head to the corner.

Charlie walked over to him "I'm fine alright I've had my moment."

"No that's not it," Brax replied "some guy called Keith called for you," he stopped when her eyes widened "he said you need to get down there quick it's an emer…Charlie!" he called when she ran out the door before was even finished.

"Gotta go sorry!" she called back.

* * *

Running through the halls of the hospital her heart hammered against her chest she skidded to a stop when she spotted Keith at the nurse's station "Keith!" she said wide eyed.

Keith walked over to her "why don't we sit Charlie," he said gesturing towards the chairs not far away.

Charlie walked over and sat down "is he okay?" she asked.

"After you and your brother left today he wasn't himself, he was aggressive lashing out he wouldn't let anyone near him or take his meds or even eat," Charlie nodded for him to go on "later when I was doing my rounds I noticed he wasn't moving."

Charlie gasped and flung her hand over her mouth "oh god! He's not dead is he?" she asked shakily.

"No, no," Keith said "sorry I should have phrased that better…he's suffered a minor stroke Charlie," he said and placed his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry he must have got distressed and knocked his buzzer off the bed."

"Can I see him?" she asked.

Keith stood up "he's been moved to the intensive care unit I'll need to ask them…back in a sec," he said and hurried away.

"Keith! Have you called my brothers?" she asked.

"No you were first!" he called back as he rounded the corner.

Charlie pulled her phone out and called Peter first sighing angrily when it went to mail "hey it's me it's dad you need to come down here as soon as you get this…I'll be here," she said and hung up. Calling Jack she cursed angrily as his went to mail too "Jack it's me you need to come down to dad's place something's happened call Peter before you leave, like you I've left him a message," she said and hung up, sighing she sat back into one of the seats- looking around her she wished she had someone here with her.

Back at Angelo's Brax was puzzled as to where she'd gone-why she'd taken off so fast, looking over at James he walked over to him "how long have you known Charlie?" he asked.

"Few years give or take," James replied and looked up from the drink he was making "why?"

"So you know stuff about her?"

"No way you're not getting me into trouble," he chuckled "you ask something I answer she kills me, I know Charlie's temper better than I know her," he chuckled again.

"Not prying I just wanna ask something…she won't know I asked," Brax replied.

"Alright," James sighed "what is it?"

"Who is in hospital belonged to her?"

"Hospital?" James frowned "no one I know of."

"What about parents or grandparents?" he asked.

James shrugged "her mum died a few years ago she doesn't really mention her dad and as far as I know she has a granddad in America," he said and walked off with the drinks.

Brax turned back to the bar even more puzzled deciding he'd have to wait until she got back-if she got back he walked over to help clear the queue and frowned when Jack made his way towards him while Peter grabbed a table "have you heard from Charlie?" he asked when Jack walked around the bar and grabbed two beers.

"Yeah she called me but I was busy why?"

"She got a call and took off she looked worried."

"She did?" Jack asked and pulled out his phone "she left me a voicemail," he said and dialled to listen to it-Brax watching him closely "shit," he cursed after he'd listened to it.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked.

"My dad," Jack replied and looked up when Peter called him from the other end of the restaurant.

Peter ran up to the bar with his phone in his hand "we gotta go mate," he said panicked.

"I know I got a message from Charlie… forget the beers Brax," he said and took off after Peter.

"What the hell is going on?" Brax said and pulled out his phone, calling Charlie he walked into the office and closed the door over when it rang.

"Brax," she said quickly.

"Hey everything okay down there?"

Charlie sighed heavily she didn't know how to reply, she didn't want him to know about her dad-not that she was ashamed she didn't want to explain it to people that wouldn't understand "um, no," she said slowly her voice betraying her.

"…Do you need me to come down?" he asked he knew she needed someone there he could just tell by her voice.

"No, no, you stay there my stupid brothers should get the message soon."

"They just did- ran outta here not a minute ago," he replied.

"Um the doctor is on his way back I'll call you in a bit."

"Hey," he said before she hung up "you know I'll be there if you need me."

"Thanks," she said and hung up.

* * *

Charlie stood up as Keith walked back to her with a doctor "h-how is he?" she stuttered.

"This is Dr Brady, I've brought him with me to answer the questions I can't," Keith replied and gestured for her to sit taking a seat beside her.

Dr Brady sat beside her "Charlie, your fathers suffered a mild stroke, at the moment we're prepping him for surgery- this surgery is called Carotid Endarterectomy surgery."

"What is that for?" Charlie asked.

"It's to remove the fatty acids responsible for formations of blood clots," Dr Brady replied.

Charlie nodded "and what will happen when he comes out of surgery?"

"He could be in surgery for up to six hours so all going well he shouldn't need any more treatment. We may however down the road need to put him on tissue plasminogen activators."

"What will they do?" Charlie asked.

"Hey may not need them Charlie, we won't know until he's awake after the surgery," Keith replied "the medication is to prevent or remove blood clots depending on how much or how little there are."

Charlie nodded "when is he going in to surgery?" she asked.

Dr Brady stood up "within the next ten minutes I suggest you go home and get some rest, it's already late he won't be out for six hours then maybe another two for him to wake up and come round- even then we'll need to run more tests so you might not actually see him until late tomorrow morning."

"I'll wait," Charlie said and looked up at him "look after my dad," she said shakily.

"I'll do all I can," Dr Brady said and hurried off.

Keith squeezed her shoulder and stood up "I'll get you a coffee," he said and waked off to the break room.

A few hours later Charlie sat with Peter and Georgie one side of her and Jack and Martha the other, all silent watching the door anytime it opened. She looked over at Ruby and her niece Maddy asleep on the sofas. Standing up she began to pace wishing again she had someone here for her. She turned around when the door opened and started walking forward when Dr Brady appeared "is he out?" she asked.

"No, I've just come to update you," he replied.

"So what's happening?" Peter asked.

"We're still removing the tissue it's going to take longer than we expected, so I suggest you all go home and get some sleep. I'll have someone call you as soon as he's out…I better get back," in he said and hurried off again.

"You lot get off I'll stay here," Peter said.

"I'm staying," Charlie said and sat down.

"Pete's right," Jack said "and you of all people Charlie need some rest."

Charlie sighed and stood up "I'm fine Jack I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"So go to Angelo's or the station," Georgie suggested "catch up on paperwork or something."

"Yeah," Martha said "I'll take Ruby home with Maddy, there's no point in us all sitting here- you heard him we won't be able to see him until tomorrow."

Charlie looked down at her watch it was two am everyone would be gone "alright," she said and grabbed her bag "I'll be back though, you call me the second you hear anything."

"I will," Peter said and hugged her "try get some sleep," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Call me," she said and walked off.

…..

Arriving at Angelo's she walked up the stairs she was already puzzled when the alarm wasn't set walking in the place was in darkness, sighing she walked to the bar assuming Brax had just forgot to set it. Grabbing herself a beer she pulled the glass doors open and walked out to the balcony, leaning on it she took the cap off the bottle and took a large gulp-her first drink in nine weeks.

Brax thought he heard footsteps and came out of the office to investigate seeing her outside he walked over to the door and leaned against it "why are you here so late?"

Charlie smiled to herself "could ask you the same thing," she said and took another gulp of her beer.

Brax walked out and leaned on the rail beside her "trying to get used to things," he said and took the beer from her "so where did you go?" he asked and took a sip.

"My dad," she sighed "he had a stroke- he's in surgery now."

Brax sighed another blow to her "I'm sorry Charlie," he said and handed her back the beer.

Charlie picked at the bottle "he was already in a home," she said and took a sip "he has Alzheimer's."

Brax nodded "early onset or late onset?" he asked.

Charlie looked over at him "how do you even know there are types- I didn't until it happened," she added.

"My mum died from it two years go…didn't catch it in time-didn't want to accept it," he answered.

"Oh Brax I'm so sorry I didn't mean to dreg it up," she said and turned to face him.

"Don't worry about it," he said waving her off "now you know there's someone here that knows what you're going through," he said turning to face her.

Charlie nodded "early…my dad," she added when he raised an eyebrow "but he seems to be fading fast, it started with him mixing up our names-he'd call me Nat or Pete Jack-sometimes he wouldn't know who Ruby or Maddy were…Martha and Georgie too. Then he started forgetting things, putting things back in the wrong place, he couldn't even tell me what he'd done some days- he still asks after my mum and she died four years ago. That's what happened to my eye and my head…he lashes out."

Brax nodded "see this scar," he said pointing to a tiny one under his eye "mum threw her tray at me one day, broke my brothers nose another time…she was a drunk before it hit her," he added.

Charlie smiled sadly "so you've got a brother?" she asked

"Three," he replied "Heath, Casey and Kyle."

Charlie nodded "how old are they?"

"Heath's twenty-eight, Case is sixteen and Kyle is seventeen in a few days…he wasn't mums," he added when she frowned "dad went off with some woman- dumped him on our step a week after mum had died."

Charlie scoffed "so we both have sucky lives," she said and moved a little closer to him "Ruby's dad," she said she couldn't believe she was about to tell him this "he raped me when I was thirteen, he was a boyfriend he kept at me to have sex and I kept saying no. One night I went over to his- his mum and dad were out, he tried it on I said no but he didn't take no as an answer that time," she sighed heavily "I wish just for once something would go right for me."

"This place is doing great that's something."

Charlie chuckled "it's not gonna be here forever boyfriends husbands whatever kids and what not will be."

Brax shrugged "you never know what could happen…you wanna know what my motto is?" Charlie nodded "go for it, if you fail try again and if you fail again…try again."

"So basically don't give up?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brax nodded and stepped closer to her "I know I only know you a week or so but I'm using my motto on you-that month thing, screw it, next night off I'm taking you out."

Charlie smiled "life's too short you want something go for it…that's what my dad always said to us."

Without warning Brax leaned in and kissed her.

Charlie pulled back and looked at him, he didn't move didn't say anything just looked back at her. Grabbing his shirt she pulled him to her and kissed him hard.

Wrapping his arms around her waist her pulled her closer he deepened it.

…..

A while later they still stood on the balcony Charlie leaning on the rail while Brax stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her resting his chin on her shoulder "suppose I should get some sleep," she yawned.

"Want me to drive you home?" Brax asked as he kissed her shoulder.

"No," she yawned again "I'm gonna crash on the sofa here, it's closer if I need to head back to the hospital," she said and turned in his arms "you should go home and sleep too."

Brax leaned down and kissed her "I can stay for a bit," he offered.

Charlie smiled and slipped out from him grabbing his hand she walked back inside "I'll be fine here there's no point in you staying, if I get a call I have to go," she said and looked toward her phone as it rang "like that one," she said and hurried to it "Pete?" she said and listened "alright I'm on my way," she said and hung up "looks like dad's out of surgery I gotta hold off on the sleep," she said and slid her bag onto her shoulder. Picking up her car keys she started to walk "I'll see you tomorrow," stopping she turned around and ran back to him "night," she smiled and kissed him.

Pulling her closer he kissed her a few times "you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Nah, Pete is there on his own he'll ask questions that right now I don't have the answers for."

Brax nodded "alright I'll walk you to your car," he said and walked down the stairs with her.

* * *

Charlie groaned as she was nudged awake sitting up she opened her eyes and looked over at Peter blinking a few times- it was now morning "is he awake?" she asked through a yawn.

"Yeah we can see him but he's still a little out of it," Peter said and stood up.

Charlie stood up and linked her arm into his "so can we expect him to be like he always is or what are we looking at here?" she asked as they walked along the hall.

"I don't know Charlz," Peter sighed "Keith came to see me before he went home he said he'd checked on him and he was going on about some farm and doing the crops."

Charlie giggled "granddad owned a farm when he was a kid." She tightened her hold on his arm when they got to his room, walking in she smiled at him as he opened his eyes "hey," she said leaning over the bed.

Ross smiled and cupped her cheek "there's my angel," he said and stroked her cheek "Eloise I thought I was a goner there," he said and dropped his hand "don't worry about me you go home and relax I'll get someone to run me home later," he said and looked over at Peter "not you again," he snapped "Eloise there's that man that's trying to be our son call the police!" he said loudly.

Charlie and Peter shot each other a worried look "no daddy," she said "it's me Charlie and that's Pete don't you remember?" she asked.

Ross looked at her and frowned "why are you saying this why are you trying to confuse me?" he asked.

Charlie sighed and stepped back, Peter moved in "dad it's me," he said softly "do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"Ah son nice to see you," he looked away for a moment "Jack have you caught the man responsible for putting me in here?"

Peter sighed and looked at Charlie "maybe we should let him rest up some more."

Charlie nodded "yeah maybe that's a good idea he seems all over the place."

"Charlie?" Ross said and looked beyond Peter "have you caught the man that shot me?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head "uh yeah daddy he's down the station," she said and took a step closer "you just get some rest and leave all that to me."

"That's my girl," he smiled "I'll be back on my feet before you know it, tell Detective Robertson I won't be out too long."

Charlie nodded "I will…we're gonna head off now you get some sleep," she said and dropped a kiss on his forehead "I love ya," she said and smiled down on him.

"Love ya too princess, hey, tell Peter to keep an eye on you that guy might come back for revenge," Ross said seriously.

"I got my eye on her dad don't worry," Peter said and tapped his hand "we'll be back later," he said and walked out of the room with Charlie. "Man he is in another world there you go on home I'm gonna speak to the doctor," he said and walked ahead of her.

….

Charlie couldn't sleep she was wide awake so decided to head to Angelo's she'd normally do the rosters today. Getting to the top of the stairs she saw Brax behind the bar she smiled and walked up to him "hey," she greeted and dropped into a stool.

"Hey," he smiled "how's your dad?" he asked.

"He's awake but totally disorientated, he was babbling on about someone shooting him, he thought I was my mum again," she said and stood up "anyway I'm gonna go do the roster…I'll be inside," she said and walked into her office.

Brax followed her and closed the door behind him before she made it to the desk her pulled her back and turned her to face him "do you regret kissing me last night?"

"No," she smiled and leaned up on her toes kissing him softly. She pulled back and pulled away from him "been thinking about that all night," she smiled and sat down.

Brax chuckled and walked over to her "well if you're free tonight I got the house to myself if you wanna come over."

Charlie giggled "I am not sleeping with you so you can get that thought right outta your head."

Brax leaned over the desk and kissed her slowly "I'm not thinking about that," he said and kissed her again "I was thinking we could get a pizza and watch a movie-relax, you've had a rough week," he said and pulled back.

Charlie smiled again "if I'm still awake then yes I'd love to."

Brax chuckled and walked to the door "the rosters are done so you can go home and get some sleep!" he called on his way out the door.

Charlie shook her head and opened her roster file on the computer he had done them-she also noticed her put himself on every shift with her. Gigging she stood up and walked out to the bar "I guess I'll see you back here later for pizza," she looked around to see was anyone watching before she leaned over and kissed him quickly "bye," she said and walked off.

"Bye!" he called "and be back here for seven!" he chuckled when she turned around and walked back to him.

"Make it six and you got yourself a date," she chuckled.

Brax nodded "we could go now if you like" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "I need my sleep or I won't be watching any film I'll see ya at six… bye again," she said and walked out of Angelo's the butterflies in her stomach were in overdrive. Climbing into her car she decided to drop in on Hayley for a coffee and a chat….wonder how she'd react about Brax she thought as she pulled away…nah better keep it to myself for now-more fun for me she giggled to herself and headed by Hayley's turn, if she wanted to have a decent conversation tonight she needed her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Brax was just getting ready to leave Angelo's when his phone beeped **sorry meet you at seven the pipe in my kitchen burst-still cleaning it, but I promise I will be over x **he shook his head and walked out to the bar "Liam I'm gonna head off mate call me if you need anything," he said and walked towards the exit.

"Yeah will do, enjoy you're night off!" Liam called after him.

Charlie moped up the water waiting for a reply she looked around when Noah walked in the back door "thanks for coming so quick Noah, I didn't know who else to call."

"No worries, always ready to help out a friend in need… is it this pipe under here?" he asked nodding to the kitchen sink.

"Yeah I came home and it was running out of the press, it's all rusted I think it might need to be replaced," she groaned and picked up her phone as it beeped **don't be too late the address is 3911 River way **she shook her head and turned back to Noah.

"If you got somewhere to be I'll be fine and I have Hayls's key to lock up."

Charlie thought for a moment "yeah actually I do, I was supposed to meet Brax to sort out Angelo's stuff."

"So go I'll be fine here I know where everything is if I need it I'll text you when I'm done," Noah replied.

Charlie leaned in and hugged him "thank you Noah you're the best," she said and grabbed her bag "call me if you need anything!" she called as she walked to her car.

….

Arriving at Brax's she knocked at the door and stepped back "hey," she smiled when he opened it.

"Uh hey, didn't expect to see you this soon," he said looking behind him "Casey is still here," he said looking back at her.

"Is that a problem?" she asked.

"No, no, come in," he said and stepped back "was the pipe damage bad?" he asked.

Charlie walked in and looked around "no, Noah is there now no damage just whatever's in the press but it's all cleaning stuff…wow for four blokes you're doing well it's spotless."

"That would be down to me," a teenage boy Ruby's age said walking out of the kitchen "hi I'm Casey," he said and held out his hand.

"Charlie," she replied and shook it "I own the restaurant your brothers bought into."

Casey nodded "nice to meet you Brax has been talking about you…anyway I'm sure you've a lot to talk about," he said and walked towards the door. "I'm meeting Kyle at the surf club then we were thinking we'd finally have a look at this place."

Brax looked over at Charlie "you don't gotta ask me," she chuckled "you know the rules," she said and walked to the sofa.

Brax glanced at her again before he looked at Casey "you guys eat for free but don't take advantage, the manager Liam is there tell him to call me."

Casey scoffed "we're not going to get free stuff we're going to see it- if we do eat we'll pay."

"Family eat free Casey that's one of the rules," Charlie called from the sofa.

"Fine we'll get soup or something…bye, and nice to finally put a face to the name Charlie!" he called and walked out the door.

"Aww he's cute," Charlie said.

Brax chuckled and sat down beside her "cuter than me?" he asked.

"Cuter," she nodded "but not sexier," she said and leaned into kiss him.

Brax pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. After he pulled back he pulled her into his chest "so I've settled on two you can make the final cut," he said nodding to two dvds on the table.

Charlie leaned forward and scoffed "well that can go," she said shoving away terminator "and this can stay," she said holding up the new die hard film.

"You a fan of die hard?" he asked as he popped it into the player.

Charlie scoffed "I have all five of them...the things I would to that man."

"Way to make a guy feel special," he chuckled and walked back to the sofa.

Charlie chuckled "unless Bruce Willis walks through that door you've got nothing to worry about," she said and cuddled into him.

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "you'll have to make do with the tv screen."

…

After the movie Brax looked down on Charlie she looked up at him "what?" she asked.

"How many times did you nod off during that?" he chuckled.

Charlie yawned "sorry, didn't get to go asleep."

"You can take my bed for an hour if you like," he offered.

"Aww you're too cute," she said and kissed him quickly "but no I won't get up then."

"Hey I won't be complaining," he chuckled.

"I bet you wouldn't," she said and pulled him down to her. Just as Brax settled himself on her he groaned when her phone rang "Pete?" she giggled "whoa hold on, slow down," she said and sat up "she what!" she yelled and jumped off the sofa wide eyed "I'll kill her- how could she be so stupid?…and he actually told you himself?….and he wasn't out of it or anything?…that bad?" Charlie sighed and looked down at Brax "…okay," she said and hung up dropping onto the sofa with a heavy sigh.

"Everything okay?" he asked scooting closer to her.

"No," she sighed and dropped her head into her hands "I am going to kill her."

"What happened?" he asked.

Charlie pulled her hands away from her face "Nat went to see dad before she left-she told him everything she's an idiot, she knows not to tell him things seeing how bad he is- I hadn't even told him me and Angelo weren't together anymore let alone getting married."

"She told him everything?" Brax asked.

"Yeah and Pete thinks it may have played a part in his stroke, I have to go down there and see him Pete said he threw stuff at him he was pissed."

"Maybe you should let him cool off," Brax suggested.

"He may not remember but I have to go anyway," she said and stood up "I'm sorry I'll come back when I can."

Brax followed her to the door "just do what ya gotta…I'll see ya later," he said and leaned into kiss her.

"Bye," she smiled and walked off to her car.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital Charlie said hello to Keith and made her way to her dad's room and knocked on the door "hey," she said cautiously.

"Hi," Ross grunted.

She could tell by the face on him he still remembered and he was still pissed "I'm sorry daddy," she said and walked to sit by the bed. "I wasn't keeping it from you I just didn't wa-oww!" she yelled in shock when he slapped her across the mouth.

"How could you be so stupid!" he hissed and launched forward.

"Dad!" she shrieked when he grabbed her by the hair.

"You're a cop Charlie and you couldn't even figure out your sister was sleeping with your fiancé!" he hissed and grabbed a tighter grip on her hair "what does that make you!"

"Dad! Stop you're hurting me!" she shrieked blinking back the tears "dad please!" she cried.

Keith heard her cries from the nurse's station and ran to the room "I need some help in here!" he called and ran into the room "Ross you need to let go," he said putting his hand on the hand he held Charlie with "come on you're hurting her," he said and tried to pry his fingers away.

"You're worthless Charlie you couldn't even keep him- you lost him to your sister!" he hissed and flung her backwards.

Charlie crashed into a tray and cut the side of her eye before she hit the floor, she couldn't pull herself up she was in too much shock. She didn't even hear what Ross said next or see the other nurses come in to help. Pulling herself into sitting position she looked up when Keith crouched down in front of her.

He sighed sadly and tilted her face to the side "let's get you cleaned up," he said and slipped his hands under her arms and pulled her up.

Charlie walked in a daze her legs felt like jelly like they'd go from under her at any moment and Keith knew that too, he put his arm around her waist and led her to seats nearby.

"I'll be back in a sec with a kit," he said and hurried off-arriving back with a kit and a coffee. Sitting down beside her he started to dab her eye wound "you'll need paper stitches on that and I'm afraid that eye is gonna be black tomorrow, the lip will heal by itself."

Charlie just nodded she couldn't find her voice all that kept ringing in her head were her dads words_…you're worthless…what does that make you…you're worthless…what does that make you-_over and over again they swam in the front of her mind.

"Charlie you're dads' health has taken a nose dive he's still out of sorts at the moment….he doesn't mean it," Keith said as he put the paper stitches on.

"I know," she whispered "I don't blame him," she sniffed and picked up the coffee "thanks Keith," she said and smiled weakly.

Keith gathered up his stuff "how does your head feel-do you need me to take a look at it?"

"No," she sighed "it stings a lot my head is throbbing but I think I'll survive…think I have a bald patch too," she giggled.

Keith chuckled and stood up "a tiny one-it'll grow back quick," he said and stepped back "don't worry you're still beautiful," he smiled and walked off.

"Thanks," she called after him and sat back into the seat clutching her coffee.

"Charlie!" she looked up to see Peter hurrying towards her "Keith called me he said…" Peter stopped talking and looked at her face "oh Charlie," he sighed.

Charlie stood up as her bottom lip began to tremble and tears sprang up in her eyes she couldn't take it anymore it was all getting on top of her, she couldn't do it anymore this was the one that tipped her over the edge…. she burst out crying and threw her hand over her face.

Peter stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug "it's alright sweetie," he said softly "you go home I'll stay and talk to him." Charlie shook her head against him "you're not going back in there so go home or I will take you home."

Charlie stepped back and wiped her face "okay," she nodded and kissed him on the cheek "see ya later," she said and walked off.

….

"Keith!" Peter called as he came out of his dad's room "what mood is he in now?"

"We gave him something to relax him, he's already forgotten about what happened," Keith replied.

Peter nodded "can I go in?"

"Yeah…is Charlie gone?" he asked.

"Yeah I sent her home she got a bit upset," Peter replied.

"I don't blame her she got some fright there…anyway maybe it's best for now if you don't mention this bloke or your other sister, it seems to be the only thing he remembers-like he's hanging onto it."

Peter nodded again "I won't mention it-thanks mate," he said and slipped into the room.

"Son," Ross greeted and smiled "Charlie not with you?" he asked.

"No," he said and sat down on the chair beside the bed he didn't want to do this but he hoped he'd get something from it, he leaned forward "she's gone home with a busted face," he said.

Ross looked at him confused "she was here?" he asked "did she fall or something?"

"No dad!" he hissed "you hit her! You busted her lip! She has stitches on her eye and it's going to bruise tomorrow- you took a chunk of her hair out!" he yelled and jumped up. "You have to learn to stop lashing out she can't take much more of this and quite frankly neither can I, I know you're sick dad but please," he said walking back to the bed "please, please, please, try and control your temper."

Ross looked back at him shocked "I did not hurt my daughter!" he yelled back "I'd never hurt her!"

"Yes dad yes you did, she went home in tears," Peter said and leaned over the bed "you've hit us all I know you can't help it but it's getting very very hard for us to come see you-to bring the kids to see you."

Ross looked back at him "I-I didn't hit my daughter," he said shakily.

"Yes you did dad," Peter said softly "she doesn't blame you and neither do I we know it's not you, but you need help- they have a programme here to help with the outbursts… I can get Keith to speak to you about them," he suggested.

Ross sighed and sat back against the pillow "get him in here then and I want to see Charlie."

Peter stood up "Charlie won't be back tonight she's a lot going on."

"Yeah wait till I see that bastard," Ross said bitterly.

Peter chuckled "see you held back there- you can do it," he said and slipped out of the room.

* * *

Over at Angelo's Charlie had arrived in a state she didn't want to go home, she had arrived with puffy eyes and her face in that state and asked Liam to close the restaurant and send everyone home, it took an hour for her to get him to actually leave he was worried and she knew it.

Walking around to the sound system she stuck on a cd and walked to the bar grabbing a beer she hopped up onto a stool and listen as the Temptations my girl filled the empty dark restaurant- her dad used to sing it to her all the time-still did before he was sick- she hadn't forgotten.

Brax had arrived at Angelo's after getting a call from Casey saying he and Kyle got held up but when they got there it was closed and the staff were coming down the stairs. He'd called Liam to see what was going on all he had told him was Charlie's orders and she was there.

He got to the top of the stairs and stopped in the doorway and watched her she sat with the sound system on slumped over a beer with her head down.

She had heard the footsteps and sighed "we're closed or can't you read?" she asked without turning around.

"That doesn't apply to me," he said and walked up to her frowning when she tried to cover her face with her hair "Charlie?" he said and moved some over her shoulder.

Charlie looked over at him and smiled weakly "still think I'm hot now?" she asked and looked back down.

Brax looked back wide eyed "what the hell happened to you?" he asked pulling her face to him so he could examine them himself.

Charlie pulled away from him as her bottom lip trembled again "he was still in a mood," she muttered.

Brax sighed "what exactly did he do?" he moved closer when her shoulders began to shake "Charlie," he sighed and pulled her into him.

"He told me I was worthless that I couldn't even keep Angelo," she sobbed and clung to him.

Brax held her closer and rested his chin on her head- jumping back when she yelped and grabbed her head. "Right Charlie, tell me what he did to you?" he asked.

Charlie dropped her hands onto the bar "when I got there I knew he was in a mood I knew he still remembered so I tried to tell him I wasn't keeping it from him that I didn't want to add any more stress….he slapped me across the mouth and asked me how could I be so stupid."

"You're not stupid Charlie, you did the right thing- she never should have told him in the first place," Brax said and rubbed her back.

Charlie nodded and continued "I've never seen him so mad he jumped forward and grabbed me by the hair and started yelling I was a cop and I couldn't even figure out they were together what did that make me," she wiped her eye as a tear ran down her face "it was so sore my lip was already stinging, I was trying not to cry Keith came running when he heard me screaming and tried to help me but his grip was tight, he called me worthless and flung me away from him. I swear Brax I was in that much shock I couldn't even get back up off the floor Keith had to help me…after he got over his own shock and sorted dad out."

"He brought me outside and looked me over and cleaned up my face…told me I was still beautiful even with my bald patch," she giggled.

Brax sighed and scooted closer to her "I'm sorry you had to go through that… you know I'm always here if you need to talk."

Charlie smiled and leaned in to him she rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh "why can't life be easy?"

"Don't know babe that's just the way it goes," he said as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Please don't call me that," she said "it's all he called me," she added.

Brax chuckled "alright what do you want me to call you?"

Charlie shrugged "whatever you want just not that."

Brax nodded "I'll come up with something," he said and walked to the sound system.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he turned off the song and fiddled around with it.

Brax put a song on and turned to face her as it played "I used to love this…mum too, she always made one of us dance with her," he chuckled and held out his hand "and now I want you to dance with me."

Charlie giggled and took his hand "pretty woman? Never would have guessed," she laughed as he swung her around to him.

Brax chuckled and pulled her against him "well you're a pretty woman aren't you?"

Charlie giggled again and put her fingers over her lip "please don't make me laugh."

Brax chuckled "so this Keith guy?" he asked trying to remain nonchalant "he been around long?"

"Yeah, since we put him in there- he was the one that came to explain to dad when he was first diagnosed," Charlie looked up at him "and he's totally gay so you got nothing to worry about."

"That obvious huh?" he chuckled.

Charlie scoffed "you digging your fingers into me when you mentioned his name kinda gave it away."

Brax chuckled again and looked down at her "just seeing what the competition is like."

Charlie shook her head "there is no competition," she said and kissed him softly.

Brax pulled her closer and walked her back until she hit the bar lifting her onto it he stepped between her legs and deepened the kiss.

As his hands slid up her legs she pulled back "wanna go into the office?" she asked and bit her lip as he moved onto her neck.

"Nope," he mumbled against her and pulled back "I'm fine right here," he said and kissed her.

"I am not having sex on my bar," she giggled.

"Good coz we're not having sex," he said and pulled back.

"Aww," she pouted "don't do this to me."

Brax chuckled and stepped forward "no babes," he said and kissed her quickly "you got a lot going on, you need some time to yourself you're not ready to get that serious yet and I respect that, and I'll still be here when you are."

"But?" Charlie said slowly she had a feeling she knew what was about to happen.

Brax sighed he couldn't believe he was actually doing this "this thing between us it happened quick-not that I didn't want it to," he smiled and stroked her cheek "I think you're an amazing person Charlie, you're so strong, you're so caring and kind you're so beautiful and sexy," he chuckled. "You're my dream girl but right now with everything you have to deal with-things you have to get over…we'll never work-we'll end up waking up down the road and one or both of us are gonna say what the hell did I do- or even hate each other and I don't wanna do that…. so I'm re-evoking the one month thing," he said and stepped back.

Charlie nodded and slid off the bar "I know my head is so messed up right now," she said and took a step closer to him "but I do know I don't regret kissing you…any of the times, but you're right I do need to deal with things in my own time and I have been bottling them up and pushing them away. So one month from tomorrow I get to kiss you again," she said and ran her hands up his chest "I'm so glad I met you you've been here for me so much, so thank you," she said and looked up at him.

Brax smiled and stroked her cheek again "our time will come babes."

"Babes? That's what you're going with?" she asked.

Brax nodded "I liked it so I ran with it."

"Yeah me too," she smiled and went to kiss him but pulled back.

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist "it's not tomorrow yet," he said and lowered his head "so make it last," he whispered and kissed her.

Charlie kissed him slowly and pulled him closer she didn't want to do this but she knew it was the right thing, he was truly amazing- any other guy would use it as an excuse to sleep with her. She pulled back and looked up at him "do you mind if I take off for few days?"

"When and where?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"Don't know yet it just popped into my head there," she replied "it's ten to twelve we got ten minutes," she said and kissed him again.

….

A while later Brax walked her down to her car "so will I be seeing you in here tomorrow?" he asked leaning against her car.

Charlie shrugged she already knew she wanted to take off as soon as she could- already knew where she wanted to go she just needed to see everyone first "I don't know I'm not sure what I'm doing," she replied and leaned on the car beside him.

"But you'll call me before you go anywhere?" he asked.

"Of course I will, who else will I call to do the roster?" she teased.

Brax scoffed "you won't be worrying about this place or the station while you away, I want you to forget about everything-me included and have a good time."

Charlie smiled and ran her hand down his cheek "you're too amazing to forget," she said and pulled her hand away.

"Say that again if this place is still standing when you get back," he chuckled.

"It will be I trust Liam," she teased again and opened her door "I better go," she sighed.

Brax leaned in to her "a sneaky one," he said and kissed her sweetly. Pulling back he tilted her chin up "I'm gonna miss ya bossing me about."

"I haven't gone yet," she giggled and climbed into her car "I'll call, bye Brax," she smiled and shut her door.

"Bye babes," he said and stepped back-sighing as she started up her car and pulled away.

* * *

The next morning Charlie rolled out of her bed when she heard Ruby moving around in her room "Rubes!" she called "can you come here for a sec?"

A sleepy Ruby walked into her bedroom and dropped onto her bed "yes?" she yawned-she was yet to see Charlie's face.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going away for a few days," Charlie said and pulled out her travel bag "you'll be staying with Jack or Pete I'll text you when I know."

Ruby sat up "where why and why ain't I coming?" She asked.

"Because you have school I don't know how long I'm gonna be away…I just can't do it anymore Rubes, I can't pretend everything is okay-that I'm okay, I'm falling apart here," she whimpered and turned to face her "I need a while to myself to think about things."

"Mum!" Ruby yelled wide eyed and jumped off the bed "what happened? Your face is in bits!"

Charlie sighed "Nat the idiot that she is went and told granddad about what's being going on between her and Angelo… he lashed out and took it out on me."

"Mum," Ruby said and sat down on the bed "what the hell was she thinking?" she stood up again "she really is thick that one…are you gonna be okay….going alone I mean?"

Charlie nodded "I need no distractions I'm not even taking my phone, I'm going to mums cottage you have the number…I better give it to Brax too in case he needs to get in touch with me, so I'll call both your uncles and see which one wants you," she giggled.

"Preferably Pete, he lets me watch horrors," she chuckled.

"Oh and is he gonna let you sleep with him too?" Charlie asked as she threw clothes into a bag.

"Point taken- but still I wanna stay at Pete's," Ruby said and walked to the door "I better get ready for school."

Charlie shook her head "a family full of cops and she's afraid of a made up movie," she said to herself and finished off her packing.

After her shower she got dressed and went to the kitchen "you going now?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah but I was gonna run you to school first," Charlie replied.

"Don't worry about me mum I'll walk with April, you go and sort you head out," Ruby leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "I love ya I hope you get what you need out of this….text me later and let me know where I'm going!" she called.

"I will and I love you too!" Charlie called after her.

….

A while later after her few visits to her brothers and the girls Charlie ran into Hayley outside the surf club "hey I was just about to call over to you," she said.

"Yeah I was just about to call you weird right?" Hayley giggled.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "anyway what I wanted to say was I'm heading off for a few days after everything I need a break."

"And you want your awesome best friend to do you a favour….go with you maybe?" she laughed.

"I'd love you all to come but I think I need to get away on my own and sort my head out."

"I was kidding I know you do Charlz, what you've been through the last few weeks is something people don't go through in their whole lives, so you go and do what you have to but call me and let me know you're okay…so what was the favour?" Hayley asked.

Charlie chuckled "I'll call you I'm not bringing my phone and the favour is, do you want two shifts at Angelo's behind the bar and Noah can have two if he wants them?" she asked.

Hayley nodded "what days… I'm off today and tomorrow."

"Well I was due in at two till close today and the morning shift tomorrow if you wanted to them-if you don't want to I won't hold it against you, I know you have your own job and would rather spend your days off doing something fun."

"I can't do today I'm going to the city to meet my dad but I'll get Noah to do it and I'll do tomorrow."

"Thanks Hays I really appreciate it," Charlie said and leaned in to hug her.

Hayley wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight "you just look after yourself and don't worry about a thing back here you hear me," she said and pulled back.

Charlie nodded "I'll try anyway I wanna get moving so I'll let Brax know you two will be helping out you just let him know who's doing what oh and Rubes is staying with Pete but will you keep an eye on her too…so I'll see ya when I get back?"

"You will- and Ruby will be fine try having at least a little bit of fun! Love ya!" Hayley called as she walked off.

Walking into Angelo's she smiled at Brax and Liam behind the bar "hey," she called as she walked up to them.

"Hey ba…boss," Brax covered quickly and glanced at Liam who thankfully didn't cop it.

"Charlz," he nodded and walked out to the kitchen.

"Hi," Charlie smiled and leaned on the bar beside him.

"You still taking off?" Brax asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "now actually."

"Now?" Brax asked.

"Yeah now as in when I'm done talking to you," she chuckled "but I wanted to run something by you first…can we go into the office?"

"Sure," Brax nodded and followed her "so what did you wanna run by me?"

"Well I wanted a hug first," she smiled.

Brax chuckled and pulled her into him "got me wrapped already," he said and rested his chin gently on her head "so what's up?"

Charlie pulled back a little and looked up at him "Hayley and Noah will be coving my shifts here for the week if that's okay with you."

Brax nodded "that's fine by me I know they help out here….I actually wanted to ask you something before you left."

"Okay, what?"

"I was wondering would it be okay if I hired Casey for the job when Paul goes off traveling next week."

Charlie nodded "yeah that's fine but does he know how wait on tables?"

Brax chuckled "yeah he's smarter than he looks….so that's a yes then?" he asked.

Charlie leaned back into him "yeah and if you're really stuck when Billy goes in for his op you can ask Kyle to cover for him," she suggested.

Brax chuckled "you got this all planned out?"

"Yeah," she chuckled "I was gonna say it to you before we advertised for the job," she said and pulled back "I better go or I won't at all."

Brax dropped a kiss on her forehead "don't worry about a thing here we'll be fine," he said and pulled the door open.

"Hey!" Charlie called "I know we said a month but…" she trailed off.

Brax chuckled and walked back to her dipping his head he kissed her slowly and sweetly "you just look after yourself alright babes," he said and kissed her a few times "now that's defiantly your lot," he chuckled and walked back to the bar.

Charlie walked out behind him "Paul!" she called "come here for a sec," she said and pulled something from her bag as he walked over "here's letters you might need and here's something to help you on your way," she said and handed him and envelope.

Paul looked in the envelope "Charlie I can't take this," he said trying to give it back to her.

"Hey," Charlie said and stepped back "yes you can you deserve it you've been with me from the day this place opened. You're a great worker and I'm sad to lose you- even sadder that I'm missing your last week and your party… so thank you for everything you've given to this place and me," she said and hugged him. "We're gonna miss you around here," she said and stepped back "I hope you and Rachel have a great time and I just want you to know our door is always open should you decided to ever come home."

"Thanks Charlie…I'm gonna miss you and this place," he said and walked into the staff room.

"What?" she asked when Brax raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to no money is to leave without both of us knowing?"

"I didn't take it from here I took it from my own business account I have set up for things like this- oh and you'll need to have a party for him after close on his last night- just take the money from the safe I forgot to take out money for it, it's normally just staff and his family… Liam will fill you in," she said and started to back out of the restaurant "so I'll call you in a few days?"

"Looking forward to it already," Brax winked "bye babes!" he called not even bothering to see who was around.

Charlie giggled and ran down the stairs before she changed her mind she never thought she'd be so attached to something other than Ruby but this place was hers all hers, looking at it for a moment she climbed into her car and took off hoping she'd last more than a night away.


	6. Chapter 6

** Sorry if there are any mistakes I'm too tired to go over** **it again...enjoy :)**

Charlie stepped out of her car and shut the door taking in the country air she sighed happily and sat on the hood of her car she loved this place, any chance she and her brothers got to come as kids they took it and made sure Ruby and Maddy felt that way too.

Sitting looking at the lake for a while she stood up off the car and let herself inside, walking into the kitchen she frowned as the kettle was warm and there was a cup in the sink-last she knew Martha and Jack were up for the long weekend. Going to the bedroom she saw the bed was un made frowning again she walked to the house phone and picked it up to call her brothers- only she, them her dad and her aunt had a key and she wouldn't come all this way just for a few days up here alone.

As she dialled Peter's number she saw a car pull up beside hers, placing the phone down she walked to the door stepping back as it opened "oh my god… Charlie!" a woman shrieked and dropped the bags she had in her hands "it's so good to see you!" she yelled and threw herself at Charlie hugging her tight.

Charlie felt a wash of happiness flow through her as she hugged back "aunt Shell," she said and stepped back "what are you doing here?" she asked as she helped her pick up the bags she'd dropped.

"Ah you know me always running from something…what are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Running from something too," she chuckled and walked into the kitchen "how long have you been here?"

"Two days I think, there's not much to do but think up here so the time has sorta run together," Michelle said as she unpacked the bags.

Charlie nodded "that's what I came here to do," she said and sat up on the counter "so what is it this time-or who should I say?"

Michelle shrugged "a guy called Ben…he asked me to marry him and I told him I needed to think about it…. and ran away."

"Shell!" Charlie shrieked "you just took off?"

"Hey isn't that what you did?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"The total opposite-everyone knows I'm away…you got my invite to my wedding?"

"Yeah," she nodded "got my hat and all," she smiled.

"Yeah that's not happening now," she sighed and looked over at Michelle who looked back confused "Angelo cheated on me."

"That bastard!" she gasped "I hoped you kicked his ass, how could he do that to you?"

Charlie shrugged and slid down off the counter "well he did and to make it all that much more exciting- it was with my sister and now he's gotten her pregnant," she said bitterly.

"Nat?" Michelle shrieked "our Nat? Little Nat?" she asked in disbelief "I don't believe you."

"Well you better believe it, the weddings off and they have left town together," Charlie muttered as she played with her sleeve. "Not a care in the world or a thought of how I was doing."

"Alright," Michelle said and dropped what she had in her hands "we're going into the town we're gonna get some lunch and have a talk it's been way too long and it seems like I'm missing a hell of a lot," she said and pulled Charlie out the door.

….

Back at Angelo's Brax stood behind the bar thinking about Charlie a smile crossed his face he couldn't believe that she liked him too- this month was gonna be tough, he was pulled from his thoughts as someone slowly stopped in front of him. He turned his head "what can I get ya….Chloe!" he said his eyes widening.

"Hey Brax," Chloe smiled "been a while," she said and slipped into a seat.

"Yeah it has been, how ya keeping?" he asked a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah great," she nodded "and you?"

"Yeah I'm great, I own a bit of this place," he said nodding around "working my way up in the world," he chuckled.

"That's great Brax," she smiled and looked around "it's a nice place I'm happy for you."

"So what brings you back here?" he asked as he slid a glass of wine to her.

"My brother is getting married tomorrow I'm just back for that," she replied and picked up the glass "how's Heath and the boys?"

"Yeah they're great…Mark's getting married?" he asked.

Chloe nodded "yeah to Kelly of all people."

Brax scoffed "they actually lasted?"

"Yeah," she giggled "I think they both grew up while I was away…what ya at later?"

"Nothing I finish here at six," he replied.

"Wanna grab a drink and a catch up?" she asked.

Brax nodded "yeah that'll be great," he smiled.

Chloe nodded and stood up downing her wine "I gotta meet mum now but I'll be back later."

Brax nodded "I'll be here and tell your mum and all I said hello!" he called as she walked out of Angelo's. He couldn't believe she was here- that she was back, the last time he'd seen her he was standing in an airport begging her not to go…that was four years ago. Since then they'd spoken twice and put it behind them agreeing they were the past and that's where they'd stay. Smiling to himself he went back to work, he may have loved her once but that was all gone- although it was still good to see her again.

Looking down as his phone rang he smiled "Charlie?"

"Hey sorry I know I'm not gone that long but I need some advice."

"I'm listening," he chuckled.

"Alright I came up to my mums cabin to be alone and you know the rest only to find my aunt here and it doesn't look like she's leaving any time soon."

"So what advice to you need?"

"Do I stay or do I come home? I did come away to think about things."

"Stay, maybe she can help you she doesn't know anything she'd have a different insight than everyone else."

He looked up when Chloe stopped at the bar "forgot my bag," she said and picked it up off the bar "see at six Brax!" she called as she walked out again.

Charlie frowned "who was that?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"An old…friend," he said and watched her walk out "so what are you gonna do?"

Charlie sighed "stay I guess, I mean you're right she might be able to help me sort my head out."

"I think that's the best option," Brax said.

"Yeah," she sighed "she's dragged me to some pub I have a feeling we're gonna be here all day…anyway thanks for the advice I'll let ya go-call the number I left you if you need me."

"Bye babes and don't worry about anything here."

"Are you gonna keep calling me that?" she asked "even after what we agreed?"

Brax chuckled "yes babes I am have you got a problem with that?"

"No," she giggled "but be warned if I see one girl taking a liking to you I shall be putting a stop to it before it even begins."

Brax chuckled "I only got my eye on one girl, go on, go have fun."

"I'll try, bye," she said and hung up.

Brax chucked to himself and placed his phone on the bar he really hoped her aunt could help her get over all this- like he'd said before it's easier to talk to someone that doesn't know anything about your or what has been going on, sighing he walked around the bar and began to clear tables.

* * *

Charlie smiled as she sat back beside Michelle "Ruby okay?" she asked.

Charlie nodded "yeah, did you order?" she asked as she noticed the menus were gone.

"Yeah, I got you a chicken salad you still like those don't you?" Michelle asked.

"I do," Charlie chuckled and leaned forward "so tell me about this Ben guy-must have been going on a while if he asked you to marry him."

Michelle nodded and took a sip of her coffee "yeah nearly two years, don't get me wrong he's great and sweet and nice he's always doing things for me-he's almost perfect."

"So what's the problem?" Charlie asked.

Michelle sighed "after watching everyone around me and how one way or another their marriages ended…. I don't know," she shrugged "don't think it's for me."

Charlie nodded "Shell you can't let what happened with other people put you off doing something for yourself if you feel it's meant to be you should marry him."

Michelle looked over at her "look at your mum and dad," she sighed again when Charlie's face dropped slightly "he loved her so much they were the perfect couple- the perfect family, then one day she was taken away from him and he changed."

Charlie sat back in the seat she missed her mum like crazy and not a day went by where she didn't think about her, and Michelle was right they were the perfect couple they were still so in love after over thirty years together. Looking over at her dad's youngest sister she saw the little bit of fear that was holding her back "mum and dad were so in love-until the very end they were but that was something that couldn't be stopped mum was sick….she died knowing how much he loved her-how much we all loved her-she died happy," she smiled sadly "if you let him in that could be you… but with a happy ending."

Michelle chucked "look at Billy and Steph they divorced."

Charlie scoffed at the mention of her dad's brother "yeah but he didn't give a toss about her or the kids, he took off with some other woman half his age. I heard she dumped him too and he came crawling back and she told him to beat it."

Michelle nodded "she did….Joe and Elaine."

"Please," Charlie scoffed again her dad's youngest brother "he didn't wanna be with her any more than she wanted to bed with him, they just put up with one another for the sake of the baby and the fact he paid the bills."

Michelle nodded "and what about you Charlie? What exactly happened with you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie looked over at her "I told you he cheated on me with Nat."

"Yeah but that's all you've said, why did he cheat- how long for- what did he say when you found out?"

Charlie sighed heavily she smiled at the waiter as he placed their food on the table, she looked back at Michelle when he went away "he told me himself- said he couldn't lie to me anymore," she scoffed "he said they just clicked and got closer, you know when I was working nights and caught up in cases…I missed it for seven months," she muttered.

"That long!" Michelle yelled in horror.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "and I was too wrapped up in my job to notice anything was wrong, I wondered why all of a sudden he stopped complaining when I called to say I wasn't coming home."

"What an absolute dick!" Michelle spat "you're shot of him Charlie and that's then main thing."

"That's not all," Charlie looked over at her again "I was gonna tell him I was pregnant that night, I was so excited," she sniffed "like an idiot I wrapped the test up in a box and planned a fancy dinner, I even stayed back the night before to catch up on my paperwork… nothing was gonna hold me up."

"Oh Charlie," Michelle said sadly and placed her hand on top of hers "you're better off without him, you're gonna be great mum and you have Ruby, your brothers, the girls and everyone else- that kid will be loved by everyone you don't Angelo."

Charlie wiped her eye as a tear fell "I lost it last week," she smiled weakly at Michelle "thinking about it now it's for the best, I don't think I could have sat there looking at mini Angelo every day- then have to explain to him where his daddy is and that his cousin is actually his half-brother….but I still would have loved him," she mumbled.

"Of course you would sweetie…I'm so sorry Charlie," Michelle said.

Charlie looked up and smiled "that's all the news I have- that's everything," she said deciding to leave out Brax for now "oh apart from that I made him sell his bit of the restaurant and I'm changing the name."

Michelle chuckled she was amazed how well Charlie could go from one mood to another at the drop of a hat, she didn't know whether to be impressed or worried "and your dad?" she asked looking at the faded marks and bruises on her face.

Charlie shrugged "that's another story for another time…drink?" she asked and stood up "we may as well get some fun out of this," she said and walked off to the bar.

…

Brax came out of the office and yawned Liam chuckled "your shift is over you can go."

Brax chuckled and sat on a stool "I'm meeting someone I haven't seen in years so I have to hang around."

Liam nodded "yeah? Where have they been…or did you just lose touch?"

"She's an ex actually, she took off a few years back for New York, she got a job as a teacher and took it," Brax replied.

Liam nodded again something about his tone and his look was giving off a vibe "so you ended good or bad?"

Brax scoffed "I chased her through the airport begging her not to go and you know what she said to me?"

"No, what?" Liam asked.

"She told me she didn't wanna hold back for some guy that didn't know what he wanted, that she wanted to make something of herself and travel so I let her go."

"Best thing to do mate, you know I let my ex go too- she wanted to go to traveling and I didn't. I knew I was holding her back that she was staying because of me so I told her to go."

"But now you're happy with Bianca?" Brax asked.

"Yeah I am," he smiled "best thing I ever did was letting her go…it's not worth going back mate," he said and walked off as Chloe walked up behind him.

"Hey," she smiled and slid onto the empty stool beside him.

"Hey," Brax replied "what can I get you to drink?" he asked and stood up.

"Just a wine thanks…I'll be over here," she said and walked off to one of the booths.

Brax looked over at Liam "what?" he asked when he stood looking back with raised eyebrows.

"She's hot," he replied looking pointedly at him.

Brax chuckled "you have a fiancé," he said as he grabbed himself a beer.

Liam walked over to him "but you don't there's nothing or no one stopping you from you know… going there again."

Brax chuckled "I think Charlie will disagree," copping what he said he looked over at him quickly "forget I said that," he said and went to walk off.

"You know I'm not as dumb as I look," Liam said stopping Brax in his tracks.

"Don't know what you're talking about mate," he smirked and dropped it before he turned back to him.

"Yeah, yeah," he smirked "I see the looks, the smiles, the watching each other," he chuckled and walked closer to him "I don't care what you get up to, you know what she's been through and I'm glad she has you, but if she means anything at all to you you'll be very careful how this catch up goes."

"Like you said not worth going back, don't worry about it she's an ex and she's gonna stay an ex," Brax said as he walked over towards her.

"Yeah we'll see come the end of the night…and the beers," Liam replied.

"Not all the beers in the world mate!" Brax yelled over and sat down.

"So Brax," Chloe started "got a girlfriend or wife floating about around here?"

Brax chuckled "you don't beat around the bush," he shook his head "but…" he looked down at the table as his phone rang "sorry, one sec," he said and picked it up "babes?" he said quickly.

"Hey, so so sorry for calling again but I just remembered Wendy is on holidays and I put her in can you sort it-use Casey or Kyle," she added.

"I told you not to worry about this place I've already sorted that."

"What would I do without you?" she giggled "anyway we're having a few drinks- you're right I told her everything and she made me think about things differently."

"That's great," he said looking over at Chloe 'two seconds' he mouthed "make sure you know how to get home," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled again "we're finishing this up here then were heading back to the cabin with a bottle of wine… gotta go I'll see ya soon," she said and hung up.

Brax chuckled and put the phone down "I remember that smile," Chloe said.

"What?" he chuckled and looked over at her.

"You used to smile at me like that-she's a lucky girl," she added.

Brax sat back in the seat and looked over at her "why did you wanna meet up-what made you come here?"

Chloe shrugged "I ran into Tegan she said you'd bought this place, wanted to see how you were doing."

Brax nodded "are you still in New York?"

"In Boston now but next school year I'll be going to Texas," she replied.

Brax looked over at the door when Ruby walked in…with a black eye "what the hell happened to you?" he asked and jumped up.

Ruby blushed slightly "went back to the house and got freaked…ran into the door trying to get out when I heard a noise."

Brax shook his head and tilted her face to the side "aren't you supposed to be at your uncles?" he asked as he examined it.

"Yeah I came to get the number for mum I couldn't find it at home and Pete or Jack didn't answer," she replied and looked at Chloe "sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I'll get it off Liam."

"I have it here," Brax said and picked up his phone "I just spoke to mum there, she's out with your aunt…she was there when she arrived," he added when Ruby frowned at him.

"Right," she said slowly and took the number down "I won't keep ya," she said handing him back the phone. She smiled at Chloe "oh I'm on close tonight will you be able to run me to Pete's after?"

"I'm finished for the day," he replied "get a taxi and I'll give you the money."

"No no it's fine, I just assumed you were on since you were still here, I'll get Pete or someone to pick me up," Ruby said.

"Noah's on for your mum he'll drop you off," Brax said.

"Okay," she nodded "I'll let ya get back see ya later!" she called as she walked away.

"Readymade family," Chloe said as he sat down "you said you never wanted kids."

Brax shook his head "I never said I didn't want kids I just said I didn't want them any time soon and it's not a readymade family, she doesn't even know there's anything going on."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and scoffed "so she's your dirty little secret, you haven't changed."

Brax chuckled "I was with you for four years you're the one that took off you're the one that walked away, even after I followed you and made a fool of myself you still went, and no she's not a dirty little secret she's been through a lot we're just taking it slow."

"Since when did Daryl Braxton care about what anyone else was feeling?" she asked.

Brax laughed bitterly "since you ripped my heart out and left me standing there like a tool!" he hissed and stood up "maybe you should go it was a mistake for us to meet up again," he said and went to walk off.

"That's right run away Brax like you always do!" she snapped.

Brax leaned over the table "no sweetheart you were the one that ran away…don't come back here let the past be the past," he said and walked off.

Chloe stood up and followed him "you know I came back here to see if I'd made a big mistake back then….I'm glad I did now I see I haven't and you will always be the same self-centred dick you always were!"

"Good for you, there's the door," Brax replied and walked behind the bar "and I'm glad you did take off I never would have met Charlie then," he smiled and turned his back on her.

Chloe glared at him and moved closer to the bar "she doesn't know the real you Brax, what you did, what you still do… I hope she can put up with all your crap!" she hissed.

Brax chuckled "she's a cop I'm sure she's looked into me already, and judging by the fact she still wants to be with me I reckon she didn't find anything, that stuff is behind me…like you are," he said and walked off.

Chloe huffed and grabbed her bag "be a shame if someone told her!" she called after him and walked off.

* * *

Back in the cabin Charlie and Michelle sat slightly drunk chatting away they both jumped when the landline rang "I'll get it," Charlie giggled and walked over to it "hello?" she asked.

"Hey mum," Ruby said happily.

"Hey sweetie, aren't you supposed to be in work?" she asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes "yes mum I'm on my break, stop thinking about this place… how are you getting on?"

"Yeah good, aunt Shell is here so we're just catching up," Charlie replied.

"That's great…mum I don't wanna get Brax into trouble but there's some kid here working and he said Brax told him to come."

Charlie chuckled "it's okay I know we've already spoken about it he's his brother."

"Right, okay then… you never mentioned Brax had a girlfriend," Ruby said.

"That's because Brax doesn't have a girlfriend," Charlie giggled.

"Um he was here earlier with some girl they looked pretty cosy- like they were on a date…mum?" she said when Charlie didn't reply.

Charlie's face had dropped "um yeah, I'm still here, sorry, Shell just said something to me- well he's single he's allowed to date," she said trying to hold back her anger.

"Yeah but here he's only just arrived and he's bringing girls here already… I'm not complaining."

"So stop talking about him, listen Shell wants to call someone are you okay have you everything you need at Pete's?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just checking up on you…I'll let ya go and I'll call you tomorrow-I love ya."

"Love ya too Rubes I'll speak to you then," Charlie replied and hung up "that son of a bitch!" she hissed.

"What?" Michelle asked and looked over at her "and why did you tell Ruby I wanted the phone?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," she sighed and sat back down "just another reason why men shouldn't be trusted," she muttered and picked up her glass.

"Charlie what is going on and don't think I didn't notice you slip off to call 'Ruby' twice today," Michelle said.

Charlie sighed and played with her glass "there's this guy back home."

"Already?" Michelle asked.

Charlie shook her head "no…well we hooked up a few time but we kissed is all, he's willing to wait until I get over all this which I think I kinda sweet."

Michelle nodded "so what's the problem with him?"

"Well I thought he was great, he was so nice and helpful he helped me through a lot- not to mention he didn't make it half obvious he liked me," she chuckled and stood up. "Now I'm not so sure, Ruby said she saw him on what looked like a date….so much for waiting for me- I can't blame him though, look at me- look at what's happened to me… who'd wanna be with me," she muttered and dropped into her seat.

"Don't sell yourself short Charlie," Michelle said and sat on the chair beside her "yeah you've through hell the last while and he's been there for you- but you don't know who this girl was, she could have been a sister a cousin or just a friend- I mean you have friends that are blokes…don't read too much into it you never know he might tell you when you get back."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Charlie muttered and stood up "I'm gonna head to bed are you staying up?" she asked.

"Yeah… I think I'll chance calling Ben," she said and smiled quickly.

"Take my advice Shell…don't let it pass you by, if you want him go get him…good luck," she smiled and walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

….

Brax sat at his kitchen table thinking about what Chloe had said-how quickly she had changed, shaking his head he sighed deeply thanking his lucky stars he did let her go, she was a handful, she was the one that got them into the most trouble when they were teenagers and he the great guy he was took the blame with her parents so she wouldn't get into trouble. It's funny how fast people change how much you don't know about them he didn't even recognise her any more…but do we really know anyone?

He looked up when the door opened and Kyle walked in "how did you get on mate?"

"Yeah great some girl, Ruby she helped me out a lot," he replied and sat beside him "thanks for this Brax I know it won't be easy having me and Case there."

"Yeah she's a great kid-she's Charlie's daughter. Don't worry about it it's about time you two started making your own money," he chuckled and stood up "I'm gonna head to bed just waited up to see how you got on…night mate," he said and walked into his room.

"Hey Brax!" Kyle called after him "I ran into Chloe today did she come see you?"

"Yeah she did, she's just passing through…night," Brax said and closed the door.

* * *

Charlie lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling she had been tossing and turning for over an hour now, she had heard all of Michelle's conversation…she'd even heard her going into her own room. Sighing she rolled out of the bed and walked out to the living room, seeing the phone sitting on the table she stopped in front of it, looking down at it she put her hand out and pulled it back. Shaking her head she walked to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water as she walked back she picked up the phone and walked back to her room with it "Ruby might call early," she said and sat it on the locker and climbed back into the bed.

Lying down she went back to looking at the ceiling, huffing a few minutes later she sat up and grabbed the phone she dialled his number biting her lip hoping he wasn't asleep "hey," she said quickly when he answered on the second ring "thought you'd be asleep by now."

"Things on my mind," he sighed "why are you up?" he asked.

"Can't sleep…wanna talk about it?"

"No," he sighed again "just my ex showed up today making me remember why she's an ex… anyway forget about her how are you getting on?"

Charlie bit her lip silently relieved it wasn't a date "yeah I'm great I think I worked it all out in one day," she giggled "but I'm gonna stay up here for a bit still think I need a bit of time to myself, I heard Shell on the phone saying she'd meet someone at home so hopefully she'll go tomorrow…so this ex," she said slowly "is she bothering you?"

"No, she showed up all nice and all asked me how I was and whatever then she asked me to meet up for a drink to catch up so I agreed no harm right?" he sighed again "then when we did meet up she was grand for a while then you rang and I called you babes in front of her, she changed went all bitter or something."

"She wants you back," Charlie cut in.

Brax chuckled "well she can want all she wants we ended it and that's it, she left I've moved on and I'm happy where I am."

"Okay," Charlie said "she seems to be getting under your skin though I can hear it your voice."

"Just something she said I never should have met her I'd forgotten how much she used to drive me crazy," he said.

Charlie smiled and leaned back against the headboard "so what else did you do today?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Apart from thinking about you not much," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "we are so not gonna last a month."

Brax chuckled "I know but hey we can try."

"So I was thinking," Charlie said slowly "how about when I get back- if I'm in a good headspace, we skip the month thing and go on a date?"

Brax chuckled "or we could skip the date I won't be able to keep my hands to myself."

Charlie giggled and bit her lip "we'll see, you never know I could surprise you and turn up tomorrow."

"Charlie," he groaned "don't tease me like that you've only been gone a day and I can't stop thinking about you."

Charlie smiled again "me too…have you seen my brothers or anyone?"

"Just Ruby and Noah and Liam….Liam knows we've been hooking up."

Charlie giggled "I know he cornered me yesterday when I called over to see him and B."

"So what did you tell him?" Brax asked curiously.

"That we were but it wasn't serious and you won't sleep with me," she giggled "it's Liam I trust him-don't worry about it."

Brax chuckled "what can I say some things are worth waiting for…so did you tell your aunt everything?"

"Yeah everything, told her about Angelo and Nat, the baby, dad… and you," she replied.

"You were talking about me?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," she smiled sheepishly to herself "Rubes called and said you were on a date and I sorta maybe went a little crazy."

Brax scoffed "I know, she didn't make it half obvious, she kept staring at her then looking at me and just so we're clear, that was not date and she'll never be seen around here again…hopefully," he added.

Charlie giggled and looked at the clock "oh wow it's after three, didn't think it was that late I better let you get to bed."

"Yeah," Brax replied "so how about you get some sleep too."

"Yeah I guess I should, so I'll call you tomorrow," she said.

"Looking forward to it, night babes," he replied.

"Night Brax," she said and hung up sinking into the covers with a happy sigh.

Brax chuckled and rolled onto his side before smiling to himself and closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie jumped up as the phone rang loudly squinting at the clock she groaned when it read five am "hello?" she yawned already cursing whoever it was.

"Sergeant," came in inspector Joyce's voice "I know you're on personal leave but we've got an emergency we need everyone on this."

Charlie jumped out of the bed "what's the emergency?" she asked as she pulled on clothes.

"Two small kids have been taking from the caravan park not long ago the parents were held at gunpoint," Joyce replied.

"Oh no," Charlie gasped "I'm on my way I'll be an hour tops."

"Meet me at the station you're leading this," Joyce said and hung up.

Charlie finished getting dressed and ran out to get her keys hoping it was no one she knew.

"Charlie?" Michelle said sleepily from her bedroom door.

"Sorry Shell I gotta go emergency at the station," she said and walked to her "I'll call you soon… and don't run away from him," she said and kissed her on the cheek "it was great to catch up with you!" she called as she ran out the door.

As she sped to Summer bay she called Peter "Pete what's going on?" she asked.

Peter sighed "it was Pipa and Cassie's baby, Sal was mind her while she went to the city for the night with Maddy she's going out of her mind…obviously you were called in," he said.

"Yeah Joyce called me I'm on my way, what has Sal told you?" she asked her heart hammering away at her chest Sally and Flynn were very good friends of hers.

"She said someone knocked at the door, she thought it was someone looking for a van it wasn't unusual for someone to turn up during the night, so she opened the door and was forced back in by two men. When Flynn heard her scream he ran downstairs but he couldn't do anything they had already pulled a gun on Sal."

Charlie sighed heavily "poor Sal," she said and shook her head "did they ask for anything, how did they find out about the kids?"

"No, just told her to shut up and threw her at Flynn, they heard the baby crying and one went upstairs struggled with Ric and took both kids before the let off a shot and ran out the door. Sal and Flynn chased them but they took off before they could reach the car," Peter said "listen Charlz I'm at Sal's now call me when you get back to the station."

"Okay and tell Sal I'm on my way. Call Hayls or B to come sit with her," Charlie said and hung up.

…..

Over at Brax's house he groaned when someone knocked at the door. Pulling himself out of the bed he walked to the door and pulled it open "what?" he muttered to the two cops on his step.

"Sorry to disturb you so early," Watson said "but we have two missing kids, with your permission we'd like to search the premises and the surrounding area."

Brax squinted at them "and you think they're in here?" he asked.

"No this is a red alert it's procedure we are looking everywhere," Watson replied.

Brax nodded and stepped "back go for your lives," he said and walked to the sofa yawning.

Watson and the other officer walked into the house "thank you we'll be in and out, you check the bedrooms I'll take the kitchen and the bathroom," she said

"Hey just so you know my three brothers are in each room!" Brax called after them.

A few minutes later Watson walked back to the living room "all clear," she said and pulled out her phone smiling at the text she'd just received.

"What are you smiling about?" The other officer asked as she joined her "all clear too."

Watson chuckled "we're getting just what we need….Charlie's on her way back."

"Great we'll have those two home in no time."

Brax chuckled "you seem to have a lot of faith in her," he said and stood up not realising who they were talking about.

Watson chuckled "you don't know what she can do."

"Yeah Sere is pretty awesome," the other officer chuckled and walked out the door.

Brax nodded then it dawned on him "Charlie?" he said.

"Yeah," Watson smirked "Charlie-Sergeant Buckton, you know the one that owns Angelo's with you," she stepped closer to him "you're drooling," she giggled and walked out the door.

Brax chuckled and walked to the door with her "I hope you find the kids," he said.

"Yeah me too…bye!" She called on her way down the drive.

Brax shut the door and walked back to his room picking up his phone and sending her a message he climbed back into his bed.

…..

Charlie was almost there when her phone beeped she took a look at it while she was stopped at a red light '**little birdie tells me you're on your way home come see me later when you can'** chuckling she threw the phone down and pulled off.

Pulling into the station a while later she jumped out and ran inside, after debreifing with Joyce she ran to her office she closed the door over and went to her locker "get me up to speed Georgie," she said as she pulled her top over her head and pulled out her shirt.

Watson stood up and held a file out in front of her "apart from what Pete's told you there's not much, there's been no calls no messages no anything."

"So this wasn't a planned abduction?" she asked as she read the file while pulling on her trousers.

"No so far nothing, no one in the household has any enemies or anyone with a grip against them."

Charlie nodded and walked to her drawer "set up roadblocks on the major roads in and out of town, get cars to do drive by's on the smaller roads- they can't have gotten that far. Check every hotel motel and b and b, they might be hiding out somewhere, if Sal or Flynn can tell us the make of the car or the registration we might be able to narrow the search," she said as she loaded her gun.

"Yes Serge," Watson said and hurried out of the room.

A few minutes later she walked out to the desk "hey Georgie, what about Lilly's dad?" she asked "didn't Hank leave but come back?" she frowned "I don't even know if they're together or not- didn't she follow him to the city too at some point?"

Watson nodded "we checked him first, seems he got a bit handsy with Cassie one night so she left him and took the baby, as far as we know he's in…India," she said reading from a file "he's been there since Cassie came back to the bay."

Charlie nodded "right well just to be on the safe side I want someone onto the airport here and over there, I want his phone and bank records pulled and on my desk when I get back!" she called on her way out the door.

"Where are you going?" Watson called after her.

"Gonna go see Sal!" She called back and climbed into her cruiser.

* * *

Brax pulled in at Angelo's and got out of his car turning around he smiled at the black police car coming towards him-the Sergeant's car. As it got closer he sat on the hood of his car, turning his head when it went by him- just as he was about to stand up it reversed.

Charlie rolled down the window "what are you doing hanging around in the lot?" she asked with a smile.

Brax chuckled and walked over to her, leaning on the window he smiled "hoping the Serge was back in action."

"Well she is and you're late," Charlie giggled.

Brax looked at his watch "by two minutes."

"Still late now get off my car I have work to do," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and pulled back "did you get my message?"

"Yep," she said and leaned out the window "and you know what?"

"What?" he asked and leaned forward "whoa!" he chuckled when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer "I defiantly will be seeing you later," she said and kissed him deeply.

Brax pulled back and chuckled "am I missing something here?" he asked.

"I was hoping it was me," she chuckled.

Brax leaned in and kissed her again "maybe just a little bit."

Charlie shook her head "yeah, yeah, now if you don't mind I gotta go…get in there an open up," she said and pulled away.

Brax chuckled and walked to the door groaning at the person waiting at it "I told you not to come back Chloe," he said stopping in front of her.

Chloe watched Charlie drive away "she's cute," she said and turned to him.

Brax rolled his eyes "what do you want?" he snapped.

"To apologise," she said and looked down at the ground.

"Well I don't wanna hear it…beat it," he said and walked up the stairs "I said get lost!" he yelled when she called him again.

…..

Charlie pulled up at Sally's and went inside by now Cassie and Maddy had returned and Alf had come to comfort them "Charlie is there any news?" Sally asked running to her.

"I'm sorry Sal just what we know already, I'm here to talk to Cassie," she said looking down at her.

"Anything Charlie anything that will help," she said shakily "I just want my baby back!" she cried

Maddy put her arm around her "what did you want to ask her?"

"Lilly's dad…when did you last have contact?" Charlie asked.

"A week after I got back here he wanted to see her and I said no," Cassie answered.

"And has he called you sent you messages or mail anything like that?" Charlie asked.

"No he flipped when I said he couldn't see her but I just hung up and that was the last I heard."

"No it wasn't," Maddy said drawing all eyes to her "the email two weeks ago remember," she said looking at Cassie.

Cassie dropped her eyes to the floor and sighed heavily.

"Cassie," Charlie said and sat beside her "it doesn't matter what he said in the email it could be anything whatever it is you need to tell us it could help," she said softly.

Cassie looked up at her "he said he wanted to come home and that he wanted to see her he'd had counselling and he was a better man," she wiped her eyes and stood up "I still said no that we were getting on with our lives, then he wrote back saying 'she's my daughter Cassie I will get to see her," Cassie looked over at Charlie "you think it was him-that he took them?"

"Well that email makes me think he could have but I am not jumping to anything just yet, as far as we know he's still in India," Charlie replied.

"But he could have called someone over here to do it, he might be trying to get her over there," Sally said in a panic.

Charlie nodded "he could be I'm in the process of getting his records pulled, all transport stations are on alert if they are spotted anywhere we'll know," she said and walked to the door "I'm going back to the station now Cassie if you hear anything from him again no matter what he says I need to know okay?" Cassie nodded "I'll be back as soon as I know anything… sit tight guys," she said and walked out the door.

….

Later that afternoon Charlie was starving and decided to go to Angelo's, she'd spent all morning going through records and linking things up and now it was starting to look more and more like Hank had something to do with it, he had called a guy three times in the space of the weekend so she'd brought him in and sat for hours while he refused to say anything. After Charlie threatened to have his sentence put to the maximum he was singing like a bird-never mentioned Hank, but gave up his partner saying he was in the car as the getaway driver while him and another guy he didn't know went into get the baby and ended up with two kids.

After another few hours of questions he told her Hank was his cousin and all he wanted was to see his daughter- told him he'd pay him fifty grand if he could make it happen. They now had the make model year and driver of the car and everyone was on lookout.

As she walked into Angelo's she heard Brax yell at someone to get out, drawing her weapon she walked up and stopped at the top of the stairs open mouthed- there was some girl with her tongue down his throat she scoffed and shook her head what were the chances of this happening again?

Brax pushed the girl away "Chloe!" He yelled "what the he….Charlie," he said wide eyed.

Charlie shook her head again "nice to know you missed me!" she hissed and put her gun away before turning and hurrying down the stairs. She knew it wasn't Brax's fault she'd seen he didn't react when she'd kissed him, he did push her away and boy did he look pissed- but she still couldn't help but be mad and upset.

"You're an idiot!" Brax hissed and ran by Chloe "Charlie!" he yelled and ran after her "Charlie it's not what you think! She threw herself at me! That's the ex I was telling you about she's crazy!" he said as he walked backwards in front of her trying to get her to stop.

Charlie scoffed "heard it all, seen it all, been here before Brax!" she hissed.

"Babes you gotta listen to me I swear she-" he stopped talking as Charlie held her hand up and listened as her radio crackled to life.

"_Suspects spotted off Yabbie Creek road-heading towards Angelo's, kids are confirmed in the car, we're in persuit back up requested!"_ came Jack's voice.

Charlie turned around and saw a car followed by Jack's cruiser speed towards them " Jack it's me I'm at Angelo's keep leading him this way," she said into her radio and turned back to Brax "I don't have time for this," she said and ran to her own car. She sat and waited for the car to get to the narrow part of the road as soon as he got onto it he had nowhere to go.

She looked over at Brax and saw him looking over at her car she shook her head and looked back at the car coming her way. She wasn't supposed to do this sort of thing but she needed to take her anger out on someone and this jerk was the exact target she was looking for. As soon as he was close enough she slammed her foot on the gas and shot out of her spot causing him to jam on and skid towards he car.

"Charlie are you crazy!" Brax yelled wide eyed.

She ignored him and looked at the car is it got closer she was gonna get those kids back no matter what it took. As soon as it hit her car she jumped out and grabbed her gun "hands out the window now!" she yelled and pointed it at the driver.

"Charlie! Charlie! Charlie!" little Pipa squealed excitedly seeing someone she knew.

"You and Lilly okay Pip?" she asked.

"Yes are you gonna take us to mummy now?" she asked.

"Yes baby I am just as soon as I get these two into Jack's car okay," she said and pulled the back door open as soon as Jack and his partner took the two guys.

She unclipped Lilly from her seat and lifted her out "it's okay Lil it's okay," she said softly as Lilly began to cry "we'll have you back with mummy soon," she said and walked around to the other door "come on Pip," she said and lifted her onto her free hip.

Walking to her own car she settled them in the back and closed the door. Grabbing her radio she cleared her throat she'd gotten a little emotional "this is Sergeant Buckton, call off back up, suspects in custody, kids are in my custody…we're coming home," she said and dropped her head onto the roof as her heart rate returned to normal. She sniffed as she heard cheers and claps through the radio it was always a relief to have a happy ending in child abductions.

She looked up when someone squeezed her shoulders and shook her "well done Charlz," Jack said proudly.

She turned around and smiled "I'm just glad it's all over," she said and looked in at the girls.

Jack pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head "you're unstoppable you know that, I swear I nearly died when I copped what you were doing," he said.

Charlie giggled and wrapped her arms around him "you've seen me do worse," she said and pulled back "I knew he had to stop…I better get these back," she said and walked to her side of the car.

Jack nodded "they're all waiting for them," he said and walked off "I'll call you later…alright mate," he said and slapped Brax as he walked by.

Charlie closed her door and leaned against it as he stopped in front of her "you are one crazy lady you know that?" he said leaning on the car beside her.

Charlie shrugged "Sergeant Charlie Buckton…Crazy, unstoppable, unbreakable, unthreatenable…I'm just plain awesome," she giggled and opened the door "I have to get them home," she said and went to climb in.

"Hey," Brax said before she closed the door "before- what you saw-"

"Forget about it," Charlie said cutting him off and started up her car "I'll see ya later," she said and closed her door she smiled and waved at him before she pulled off.

"Okay she is way too calm for what just happened," Brax said out loud.

"It's Charlie mate," Jack said and slapped him again "best let her cool off or she'll kill ya," he said and walked back to his car.

* * *

Later on Charlie walked out of her office "I'm gonna head off now, paperwork is all done and signed can you send it off to the DDP," she asked and dropped the file onto the desk.

"Sure," Watson yawned "I'm heading off now myself…are you coming for a drink?"

"No I'm wrecked like everyone else I'm gonna head home and chill," Charlie replied and pulled out her keys "see ya tomorrow," she said and walked off.

"So you're back for good now?" Watson asked.

Charlie smiled and looked over at her office "yep I'm back," she said and walked out the door.

A while later after seeing Ruby she walked into Angelo's and walked up to the bar "hey," she said to Liam "is Brax still here?"

"There's the hero of the day," Liam said and pulled her into a hug "heard what you did today," he said and stepped back "and yes he's in the office."

Charlie nodded "just glad I could get them home…I'll see ya in a few," she said and walked towards the office.

Opening the door she walked in closed it and clicked the lock leaning against it she watched him watch her. After a minute she walked to the desk and stopped in front of him.

Swinging his chair to face her he looked up at her "something I can help you with?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and climbed on him putting her legs at each side, leaning down to him she slipped her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply.

After a minute or so Brax pulled back and looked at her "so you want me to what? Take off this shirt?" he asked as she slowly started to unbutton it.

Charlie leaned down and kissed him again- slowly running her hands down his chest she started to unbutton his trousers-jumping back when the phone beeped.

"Charlie you got visitors!" Liam called in.

Charlie shook her head and climbed off him "if this Jack or Pete I swear I'm gonna kill them," she said and fixed her shirt.

Brax chuckled and fixed his buttons "well you better see what they want and get rid of them fast."

Charlie unlocked the door and pulled it open "back in a sec," she said and hurried out to the bar "Liam?" she asked when no one was at the bar.

Liam smiled and nodded behind her. She turned around and immediately wanted to cry, she got down on her knees as Pipa ran towards her with a bunch of flowers.

"These are for you Charlie," she said and held them out to her.

"Aww sweetie they're beautiful," she smiled and took them from her. She picked Pipa up and stood up "I bet mummy and daddy are glad to have you home."

Pipa nodded "thank you for find me and Lil," she said and hugged her.

Charlie looked over at smiled at a tearful Sally, she put Pipa down "guys you really didn't need to do this-but thank you," she said.

She squealed when Flynn picked her up off the ground and swung her around "this woman is awesome!" he yelled all over the restaurant…causing Brax to walk out of the office. He dropped her to her feet "we can never thank you enough Charlie," he said and hugged her again.

Sally pulled him off and hugged her tight "thank you so much Charlie," she sniffed "thank you."

"Don't mention it Sal I was just doing my job," Charlie said and hugged her back.

Sally stepped back as Cassie moved in "thank you Charlie you'll never know how grateful we are," she said and hugged her "we owe you everything," she said and stepped back.

"I'm just glad these two are home where they belong…sorry," she said when her phone beeped, after she read the message she looked up at Cassie "Hank has been arrested in Perth, he won't be bothering you guys again."

"But I thought he was in India," Cassie frowned.

"He was," Charlie nodded "he came back two months ago to throw off suspicion someone in India was clocking in for him in work, lodging money into his bank anything that would make him look like he was still there."

Flynn nodded "well at least it's all over now," he said and hugged Charlie again "we better get these home they've had a busy day-thanks again Charlie."

"No problem guys, you lot go rest up I'll pop over tomorrow!" she called after them. Smiling down at her flowers she walked back to Brax "what?" she asked when he smiled down on her.

"Nothing," he said and slipped his arm around her waist "I think we have some unfinished business in here don't you," he said leading her back into the office.

Charlie giggled and closed the door "Brax!" she shrieked when he was on her the second the door closed.

As things heated up she dropped the flowers onto chair as Brax unbuttoned her shirt and slipped his hands inside- groaning at the contact. Just as he opened her trousers the phone beeped again.

"Brax line two it's Casey!" Liam called in.

"I'm gonna kill him if he's calling to ask can he go out," he said and walked to the phone "Case?" he shook his head "are you serious- you called to ask me that?" he shook his head again "fine, home by midnight," he said and slammed the phone down.

Charlie giggled "party?"

Brax nodded "someone from school," he said and kissed her, he led her to the desk and sat her on it sliding off her shirt he moved onto her neck.

"Brax Casey again line one!" Liam called over the phone.

"See that Kid!" Brax said and leaned over her to grab the phone "what now?" he asked. He sighed and shook his head "there's money in my room and don't let Heath see you taking it, it's in the bottom drawer," he said and hung up.

Charlie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "seems something is against us."

"Nu-uh," he said and kissed her "no more interruptions," he said and kissed her slowly.

"Charlie Pete is out here looking for you!" Liam called in again.

Brax sighed and rested his head against hers "there is something against us," he groaned and pulled back.

Charlie pulled on her shirt and jumped off the desk "I'll get rid of him then we're getting out of here," she said and walked to the door.

….

Walking to the bar she hopped up onto a stool beside him "what's up?" she asked.

"Hey, tried you at home," Peter replied "just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm great," she smiled "Sal and Cassie brought the girls to see me," she replied.

"Jack told me what you did today," Peter said turning to face her "what were you thinking?"

Charlie shrugged "that I needed to get them out of that car and home where they belong."

"Charlie you flew out into another car with kids in it," Peter said "you know you can't do stuff like that, what if he didn't stop- what if one of them had been injured-what if you had been injured?"

Charlie sighed and shook her head "I knew he had to stop there was nowhere else for him to go Jack was behind him I was in front of him. I had to take a chance or they'd be god know where by now."

Peter nodded "true but think about it- Lilly was in her seat she wasn't strapped in Pipa was sitting beside her, if she hadn't thought to strap herself and Lilly in they could have come through the window."

Charlie nodded "they could have but I know what Pipa is like in a car- I've had her many times, I knew she'd have a belt on and he didn't hit me that hard."

Peter shook his head "right, forget about it- it's done, they're safe, they're home that's all that matters," he said and stood up "I'm going to see dad tomorrow do you want to come?" he asked.

Charlie bit her lip she hadn't been to see him since he hit her "um," she looked over at him then she thought about it-it wasn't his fault it was the illness "yeah okay I'll come."

Peter leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "going at one I'll pick you up from home…night," he said and walked away.

"Night!" she called after him and slid off her stool "bye Liam!" she called and walked out the door.

…..

Brax walked out of the office and frowned "where's Charlie…didn't you say her brother was looking for her?"

Liam nodded "yeah he was here he just left, then Charlie went after him."

"She did?" Brax asked confused…something must have happened he said to himself and walked back to his office. As soon as he was in the office his phone beeped **meet me at your place ten minutes** **x **he chuckled and grabbed his own keys. "Liam mate I'm off!" he called.

"You two have fun!" he called after him and chuckled when Brax gave him the finger before disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

Pulling up at his house he climbed out of his car and walked to Charlie who sat on the hood of her car waiting. Slipping his arms around her waist he kissed her and pulled back "so this month thing…" he said and looked down at her.

"Is so gone out the window," she giggled and pulled him closer "so two of your brothers are at a party where is the other?"

Brax chuckled and pulled out his phone "Heath mate where are ya?" he chuckled again "great see ya," he said and hung up "he hooked up with some chick he won't be home, so we," he said and lifted her onto his hips "got the place to ourselves for a few hours," he said and carried her inside.

Dropping her onto his bed he climbed on top of her "so at last we're alone with no interruptions."

Charlie giggled "better make quick work of these then," she said and yanked his shirt over his head and flinging it to the floor.

Brax opened her shirt and slid it off her shoulders before opening her trousers and pulling them off her "I love the way you think babes," he said and kissed her.

Charlie sat up and pulled him to her by his jeans "these need to go too," she said and kissed him while she unzipped them, he quickly kicked them off and lay her back- as his hand wandered down her stomach he kissed her deeply.

The front door opened and slammed Brax pulled back "you gotta be kidding me- I swear to god I am going to kill one of them!" he yelled and jumped off the bed. Pulling on his bottoms he stormed out to the living room to see Kyle standing there "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh I live here," Kyle said and burst out laughing when Casey started muttering "some chick puked on Casey when we got there so we came home."

Brax shook his head "you two are absolute morons! A few hours! A few fucking hours! Here! Alone! Is that too much to ask!" he hissed and stormed back to his room slamming his door.

"Brax has a chick in his room," Casey chuckled.

"Well I ain't hanging around for that…you wanna go stay at the beach?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Casey said and grabbed a clean shirt "it's too late to turn up at nans," he said before both quietly slipped out the door.

Inside the room Brax dropped onto the bed with a huff Charlie giggled and rolled onto his chest "tonight is not our night."

"No," he sighed and brought his arm down around her "maybe that is someone's way of telling us we should have stuck to the month thing," he muttered.

"Yeah coz that would have worked," she yawned and snuggled into him.

"You wanna stay the night?" Brax asked.

"Yeah," she said and looked up at him "but I need clothes or I won't be able to sleep next to you," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and rolled her off him "you won't be able to sleep- look at you, lying next to me in that," he said nodding to her black and red lacy bra.

Charlie giggled and leaned up on her elbows "well I didn't exactly plan for this… I shouldn't even be home yet."

Brax threw her a shirt and sweats "are you going back up?" he asked as he climbed back into the bed.

She leaned forward and kissed him "nope," she said and lay down "I'm staying right here."

Brax lay down and pulled the covers over them, scooting closer to her he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him "good," he said and kissed her neck "because even last night sucked knowing you weren't here."

Charlie smiled and wiggled closer to him "next time I go up you can come with me- you know since you missed me so much," she giggled and slid her hand on top of his "night Brax," she yawned.

"Night babes," he said and snuggled into her neck "and I did miss ya," he said and pulled her closer. He had no idea why she was affecting him so badly but he did know they were gonna go somewhere…eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not my best chapter I seem to be drawing a few blanks.**

The next morning Charlie yawned and opened her eyes, frowning at what she lay on she opened her eyes and tilted her head a wide grin crossing her face "hey," she smiled.

"Morning beautiful," Brax replied and kissed her quickly.

"What time is it?" she asked with a yawn.

Brax looked over at the clock "just gone eleven," he replied.

Charlie chuckled "just as well we're both off today…well I'm on the night shift at the station," she groaned.

"You're going back already…do you think you're ready?" he asked.

Charlie nodded against him "I was fine yesterday I kinda miss the place."

Brax chuckled "who would miss work?"

"Me," she giggled "I've sat at home for too long I wanna get back out there."

Brax chuckled again and pulled her closer "you're weird you know that?"

"Yeah but isn't that what attracted to me in the first place," she giggled.

"That and you're pretty hot," he said and rolled her under him "a little too hot," he said and kissed her.

Charlie pulled back "what are your plans for today?" she asked.

"I've to bring my Nan for a check-up later that's about it," he replied.

"You have a nan?" she asked surprised "you never mentioned her."

Brax nodded "yeah she lives in Reefton lakes ah I don't see her as much as I should but she's a pretty sweet old lady, Case and the others do stay with her from time to time."

"Aww that's so sweet," Charlie cooed.

Brax chuckled "less talk about my Nan… I don't think there's anyone here," he said and nipped at her neck.

"Morning sex is not my thing," she burst out laughing when Brax shot back and started at her like she was crazy "I'm just kidding," she said and pulled him down to her.

As the kiss heated up Brax slid her bottoms down and pulled them off, he pulled back when the front door opened and Casey and Kyle walked in laughing. Groaning he dropped down on top of her "I really need to get my own place."

Charlie giggled "well lucky for you I do have my own place and Ruby is staying at Aprils tonight."

"Don't you have the night shift at the station?"

"Yeah but I could always slip away for an hour," she smirked.

Brax leaned down and kissed her "an hour will do," he said and rolled off her.

Charlie giggled and rolled out of the bed "I've to go now Pete is picking me up at one," she said as she pulled on her clothes.

Brax rolled out of the bed and pulled on his own clothes "where are you going?" he asked.

"Going to see my dad," she sighed "I just hope he's in better form."

Brax walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped a kiss on her shoulder "Pete will be with you you'll be fine," he said and pulled her back against him "if he's in a bad mood don't stay long that's what we used to do with mum."

Charlie sighed again and dropped her head onto his shoulder "we'll see…I gotta go," she groaned and turned in his arms "so I'll see you later."

Brax nodded and leaned down to kiss her "later," he said and stepped away from her. Pulling the door open he walked into the living room to see Casey and Kyle on the sofa playing the computer "why are you two wearing last nights' clothes?" he asked.

Kyle looked up "slept on the beach last night we're just home," Brax shot his head to Charlie who bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Yeah since you were occupied," Casey said and shot him a smirk "some hottie from the restaurant?" he asked.

"You could say that," Charlie said stepping out from behind Brax "boys," she greeted.

Casey and Kyle went wide eyed "hey Charlie," they both said in synch.

Charlie smiled and turned back to Brax "I gotta go," she said and pulled the front door open "I'll see ya later," she said and walked off towards her car.

Brax looked after "hey Charlie!" he called and ran after her, as soon as he got to her he kissed her deeply and stepped back "see ya later," he chuckled and walked back to the house.

"What was that for?" she called after him.

"Coz I wanted to!" he called back and went inside.

Charlie shook her head and climbed into her car with a smile.

* * *

A while later Charlie and Peter walked into the hospital "hey Keith!" Peter called "how did dad get on today?"

"Yeah he did great-made real progress," Keith replied "he's singing and all today," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "he's singing-he hasn't done that in a while….thanks Keith," she called as they started to walk towards his room. When Peter had picked her up he had filled her in on his talk with Ross and the anger management programme he started today.

"Damn it I left my phone in my car…I need it, I'll be back in a sec," Peter said and hurried off back towards the exit.

Charlie watched him go before she walked on to her dads room when she got to the door she smiled at him laughing then frowned at someone else laughing 'I know that voice' she said to herself and moved closer to the door. After hearing the voice again she walked into the room and frowned again "hey," she said and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey princess," Ross smiled and turned to his visitor "Brax said you were coming today," he said and clapped him on the shoulder "he's a very funny guy."

Brax chuckled and stood up "I gotta go now Ross Charlie will take over but I'll bet she's not as funny as me," he said and walked to the end of the bed "it was nice to meet you."

"You too son make sure you drop in the next time and say hello," Ross said.

"I will," Brax said and looked at Charlie "I'll see ya later," he smiled and walked out the door.

"He's a great guy," Ross smiled and watched him go.

Charlie watched him go and glanced at Ross "I'll be back in a sec dad," she said and hurried after him, she squealed when she was pulled around the corner and pushed against the wall. She giggled when Brax leaned and kissed her "what are you doing here?" she asked when he pulled back.

"My nan went up to have tests so I thought I'd go see what mood your dad was in," he replied and leaned on the wall beside her.

"So you just walked into my dad knowing he had no clue who you were?….you didn't tell him anything about us did you?"

"No," he chuckled "I just went in and as soon as I said I was a friend of yours he told me to sit down and pulled out a domino box….made me play for two hours."

"And you left your Nan all that time?" Charlie asked.

"Nah the nurse up there will call me when she's ready to go," Brax replied and pushed himself up "which looks like now," he said and pulled his phone out "hello…okay I'll be up now," he said and hung up. "I gotta go but I'll see ya later," he said and leaned in to kiss her again….unaware of Peter not far away behind them having seen them kiss.

"Yeah I'll call you when I get my break," she smiled and started to walk back towards her dad's room.

When she got there Peter sat in the chair Brax had been in listening to her dad talk about him "You hear that Charlie, Brax was here," he said raising an eyebrow at her.

Charlie sat beside them "so I heard…did you have fun with him dad?" she asked.

"Yeah he's a top bloke, good to know you have some strong males around."

"Oi," Peter chuckled.

Ross chuckled too "I'm just kidding he's a nice bloke-he told me he bought that weasels share of the restaurant," he said looking at Charlie

"Yeah," she nodded "he did, he's my new partner."

"In more ways than one," Peter muttered and smirked at her.

Charlie narrowed her eyes and looked at Ross "so how did the programme go today?" she asked.

"Yeah good," Ross nodded "I think it's starting to grow on me," he chuckled.

"That's great," Charlie said and stood up "I'm just gonna grab a coffee for us I'll be back in a sec," she said and grabbed her bag.

"No detours!" Peter called after her.

"Screw you Pete!" She called back and kept walking.

….

As she walked along the hall she noticed and elderly woman looking a bit confused, looking around for a moment she walked over to her "mam are you okay?" she asked.

The woman turned and looked at her "I'm fine dear I've just lost my Daryl but don't worry I'll find him," she said and smiled sweetly.

Charlie nodded "okay how about I find him with you…where did you see him last?" she asked.

"He was supposed to get out of elevator three," she replied.

Charlie looked at the numbers on the lifts "well this is elevator number one I think three is around the corner," she said and started to lead her towards the elevator.

The woman patted Charlie's hand "you're a very nice young girl-very beautiful too."

"Thank you," Charlie smiled "so what does Daryl look like?"

"You looking for a date?" the woman chuckled "he's very handsome I think nice bright boy, you should meet him I'm always telling him it's time to settle down."

Charlie smiled "I'm sure he is if he gets his looks from you, but I'm already kinda seeing someone."

"Of course you are, a pretty thing like you was sure to be snapped up," she said and patted her hand again.

"Nan!" they both looked around at the voice "that's my Daryl," she smiled.

Brax frowned seeing Charlie holding onto his grandmother "Nan I told you to wait in the room," he said when he got closer "I'm after been looking everywhere for you."

"I thought we'd be quicker if I met you at the lift…look at this beautiful girl I found, you should thank her for helping me."

Brax chuckled and looked at Charlie "thanks for finding my Nan," he chuckled and looked at his Nan, "Nan this is Charlie I was telling you about- babes this is my Nan Dolores."

"Nice to meet you," Charlie smiled.

Dolores smiled happily "I told you he was handsome," she chuckled "and nice to meet you too Charlie- he's spoken a lot about you," she said and patted her hand again "you must come for dinner some night."

"I'll bring her when I'm ready Nan like I already told you," Brax chuckled.

Charlie slapped his chest "I'd love to Dolores you just let Daryl know when and we'll be there," she smiled.

"Right well we better get you home," Brax said and pulled out his keys "I'll see later and don't pop up anywhere else," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "I'll try not to, nice to meet you Dolores…bye!" she called and walked away.

"Bye dear it was nice to meet you too Charlie!" Dolores called after and turned to Brax "you did well there don't blow it," she said and started to walk.

….

Charlie got back to the room with the coffees and handed them out "what took you so long?" Ross asked.

"I found an old woman that had lost her grandson I couldn't leave her on her own," Charlie replied and sat down "so what did I miss?" she asked.

"Keith was talking to dad about a weekend home," Peter said and looked at her.

Charlie nodded her dad hadn't been home in months but she still stopped by to clean off the dust that gathered from no one being there "and he thinks this is a good idea?"

"He said I've recovered from the stroke, I am fine, come Friday he'll let me know- all we need to sort out is who is bringing me," Ross replied.

Charlie looked at Peter "I'm in the restaurant till close Friday," she said.

"I'm on nights this week," he sighed.

"Jack," Charlie said "he's off at four and off Saturday, then I can stay Saturday night and Sunday."

"I'll come over Saturday day and Sunday afternoon," Peter said and stood up "we better head dad, I've to get back Ruby will be in with Maddy later okay?"

Ross nodded "I get see everyone in one day," he chuckled "Martha was here this morning."

Charlie and Peter looked at one another "are you sure it was Martha?" Charlie asked-Martha never came alone unless one of them couldn't make it.

Ross nodded "yes I know what my daughter in law looks like," he chuckled "now you two get off and make me proud."

"Bye dad," Charlie smiled and kissed him on the cheek "I'll be back tomorrow okay."

"Yeah me too dad we'll see you then," Peter said and followed Charlie out of the room.

"Hey Keith!" Charlie called when she spotted him "who else came to see dad today?" she asked.

"Hayley did she was here for a while…something wrong?" he asked

"No," Charlie shook her head "he thought it was Martha…do you think this weekend visit is a good idea?"

Keith nodded "he's fine guys he's healed well from the stroke he's not as forgetful as he was- but that's not to say it won't come back, and he knows this is just a talk we'll know on Friday if he can go or not so once we decided I'll call one of you."

"Thanks Keith," Peter said and looked over at Charlie "we'll worry about that later we better head," he said and started to walk on.

"Thanks Keith, see ya tomorrow," Charlie smiled and followed him.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie stood up from her desk and looked at the clock "Georgie I'm gonna head out and take my break alright, I'll be back in an hour and I'll be on the mobile if you need me!" she called as she walked to her car.

As she walked she called Brax "you, me, my house, five minutes," she said and hung up.

Pulling up at her house she smiled at him already there "were you already here when I called?" she giggled.

Brax chuckled and stood up off his car "no but I wasn't far away-Ruby just left…said I was picking up something."

"Well we better get you inside so you can get it," she giggled and led him towards the house.

As soon as the door was closed Brax pulled her to him and kissed her slowly while leading her towards the sofa. "Nu-uh," she mumbled into the kiss "my room," she said and kissed him again.

As the kiss heated up Brax lifted her onto his hips and carried her towards the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs he stopped "which room?" he asked.

Charlie nodded behind her "this one," she said and kissed him again.

Brax opened the door and walked in kicking it closed he walked to the bed and dropped her onto it before he climbed on top of her and started to kiss her neck.

As his hands moved towards her buttons Charlie gripped his top and pulled it over his head "so Daryl," she giggled "do you always send your Nan off to find defenceless women in hospitals?"

Brax bit her neck and pulled back "can we please not talk about my Nan when I'm trying to undress you and do stuff?" he groaned.

Charlie giggled and pulled his belt open "sure thing Daryl," she said and opened his trousers.

"And please don't call me that," he said and pulled her bottoms off.

"But it's sexy," she purred and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brax looked up like he was thinking "okay but only during this… and when we're alone," he said and claimed her lips lying her back down.

…

Afterwards they lay wrapped up in the sheets breathing heavily "wow," Charlie breathed and snuggled into him "that was wow," she said again.

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "I am pretty awesome," he chuckled again when she slapped him on the chest "but yeah it was amazing…are you always that loud?"

Charlie giggled and blushed "only when i'm really enjoying it…which hasn't happened in a long long time," she said and looked up at him "you do know we could have done this last night too?" she giggled at the look on his face.

"Don't remind me, those two morons slept on the beach, we had the place to ourselves…idiots," he muttered.

Charlie leaned up and kissed him "well worth the wait don't you agree?"

"Well worth the wait," Brax repeated and kissed her sweetly "when have you to be back?"

Charlie looked at her bedside clock "um about twenty minutes."

"Better be quick then," he said and rolled her under him.

"Again?" she giggled and kissed him.

* * *

A few hours later Charlie sat at her desk wearing a massive smile-one that had been there since she came back from her lunch. Watson sat at the front desk watching her.

Peter walked in "hey babe," he said and kept walking towards his office, when she didn't reply he stopped and looked back "babe?" he said again-when he still got no reply he walked over and leaned on the desk "what are you looking at?" he asked.

Watson looked over at him "hey baby," she smiled and looked back at Charlie.

Peter scoffed "now you know I'm here."

"Sorry, just look," she said nodding to Charlie "she's been in a world of her own since she came back from lunch that smile hasn't left her face."

Jack joined them and looked over her shoulder "Charlie got some," he said and walked off.

Peter burst out laughing at the look on Watson's face "he's right," he chuckled and walked off.

"Hey wait!" she called and ran after them "how do you know-who is she with?"

Jack shrugged "she's always like that when she gets some…or she's texting someone."

"That is your sister you're talking about…so you automatically assume she slept with someone because she has a smile on her face?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Jack shrugged again "Ruby called me to pick up something from the house for her, when I got to there Brax's car was there as well as Charlie's, so yes Georgie I shall assume my sister slept with Brax," he said and walked off.

"But how does that prove anything?" she asked and followed him "they could have been doing anything."

Jack turned back to her "well they weren't going over paperwork anyway," he chuckled.

Peter shook his head "how long did you stand there for?"

Jack chuckled "after I got over the shock of the noises I was hearing I grabbed what I came for and left….not something I wanna remember."

Peter chuckled again "as long as she's happy and she knows what she's doing," he said and walked into his office.

Jack scoffed "bet ten bucks Brax gets a warning by the end of the day."

"If he hasn't gotten it already," Watson said and walked off "excuse me I have some info to pry from the Serge," she said and walked into Charlie's office.

"Hey Georgie," she smiled and looked up.

"Hey," she said and sat down "so where did you go for lunch?"

"Home," Charlie replied and stood up "why?" she asked walking to the file cabinet.

"Did you bring anyone with you?" Watson asked with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked and sat back down.

"Your brothers seem to think-in their words…you got some," she replied

Charlie bit her lip and blushed deeply "and why do they think that?" she asked without looking up.

Watson smirked and leaned forward "the smile that has adorned your face since you got back….that and Jack went to your house."

"Jack was at my house!" she shrieked and snapped her head up "what has he said?"

"Just that he went to get Ruby something and saw Brax's car…and heard stuff."

"Oh no," Charlie groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"So you did sleep with him?" Watson asked.

"Yes, and before you start that was the first time," Charlie said and stood up "and tell him to keep his big mouth shut."

"So how was it?" Watson asked.

Charlie chuckled and shook her head sighing she sat back down "it was amazing," she said and sat back "I swear I have never in my life felt like that before."

Watson smiled at the look of pure happiness on her face "so there'll be a repeat?"

"Oh many," Charlie giggled and stood up "I gotta go see John Palmer before he closes up, I'll be back later."

"Hey Charlie!" Watson called before she could open the door "it's good to see you smile," she said and stood up.

Charlie smiled and turned back to her "it's good to smile again," she said and pulled her door open "you two morons are gross!" she called into Peter's office and kept on going.

As she walked to her car she pulled her phone out as it rang frowning at an unknown number "hello?" she said as she climbed in.

"Charlie it's me," came Angelo's voice.

"You got some nerve calling me!" she yelled.

"Please don't hang up," he pleaded.

"Go to hell," she hissed and hung up, throwing her phone down she sighed when it beeped with a message. Picking up the phone again she opened the message **I just wanted to see how you were doing** "like you care," she scoffed and threw the phone down again her smile now gone; sighing again she started up her car and pulled away.

…..

Pulling up at the surf club she climbed out and walked inside "hey Xavier," she said when she got to the counter "is John about?"

"He had to shoot off for a bit…anything I can help with?" he asked.

"No," she sighed a little pissed that she'd come all this way for nothing "tell him to come see me I can't come back again tonight," she said and walked back out the exit.

Brax was walking in as she walked out "hey babes," he said and stopped.

"Hey," she sighed "I can't hang about."

Brax frowned at her mood "okay, I won't keep ya," he said and stepped out of her way "call me later."

Charlie nodded and walked by him.

"Hey!" Brax said and jogged after her "is something wrong?" he asked as he walked to her car with her.

Charlie leaned against her car "apart from the fact I've come all this way for nothing…Angelo called me," she muttered.

Brax leaned against the car beside her "and what did he say?"

Charlie shook her head and pushed herself off the car "nothing forget about it I'm sorry I'm just in a bad mood now…I'll call ya later," she said and kissed him on the cheek "I gotta go," she said and pulled her door open

"Hey," Brax said and grabbed her arm "if he's said something to upset you."

"Forget it I don't wanna think about him," she said cutting him off "I gotta go," she said again and climbed into her car.

Brax stood back as she pulled away sighing he walked into Angelo's and went into the office, pulling up the staff files he went into Angelo's and got his number. Calling him he sat back in the seat "Angelo?" he said when someone answered.

"Yeah who's this?" he asked.

"It's Brax, listen to me do not interrupt…leave Charlie alone do not contact her do not call her message her-anything, just stay the hell away from her and let her get on with it."

Angelo chuckled "she really has got you wrapped, she come crying to you did she?" he chuckled again.

"I'm warning you Angelo you make any sort of contact with her and it will take me ten minutes to track you down!" he yelled "and trust me you won't like what I have in mind!" he hissed.

Angelo chuckled again "you don't scare me and I'll call her if I want to and not you or anyone else is gonna stop me," he said and hung up.

"Asshole!" Brax hissed and threw the phone down and sat forward…he too now in a bad mood.

* * *

The next morning Charlie yawned as she walked to her car, last night had dragged she'd gotten one call out and the rest of the time she spent thinking about Angelo-one call and her life had been thrown into a wheel spin. What exactly did he call for? Why was he bothered how she was? Sighing again she started up her car and headed home for a few hours' sleep.

When she got there she walked in the back door and stopped, looking at the massive bunch of flowers she walked to them and picked them up, looking for a card she walked to a vase and started to fill it with water. When she found the card she pulled it out and read it, _since you forgot to call me I'll assume you're still in a bad mood so I thought I'd do something to get even the tiniest smile on your face, sweet dreams babes,_ Charlie bit her lip as a smile tugged at her lips "Brax," she sighed happily.

She turned around to see Ruby grinning in the doorway "I'll be off then…going to meet Indi," she said and grabbed her bag.

"What's with the grin?" Charlie asked.

Ruby smiled "no reason, bye mum," she said and walked out the back door chuckling to herself.

Charlie shook her head and walked up to her room "she's in a good mood this morning," she said as she walked in.

"Maybe that's because some guy paid her fifty bucks to scram for a few hours," Brax said stepping out of the bathroom.

Charlie smiled and walked over to him it didn't even bother her that Ruby knew about them, looking up at him she ran her hands up his chest and around her neck "I'm sorry about last night he totally messed with my head."

Brax nodded and slipped his hands onto her waist "I know he did."

Charlie sighed "why can't he just leave me alone, what's it to him how I'm doing?"

Brax chuckled and dipped his head "don't let him get to ya, he's only trying to piss you off," he said and kissed her.

Charlie pulled him closer and deepened the kiss after she pulled back she looked up at him again "thank you for my flowers."

Brax shrugged "I wanted to improve your mood," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "right I'm gonna go I just wanted to see you before I went to work and you're gonna get some sleep," he said and stepped back.

Charlie looked at the bed the back to him "do you have to go?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "I got an hour," he said and stepped back to her "you want me to lie down with you for a bit?"

Charlie nodded and pulled off her shirt "if you wanna improve my mood yeah," she giggled and pulled off he bottoms and slid under the covers.

Brax chuckled and pulled off his shirt and jeans "best fifty bucks I ever spent," he said and climbed in beside her. Pulling her to him he kissed her deeply and rolled her under him, pulling back he looked down on her "you're moving on Charlie don't let him get you down he made the mistake he messed it all up," he said seriously.

Charlie sighed heavily and ran her hands up around his neck "can you please not talk about him when I'm trying to undress you and do stuff," she giggled and leaned forward "lose the boxers Daryl," she said and hooked her thumbs either side of them.

Brax chuckled and kissed her passionately as both finished undressing the other.

…

A while later Brax gently rolled her off him and slid out of the bed, pulling on his clothes he smiled and leaned down to her, dropping a kiss on her forehead he grabbed his shoes and walked to the door "see ya later babes," he whispered and slipped out leaving her sound asleep.

….

Later that day Charlie stretched out and blinked a few times before she opened her eyes and rolled onto her side, smiling at Brax's scent on her pillow she sat up and looked at the clock it was just after two. Yawning she rolled out of the bed and pulled on sweats and hoodie, walking to her kitchen she rolled her eyes at Peter at her bench drinking coffee "I'm taking that key off you," she said and sat beside him.

Peter chuckled and put his cup down "me and you need to have a little talk," he said and turned to face her "this thing with Brax…is it just a bit of fun to you or do you see it going anywhere?"

"Pete," Charlie groaned.

"I'm serious Charlie," he said "you're still getting over everything, if all you're looking for is someone to make you forget then that's up to you- but you have to think about Brax in all this. You have to think about his feelings for you…is this just a bit of fun to him too?"

Charlie sighed what he said was making sense "I don't know Pete we haven't talk about it….we're just taking it as it comes, and trust me when I say I am fine I am over the whole thing," she said and stood up. "Me and Brax just sorta happened- I do like him and I know he likes me…I'm not just using him to make myself feel better."

Peter nodded and stood up "well if you like him I won't get in the way but think about it Charlie can you see yourself with him in a few weeks-months?"

"Geez Pete I don't know it's not like I'm about to marry the guy, I am moving on, he makes me happy isn't that all that matters," Charlie's eyes widened at what she had just said "he makes me happy," she said again "he-makes-me-happy," she said slowly and smiled to herself "he does," she said and smiled at Peter.

Peter smiled "that's all I needed to know," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and walked to the back door "I'll see ya later," he said and walked out the door.

Charlie watched him go and smiled to herself, she ran over to the door and pulled on shoes grabbing her keys and ran out the door.

….

Pulling up at Angelo's she ran up the stairs "hey Liam" she called "where's Brax?"

"In the office," he replied "something wrong?" he asked watching her dash through the restaurant.

"No everything is great!" she called back and ran into the office, closing the door she leaned against it "hey," she panted.

"Hey," he chuckled and stood up "you run all the way here?" he asked walking around the desk.

"No I just came to tell you something," she said and pushed herself off the door. Walking to him she wrapped her arms around him "you make me happy," she smiled "I don't know where it suddenly came from but you do," she said and pulled him closer "and I want you to know that…this is not just a fling to me."

Brax smiled and wrapped his arms around her "this isn't a fling to me either," he said and pulled her against him "you make me happy too…I know it's early days but I can see us going somewhere ….which reminds me Nan wants you to come for dinner tomorrow."

Charlie giggled "I'll be there," she said and kissed him.

"Good because once you get to know how awesome Nan is you won't be going anywhere," he said and kissed her.

"Not planning to," she said and walked him back towards the desk.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie sat on the beach with her feet pulled up against her chest watching the water lap up against the shore, resting the side of her face on her knee she thought about the call she had gotten late last night. Natalie had called her in the middle of the night crying, she had told her she'd made a big mistake that she wanted to come home, that she didn't want to leave in the first place and she missed her, Ruby, their dad and her brothers. Charlie's reply had been 'too bad you made your bed now lay in it' before she hung up and turned her phone off.

Sighing she couldn't help but worry about her younger sister she did not sound happy at all, shaking her head she tried to force it to the back of her mind. Her sister had broken her heart ruined her life and took away the man she loved and the worst thing was she had betrayed her trust, that was the biggest issue for Charlie you don't have trust you don't have anything. Sighing heavily again she looked back to the water as much as she wanted to worry about Natalie she had her own life to get on with- a life she was no longer part of.

Up on the sand Brax stood watching her he watched the way her shoulders slumped or she dropped her head- even the faraway look in her eyes. When he called her this morning all he got for replies were one word answers before she said she had to go he knew something was bothering her. Looking around he saw the beach empty, walking down to her he sat down behind her and scooted so she was between his legs "what's wrong with ya babes?" he asked and slipped his hands around her waist.

Charlie smiled and leaned back into him "hey, I thought we were meeting later?"

"We are," he nodded "but I saw ya down here and I've been watching you for quite a while now…you've been here over and hour."

"I know," she replied "didn't sleep too well last night."

"Aww is my baby tired?" he chuckled and dropped a kiss on her shoulder "I can tell Nan we're gonna be an hour late if you wanna sleep before we go."

Charlie turned to face him "we're going on time, the reason I haven't slept is coz Nat called me last night," she blew out a breath "she was so upset she was crying and all she kept saying she was sorry that she missed me and that she wanted to come home," she shook her head "and I said too bad and hung up."

Brax sighed "Charlie she hurt you you've every right to be angry."

"I know I do and I was but she's still my little sister Brax and as much as I hate it I'm always gonna worry about her. I can't get the sound of her cries out of my head," she sniffed "she was calling me for help and I turned her down… wherever she is she doesn't wanna be there."

"Babes listen to me," Brax said and pulled her closer "she might not be happy with her decisions but she made them and it cost her her whole family her friends and her life here- she knew it would happen. I know she's your sister and she always will be but you gotta worry about yourself first, you've been through a lot more than they have."

Charlie nodded and leaned into him "I know," she said and rested her chin on his shoulder "but I still wonder why she called me…him too is he not happy either?"

Brax felt anger wash over him that she was worrying about Angelo too "okay," he said and stood up "your sister is one thing but I can't sit here and listen to you worry about the guy that broke your heart, I'm sorry I can't," he said and walked off "if you're that worried call him!" he called as he hurried away before he said something he'd regret…the last part cutting it close.

"Brax!" Charlie called after him and stood up "Brax come back!" she yelled confused as to what just happened, she wasn't worried about Angelo she just wondered why he called her at all. "Brax!" she called again she shook her head when he disappeared off the beach "well screw you then!" she called after him and dropped back into the sand.

…

Later that evening Charlie looked at the clock and sighed in half an hour she was due at Brax's Nan's house and still no word from him. Huffing she stood up and walked into the living room where Ruby was sprawled out on the sofa.

"Okay mum what is it?" she asked "you've been huffing and mumbling out of you for about two hours now," she said and sat up.

Charlie stopped at the stairs and looked back at her, thinking for a moment she walked back and sat beside her "I'm gonna save myself all the I'm not with him blah blah blah crap."

"That would be wise since everyone knows you're seeing Brax," Ruby chuckled "so this is about him?"

"Yes," Charlie sighed "we're supposed to be going to his Nan's for dinner and we had an argument earlier and not a word from him since."

Ruby chuckled "she's a crazy lady that one I've met her…have you tried calling him?"

Charlie didn't register the first part of what she had said "yes, I've called him twice and nothing I even text him."

"So just turn up at the house you were invited so she's expecting you," Ruby said.

Charlie scoffed "and what do you suggest I do call Casey or Kyle and ask for the address?"

Ruby shook her head "weren't you listening to me?"

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I told you I'd met her…I know where she lives," Ruby replied.

Charlie raised an eyebrow "and how do you know where Brax's Nan lives?"

"Casey forgot his shirt for work and asked me to drive him over- he made me come in with him," Ruby answered she stood up "call Brax and if you still don't get an answer I'll drive you over," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Charlie scoffed "I can't just turn up at someone's house!" she called and pulled out her phone she pulled up his number-sighing when it went to mail "hey it's me, look I don't know what happened earlier or why you're mad at me, if we're not going for dinner will you let me know instead of leaving me sitting here like a fool," she said and hung up.

* * *

Brax had just climbed into his car he was still mad- as his stubbornness held out for hours he decided to go alone and just tell his Nan Charlie got called away to the station. Listening to her message he shook his head and hung up, starting up his car he pulled away from his house.

Arriving at Delores's house he pulled into her drive and shut of the engine climbing out he walked to the door and let himself in "Nan!" he called and walked into the living room.

Delores appeared behind him "nice of you to join us Daryl," she said and hugged him.

Brax hugged her back and stepped away "I know I'm late sorry something came up…Nan Charlie-"

"I know Daryl Charlie already explained why you were late," she smiled went to walk out to the kitchen.

"What?" Brax asked-had he heard right?"

Delores turned back to him "Charlie arrived alone a while ago and told me you had to sort something at the restaurant…nice of you to send her alone Daryl we had a nice chat-I need to get back to her it's rude to leave guests alone," she said and walked out of the room.

Brax sighed and shook his head but couldn't help the smile that crossed his face-his mood had now returned to normal…he had some apologising to do. Shaking his head he followed her to the kitchen "hey," he said cautiously looking at Charlie.

She looked up and smiled "hey," she said shooting a look at Delores "did you sort that?" she asked.

"Uh yeah," Brax nodded and walked to sit beside her "you two having fun?" he asked.

Delores chuckled and stood up "a nice little chat I'm going to set up for dinner you two behave yourselves."

"I can help you set the table," Charlie said and stood up.

"No you won't you're a guest you'll sit back down," Delores said seriously.

"I don't mind," Charlie said.

"Well I do…Daryl speak to her," Delores said and walked into the dining room.

"She's not gonna let you help so forget it," he said looking up at her.

Charlie sat back down and looked into her cup "fine," she sighed.

Brax moved closer to her "babes I'm sorry," he said.

Charlie looked over at him "you wanna tell me what happened?" she shook her head "coz I sure as hell don't know."

"It's him Charlie even the mention of his name drives me crazy, I'm sorry, seeing you worry about him…my jealousy got the better of me," Brax sighed and sat back in the chair "I can be pretty stubborn I know I shouldn't have walked off or ignored your calls I acted like an idiot and I'm sorry."

"Yes you are an idiot," she giggled "Brax I wasn't worrying about him- I couldn't care less, I was wondering why he called me then my sister calls me that's all."

Brax looked over at her "and I should have listened…forgive me?"

"Hhm," Charlie said pretending to think "you'll have to make it up to me," she said scooting closer to him.

Brax nodded "anything you want."

Charlie leaned in closer "we'll discuss it on the way home," she said and kissed him, sliding her hand onto his cheek she deepened it.

Brax slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Cut that out don't make me get a bucket of water," Delores said and slapped Brax on the back of the head "my old eyes can't handle that stuff anymore…Daryl grab me down the guest plates," she said stopping in front of a press.

Brax stood up "we've been through this a million times Nan they're not guest plates they're just plates," he said and lifted them down for her.

"I only take them out when people are here so they are guest plates," Delores replied.

"You live here alone there is no reason for them to be out unless you have people here," Brax said.

"Brax leave her alone, if she wants to call them her guest plates they're her guest plates," Charlie giggled.

Delores smiled at her "oh she's well able for you son," she chuckled and walked out of the room.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side," Brax said and sat back down.

"In a stupid argument like that no thanks," she chuckled "and leave you Nan alone that was mean," she said and slapped him.

"She drives me mad half the stuff she comes out with," he groaned.

"So she's old let her say what she wants….or you won't get any every again," she said seriously.

Brax scoffed "please you can't stay away from me," he chuckled.

"We'll see how wrong you are when I avoid you for a week," Charlie said and smirked at him.

Brax leaned over her "I'll have you right where I want you later and don't try think otherwise," he murmured and kissed her slowly.

"For that you're going home alone tonight," she said and stood up.

Brax chuckled "I didn't see your car out there."

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth but Delores called them "maybe you should start thinking of ways to make it up to me rather than what you won't be doing later," she said and walked out of the room.

Brax chuckled and stood up following her.

….

After dinner the three sat talking "that was delicious Delores thank you," Charlie said.

"Thank you dear, I keep the best for moments like this- did you know you're the first girl of his I've met…I'm actually relieved Daryl I thought you were keeping something from me," she said seriously.

Charlie bit her lip and looked at Brax who was looking at her wide eyed "don't worry Delores I can safely say he's not keeping anything from you," she giggled.

"That's good to know I was starting to think of boys I could set you up with," she said and looked to the door as it opened "if this is Heath and another one of his hussy's I'll beat him with the brush," she said and stood up.

"Has he been bringing girls back here?" Brax asked angrily.

"Once or twice but you know I can handle him and his partying ways….Heath?" she called and walked into the hall.

Brax shook his head "I'm gonna kill him what does he think he's playing at," he said and stood up.

"Brax calm down," Charlie said and grabbed his hand "don't do anything in front of your Nan."

Brax sighed and sat back down "I'm still gonna kill him," he muttered.

Delores walked back in and sat down "just Connie from next door looking for a cake dish."

Charlie nodded and slipped her hand into Brax's "why don't you go watch tv or something while we clean up."

Delores nodded "sounds like a deal," she said and stood up "Daryl you know where everything goes," she said and walked into the living room.

"Yeah Nan," he muttered.

Charlie stood up and looked down on him "you coming?" she asked.

"In a minute," he muttered.

Charlie shook her head and leaned down to him titling his chin up kissing him hard, she leaned further into him and he responded. Pulling back she moved away from him "think about something else," she said and walked out of the room.

Sighing Brax pulled back his chair and stood up following her he pulled her back against him and started to trail kisses up her neck "I'm thinking about you," he mumbled.

Charlie giggled and pulled away from him "think about the quicker we get this done the quicker we can get home."

"Better get to it then Nan will keep us talking for a while," he replied and walked to the sink.

…

Finally two hours later it was time to say goodnight Brax walked out the front door holding Charlie's hand "night Nan," he said and kissed her on the cheek "I'll be over Sunday and lock the door as soon as we're gone."

Delores chuckled "lock your brother out you mean," she said and hugged Charlie "you come back and see me soon dear."

"I will thanks for tonight I had fun," Charlie said and stepped back "night Delores," she smiled.

"Daryl you make sure you get her home safe!" she called as they walked down the drive "and no sneaking out of her house tomorrow Daryl her daughter will be scared for life."

"Nan," he groaned.

Charlie giggled "my daughter knows about him!" she called back.

"I'd be scared!" Delores chuckled "night you two!" she said and went back inside.

Brax chuckled and climbed into the car "sometimes I wonder where we got her from."

Charlie giggled "she reminds me of Kyle he's always joking around."

"Wait till you meet Heath he's the double of her…where am I dropping you?" he asked as they pulled away.

Charlie smiled to herself "my place…where you'll be staying."

"Can't," Brax smirked "gotta meet my girlfriend."

Charlie smirked back "aww and here I was thinking you only had eyes for me…shoulda took that lawyer up on his date offer."

Brax's head shot to her "what lawyer?" he asked.

Charlie bit her lip "the one that asked me out this morning when I stopped in to check on things."

Brax scoffed "well he won't be getting through the door again."

Charlie laughed and shook her head "I'm a free agent ain't I?"

Brax looked over at her and raised an eyebrow "were you in the room when we had that conversation yesterday?"

Charlie giggled "oh that I only said that so you'd…you know."

"Oh so you're only using me to sleep with me?" he asked as he pulled up outside her house.

Charlie pulled off her belt sliding across the seat she threw her legs over him and sat back against the wheel "you got a problem with that?"

"I don't think I'm comfortable with you seeing other men," he replied trying to be serious.

Charlie lowered her head "good thing I told him I was taken then," she said and kissed him.

"So you're my girlfriend?" he asked slipping his arms around her.

Charlie sat back "you'll have to get rid of your other girlfriend before I answer that," she said and pulled the door open climbing out she turned back to him "you coming in or what?" she asked and walked to her door.

Brax chuckled and followed her, closing the door he locked it, walking into the living room he dropped onto the sofa beside her "are you gonna answer my question?" he asked pulling her against him.

Charlie looked up at him "like I said this is not a fling to me, but for now we won't label it we're still getting to know each other Brax."

Brax nodded "agreed…let's set a few ground rules."

"Shoot," Charlie said and sat up.

"Okay, you're not allowed see other men I'm not allowed see other girls," Charlie nodded "I'm allowed to kiss you- touch you whatever in public sleepovers are a must-whenever we can….and I'm allowed to knock out any guy I see flirting with you," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "all agreed except that last one, and if I see anyone flirting with you, smiling sweetly, batting their eyelashes I will be having serious words."

"So we're agreed on the rules?" he asked Charlie nodded "good coz I wanna take you to bed now," he said and threw her over his shoulder "been a long day," he chuckled and carried her up the stairs.

Dumping her on the bed he climbed on top of her and started to kiss her "told ya I'd have ya where I wanted ya," he said and moved onto her neck.

Charlie giggled "you're just lucky you got something to offer," she said and kissed him passionately.

* * *

A few hours later Brax groaned and opened his eyes as Charlie's phone began to ring "babe," he muttered and nudged her off his chest "babe, phone," he said leaning over her.

"Turn it off," Charlie groaned and snuggled back into him.

Brax reached over and grabbed her phone seeing her sisters name flash on the screen he sighed "it's Natalie," he said.

Charlie held up her hand and took the phone from him "what?" she muttered.

"Charlie," Natalie sniffed.

"What?" Charlie asked again.

"I need you!" she cried.

"Why?" Charlie asked "why me? Haven't you any mates left to call?"

"Angelo's gone…he's heading back to the bay," Natalie said.

"What!" Charlie yelled bolting up in the bed "why is he coming back here?"

"The baby isn't his," she whimpered.

"And how did you find that out you're only a few weeks?"

Natalie sighed "I'm four months…there were complications, I was bleeding they said they needed blood from the father to injected into the baby. When Angelo gave blood they told him he wasn't a match to the baby so he couldn't be the father."

"So whose is it then?" Charlie asked trying not to hear how far along she was. "Natalie!" she yelled when she didn't answer "who is that baby's father?"

"Some guy I met in a club… I was pissed that Angelo stood me up to go out with you so I brought him home."

Charlie sighed "do you even know his name?"

"Heath something" she muttered.

Charlie looked over at Brax "Braxton?" she asked getting his attention.

"Yeah that's the one; he had tattoos on his neck and arm."

"Natalie," Charlie groaned.

"I need your help Charlie I need to find this guy… I don't know what I'm gonna do, Angelo took all the money- I have one night left in this motel."

Charlie sighed again "I'll call you in the morning," she said and hung up.

Brax stared at her "why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like what you're about to say?"

Charlie huffed and threw herself back "do you want the bad news first or the worse news first?"

Brax lay back and rolled to face her "just get it all out."

Charlie rolled on her side "Angelo is on his way back to the bay for good-he's not the baby's dad and your brother is the guy she brought home…he's the dad."

Brax shook his head "I told that moron to be careful he's always picking up chicks or going home with them I warned him this would happen."

"What are we gonna do?" Charlie asked.

"It's not our problem Charlie I'll tell him tomorrow then he can deal with it."

Charlie scooted over and lay on his chest "he needs to go to wherever she is the baby needs blood from the father."

"I'll make sure he's there first thing," Brax said and wrapped his arm around her "and by the way... Angelo comes near you I won't be responsible for my actions."

Charlie giggled and looked up at him "I won't stop you," she said and leaned up to kiss him "night," she said and lay back down on him.

"Night babe," he replied and pulled her closer. Sighing he looked up at the ceiling Heath was gonna come crying to him for help meaning he'd be left to deal with it all. Sitting up he rolled Charlie off him "I'm sorry babe I can't stay I gotta find Heath," he said and started to pull his clothes on.

Charlie sat up "Brax it's three am you can't go looking for him now…just wait until morning."

"You don't know Heath Charlie he'll leave me to deal with all this I'm not doing it it's his mess… call her back and find out where she is and call me."

"Brax," she started.

"Please babe?" he asked and sat on the bed "you have no idea what Heath is like he's gonna flip and keep saying it's not his- he's gonna want tests done and all that."

"Well explain to him this baby could die, he'll give the blood and if it's not him they'll tell him then and there," Charlie replied.

Brax leaned over and kissed her "I'll drag him there if I have to," he said and stood up.

"Wait!" Charlie yelled and jumped up "I'm coming too if you two turn up Nat will get freaked, I should be there," she said and pulled on clothes.

"Charlie do you think it's a good idea after what she did to you?"

Charlie sighed "no but she's my little sister- I promised mum I'd look after her…just like you did your mum-I'm coming."

Brax nodded he couldn't argue with that "it's not gonna be easy," he said as they walked to the door.

"I'm a cop Brax I've seen everything," she replied as they walked down the stairs.

….

A while later they pulled up at Brax's house climbing out they went inside "wait here," Brax said and walked towards the bedrooms. Charlie sighed and walked to the kitchen clicking on the kettle she sat down at the table.

In the bedroom Brax sighed in relief to find Heath actually there but not surprised to see a girl beside him. Leaning down he slapped him on the head and stepped back.

"What the hell!" Heath groaned and opened his eyes "Brax what are you doing?"

"Get up get dressed get rid of her and meet me in the kitchen…Now!" he yelled when Heath closed his eyes.

"Alright chill," Heath said and sat up.

"Two minutes Heath!" Brax snapped and walked out of the room.

Charlie looked up when Brax walked in "is he coming out?" she asked.

Brax nodded and sat beside her "some girl in there as usual," he muttered.

Charlie looked up as some unimpressed blonde opened the front door and stormed out, her eyes went to the hall when a tall guy walked out pulling a shirt over his head. She watched him walk to them and stop.

"I'm here," he said looking at Brax totally ignoring her.

"Sit down," Brax said and clutched the coffee Charlie had made for him.

Heath sat down and looked at the cup in front of him "what's going on…who' she?" he asked looking at Charlie.

"Do you remember a blonde girl named Natalie?" Brax asked "you went home with her about three/four months ago?"

Heath scratched his head and chuckled "uh there's been a lot you'll have to be a lot clearer," he looked over at Charlie as she pulled out her purse and opened it.

Taking a picture out she slapped it down in front of him "remember her now?" she asked.

Heath picked it up and looked at a photo of Charlie and Natalie "ah yeah her….she was awesome," he chuckled "what about her?" he asked handing Charlie back the photo.

Brax sighed and shook his head "congratulations you idiot you're gonna be a dad."

"What!" Heath yelled wide eye "b-bu-but that can't be right," he stuttered.

Charlie stood up "you had sex with her and obviously used nothing what did you think would happen," she said and walked towards the front door.

"Charlie, where are you going?" Brax called after her.

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk I'll be in the car," she said and walked out the front door, he was so smug she just wanted to slap him he made her cringe at the smile he gave looking at the photo. Shaking her head she climbed into the car and sighed he looked like the type of guy that wouldn't care if he had a kid or not she just hoped for Natalie's sake she was wrong.

Inside Heath was still in shock Brax sat back and watched him he couldn't help but feel sorry for him this was the last thing any single guy wants to hear, he looked back to him when he spoke.

"So what happens now?" Heath asked quietly.

Brax sighed and leaned forward "that is up to you mate but right now you gotta help this girl out."

Heath looked over at him "you want me to give her money?"

"No," Brax shook his head "there are some complications- I don't know what, all I know is the baby needs blood from the father."

Heath nodded "when do I have to do it?"

Brax was surprised at how well he was taking this "now- she's up in the city, we're leaving as soon as you're ready."

Heath nodded again "how do you know about this anyway…that chick come find you?"

"That chick is Charlie- the one I told you I went into business with and the other girl you were with is her sister," Brax said and stood up "I'll give you a few minutes to yourself I'll be in the car," he said and walked towards the door.

"Hey Brax!" Heath called "thanks for coming with me… I don't think I can face it alone."

"What brothers are for mate…don't be too long," Brax replied and closed the door behind him.

Charlie smiled weakly when he climbed in beside her "he'll be out in a minute," Brax said. Charlie just nodded "are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed "just can't believe this is happening…I should hate her I shouldn't care what trouble she's in."

Brax nodded "you should, but no matter what she's done that's your niece or nephew in there and they've done nothing wrong," he said slipping his hand into hers.

Charlie turned to him "I think that's the only reason I'm going," she said and looked over as Heath approached "want me to sit in the back?" she asked.

Brax leaned over and kissed her "no he can get in the back," he replied and started up the car as soon as Heath climbed in.

* * *

Over an hour later they arrived at the motel Natalie said she was in, walking to the desk Charlie smiled at the guy behind the desk "have you got a room for the night-what's left of it?" she added.

"Sure… room eight," he said and handed her a key "sixty bucks," he said turning back to the tv.

Charlie handed over the money Brax had given her "thanks," she said and walked back to them outside. "Nat said she was in room twelve…I'm gonna go talk to her first, Brax here's the key to our room- I'll come get you Heath when I'm ready," she said and walked off.

As she got closer her heart started to beat louder and faster her palms started to get all sweaty, wringing them out she brought her hand up and knocked on the door stepping back quickly.

Natalie opened the door and couldn't even look at her, Charlie looked down at the cigarette in her hand and shook her head "get rid of that for starters," she said and took it from her, flinging it to the ground she closed the door over.

"I didn't think you'd come," Natalie said quietly.

"Believe me I didn't want to but yet here I am to sort out another one of your messes, god Natalie how could you be so stupid you didn't even know the guy!" she yelled.

"I know I'm sorry," Natalie said and hung her head.

"Tell that to your kid!" Charlie hissed "he's the one that'a gonna have two screwed up parents!" sighing she sat on the bed "Heath is here too he's gonna come up and talk to you when I go down."

Natalie nodded and sat beside her "so what do I do now?"

Charlie shook her head "you ring that hospital and tell them he's here and willing to help," she said and stood up "I'm only here to make sure that baby is okay, after this I'm done I have my own life to get on with," she said and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry Charlz!" Natalie called after her.

Charlie scoffed "no you're not, if Angelo hadn't left you wouldn't have called me at all but that's what you're good at, come crying to good old big sis she'll make it better…not this time. You went too far Nat I mean it we're done, you have Heath now he's the dad call him," she said and walked out the door.

Walking back to the room she knocked at the door and waited for one of them to let her in. As soon as the door opened she walked by Heath "she's waiting for you," she said and walked to the bathroom.

Brax frowned and looked at Heath who still stood by the door "go on mate…I'll be here when you're done." He waited for the door to close and walked to the bathroom door "Charlie?" he called and knocked. He stepped back when the door opened and she walked into his arms.

"That was so hard," she whimpered "she looks so scared and I still went on like a bitch…all I wanted to do was hug her."

Brax wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head "I'd say it was, but you're still hurt- seeing her is bound to bring it all up."

Charlie looked up at him "she has a tiny bump," she sniffed.

It dawned on Brax what this was really about "it's alright to miss your baby Charlie, seeing her that way I'm sure it hurts but it's still okay to cry," he said softly.

Charlie rested her face against his chest and sighed heavily "I've done my crying… even though I wasn't that far along and he was probably the size of a pea, I do miss him, I wanted him and he was taken away from me, I'll never stop thinking what could have been but if it was meant to happen he'd still be here," she said and looked up at him again "you never know one day it might happen for me."

Brax smiled down on her "one day," he said and lowered his head to kiss her.

**A/N I don't know anything about the baby needing the fathers blood I made** **it all up...and that was Heath's introduction to the story :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Charlie woke up and shivered looking around she sighed and stretched out, her and Brax had fallen asleep on the bed and there was no sign of Heath, she shivered again and scooted closer to him.

"You cold babes?" Brax asked wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Yeah," she muttered.

Brax sat up and pulled the spare covers from the end of the bed and threw it over her "better?" he asked and pulled her back onto him.

"Yeah thanks," she yawned and snuggled back into him.

Brax dropped a kiss on her forehead "so Heath didn't come back last night."

"Doesn't look like it," Charlie replied.

They both looked to the door when someone knocked at it, Brax rolled her off him and walked to the door, opening it he was faced with Heath and Natalie "uh," he looked back at Charlie "I don't think she should be here."

"Two minutes and I'll be gone I promise," Natalie said stepping forward.

Brax looked over at Charlie again she lay looking at the ceiling not even registering what was going on "Charlie," he called "your sister is here," he said and stepped back to let them in.

Charlie sat up and moved to the side of the bed "I told you we were done," she said when Natalie stepped into the room.

"I know you did," Natalie nodded "we just wanted to let you know what was going on."

Charlie looked over at Heath when she said we, he cleared his throat and moved closer to Natalie "we've went to the hospital and did what we had to do, I am the father…so I'm gonna be involved."

Charlie nodded and stood up "and so you should be," she said and walked to the bathroom

"I'm going back with Heath!" Natalie called after her stopping her in her tracks.

Charlie turned back to her "and where exactly are you gonna stay? You've no family no friends no money," she said walking back to them.

Natalie glanced at Heath "I'm gonna be staying with Heath until I can get on my feet."

Brax scoffed and glared at Heath "and when were you gonna ask me about this?"

"Uh now," Heath replied "look Brax I'm tryna do the right thing here I can't just leave her…she told me a bit about what's going on with her and her family, I have nothing to do with that and either does my kid I'm not gonna turn my back on her," he said seriously.

Brax sighed and dropped his head if he was gonna be seeing Charlie she'd be in the house it wouldn't work but Heath was right he couldn't turn his back on her. He looked over at Charlie who stood looking back waiting on him to reply. He looked back at Heath and Natalie "no, I'm sorry," he said and looked at Charlie again "I'm dating Charlie it won't work, they can't both be in the house and after what she did to her I don't really want her there…Charlie comes first."

Charlie shook her head and walked to him "she can stay," she looked over at Heath "I hope you know what you're getting yourself in for…make your own way home I'm not traveling with her," she said and slipped her hand into Brax's and opened the door "and don't you dare go see Pete or anyone else," she said before she walked out pulling Brax with her.

As soon as the door was closed she pulled him closer and kissed him, Brax slipped his hand onto her waist and deepened the kiss "what was that for?" he asked when they broke apart.

Charlie smiled "for sticking up for me-thinking about my feelings, for saying I come first."

"You do come first," Brax said and slipped his arm around her shoulder "I don't know her but I do know what she's done, it's my house it was left to me what I say goes, she'll be gone in a few days."

Charlie leaned in closer to him as they walked "wanna hang out here for the day?"

Brax nodded "sure, got nothing else to do…are you avoiding someone?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I can't deal with him as well today."

"He won't come near you, I'll make sure of that," Brax dropped a kiss on her head and led her to his car.

….

Back at Angelo's Ruby yawned as she set the tables Brax had text her at all hours and asked her to cover for him that something had come up she wondered why he hadn't called Charlie. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs "sorry we don't open for another half hour!" she called without turning around.

"That's kinda why I came now…mum about?"

Ruby's face drained of colour at the voice gripping the forks she had she slowly turned to face him her face full of anger "if I were you I'd turn around and walked out that door do you have a death wish!" she yelled.

"Rubes," Angelo sighed.

"No!" she yelled "you don't get to call me that- you don't get to call me anything! Get out!" she yelled and hurled the forks at him.

Angelo dodged them and started to walk towards her "all I want is five minutes with your mum."

"She's not here and if she was you'd have to go through me first!" she hissed.

"Ruby I know she's here she's not at home…please?"

"She's not here! Get out you, won't be getting near her anyway!" Ruby yelled.

"I'm not leaving until I see her," Angelo said and crossed his arms.

Ruby smiled sarcastically "you do that and see what happens," she said and went to walk off.

"I'm back for good!" Angelo called after her.

Ruby scoffed and whirled back to face him "then you really do have a death wish…no one wants you here, you're not welcome in here so I suggest you leave before Liam or anyone else gets here."

"Like I said-I'm not going anywhere," Angelo said.

"Oh I think you are," came a voice behind them "what do you think Jack?"

Ruby looked beyond him to see Peter and Jack with their surfboards under their arms, every morning they'd drop in after a surf. She smiled and walked off "don't wreck the place I just set up!" she called as she walked into the kitchen.

Angelo turned to face them "I want to see Charlie."

"Well she doesn't wanna see you," Jack replied and placed his board against the wall "and you must be really really stupid to come back here at all," he said taking slow steps towards him.

Peter placed his board against the wall and walked to where Jack was "what could you possibly have to say that she'd want to hear?"

Angelo shrugged "between me and her."

"Well you won't get to her so it's between you and us now," Jack said.

Peter sighed "you wrecked her life, you slept with her sister, you got her pregnant, and you left with her. Charlie is moving on she's happy now do you really think we're gonna let you ruin that? I suggest you take off and don't ever come back."

Angelo chuckled "she's not happy she's just putting on a front for all you she still misses me."

Jack chuckled "you haven't met her new bloke, she's happier than I've ever seen…great bloke," he chuckled again.

Angelo's eyes went wide "she's dating someone already?"

Peter chuckled "what did you expect her to do sit there and mope over you…you really don't know Charlie at all," he walked closer to him "she's happy she's over you she hasn't given you a second thought and it's gonna stay that way," he stepped even closer "this is the one and only warning you're getting, you've already broken up a family if you want to live to see that kid born you won't come here again, you won't go near her house, you won't hang around places she goes you'll take off and don't ever come back, you got it?"

Angelo stepped back he couldn't believe that Charlie had moved on already he shook his head "you don't scare me I'll hang around if I want."

Jack chuckled "we're cops we can easily turn a murder into an accident, take off and don't so much as think about my sister again…the one you're not sleeping with."

"How is Nat by the way?" Peter asked sarcastically "does she even know you're here pining after your ex?"

"You'd have to ask her that!" Angelo hissed and walked by them "the baby is not mine!" he said through gritted teeth.

Peter burst out laughing "oh so that's why you're back?" he looked at Jack "hoping he could pick up where he left off."

"Seems Nat can do something right," Jack chuckled "can't say I'm sorry mate I hope you feel as much of the pain you caused Charlie…get lost," he said and walked up the bar.

Peter watched him in the doorway "go now or those stairs will be the last thing you see," he said and walked up to Jack.

Angelo stood looking at them he always hated how protective of Charlie they were, if he wanted to see her he'd have to pick his moment "I'll be back!" he called as he took the stairs.

* * *

Back in the city Charlie and Brax were lying in a park after some breakfast and some window shopping looking up at the clouds, Charlie groaned as her phone rang, pulling it out of her bag she saw it was her brother "Jack," she greeted.

"Hey, where are you I'm at the house," he replied.

"I'm up in the city with Brax for the day something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Jack said slowly seeing the flowers from Angelo on her step "just wanted to see what you were doing for the day, was gonna go see dad," he said as he picked them up and threw them in her bin.

"Oh right…um, I'll be home later if you wanna go evening time?"

"Nah you go have some fun I'll bring Rubes and Maddy," Jack replied.

"Alright then," she replied "I'll be home around dinner time, I'll drop over to yours haven't seen Maddy all week."

"Cool see ya then…bye," Jack said and hung up, looking into the bin he shook his head "Charlie doesn't even like roses you'd think he'd know that," he scoffed and slammed the bin lid down.

"Do you need go home?" Brax asked.

"Nope," Charlie said and looked up at him "just Jack seeing where I was."

Brax nodded and kissed her after he pulled away he lay back and pulled her with him "how do you feel about both of them being back?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged against him "just have to get on with it."

"Well they won't be allowed in Angelo's and if Leah sees them she'll tell them to stay away from the diner too," Brax said.

Charlie looked up at him "how about we change the name to Braxton's?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "that's my name you own the place…how will that work?"

Charlie shrugged "it's better than Bucktons and I so want the name Angelo's gone."

"So go with Ruby's then," Brax suggested.

"You wouldn't have a problem with that?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied and lifted his head to kiss her "not at all."

Charlie lay back down on him "we'll get it started when we get home."

…

In the car on the drive home Charlie was quiet she sat looking out the window lost in thought, she smiled when Brax slipped his hand into hers, lacing her fingers with his she looked over and smiled again "I'm fine," she said.

"I know you are," Brax said "I just wanna hold your hand," he chuckled.

"Aww aren't you so cute," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "I thought Casey was cute."

Charlie giggled "you're allowed to be cute too."

Brax chuckled and looked back to the road "almost there," he said after they passed the welcome to summer Bay sign.

A few minutes later he pulled up along the beach "do you wanna go for a walk before I drop you home?"

"Yeah I'm not in any rush," she smiled and climbed out.

Brax climbed out and walked around to her leaning in he kissed her, after he pulled back he leaned on the car "so we're still changing the name?"

Charlie nodded "but to what is another question," she giggled "thought we were going for a walk?"

Brax chuckled and pushed himself off the car holding out his hand he waited for her to slip her into it and started to walk "we are," he said and pulled her into him "how about we just come up with a name that doesn't mean anything to either of us?…we can always change it again," he said.

"To what like beach view or something?" she chuckled.

"I actually like that," Brax said.

Charlie thought about it "yeah I do too," she said and looked further up the beach, she stopped and felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Are you okay?" Brax asked he moved his eyes to where she was looking and clenched his fist as Angelo stood looking back at them.

Charlie turned to Brax "can we just go the other way?" she asked and turned around.

"After I sort him out," Brax snapped and went to walk forward.

"Brax!" Charlie yelled and grabbed him "he's not worth it, please just leave him," she said pulling him away.

Brax looked down on her and sighed "fine I won't hit him now but I meant what I said he comes near you and he's dead."

Charlie leaned up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck "how about you take me out on a date tonight?"

Brax smiled and slipped his hands onto her waist "our first date?" his smile widened "I'm sure that can be arranged," he said and lowered his head kissing her softly.

Charlie pulled back "can we go now? It's kinda uncomfortable knowing he's there watching us."

Brax wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to walk "how about I drop you home we'll both get changed and whatever then we'll spend the rest of the day and night together."

"Sounds good," Charlie said and leaned into him-shooting a glance back at Angelo to see him still watching.

* * *

Charlie sat in her bedroom looking at two dresses "the white one," Ruby said from the doorway.

Charlie turned to face her "hey sweetie how was work?" she asked as she hung the white dress on the wardrobe door.

Ruby flopped onto the bed "fine… until Angelo came in."

Charlie snapped her head to her "he what?" she asked.

Ruby say up "he came in like he still owned the place saying he knew you were here after I told him twice you weren't…he still wouldn't leave."

"And did Liam not say anything?"

"No he wasn't in yet," Ruby replied.

Charlie nodded "Rubes did he do anything to you?" she asked trying to control her temper.

"No, Pete and Jack came in I walked off and left them to it…he left a few minutes later."

"Can't imagine why," Charlie chuckled.

Ruby stood up "I'm going to get a shower then I'm heading over to Casey to watch a movie," she said and walked to the door.

"You and Casey seem to be getting close," Charlie smirked.

Ruby blushed "yeah well he's not here that long he doesn't know many people, I'm being nice…gotta go," she said hurrying away.

Charlie chuckled and walked to her phone smiling when Brax flashed on the screen "hey," she said happily.

"Hey babes sorry I know I'm supposed to be there soon but Casey decided to use all the hot water so I'll be another while."

Charlie chuckled "getting ready for Ruby coming over?" she chuckled again "she's here doing the same thing, that's fine I'm not even dressed anyway."

Brax chuckled "he may have told me this is a first date."

Charlie giggled "I got told Casey doesn't know many people she was being nice…I knew they liked each other I was watching them the other day, anyway, I'll be ready before you then so how about I just meet you at Angelo's?"

"Are you sure you don't mind walking?" Brax asked "I'll be a half hour tops," he added.

"Well I could drive but what's the point it's around the corner I don't mind, I'll walk along the beach," Charlie replied and pulled her dress of the hanger "I'll see ye in a while."

"Okay, if you're sure, bye babes," Brax said and hung up.

Charlie walked to her bedroom door "Rubes how are you getting to and from Casey's?" she called

"Jack is dropping me off and Pete said he's working to call him when I'm done!" she called back from the bathroom.

"Okay….I'm leaving in a few minutes so I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay mum have fun!" Ruby called back.

"You too!" Charlie chuckled and walked into her room.

…

Fifteen minutes later Charlie was walking along the beach she thought about everything that was going on, smiling when she thought of Brax he was the only good thing to happen in a while-there and then she decided Angelo nor Natalie was getting in her way she was moving on and she was gonna keep moving. As she walked up the pathway she jumped when she walked into someone "sorry," she said and jumped back, looking up her stomach dropped.

"Charlie," Angelo greeted looking down on her.

Charlie stepped around him "I said all I had to say to you," she said and started to walk on.

Angelo grabbed her wrist and pulled her back "well I haven't said everything I want to say to you," he said and dropped her arm "I know I hurt you Charlie," he looked over when she scoffed and rolled her eyes and "I'm sorry if I could go back and change it I would, I love you."

Charlie laughed "you don't love me if you could do that to me you never loved me at all, I mean it Angelo leave me alone, just because things with my sister didn't work out doesn't mean you can come back here and mess my life up again!" she yelled.

"Yeah that's right you've already moved on," he said bitterly "didn't take you long."

Charlie couldn't believe what she was hearing "that's rich coming from you…what did you expect me to do?" she yelled "cry over you, pine after you, beg you to come back? Don't make me laugh, you Angelo- you cheated on me- tore my life apart, so don't you dare judge me for moving on!" she yelled and walked away.

"What has he got that I don't?" Angelo called after her.

Charlie shook her head again was he serious? Turning back to him she took a step back "everything," she said "and I trust him!" she spat.

Angelo shook with anger he took a large step to her and grabbed her arm "you belong with me Charlie I took you in after everything that happened up in the city. I was there for everything with Ruby and her dad, you're mine! We're getting married in a few weeks!" he hissed his grip tightening on her.

Charlie laughed "are you delusional?" she asked "and I am nobody's, we're not getting married and thank god for that, now get your hands off me!" she yelled.

Hayley who rounded the corner saw Angelo take a step closer to her, pulling out her phone she called Peter-her eyes widened as Angelo slapped her "Pete! You gotta get down to Angelo's right now!" she yelled as he ran forward "Angelo just hit Charlie! We're around the back!" she said and threw her phone down "get the hell off her!" she screamed and pushed him away from her "you get the hell away from her!" she said and shoved him away again. "Angelo!" she yelled and jumped in front of Charlie when he ran at her again.

"You're not going anywhere, you're mine!" he yelled.

Charlie grabbed Hayley as Angelo swung his fist toward her "that's right Angelo hit a girl!" she yelled.

Angelo stopped "you're going to be my wife!" he yelled.

Charlie shoved Hayley behind her "stop kidding yourself!" she yelled "you're a waste of space, I got a lucky escape and looking at you now Nat did too!" she hissed.

Angelo raised his fist again and went to lunge forward-stopping at the click of a gun behind him.

Peter stood behind him with his gun aimed at his back " lucky for you I was in the surf club-take one more step and you'll hit the ground before you get near her!" he hissed.

"Pete!" Charlie yelled "put the gun down!" she said edging away from Angelo "come on Pete he's not worth it," she said putting her hand on the gun and tried to lower it.

"Hayley take her inside," was all he said.

"Pete!" Charlie yelled she was panicking now she could always talk him down but this time it wasn't working.

"Now!" he yelled making them both jump.

Hayley hurried over and grabbed Charlie's hand "he won't shoot him, as much as we'd all love that he knows what he's doing," she said and pulled her along.

As soon as they were gone Peter lowered his gun and walked to Angelo "we warned you didn't we?"

Angelo scoffed "I told you I'd be back you don't scare me."

Peter chuckled and pulled out his cuffs "you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer," he said and slipped the cuffs on, grabbing him by the back of his shirt he started to walk him towards his car "we just need to make a stop first," he said and opened the back door.

"Oww!" Angelo yelled as his head collided with the roof of the car.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching…mind your head," he chuckled and shoved him in.

Slamming the door he walked around to his own side and climbed in "hey Jack!" he called over the radio "get to Angelo's and make sure Charlie is okay."

"Why what happened?" he asked.

"Angelo happened, he overstepped the mark."

"And you have him?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I do-on the way," Peter replied looking back at him.

"Keep your cool Pete," he said and clicked off his radio knowing everyone could hear this conversation.

* * *

Inside Charlie and Hayley sat at the bar Hayley examining the red mark on Charlie's cheek "I don't think it's gonna bruise," she said and dropped her hand "what was he thinking?" she asked and shook her head.

Charlie shrugged "I don't know but he's lost it altogether, you can get off…I'm supposed to be on a date."

Hayley stood up "Brax I hope?" she giggled "…are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah it's Brax," she giggled "and yes I'll be fine doesn't even sting anymore," she smiled "but thanks for calling Pete," she said and hugged her.

"I knew I couldn't stop him if he got any angrier," Hayley replied.

"Yeah but you tried anyway," Charlie said stepping back. "I'll send some pizza over for you and Noah as a thank you!" she called as she walked into the back towards her office. She meant what she had said she was moving on and he or no one else was gonna stop her or bring her down.

Closing her office door she walked to the mirror and looked at the red mark just above her cheek she sighed Brax would notice it right away, walking to her desk she sat down and lay her head back on the chair thinking what she could say when he got here.

….

Brax walked into Angelo's a bit later than he said he would be he couldn't help but try to make Ruby and Casey feel awkward when she arrived he chuckled as he walked to the bar "alright mate!" he called to Liam "Charlie here yet?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Liam called back "she's in the office but Brax I need to te-"

Brax held his hand up "we're going on a date no work stuff!" he said and kept walking.

Liam sighed and watched him walk into the office he wanted to prepare him about Angelo.

Brax closed the door behind him he looked over and saw Charlie with her elbows on the desk resting her face on her hands lost in thought, smirking he walked around the desk behind her and slipped his arms around her "whatchya thinking about?"

Charlie smiled "you," she replied and turned to face him "Mr Braxton you left me waiting," she pouted.

"Sorry babes," he chuckled and kissed her "couldn't help but have some fun with Rubes and Case before I left," he said and sat on the desk. Looking down at her dress he nodded "nice dress," he said seriously.

Charlie smiled and stood up "thanks, so we going or what?"

"I reckon we can stay in here for a while," he said and pulled her to him-he was yet to notice the mark on her face.

Charlie titled her face away from him "what exactly did you have in mind…Brax!" she shrieked as his hand ran up her leg "no," she giggled and pulled away "I'm actually starving here."

"Better feed you then," he said and stood up, pulling her back to him he kissed her deeply and pulled her closer.

Charlie melted into him she ran her hands up his chest and slipped them around his neck- biting her lip when he moved onto her neck "keep doing that and we won't get a date at all," she giggled.

Brax pulled back "better get out of here then," he said and opened the door-stepping back when Jack appeared in the doorway.

"Alright mate," he said and looked in at Charlie "I was sent to check on you."

Charlie raised an eyebrow and shot a look at Brax "um I'm fine," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Where did he hi-" Jack started.

"I'm fine, now if you don't mind we're on a date," she said quickly and ushered Brax out the door.

"What's he talking about?" Brax asked as they walked to a table.

"Nothing, you know them always checking up on me," she smiled quickly and sat down.

Brax wasn't convinced but dropped it anyway, sitting down he looked over at Jack standing at the bar with Liam.

"What are you gonna get?" Charlie asked quickly she could see him watching Jack.

"Don't know yet," he replied and stood up "I'll get us a drink."

"No Brax, let one of the waiters get it, we're on a date," she said hoping he'd sit back down.

Brax looked down at her as she darted her eyes between him and Jack he saw relief wash over her face and looked to the bar to see Jack had left "alright," he said and sat down. Leaning in closer he looked at her "you wanna tell me how you got that mark on your face?"

Charlie sat back in her seat she'd hoped the redness would be gone by now "tripped over my shoes in my room," she answered.

Brax shook his head "wanna try that again?" he asked.

"Why?" Charlie asked "I just told you what happened," she muttered.

"And I don't believe you- for two reasons," he said "one, if you fell at home that would be gone by now and two, your brothers don't just turn up to check on you, so again what happened?"

Charlie sighed "do you really wanna ruin our date?"

Brax shook his head "no, but we can have many more...so?"

"Not first dates," she sat forward "if you must know…I ran into Angelo and he got a bit angry," she said and sat back.

"Angry how?" Brax asked through gritted teeth.

Charlie held up her wrist to show him the finger marks "he slapped me too," she sighed deciding it was better to get it all out in one.

Brax slammed his fists on the table and sprung from the seat "he's dead I swear to god he's dead!" he yelled already halfway through the restaurant.

Charlie stood up and smiled at the people looking at her "hey Mol!" she called "give us your shoes I'll be back in a few minutes…you can wear my heels until I get back," she said kicking them off.

Molly nodded and took off her shoes she knew the situation "here," she said and dropped them in front of her.

Charlie slipped them on "thanks," she said and ran after Brax. Getting outside she looked around for him, spotting him near the beach "Brax!" she yelled and took off after him "come on Brax what do you think you're gonna do?" she yelled.

Brax spun to face her "I told you if he came near you he was dead I wasn't kidding."

Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him back "will you just stop!" she yelled "you're not gonna find him, he's down the station!"

Brax sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose "what exactly did he say to you?"

"That doesn't matter," Charlie replied "now I'm going back up to the restaurant to our table, if you're not there in five minutes don't bother coming back at all!" she called as she walked away.

Brax sighed heavily and watched her go, after a minute or so he followed her Angelo didn't matter- she did.

…

Getting back to the table he sat down and looked over at her, she sat with her head down pretending to read the menu "you made these Charlie you know everything that's on it so don't pretend you're reading it," he said.

Charlie looked up at him "this isn't how I imagined our first date," she said and picked up her water "arguing already and we haven't even ordered yet."

"What do you expect when you tell me your ex hit you?" he snapped.

"To be angry but understand I can handle it myself and have it under control," she replied and stood up "I think we should leave it for another night we're both wound up…I'll see ya tomorrow," she said and walked off.

Brax stood up "Charlie!" he called after her.

She stopped at the exit and turned to face him "there's no point he's already ruined it," she said and smiled weakly "I'll call ya later," she said and took the stairs.

Brax stood watching her go sighing he walked to the bar and took a beer from the fridge and walked into the office. Sitting down he saw her on the boardwalk looking out to the water he knew she was upset-he was too this had ruined their first date, sighing again he stood up and walked through the restaurant he shouldn't have let her leave in the first place.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie stood on the boardwalk looking out at the water-closing her eyes as someone came up behind her, opening her eyes again she sighed when they stopped behind her "who are we kidding Brax, we jumped into this too quickly…can't even get through our first date."

Brax stepped up beside her "so what are you saying…you wanna call this off?"

Charlie closed her eyes that was the last thing she wanted "three weeks ago I was engaged, I was pregnant, I was getting married, I had a sister-I was happy."

"You're not happy with me?" he asked surprised.

"I am that's the problem…maybe I'm a little too happy too quickly."

Brax raised an eyebrow "why don't you break that down for me," he said turning to face her "coz I have no idea what you're trying to say."

Charlie turned to face him "we jumped in too quick after Angelo, I should be still trying to get over it still be putting myself back together."

Brax sighed "but you already did all that you bounced back quicker than anyone expected."

"Exactly too quick," she said and looked away from him "I don't want you to think you mean nothing to me coz you do."

"But?" he asked slowly.

"I need to figure out what I want," she said turning to face him again "you mean so much to me Brax I don't want my life getting in the way of yours."

Brax scoffed "it's not," he said seriously.

"Yes it is, if it weren't for my sister or Angelo you'd have no reason to be angry at them, and if you didn't like me you wouldn't feel the need to kill him."

"But I do like you Charlie and I can't just walk away from that," Brax said steeping closer to her.

"Happy endings don't just come Brax, you gotta work to make them happen," she scoffed and turned away from him.

Brax walked around her and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking up at him.

Brax tilted his head to the side thinking for a moment "making my happy ending happen," he said and lowered his head kissing her softly.

She couldn't push him away-she didn't want to, moving closer to him she slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes she pulled back and rested her forehead against his "this is crazy," she whispered and kissed him quickly "but I think I'm falling in love with you."

Brax chuckled and pulled her closer "good I thought that was just me," he said and tiled her chin up to him "I know it's too soon and quick but I've fallen hard and fast for you…whatever it is we can get through it, if you want me to back off for a while I'll do it-let you decided."

Charlie bit her lip and looked up at him, after a minute she nodded and leaned up on her toes "we can," she said and kissed him again "how can I move on if I push away the one thing I want to move on with?"

Brax pulled her into a hug and held her tight "no matter how hard you push I'm gonna push back harder, I'm not going anywhere," he said and rested his chin on her head "we'll make it Charlie I know we will."

Charlie pulled back a little and looked up at him "wanna walk me home?"

"Do I have to leave you at the door?" he asked with a smirk.

"If Ruby's home yeah," she replied.

Brax chuckled and stepped away from her "let's hope Casey persuaded her to stay a little longer," he said and slipped his hand into hers.

Charlie giggled as they started to walk "you know that's my daughter?"

Brax smiled and pulled her closer "who is as beautiful as you."

"Nice save," she chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

….

Over at Casey's the movie had just ended "that was a total waste of my life," Casey groaned.

"Oh thank God," Ruby said and sat forward and turned it off "why did you pick this then?" she giggled "I swear I dozed off a few times."

Casey chuckled "because it was a romantic comedy I thought you'd like it."

"Dude please," she chuckled "gimme fast and furious any day….I better call my uncle to pick me up," she said looking down at the time.

"Do you have to go?" Casey asked.

"Well it is just gone ten and mum is still on her date…another hour won't kill me," she replied and looked to the front door as it opened "I stand corrected," she said when she saw who was behind Heath "what the hell is she doing here?" she asked jumping up.

"Rubes," Natalie said and smiled quickly.

Ruby scoffed "you lost the right to call me that when you slept with my mothers' fiancé."

Casey frowned and looked at Heath "who is she?" he asked.

"She's my slut of an aunt," Ruby said and grabbed her bag "I'm sorry Casey I can't be in the same room as her…I'll call you when I get home," she said and walked to the door "move!" she hissed when Natalie blocked it.

"Ruby please can we talk?" Natalie asked.

Ruby scoffed again "alright then, why did you sleep with Angelo-sorry let me rephrase that, why did you repeatedly sleep with Angelo behind my mums back?"

Natalie hung her head "it just happened," she yelped in surprise when Ruby slapped her across the face.

"Oops, sorry, it just happened," she said sarcastically and shoved her out of the way "you might wanna get yourself tested after her Heath, never know what you'd catch!" she called as she walked down the drive.

Casey stood up "will someone please tell me what's going on!" he yelled.

Heath sighed heavily "Case this is Nat she's gonna be staying here for a while…she's pregnant with my kid and has nowhere else to go."

Casey looked at her then back to Heath "so what was all that about with her and Ruby?"

Natalie stepped forward "I was stupid and had an affair with my sisters' fiancée, I thought the baby was his so he told Charlie and we left together, then we found out the baby wasn't his so he came back to try win her back…no one is talking to me," she muttered.

Casey scoffed "Brax isn't gonna let that happen…she can't stay here Heath Brax will hit the roof," he said and walked into his room.

Heath turned to Natalie "sorry about that I didn't know Ruby was gonna be here," he said gesturing towards the sofa.

"Is she Casey's girlfriend?" Natalie asked as she sat down.

Heath shrugged "don't know I think they've only started, I've only seen her a handful of times she's friends with Kyle too…my other brother that pops up from time to time," he added when she frowned.

"Right," Natalie nodded "can I get a shower?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," Heath said and stood up "I'll show you my room then you can head for the shower," he said and walked towards his bedroom.

* * *

At her house Charlie and Brax had made it as far as her bedroom door before he pushed her against it and kissed her hard. Slowly unzipping her dress he slid it off her shoulders and opened the door, walking her into the room he kicked it closed and pushed her onto the bed. Climbing on top of her he began to trail kisses along her neck "remind me to thank your brother for finally asking my daughter out," Charlie giggled.

Brax pulled back "you're thinking about that now?"

Charlie sat up on her elbows "I'm thinking you've too much clothes on," she said and yanked his shirt over his head.

Brax chuckled and leaned down to her and kissed her-both sprang apart when the back door opened and slammed and Ruby's cries could be heard all over the house.

"She walked right in with him Hayls!" she cried "what the hell is she doing back here and with him?" she sniffed "what if mum sees her?"

"What the hell?" Charlie frowned and jumped off the bed, pulling bottoms and a top on she ran to her door and pulled it open "Rubes?" she called and ran down the stairs.

Ruby whipped round when she heard her- wiping her eyes "sorry mum I didn't know you were home," she said and put the phone back to her ear "Hayls I have to go I'll call you back…right I will, bye," she said and hung up "how did your date go?" she asked changing the subject.

"To hell with the date, what happened -sweetie what's wrong?" she asked walking to her.

Ruby sighed heavily and dropped onto the arm of the sofa "me and Casey were just sitting there after the movie then Heath came in…Nat was with him," she said looking up at Charlie.

Charlie bit her lip and nodded "so she's back," she said and sat across from her.

Ruby looked towards the stairs when Brax came down and stood up "sorry Brax I ruined your date…I'll be in my room," she said and walked by him.

"It's okay Rubes, I'm gonna head off you talk to your mum," he said and picked up his keys.

"Don't mind me!" she called back and closed her bedroom door.

Charlie sighed and stood up "I forgot to tell her," she said and shook her head "how the hell could I forget that?"

Brax walked over to her "babes it's not your fault," he said and pulled her into him "it's mine I should have told Casey to take her out or something."

Charlie looked up at him "I have to go talk to her."

"I know," he nodded lowering his head he kissed her sweetly "I'm gonna head home I need to talk to the boys they'll be asking questions, I'm sure she didn't leave quietly," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "no I don't imagine she did, Ruby has the Buckton temper," she replied "I'm sorry," she said looking up at him again "I know we tried to save some of our date."

"Don't you worry about it, I'm taking you out tomorrow just me and you away from here," he smiled and stepped back "go talk to her, I'll text ya in a while," he said and walked to the door, stopping at it he kissed her quickly "night babes," he said and slipped out the door.

"Night!" she called after him, she waved him off and shut the door, leaning against it she sighed when were things gonna get easy for them? Pushing herself off the door she made her way towards the stairs ready to explain.

….

Over at his house Brax let himself in to see an awkward Kyle sitting beside Natalie while Heath snored away on the sofa "why are you still up?" he asked.

"Uh coz it's only half ten," Kyle frowned.

"Yeah and you two are back in school in the morning…where's Casey?" he asked.

"He went to his room as soon as I got here," Natalie answered "hasn't been out since."

Brax went on as if she hadn't said anything "I'm at work first thing so if you two want a life be ready for half eight and tell Case that too," he said and walked into the kitchen.

Natalie waited for Kyle to go to his room and stood up walking to the kitchen she leaned on the doorframe "if you have a problem with me being here just say so."

Brax pulled down a cup "I'm not hiding it," he said and turned to face her "you might be carrying my brothers' baby but don't think that'll make me warm to you…two days and I want you gone," he said and walked by her with his coffee.

"How was she while I was gone?" she asked.

Brax turned to face her "go ask her yourself," he chuckled when Natalie looked down to the floor "that's right, you can't," he smirked.

"You don't know me Brax you have no idea what I've been through."

"No, but I know what Charlie's been through and trust me none of it had anything to do with you or that dog!" he spat and walked on to his room, he had to walk away before he said things Charlie would kill him for letting out.

Natalie sighed and walked to the sofa, seeing Heath's car keys on the coffee table she looked towards Brax's room before walking to the table and picking them up. Slipping on her coat she scribbled Heath a quick note and slipped out the door.

….

Over at her house Charlie had spent the past forty minutes explaining the situation before Ruby got too angry and told her to drop it, she now sat at the bench with a glass of wine. She was due in the station at eight she knew she wasn't getting any sleep, she looked towards her door when there was a quiet tap, frowning as to who would be calling this late she walked to it and opened it cautiously-shaking her head at who was on the other side "what are you doing here?" she whispered loudly.

"Can I come in?" Natalie asked "I just want to talk, if you want me to leave I will but I really think we should talk…we can't go on like this Charlz."

Charlie was about to yell when she remembered Ruby was upstairs and quite frankly she was tired of yelling, sighing she dropped her hand from the door and walked to the bench "I'm going to bed in a few minutes," she said and sat down.

Natalie walked in and closed the door over "I spoke to Brax when he got home," she said walking to the bench.

"Did you sleep with him too?" Charlie asked flatly.

Natalie sat down "okay I deserved that, but no, it's actually what he said," she said and sat down.

Charlie looked over at her "and what did he say that made you drive all the way over here?"

Natalie looked down at the bench "he said something smart and I said he didn't know me he didn't know what I'd been through, and he said he knew you and what you'd been through."

"So what's the point here?" Charlie asked.

Natalie looked at her "he said it had nothing to do with me or Angelo?"

Charlie stood up and downed the rest of her wine "so now you're worried that you weren't here for me?" she asked and placed the glass in the sink.

Natalie turned around in her seat "I know you don't need me, that's more Pete and Jack's area…you never needed me-not even when we were kids," she said and turned back in her seat.

Charlie leaned against the counter and looked over at her little sister she was right, she never needed her, never turned to her for anything…never bothered whether she was there or not. Looking down at her hands she closed her eyes "I was pregnant too," she whispered.

Natalie whipped around to her "what!" she shrieked and jumped off the stool "what do you mean was?" she asked and took a step closer to her "Charlie!" she yelled when she wouldn't answer her.

Charlie looked up at her as a tear fell "I was eight and a half weeks when I lost my baby….the night you two left," she said and wiped her face.

"Charlie," she gasped "I'm so sorry," she said and took a step closer to her.

"You don't get to feel sorry for me!" she yelled "it was better all round," she said shakily.

"Charlie," Natalie whimpered and put her hand on her shoulder "you should have told me, I never would have called you about my own baby problems."

Charlie shrugged her off and walked around her "he's still me niece or nephew, no matter how much I hate you right now it has nothing to do with them, I wasn't going to ignore something so serious."

Before Natalie could reply Charlie's phone rang "that'll be Brax…you should go," she said and picked up her phone. She frowned at Keith's mobile number "Keith?" she said quickly.

At the mention of his name Natalie stopped and turned back to her.

"Hey Charlie, um I'm sorry I have some bad news for you," he said slowly.

"Is dad okay?" she asked shooting a glance at Natalie.

"No," he sighed "he suffered another stroke…his breathing is shallow he's not responding, I'm sorry I think you and your family should get down here and be prepared to say your good byes," he said sadly.

"No, Keith," she whimpered "he was fine when I called earlier."

"I'm so sorry Charlie he's not responding to anything…there's nothing else we can do but make him comfortable."

Charlie let out a shaky breath "I'm on my way," she said and hung up, lowering the phone she looked over at Natalie. Running into the living room she grabbed her keys "RUBY!" she screamed up the stairs "we gotta go right now!" she yelled and pulled on shoes.

"Charlie what's going on-is dad okay?" Natalie asked.

"No," she replied "dad's not gonna make it through the night… RUBY!" she screamed again.

Ruby knew by her mother's tone something was wrong she ran down the stairs dressed "mum?" she asked wide eyed.

"Baby it's granddad, get in the car," Charlie said and grabbed her phone running out the door.

Jumping into her car she dialled Peter as Ruby and Natalie climbed in-family feud aside for the moment "Pete!" she yelled "Keith called you gotta get down to the hospital now!"

Peter sighed "what is it now?" he asked.

"He's had another stoke…he's saying he won't make it through the night!" she cried as she tore away from her house using her built in sirens.

Peter jumped up "on the way, I'll pick up Jack you just get there…I love ya," he said and hung up.

"Mum?" Ruby whimpered her eyes filling with tears "is granddad going to die?"

"I don't know baby," she whispered and put her foot down speeding up.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital all three ran along the halls "Keith!" Charlie yelled as soon as she saw him.

Keith held his hands up "take it easy," he said when they skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Where is he?" Ruby cried.

Charlie pulled her into her side "has he responded?" she asked hopeful.

Keith sighed he really did hate his job sometimes "no Charlie, I'm sorry he's deteriorating fast, he's slipping in and out of consciousness so he might talk for a bit, I've just given him some morphine to help him relax."

"So this is really it?" Natalie asked.

Keith nodded sadly "yes…I'm sorry."

"How long?" Charlie asked in a daze.

"A few hours…go be with him," he said and squeezed her hand "and I suggest you call anyone you need to now," he said and left them to it.

Charlie took Ruby by the hand and led her to their dad's room with Natalie behind, opening the door she stopped in the doorway as Ruby ran to the bed and began to sob.

She looked over as Natalie leaned on the other side of the doorframe "he said he never wanted to see me again," she said looking at Ross.

Charlie nodded "I know-that doesn't matter now…I need to call Shell and everyone else," she said and walked off.

When she arrived back Jack Peter Martha Georgie and Maddy had arrived and all gathered around the bed "mum!" Maddy shrieked when Ross opened his eyes "granddad is awake!" she said excitedly.

"Sweetie calm down that's not always a good sign," Martha said softly.

"Charlie," Ross whispered.

"I'm here daddy, I'm here," she said slipping her hand into his.

Ross smiled "just wanted to see your beautiful face one last time princess."

"Don't talk like that daddy," she said and squeezed his hand.

Ross looked beyond her to see Natalie "you should be ashamed of yourself but you're my daughter and I love you and I'm still proud of the woman you are...before you did what you did-get your life back on track and mend bridges life is too short to hold grudges- and I'm talking to you all on the last part."

"I love you too…I'm so sorry daddy," Natalie whimpered.

Ross moved onto Maddy and Ruby "and my beautiful grandbabies," he said and held out both hands to which they took "look after your mums and dad for me, I love you both with all my heart, I am so proud of you two… keep me smiling up there," he chuckled.

"We love you too granddad," Ruby sniffed "we'll make you proud."

"Love you so much granddad," Maddy said and hugged him.

"Martha, Georgie," he called waiting for them to step to the bed "you keep those boy of mine in line…and maybe give them a son," he chuckled "you've been a part of this family for as long as I can remember, I love you like I do my own daughters-I am happy to have had the pleasure of calling you my daughters."

"Love you too Ross and don't worry about him," Georgie sniffed and moved closer to Peter.

Martha wiped a tear as it rolled down her cheek "I love you too Ross you've always been here for me," she said and smiled down on him "we'll keep both boys inline you can count on us."

"Boys!" he called and smiled when Jack and Peter stepped into view "I am proud of you for the men you've become….look after all my girls, I love you two so much you kids are the best thing I ever had."

Peter smiled and squeezed his hand "don't worry about us dad I'll hold this family together and I love you too, I'm just sorry you have to go through this."

"Don't be sorry son I've lived my life, I've seen you all grow up, I get to be with your mother now… I'm happy," Ross smiled.

Jack sniffed "I love ya dad," he said and kissed him on the head "I hope one day I'll be the cop you once were."

Ross chuckled "Charlie can still take you."

Jack and everyone else chuckled too "yes she can," Jack said and looked over at her "she can handle herself."

"Charlie!" Ross called again "I am proud most of all of you," he smiled "you've been through so much, you've raised a beautiful daughter on your own, you made Sergeant and worked hard to get it, you have your own business and yet you still have time for your family and friends."

"She's wonderwoman dad didn't we tell you?" Peter chuckled.

Ross chuckled and let out a shaky breath "I love you princess- so much, Brax is a great bloke-let him in…be happy baby, keep smiling," he said and closed his eyes.

"Dad?" Charlie whimpered and squeezed his hand "dad!" she yelled and shook him, her head snapping to the heart monitor as it made the final beep "daddy," she whimpered as her bottom lip trembled but yet no tears fell she wanted them to- it was like they were trapped.

Peter walked up behind her and slipped his hands onto her shoulders "he's gone sweetie," he said softly.

Charlie just nodded, she looked over as Ruby and Maddy began to sob-Martha and Watson taking them away. She looked behind her to see Natalie still standing where she was tears dripping off her chin "get over here," she said and looked back down at her dad.

Natalie walked slowly to the bed and stopped beside Jack-who pulled her into him, all four looking down at their dad holding onto one another.

* * *

A few hours later Natalie pulled up at Heath's house and climbed out with Ruby- she had called Casey and he told her to come over. Walking inside Heath was now awake and Casey sat beside him springing up when Ruby walked through the door "I'm so sorry Rubes," he said and hurried to her.

Natalie walked by them and sat beside Heath "uh sorry Nat," he said and rubbed her knee.

A sleepy Brax walked out to see what all the noise was about "what's going on?" he asked as he saw Ruby buried into Casey.

Ruby sobbed louder and clung to Casey. Brax turned to Natalie "what is going on?" he yelled.

Heath stood up and walked over to him "uh her dad passed on," he said quietly.

Brax's eyes went wide he had called Charlie and assumed she was asleep when she didn't answer, running into his room he pulled on clothes and ran back out "Rubes where's mum?" he asked as he grabbed his keys.

"She's still at the hospital," Natalie answered.

Brax walked by them and out the door Charlie was his only concern, as he pulled away from his house he called her and sighed when it went to mail.

Pulling up at the hospital he ran inside "mate!" he called seeing Keith "Charlie Buckton, where is she?"

Keith turned back to him "are you family?" he asked.

"I'm her boyfriend," he replied knowing he wouldn't get any further if he said anything else.

"Room five…she's alone," Keith said and walked off.

Brax hurried along to the room and found her sitting in the dark on the empty bed clutching his dressing gown, walking in he sat beside her.

She looked up and smiled weakly "hey baby," she said and looked back down.

Brax scooted closer to her "why didn't you call me?" he asked and pulled her into him.

Charlie shrugged "left my phone in the car…sorry," she mumbled against him.

Brax sighed "I'm so sorry babes," he said and rested his chin on her head.

Charlie sighed heavily and slid her arm across his front "so unexpected…he was laughing and joking when I called him earlier-he was talking to me right up until…," she trailed off "the last thing he said to me was keep smiling…then he closed his eyes and that was it."

"Let me take you home?" he asked.

Charlie pulled away from him "Keith needs to sort out a few stuff and get me to sign stuff."

"Where is everyone else?" Brax asked.

"Martha and Georgie took Maddy home, Jack went off by himself-he's probably still around and Pete went to talk to the guy about taking dads stuff…and you know where Rubes and Nat are," she added.

"Babes," he said softly "Pete can deal with the paperwork let me take you home," he said again.

Before Charlie could reply Peter walked into the room "Charlz I'm gonna take you home now-Jack already went, they can't do anything till morning…Brax," he greeted when he spotted him.

"Pete," he nodded "…sorry about your dad," he said.

Peter dropped his head for a moment "thanks," he said and looked up again "are you gonna take her home?" he asked.

"If she lets me," Brax replied.

"I have my car here," Charlie said and stood up "I have to drop you off Pete Georgie took your car," she said and placed the gown on the bed.

"I'll take your car you go with Brax," Peter said and took her keys from the locker "I'll call you in a bit," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I love ya," he said and walked out of the room.

"My phone!" she called after him "it's in the car!"

"I have to pass your house I'll drop it in…don't stay here too long," Peter said and walked out of the room.

Brax sat watching her stare down at the gown for a few minutes "babe," he said a few minutes later.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

Brax sighed and stood up "sorry, forgot…let's go," he said.

Charlie slipped her hand into his "I'm sorry I'm all over the place," she said as they started to walk.

Brax pulled her into him "don't worry about it…Ruby is at mine do you want me to take you there?"

"Yeah she'll need me," Charlie replied and leaned into him as they walked outside.

….

A while later Charlie sat on the sofa running her fingers through Ruby's hair as she slept on her lap-Natalie asleep on her shoulder, she was in a daze she was numb.

Brax sat watching her from the other chair he had sent Heath Casey and Kyle back to their rooms when he got back with Charlie. He looked toward the door when there was a short quiet tap looking at Charlie again he stood up who the hell was knocking at his door at five am? Walking to it he opened it and was faced with a woman he'd never seen before "can I help you?" he asked.

"Uh, I hope so…is this the Braxton house?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brax said slowly.

She nodded "I'm Michelle…Charlie's aunt, she called me and told me she was here," Michelle said.

"Oh right…come in," Brax said pulling the door open.

Michelle walked in and was surprised to see Charlie and Natalie so close, she smiled weakly at Brax and walked to the coffee table in front of her and sat down "hey sweetie," she said softly and placed her hand on her knee "why don't you get some sleep too," she said.

Charlie looked up at her and smiled quickly "hey Shell…sorry to have to call you down so late."

"Don't worry about that," she said and slid her hand over hers and sighed "I'm sorry Charlie," she said and squeezed her hand.

Charlie pulled her hand away and slid Natalie to the arm off the chair, lifting Ruby's head she slid out from under her and placed her head on the sofa "I have to go home and get ready for work," she said and walked around the sofa "will you look after them when they wake up?" she asked.

Michelle nodded and stood up "don't do this again Charlie," she said and took a step closer to her "please?" she asked.

Charlie looked down at the floor she was itching to do something-anything to keep her busy "I have to get to work," she said and pulled the front door open.

"Charlie!" Michelle called.

Brax hurried out of the kitchen to see the front door open and Charlie halfway out "Charlie where are you going?" he asked hurrying over.

"I'm going to get ready for work," she replied.

Brax shook his head "you're not going to work come back inside," he said softly.

Michelle stepped up beside him "listen to him sweetie," she said and took a step closer to her "don't do this Charlie your dad wouldn't like to see you like this again."

"Well he's not here to like anything anymore is he!" she yelled and walked towards Brax's car which she decided she was borrowing.

"Charlie!" Brax yelled and hurried to her "babes please come back inside, you're still in shock you don't know what you're doing," he said rubbing her arms.

Michelle sighed in relief when Charlie walked by him and back into the house "I'll be in your room," she said and kept walking.

Brax walked back and stopped beside Michelle watching her go "would she really have gone to work?"

Michelle nodded "when her mum died she wanted to keep herself busy, she did anything and everything….this time is no different," she replied and walked to the kitchen table "just keep an eye on her Brax…she didn't have you last time," she smiled.

Brax closed the door over and walked to his bedroom, going into his room he found her on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Climbing on beside her he lay down-lifting his arm when she scooted to lie on his chest, bringing his arm down around her he pulled her closer "I'm here babes and I'm not going anywhere….everything's gonna be okay," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Charlie snuggled into him she hadn't really heard what he just said her mind was going a mile a minute she just blew out a breath and closed her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Brax rolled over to pull Charlie against him and frowned when all he felt were sheets, opening his eyes he sat up and looked around the room. Yawning he rolled off the bed and walked to the living room where Ruby was on the sofa still asleep-Casey and Kyle were asleep on the floor which meant Michelle and Natalie where in their beds...and Heath was in his own bed. Walking to the kitchen he pinched the bridge of his nose "Charlie," he sighed and leaned back against the counter.

In the station Charlie sat at her desk looking down at a file all she had to do was sign it but her hand didn't seem to want to move. Eventually she scribbled her name and closed the folder, putting it in her done pile she pulled the next one in front of her and opened it, reading a few lines she sighed and closed it. Sitting back in her seat she swung the chair towards the window and looked up at the sky "so dad what now?" she asked "am I ever gonna get to be happy?" she said and bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears-she still hadn't cried yet.

Sitting staring at the sky for a while she turned back to her desk and looked down as her desk phone rang again…Brax for the twentieth time-cancelling the call she stood up and walked to the window, she frowned when she saw Peter's car in his spot. Walking to her door she walked to the next office and stuck her head in frowning when it was empty. She shook her head as steps slowed behind her, turning around she leaned back against the wall and looked at her brother.

"What are ya doing here Charlz?" he asked leaning on the wall beside her.

"I work here same as you," she said and pushed herself off the wall "I got a lot to do," she said and walked back into her office and sat down.

Peter followed her and closed her door "is this gonna be like mum?" he asked slightly worried.

Charlie glanced at him briefly before going back to her report without replying.

"Charlie," Peter said and took the pen from her "do you even remember what happened last time?"

Charlie shot up out of her chair and slammed her hands on the desk "my mum died!" she yelled "of course I remember!"

Peter shook his head "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about you being in work the next day, being reckless, not focused…getting shot," he said watching her closely.

"My gun jammed," she said and walked by him as the officer on the front desk buzzed in for her.

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place and I'm not gonna sit here and wait for you to self-destruct again!" Peter yelled and followed her "you'll go and get into my car I'm taking you home!"

Charlie continued on as if she hadn't heard him "thanks," she said and took the paper from the officer, reading the message she walked back to her desk and grabbed her keys.

"Charlie are you even listening to me!" he yelled when she walked towards the exit.

"Got somewhere I need to be," she called back and walked out the door.

Peter dropped his head and sighed, he looked over at the officer on the desk "thanks for calling me mate," he said and hurried after her. Climbing in beside her he slammed the door "wherever you go I go," he said and put his belt on.

Charlie rolled her eyes and pulled out of her spot.

…

Brax had tried the hospital first…he didn't think she'd actually go to work- and was getting frustrated when the nurse said she hadn't been in, as he walked outside he stopped when Charlie's blue cruiser pulled up by the door. He stood and waited for her and Peter to get to him "I've been calling you," he said when she stopped in front of him.

"Phones still at home," she said and walked by him.

Peter gave him a quick shrug and followed her, shaking his head he turned back around and followed them "Charlie you need to be at home Ruby is looking for you she's pretty upset," he said once he'd caught up with them.

"Shell will look after her," she replied and grabbed a box Keith had left by the door for her.

Realising what she was here for Peter stopped her "I told you I'd do that when they called," he said taking the box from her.

"It's fine," she said and took the box from him "Keith called me," she said and walked into the room. Opening the top draw she didn't even look at what she was taking she just threw everything into the box and moved onto the next drawer. Once that was done she looked around and threw anything else she saw in the box, moving on to the wardrobe she pulled out whatever clothes were there and looked down as something hit the floor. She froze looking down at the photo looking back at her, after a minute she bent down and picked it up.

Peter walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder "you're tenth birthday," he smiled.

"How do you know that?" Charlie asked looking at the family photo.

"I got you that doll," he said nodding to the doll she was clutching "and I remember that dress, you screamed bloody murder to wear it after mum took out the new dress she got you…that was your party."

Charlie smiled "yeah I remember," she said and dropped it into the box, emptying the wardrobe she handed it to Peter "all done," she said and walked to the gown on the bed. Picking it up she walked to the door and stopped beside Brax looking up at him she held out her hand.

Brax sighed and slipped his hand into hers and started to walk- he thought it was best to let her do what she had to here.

When they got to the front doors Charlie took the box from Peter "can you take the cruiser back?"

Peter nodded and took the keys from her he dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'll drop over later," he said and nodded at Brax and walked to the car.

"Take me to my place?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sure babes," Brax replied and took the box from her.

* * *

When they arrived at Charlie's house they both climbed out and went inside, Charlie placed the box on the counter in the kitchen and followed Brax into the living room. Walking to where he sat on the sofa she slipped her knees either side of him and slid onto his lap.

Brax sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist 'another distraction' he said to himself. Looking up at her he studied her she looked lost-no clue what to do next, smiling slightly he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms tight around her- he was aware she hadn't cried yet "I'm sorry babes," he said and kissed her shoulder "the little time I spent with your dad I know he was a really great guy…all he talked about was you."

Charlie gripped him tighter as her eyes filled with tears "all good I hope," she said shakily.

Brax didn't miss her voice break "yeah," he said and kissed her shoulder again "it's okay to cry Charlie I'm here for ya," he said.

Charlie sighed and scooted more into him "I can't," she muttered "it won't come out…my eyes keep glazing over but that's as far as it goes," she sniffed.

Brax pulled her back a little "he was real proud of you you know," he said and stroked her cheek "he told me all about you becoming Sergeant and how your graduation was one of the things he never forgot."

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes welled again closing them as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek "he was so happy when I got called up for my diploma, I saw him jump up and clap like a crazy person," she giggled "I saw the smile on his face."

Brax smiled and wiped her tear "yeah he told me he embarrassed you, he also told me how proud of you he was when you had Ruby- how right away you seemed to fall into motherhood…what was it he said… like a bee and honey," he chuckled.

Charlie nodded it was like a flood shot to her eyes and was ready to burst, she couldn't hold it in anymore "he can't be gone he just can't it's too soon…I miss him so much!" she cried and threw her hands over her face and began to sob.

Brax pulled her into him and held her tight as she finally broke down "it's okay Charlie," he said softly "let it all out," he said and pulled her closer.

After her sobs died down Brax lowered his head to see she had cried herself to sleep, slipping his arms around her waist he gently moved her off him and lay her down on the sofa. Standing up he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, stepping back he sighed she needed to get that out, taking one last look at her he threw the blanket from the back of the sofa over her and walked into the kitchen she needed to eat too.

…..

A while later Charlie opened her eyes and looked around the last thing she remembered was sitting here with Brax, sitting up she heard movement in the kitchen, pulling the blanket off her she stood up and walked to the door smiling when she saw him at the stove. Walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his back.

Brax smiled and dropped one of his hands onto hers "you feel any better?" he asked.

Charlie nodded against him "didn't get much sleep last night…what are you doing?" she asked peering over his shoulder.

"Making you something to eat," he said and turned in her arms "and you are gonna eat it," he said slipping his hands onto her waist.

Charlie leaned up on her toes and kissed him "thank you for being here for me," she said and kissed him again; tangling her fingers in his hair she deepened the kiss and pulled him closer.

Brax couldn't help himself he got lost in her and kissed her back with just as much passion and want as she was, pulling her flush against him he started to walk her back towards the living room, as soon as she hit the door he lifted her onto his hips and carried her to the sofa and climbed on top of her.

Afterwards they lay on the sofa wrapped around one another "I should go see Rubes," Charlie mumbled against him.

Brax nodded and dropped a kiss on her head "since what I made you is ruined I'll make something for you at mine."

Charlie nodded and sat up "I'm gonna go get clean clothes," she said and grabbed the blanket from the floor and made her way up the stairs.

Brax sighed and started to pull on his clothes he shouldn't have done that-shouldn't have let it get that far.

* * *

Over at his house Natalie and Ruby sat in silence at the kitchen table both looking down at the cups Heath had placed in front of them an hour ago. Ruby looked up when Michelle walked out of the bedroom smiling weakly she looked back down "when do you think the coroner will call…to let us know when we can start planning the funeral?" she asked.

Natalie looked up "why do we have to wait anyway we knew he was sick," she asked.

Michelle sat down beside them "they need to confirm the cause of death, because he already had Alzheimer's and the strokes they need to be sure…and don't you worry about planning the funeral your mum and Uncles will do that," she said slipping her hand over Ruby's.

Ruby looked over at Natalie "are you gonna get up and say something?"

Natalie shook her head "no-unless Charlie wants me to do a prayer or something….I wasn't as close to dad as the others, I'm sad to say I didn't really know him."

Ruby shot up out of her seat "that's because you didn't give a damn about anyone else but yourself!" she hissed.

"Ruby!" Michelle said.

"No Shell! Look at what she's done! She went and told granddad what she'd done that same night he had a stroke! This is all her fault!" she cried and ran off sobbing.

Michelle looked after her and sighed turning back to Natalie she shook her head "you can't blame her for being upset."

"I don't," Natalie muttered "I just wish we could put it aside for now."

Michelle stood up "they're all upset they'll direct their anger anywhere they can," she said and followed Ruby.

Natalie sighed and sat back on the chair, looking towards the door when someone knocked she sighed again and stood up. Walking to it she pulled it opened and cursed herself for opening it in the first place "Bianca," she greeted.

"Skank," she said and walked by her.

Natalie rolled her eyes and turned back to the door "Hayls," she greeted.

"It's Hayley to you," she said and walked in.

"Where's Charlie?" Leah asked walking in not waiting for her to say hello to her.

"I don't know she was gone when we all got up...Brax is out looking for her," Natalie said and walked into the kitchen "coffee?" she asked.

"Why are you even in this house-why are you even here?" Bianca asked cutting to the chase.

"Angelo dump you?" Leah asked.

"Girls now is not the time for this," Hayley said as she saw Ruby watching "hey sweetie," she said and walked to her "I'm sorry about your granddad," she said and pulled her into a hug.

Ruby wrapped her arms around her "Brax called he found mum, they're on their way here," she said and pulled back.

"Shell!" Bianca screeched and ran to her as she appeared behind Ruby.

"Hey love," she said and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about Ross," Leah said and hugged her after Bianca stepped away.

"Thanks for coming girls it'll mean a lot to Charlie," she smiled.

"We're here for all of you," Hayley said "is there anything we can do?" she asked.

"Just keep Charlie company, she's taking it hard," Michelle said and walked into the kitchen "you girls sit down I'll make coffee," she said nudging Natalie to help her.

…..

Charlie and Brax pulled up at his house "girls are here," he said nodding to Hayley's car outside his house.

Charlie nodded "I'd say Martha called them this morning," she said and climbed out "sorry we're taking over your house… I'll get rid of them and take the others to my house," she said and started to walk up to the door.

"Hey," Brax said and pulled her back "they don't have to go I don't mind you all been here," he said and slipped his hand into hers "stay as long as you all like," he said and opened the door…wishing he hadn't.

Charlie heard yelling and looked over his shoulder sighing she moved around him and stepped into the house.

"You're nothing but a slut- how dare you even come back here!" Bianca yelled and shoved Natalie.

"Settle down you lot!" Michelle yelled stepping in between them.

Natalie scoffed "because you're so perfect… does Leah know you were with both her brothers?"

"Yes I do know! But that was before her and Liam got back together... they weren't engaged or had girlfriends!" She yelled "how could you do that to Charlie! You're nothing but a selfish bitch!" Leah yelled.

"Oi!" Hayley yelled "we're not here for her we're here for Charlie, so shut the hell up or go home!" She yelled angrily.

"Let them go Hayls," Ruby said "she deserves a good slap!" she hissed.

"Shut up Ruby you…" she trailed off when Charlie yelled over them.

"Shut up the lot of you! My dad is dead DEAD! Who gives a shit what she did!" she yelled.

Brax pulled her back to him "let it go," he said and closed the door over "if you girls aren't gonna play nice you can all leave," he said and led Charlie to the sofa "she doesn't need this now," he said and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry," Bianca muttered and walked to the sofa.

"Yeah me too," Leah sighed and followed her.

"Stay out of her way," Hayley said to Natalie and joined them.

Charlie smiled up at them as they sat around her "thanks," she said.

Hayley slipped her hand into hers "you should have called us last night we would have come down."

Charlie lowered her head "It was so quick it just happened, he was talking to me then he just closed his eyes and that was it."

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry," Bianca said and slipped her hand into her free one.

"Is there anything we can do?" Leah asked patting her knee.

Charlie shook her head "no, not until we can arrange the funeral," she looked towards the door as it opened and Heath walked in.

He stopped suddenly at the amount of people in his living room "uh I can come back," he said awkwardly.

"This is your house dummy," Charlie said and stood up.

Heath nodded "I know…I found Jack in the drive he'll be in now," he said and spotted Brax in the kitchen "I'll be in the kitchen shout if you lot want anything," he said and hurried over to him.

Charlie walked to the door and stuck her head out waiting on Jack to appear "hey," he said when he got to her "I've just been to yours…Keith called while I was there, he said the corner report is complete so we can go ahead with the arrangements," he said leaning on the wall beside her.

Charlie nodded and looked at the ground "right," she said and looked up again "…tell them I have to go get Pete," she said and walked by him.

"Charlz!" Jack called after her and followed her "you don't have to go we can call him."

"I'm fine, I'll go," she said "I'm taking your car," she said and climbed into it.

Jack sighed heavily as she pulled away from the house and shook his head before going inside.

* * *

Charlie pulled up at the station again and turned off the engine she didn't know why she was here it's just where she ended up. Sitting looking at the building she turned her head to see Peter's car still in the same place as earlier, climbing out she walked inside and into her office. Closing the door over she walked to her desk and sat down, swinging the chair around so it's back faced the door she lay back into it and stared out the window arranging the funeral made it all the more real and that she wasn't ready to face.

She groaned heavily when a knock came to her door before she even had a chance to reply the door opened and someone walked in. Charlie swung her chair around and gasped "Uncle Joey!" she squealed and shot out of her chair she hadn't seen him in about ten years "you came," she said and threw herself at him.

"Hey princess," he chuckled and hugged her tight "Shell called, I went to your house and no one was home…knew you'd be here," he said and stepped back.

Charlie walked back to her seat "we've just been given the go ahead to arrange the funeral," she said looking down at her desk "and I took off I cou-"

"Can't face it," Joey said and walked to sit on the desk "I know you kiddo," he said "but this won't help… you have to face it it's the only way for you to get through it," he said softly.

Charlie nodded "I know but there's so much going on the last few weeks…I can't take any more," she muttered.

Joey nodded "Shell told me all about Nat…have you spoken to her?"

"Yeah," she scoffed "she called me with another drama and of course I still went running- and now she's living at my boyfriend's house…turns out his brother is the baby's' father not Angelo."

Joey sighed and pulled her up and into a hug "you're a kind hearted person Charlie, no matter what she's done you can't turn your back on her-or anyone else, you don't have it in you."

Charlie sighed and leaned into him "I know but I just don't have it in me to forgive her either."

Brax arrived at the station after Jack had come in alone, walking to her office he pushed the door open and stopped at the sight of another man holding her "what's going on here?" he asked stepping into the office.

Charlie pulled away "hey," she smiled "this is my Uncle Joey he just got here," she said nodding to him "Joey this is Brax…my boyfriend," she said and smiled at him.

Joey walked over and held his hand out "nice to meet you mate, Ross told me he'd made a new domino friend," he chuckled.

Brax shook his head "yeah you too, yeah had me hooked on the dominos," he said and walked over to Charlie "when are you gonna stop running off?" he asked.

Charlie leaned into him "I'm sorry I wasn't ready for it."

Brax wrapped his arm around her "Pete is at mine with Georgie and Martha."

Charlie nodded "we better go so…is anyone with you Joey?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah Demi and Brodie are…Elaine will come for the funeral," he replied and followed them out the door.

Charlie nodded "any word on Billy or his lot?" she asked.

Joey shook his head "we haven't spoken in years but I have spoken to Steph she's on her way with the boys…I'll meet you at your place."

"We're not there, just follow us," Charlie said as she walked outside with Brax waving at her cousins as she climbed in.

…..

Back at the house Charlie walked in to find the girls had gone and Ruby and the rest of the family sat at the table…Heath hovering awkwardly in the kitchen. Charlie felt bad they had overtaken his house, she walked over to him "we're gonna be a while do you wanna go to my place with Casey and Kyle? No one is there," she offered holding out the key.

Heath looked over at Brax who nodded "uh sure…thanks," he said and took the key from her "I promise I'll look after the place," he said and went into his bedroom.

Charlie sat up on the counter top and smiled when Brax leaned on it beside her "we can't get onto Billy, Joey is here now so while we're altogether we may as well sort it out now."

Peter stood up as Joey and his two kids walked in "you'll help me carry the coffin?" he asked.

Joey pulled him into a hug "of course I will Brodie will too won't you mate," he asked.

Brodie nodded "uh I'm sure there is someone closer that would like to carry it," he said and sat on the arm of the sofa.

"So who exactly is carrying the coffin?" Jack asked.

"Me you Joey…," Peter trailed off trying to think of three others.

"Liam Dan and Noah," Charlie finished for him "they grew up with dad, they visited him, they cared about him." Brax squeezed her hand as she sniffed.

"So flowers?" Jacks aid writing it down.

"Lilies and the Austin flower," Ruby said.

"Songs?"

"My girl," all four said together "and that song that's sung at every funeral you know the holy one," Peter added.

Jack chuckled "the holy one," he said and shook his head "Prayers?"

"Nat Leah Shell and Maddy," Martha said.

Peter turned to Charlie "do you want to do the eulogy?"

"No," she shook her head "you're a better public speaker than me."

"But you will get up and say a few words?" Jack asked

Charlie nodded "at the end I will…who's bringing up the gift things?"

"Bianca and me," Georgie replied.

"Wake?"

"Angelo's," Brax said "…I can get the boys to set up while we're at the service."

"Is anyone gonna sing?" Georgie asked.

"Me and Hayls are singing that song he loved….sitting on the dock of the bay," Ruby said.

"Right now that's all sorted I'm gonna get some sleep," Charlie said and jumped down.

Peter watched her walk by everyone and into Brax's room he stopped Brax as he went to follow her "can I talk to her for a sec?"

"Sure," Brax nodded and sat where Peter had been "has anyone eaten?" he asked.

"No," they all replied.

"Right," Brax said and pulled out his phone "pizza it is," he said and dialled Angelo's.

* * *

After everyone had eaten they started to clear off, Peter offered Joey and his kids his place while he stayed at Georgie's. Nat went to see Heath and Ruby decided she wanted to see Casey. Jack and Martha took Maddy home and Michelle decided to go see Irene leaving Brax and Charlie alone.

After cleaning the kitchen Brax walked into his bedroom and shut the door it was just seven but he knew she was exhausted. Climbing onto the bed beside her he lay down and looked up at the ceiling thinking about their conversation on the docks last night, he was so happy when she said she might be in love with him-he felt the same way but afraid it was way too soon to be saying that. He looked over at her when she moved- it was like she knew he was there, her body sought out his and she snuggled into him slinging her arm loosely over his stomach.

Pulling her closer Brax rested his cheek on the side of her head right now they should be on their first date away from here and the dram that seemed to be following them. Sighing he lowered his head and kissed her on the head before dropping his head back to the pillow.

Not long after he fell asleep Charlie woke up, sitting up she looked over at him and smiled kissing him on the cheek she rolled off the bed and padded out of the room. Walking to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water and stood by the sink, she placed the cup down and walked to the door as someone knocked. Pulling it open her eyes narrowed at the person on the other side "what do you want?"

Chloe smiled "is Brax here?"

"He's asleep," Charlie replied and looked down as something moving caught her eye to see a girl no older than four at her feet.

Chloe smiled and held out her hand "this is for him," she said handing her the envelope "and this is for you," she said as she handed over a second envelope.

"What's this?" Charlie asked looking at the one for her.

"You'll see…tell Brax this is his daughter Carly, I can't look after her any more… it's his turn," Chloe said and dropped a bag "all she needs is in here." She got down to the girls level "mummy has to go now baby okay, but daddy and his girlfriend are gonna look after you for a while, they're really nice and they'll take great care of you," she said and kissed her "I love you sweetheart," she said and stood up.

Charlie was in shock Brax had a daughter- her boyfriend had a daughter. Looking down at the girl she shook her head and ran after her "Chloe wait!" she yelled.

Chloe stopped and turned around "I'm not here to argue Charlie."

"You can't just dump her here Brax doesn't even know about her! She doesn't know him you can't do this!" Charlie yelled.

"I have to!" Chloe yelled back "I have cancer!" she sighed "it's all in the letter…there's nothing else they can do," she looked over at Charlie "I'm gonna die Charlie-they've given me only a few weeks."

Charlie was in shock again "well shouldn't you be spending what time you have left with your daughter?"

Chloe shook her head "I'm already too weak as it is soon I won't be able to get out of bed…I don't want her to see me like this," she sniffed "I've asked Brax to bring her to me when it's my time...I want her to be the last thing I see."

Charlie sighed and walked over to her looking at her for a moment she pulled her into a hug "I'm so sorry Chloe," she said, she didn't even know this woman, she had seen her kiss Brax…she had just dumped a kid on them-his kid! Why the hell was she hugging her and feeling sorry for her?

Chloe sighed shakily and rested her chin on Charlie's shoulder "I guess that's what I get for not telling Brax about her-for putting my career before them…and trying to break you two up."

"My dad died last night," Charlie said having no clue why she even mentioned it.

"Oh Charlie I'm so sorry…I didn't know I would have waited a few days," she said and hugged her tighter.

Charlie pulled back "you got time for a coffee?"

"Um," Chloe looked toward the house "yeah I got time."

Charlie smiled quickly "the black Ute get her settled I'll be back in a sec," she said and walked to Carly "hey sweetie why don't you go to mummy and we'll go get something nice," Charlie smiled.

Carly nodded "will I get to see my daddy?" she asked

Charlie smiled again although she wanted to scream "in a while honey…go to mummy," she said and stood up.

As soon as the door was closed Charlie closed her eyes and let out a sob, this wasn't happening, Brax didn't have a kid, she hadn't just been dumped on them, she wasn't going to be left with him, she did not exist! Going to the bathroom she cleaned up her face and blew out a shaky breath why her? she asked why always her- can't anything good happen?" shaking her head she walked back to the living room and grabbed Brax's keys whatever was going on it wasn't that little girls fault. Walking to the car Charlie climbed in and started up the car "you like ice cream Carly?" she asked.

"Yeah strawberry is my favourite!" she said excitedly.

"No way mine too," Charlie smiled she looked over at Chloe and smiled quickly as she pulled away why the hell was she doing this? She should have slapped her slammed the door and woke Brax up…and maybe slapped him too-but as her Uncle said she's a kind-hearted person who can't turn her back on anyone.

**A/N so did anyone see that coming? All will be explained in the next chapter then hopefully happy Chax…hope you all enjoyed this I know it was quite boring until the end but at least it's out of the way now.**


	13. Chapter 13

An hour later Charlie sat on the sofa in Brax's with Carly's head resting on her lap, she looked down at the little girl asleep and sighed heavily this was all they needed-but she reminded herself it wasn't Carly's fault. She'd had a long chat with Chloe before they parted ways-her taking Carly back to Brax's...she thinks she understands why Chloe is doing this.

Brax had woken and walked into the living room smiling at Charlie on the sofa he walked by the sofa and stopped his eyes on a little girl "who's that babes-another relative?" he asked and walked back to the arm.

Charlie looked up at him she was about to turn his world upside down "this is your daughter Brax," she said and looked down at her again.

Brax stared back at her waiting for her to say she was kidding when she didn't he took a step back panic rising in him "that's not something to joke about Charlie…who is she?" he asked again darting his eyes between them.

Charlie sighed and picked up the letter beside her "I'm not kidding…Chloe was here," she said and held it out to him.

"W-what?" he stuttered and took a step back looking down at the girl in horror.

Charlie shoved her hand out further "just read the letter," she said waiting for him to take it.

Brax stood rooted to the spot staring at the letter in her hand this had to be a mistake "Brax take it!" she yelled pulling him from his state of shock slightly, shaking her head when he still didn't move she gently slid out from under Carly and stood up, placing her head on a cushion she threw the blanket over her and walked to him "she's your daughter," she said and shoved the letter into his chest.

Brax clutched the letter to his chest and stared at Charlie he didn't know what to say he was in shock his body had gone numb. He looked over at Charlie again and sighed at her watery eyes god knows what she must be thinking-he didn't even know what he was thinking "what did Chloe say?" was all he asked.

Charlie picked up her bag "not much just that she had to leave her here and you're to read the letter," she said and walked to the door "I'm gonna head home," she said and opened it.

Brax placed the letter on the table he wasn't ready to read it yet "hey you can't go!" he called and hurried after her "what am I supposed to do with the kid?" he asked he was panicking he didn't know what to do.

Charlie turned back to him "she's your kid Brax get used to her being here she's not going anywhere…I gotta get home and make sure everything is ready."

"Charlie please I don't know what to do here," he pleaded and hurried after her "I have no clue how to look after a kid please don't go this has to be some kind of mistake."

Charlie sighed heavily and turned back to him she knew it wasn't his fault either she was trying her very best not to lose it at him "it's too much for me Brax I'm sorry…I can't deal with this," she whimpered "I'm burying my dad tomorrow I can't deal with a kid being dumped on us," she said and wiped her face.

Brax sighed, for a moment he'd forgotten about her dad he walked to her and pulled her into him "I'm sorry babes I wasn't thinking," he said and held her tight.

"I'm sorry she got dumped on us," she said and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest "we never get a break do we?" she said and gripped the back of his shirt tightly.

Brax didn't miss the way she said 'us' that was her second time to say it-which to him meant she wasn't running away, he had wanted to say this before but at the short time they'd been together he didn't want to freak her out and lose her…he couldn't hold it in anymore "I love you you know that," he said looking down at her.

Charlie's eyes went wide she shot her head up to look at him "really?" she asked.

Brax nodded "I do and I don't care if you're not ready to say it back I love you and that is never gonna change."

Charlie smiled up at him she wanted to say it she already told him she might be in love with him but for some reason it wouldn't come out, she leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

Brax pulled her closer and deepened the kiss he had just told her he loved her and she was still here. Breaking the kiss he pulled her into a hug "you know Heath is probably gonna be in your bed," he said after a minute.

Charlie glanced at her watch she didn't realise it was so late "as long as there are no girls in it I don't care," she said and stepped away from him. She looked up at him she knew he was worried about Carly she could see it in his eyes he really had no clue what to do she couldn't leave him "let's get Carly into Casey's bed and we'll deal with all this tomorrow," she said and walked back into the house.

Brax sighed he'd forgotten about the kid on his sofa-his kid, walking back into the house he closed the door and walked to the sofa. Staring down at the kid he couldn't help but notice she looked so like him-the same black hair the same nose even the same shaped eyebrows, sighing he cursed Chloe and bent down to pick her up. Carrying her to the bed he waited for Charlie to pull the covers back then placed her in it "uh what do we do now?" he asked as Charlie pulled the covers up over her.

Charlie slipped her hand into his "we let her sleep she'll call me if she needs anything," she said and walked out of the room pulling him along.

Walking to the sofa she dropped into it and pulled him with her so do you wanna talk about it?" she asked after a few minutes.

Brax shook his head "no, don't think it's sunk in yet I haven't even opened the letter yet…we'll leave it until tomorrow," he said and pulled her closer "are you gonna stay here?" he asked.

Charlie nodded against him "yeah but I have to get up early and make sure Pete and Jack did everything then I'll have to go get Ruby and Nat up."

"So you've forgiven her then?" Brax asked cautiously.

Charlie shook her head "no but we have to stick together this is not about us," she said seriously and looked up at him "I don't think I'll ever forgive her."

Brax nodded "no one will blame you," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "do you wanna go to bed?" he asked.

"No," Charlie said and lay back on his chest "let's just sit here for a while it's the only peace we're gonna get."

* * *

The next morning Charlie opened her eyes and groaned as pain shot through her neck and back they had fallen asleep on the sofa. Sitting up she groaned again as he body shot back to normal, standing up she walked to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot-remembering what day it was she lowered her head this was her final goodbye. The pot clicking brought her back to reality looking at the clock she saw she had a few hours and a walk would do her good.

Drinking her coffee she stood looking out the window, she turned as feet padded towards her-her face dropping when Carly appeared…she'd forgotten all about her "hey sweetie," she said composing herself quickly "did you sleep okay?"

Carly nodded and looked around nervously her eyes landing on Brax "is he my daddy?" she asked.

Charlie walked over and got down on her knees "he is honey and you know what?" she asked "you're a pretty special girl because he is the best man in the whole world, you couldn't get a better daddy than him," she smiled.

Carly nodded again "does he know I'm here?" she asked glancing at Brax again.

Charlie nodded "of course he does he just didn't want to wake you up last night," she said also glancing at Brax. "How about you get dressed and I'll bring you for a walk on the beach then we can meet daddy for breakfast."

Carly nodded "can you help me get dressed?" she asked shyly.

"Sure," Charlie smiled and stood up "what do you want to wear today?" she asked grabbing her bag on the way.

"Mummy packed my favourite clothes…the yellow dress," Carly said when Charlie began to pull everything out.

"Oh I love yellow," Charlie smiled and pulled it out "wow, this is beautiful I can see why it's your favourite," she said.

"My Nan got it for me when we went shopping," Carly smiled

"Wow you have a great Nan don't you," she smiled and slipped it over her head.

"The black shoes," Carly smiled "with the yellow ribbon for my hair."

"Proper little girl aren't you," Charlie giggled as she pulled out the hairbrush and ribbon "do you need socks with those shoes?" she asked placing everything on the bed

"No but I need clean ninnies," she said and reached into the bag "this part I can do myself."

Charlie stood up "I'm going to get my own dress on call me when you're ready and I'll come back in," she said and walked out of the room. She chuckled to herself her mum had always called them ninnies she'd never taught Ruby to say it it was always underwear. Shaking her head she walked into her room and pulled out a dress she'd left here smiling when she could smell Brax's washing powder off it, pulling off her clothes she slipped it on and the thongs she'd left here too normal shoes were no good for the beach.

Carly popped her head into the room "can you do my hair Charlie?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie hop up here," Charlie said patting the bed, taking the brush from her she began to run it through her hair "you know when my daughter was your age I used to love doing things in her hair maybe I can show you a few."

Carly smiled "yeah mummy couldn't do much just a pony and a braid…how old is your daughter?" she asked.

Charlie smiled "she's seventeen now she does her own hair…all done," she said trying the ribbon in a bow.

Carly looked over at herself in the mirror "wow Charlie that is so cool mummy never did it that way."

"I can change it to the way mummy does it if you like you just tell me and I'll fix it."

"No," Carly said and jumped off the bed "I like it…when are we going?" she asked.

Charlie grabbed her phone "now we just need to leave daddy a note or he'll worry," she said walking to the dresser. Writing Brax a quick note she walked to where he was on the sofa and put it on the table kissing him on the forehead she walked to the door "let's go," she smiled and pulled it open.

Carly held he hand out "can you hold my hand?" she asked

Charlie smiled she couldn't believe how normal she was being-how comfortable she felt around her and she didn't even know here or Brax "sure honey," she said and slipped her hand into her tiny one, glancing back at Brax she had a feeling he'd be just fine with her- closing the door the two made their way down the drive.

* * *

Brax yawned and opened his eyes groaning at the pain in his neck he sat up "Charlie?" he called frowning when he got no reply "babes?" he called and stood up. After doing a lap of the house he frowned again and walked to where his phone was on the table-picking up the note instead _took Carly for a walk on the beach if you're up for it we'll be in the dinner round eight for breakfast if not text me xx C_ he sighed he'd forgotten all about his daughter. Remembering the letter from Chloe he walked to the kitchen table and picked it up playing with it for a few moments he pulled a chair out and sat down. Opening it he scanned the first few lines dropping it he pinched the bridge of his nose "Chloe," he sighed and looked down on it, sighing heavily he picked it up again and forced himself to finish it.

_Brax, I am so sorry about the way I've done this but this letter will explain. First of all I want you to know I have never felt guiltier than I do right now, I kept your daughter from you out of selfishness my career and what I wanted came first. she asked about you all the time I showed her pictures she know all about her uncles too, I told her you were too far away to come visit. I know you probably hate me and you have every right to. Carly is your daughter, she's five in June-24th, she's allergic to coconut so don't give her anything with even traces of it, she loves the Disney channel and fairies are her favourite she loves pizza and pasta won't touch lasagne though. She's down to start in summer bay preschool in a few weeks she's down as_ _Carly Braxton it's all been paid for, she can't sleep without her teddy Coco-she always has him._

Brax sighed again but continued reading.

_I had no other choice but to leave her, I have cancer and they caught it too late…I'm gonna die Brax and I'd rather her not around to watch me fade away. I am sorry if she's turned your life upside down I hope you understand why I wanted her to be with you. Again I am so sorry for what I have done no words will ever make up for it- but I will ask one thing-when it's my time I would like you to bring her to me (I'll be at my mum's) her little face is the last thing I want to see. I hope you and Charlie are very happy together and I'm sorry about all that too (I found out her name when you called her in case you're _wondering) _look after our baby Brax be there for her, love her, protect her…tell her mummy loves her so much and I'll always be watching over her- and hey I never stopped loving or thinking about you we just weren't meant to be-bye Brax, Chloe_.

Brax threw down the letter and sniffed "god damn it Chloe," he whispered and dropped his head into his hands. He couldn't believe what he had just read this couldn't be real, looking at the clock he saw he'd just enough time to get a shower and changed before he met Charlie and Carly. Standing up he took the letter and walked into his bedroom, folding it he placed it in his top drawer and walked to his bathroom he didn't want to think about Chloe now.

A while later he pulled into the diner lot and turned off the engine looking over he saw a little girl run off the beach-his little girl, he looked back as Charlie ran up behind her and lifted her off the ground. He chuckled when Carly let out a happy squealed, he looked at Charlie she looked happy he hadn't seen that smile in a while. He waited for them to go into the diner before he climbed out and walked toward the entrance his heart hammering out of his chest-this was the first time he'd speak to his four year old daughter.

Walking to the door he stopped and watched them again the way the both laughed and smiled it was like they'd known each other a long time. Blowing out a breath he walked over to them "hey," he said looking down at Carly.

Charlie smiled "hey," she said and looked over at Carly who was looking up at Brax "you gonna say hello sweetie?" she asked.

Carly nodded "hi daddy," she nearly whispered.

Brax felt his heart swell he'd never been called that before it felt great "hey Carly," he said and sat down thanking god she didn't start screaming or something.

Charlie looked down at her watch "um I have to go soon will you be okay with her for the day?" she asked.

Brax looked over at her "what do you mean?" he frowned.

Charlie leaned forward "I can't expect you to be there today."

"Charlie I will be there I'll have to bring her with me but I'll be there," he replied.

Charlie stood up "we're just going to order you stay here Carly," she said and pulled Brax out of his seat. Pulling him to the counter she turned to face him "you can't bring her she won't know what's going on and everyone will be asking questions, you just met her Brax I don't expect you to do anything for me today go spend time with your daughter."

Brax slipped his hands onto her waist "nothing you can say will keep me away from you today I wanna be there for you and I'm going to be. I'll ask Heath or Kyle to watch her she'll be fine, Chloe said she knows all about them so she won't be freaked."

"So you read the letter?" Charlie asked.

Brax leaned in and kissed her "yes I did and don't change the subject," he said and stepped back "I'm gonna be there so let's order so we can go home and get ready," he said and walked back to the table.

"Hey," Charlie called stopping him in his tracks "I love ya," she smiled- she knew she said she couldn't last night but since then something had changed-now she had no problem saying it.

Brax smiled back "love ya too babes," he said and sat down his stomach was doing flips he wasn't expecting that out of her for a while-if ever smiling he turned to Carly "so what did you order?"

"The pancakes, you?" Carly asked looking up from her drawing.

"Me too they're my favourite…you like to draw?" he asked.

Carly nodded "I have loads in my bag I can show you later," she said and looked back down.

Brax smiled again this wasn't so bad "sure sweetie I'd love to see them."

* * *

Charlie stood looking at herself in the mirror smoothing out her black dress she sighed heavily she shouldn't be doing this-he should still be here, she looked back at the door when someone knocked-turning back when Natalie walked in.

"Can I borrow black shoes…I haven't got any," she asked from the doorway.

"Wardrobe," Charlie said and looked at herself again.

"You got that dress for Pete's thirtieth," Natalie said as she slipped on shoes.

"I know," Charlie nodded and bit on her lip she didn't want to talk to her-see her but today she had to keep her cool "didn't think to go buy a new one."

Natalie nodded she knew she didn't want her here but she was grateful she wasn't saying anything "dad said you looked beautiful that night," she said and walked out of the room.

Charlie looked to the family photo from that night on her dresser she smiled at everyone smiling back at her. She rolled her eyes at the door opened again dropping her eyes to the floor she hoped Natalie would just go away. She looked up when arms slipped around her waist and pulled her back.

"You okay?" Brax asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

Charlie smiled quickly "holding it together," she said and leaned back into him "where's Carly?"

"Kyle has her at home they're having a movie day, he was delighted to find he had a niece," Brax replied.

Charlie nodded "how did Heath and Casey take it?"

Brax kissed her neck and stepped back "don't worry about them…Jack is outside with Martha."

Charlie nodded and smoothed out her dress "I just need a minute," she said and walked to her window.

Brax nodded "I'll be in the kitchen," he said and slipped out of her room.

Charlie sighed heavily and looked out the window as her aunt Michelle and uncle Joe walked up her drive she knew it sounded bag but she just wanted to get today over with so they'd all move on and let her get on with her own life. Sighing once more she grabbed her bag off the bed and walked to the door blowing out a deep breath she pulled the door open and walked down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie," Joe said and hugged her "how you holding up?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "fine considering…where's Ruby?"

"She's outside with April," Michelle answered as she walked by.

Charlie nodded "I'm just gonna go see Pete excuse me," she said and stepped around them smiling at Brax as she slipped out the back door.

She found herself walking away from the house she kept on going until the beach came into view. Sinking into the sand she stared out over the water closing her eyes as a gust of wind came at her, she smiled and opened her eyes "I know you're here daddy," she said out loud "this is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do…how am I going to do it?" she asked.

"By letting those who love you in and letting them be there for you," Charlie turned around and smiled as her friends stood before her.

Hayley sat down beside her "we saw you walk out of the house," she said and slipped her hand into hers "you're gonna make it through this Charlz you are."

Bianca sat the other side of her "we're all here for ya-anything you need," she said and slipped her hand into hers.

Leah sat in front of her "you're not alone Charlie, you know you can talk to us about anything," she said and rubbed her leg.

"Day or night," Martha said and sat down with the others.

"I don't know what to do," Charlie said and looked down "I have to be strong for the others but I can't do it anymore, I feel like I'm suffocating- like there's a hole in my heart that won't go away," she sniffed.

"You don't have to be strong for anyone Charlie," Hayley said softly "you're going through exactly what they are."

Charlie nodded "I know but I've always been the strongest it's like everyone expects me to just hold them together."

"No one will think any less of you Charlie, he's your dad and now he's gone it's okay to have feelings," Bianca said and squeezed her hand.

Charlie pulled her hands out of theirs and stood up "you guys should go on I'll see you at the church" she said and stepped over Hayley's legs.

"Are you going to be okay?" Martha asked.

Charlie looked ahead to see Brax making his way towards her "I'll be fine," she said and walked towards him.

He stopped not far from her and tilted his head to the side trying to read her he too had seen her slip out of the house-he also saw her keep walking and followed, but stopped when the girls followed her too "you okay babes?" he asked once she stopped in front of him. He reached out and wiped a tear as it fell from her eyes.

"I'm fine," she sniffed and walked into him-two seconds later she was sobbing her heart out. "I can't do it Brax! I can't say goodbye!" she sobbed and gripped him tighter.

Brax pulled her closer to him "you're going to be okay Charlie, you will get through today I'm gonna be with you every step of the way."

As her sobs died down she rested her face into his chest, she didn't care she was ruining her make up or his shirt she just needed to be close to him. "Can we walk?…I don't want to go in the car," she said a few minutes later and stepped back.

Brax nodded and slipped his hand into hers "whatever you want babes," he said and started to walk.

* * *

After the service Charlie opted for walking alone to Angelo's with Brax, the funeral went well-as well as a funeral can. It was beautiful, she was overwhelmed by the amount of people that had turned out and all words spoken moved her to tears, she never realised how much of an impact her dad had on this town she looked up and smiled weakly when Brax squeezed her hand.

"What's on your mind?" he asked as they neared Angelo's.

"Just thinking about the funeral," she replied.

"You were very strong today you kept it together," he said pulling her closer.

Charlie leaned into him "can we just skip this and go home?"

"You can't Charlie everyone will be looking for you, how about we show our faces for half an hour then I'll take you home."

Charlie nodded against "half hour," she said and pulled away from him as they got to the stairs.

...

An hour later and hundreds of 'I'm sorry for your loss, it was a beautiful service' and all that comes with it Charlie couldn't take it anymore. Leaving her bag she hurried down the stairs and out the door, as her chest began to get heavy her eyes filled with tears. Stumbling down to the beach she dropped to the sand and cried harder and louder than she ever did before.

Natalie had been sitting not far away she looked over as Charlie stumbled onto the beach and watched her, she stood up when she dropped to the sand a tear rolled down her cheek as Charlie started to cry, no matter what was going on between them she knew exactly what Charlie was going through. She had only been thinking how Charlie held it together the others were all over the place. Walking to her she lowered herself into the sand and put her hand on her back "it's okay Charlz," she said softly "you don't have to be strong- not in front of me," she said and scooted closer.

Charlie was aware of who it was but she didn't care, all the emotions she'd bottled up since that day in the hospital was coming out now and she couldn't stop it. As Natalie's hands came around her she moved so she was leaning into her hugging her tight-any problem-what she'd done was forgotten she started crying louder and pulled Natalie closer.

Up on the balcony of Angelo's Brax stood watching them his heart breaking for Charlie he wished her could take her pain away. He knew at the service she was holding back-even at the cemetery, not once did she cry it was like once she was in front of people she couldn't. He sighed again as her sobs echoed through his ears, he wanted to go down but thought he shouldn't interrupt she was her sister after all.

Peter stood up on the strip looking down at his two sisters although he wanted to tear Natalie away from Charlie and send her on her way he couldn't, this wasn't about what happened- how much they all hated her now, today was for their dad and as he had raised them they would stick together, sighing he pushed himself off the fence and started to make his way down to them.

….

A while later Charlie walked towards Brax's house after Peter came down Jack joined them and they sat talking for a while before one by one they all disappeared. Brax had text her saying to call him when she wanted to go home that he had to get back to Carly as Kyle had the evening shift. She wanted to walk it gave her time with her thoughts.

A few minutes later she knocked on his door and stepped back, when it opened she looked up "hey," she smiled.

"Hey" Brax replied and stepped back from the door "thought I was picking you up," he said and walked to the table to finish clearing up.

Charlie closed the door and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him from behind she rested her head against his back "I wanted to walk…what were you guys up to?" she asked peering over his shoulder to see pictures.

"Carly showed me all her drawings and wanted me to do one with her," Brax replied and slipped his hand over hers.

Charlie looked down at one "is that supposed to be me?" she giggled looking at a woman in a police uniform.

Brax chuckled and turned to face her "never said I was any good but yes it is and that is supposed to be me beside you," he slipped his arms around her waist "I saw you on the beach with Natalie I didn't want to interrupt."

Charlie nodded "it's fine...we had a good chat-all of us," she added when he went to speak.

Brax nodded "is your aunt and everyone staying at your place?"

"Yep," Charlie nodded "the others took over Pete's place again, I get to share a bed with Ruby tonight," she said and walked to the sofa.

Brax followed and sat beside her "why don't you stay here again?" he asked pulling her closer "we can get a pizza and watch a movie just chill out for the night."

Charlie leaned into him "where's Carly?" she asked.

"Casey and Ruby came back I explained the situation so they've taken her for ice-cream."

Charlie nodded and looked up at him "how are you finding it so far?"

Brax smiled and nodded "yeah think I'm getting the hang of it," he said, lowering his head he kissed her softly "thank you for sticking with me I know this is very hard for you."

Charlie pulled him back to her and kissed him deeply sure it wasn't her dream situation but she had Ruby and he was okay with that now it was her turn "I'm not going anywhere," she said when she pulled back "I know the timing sucks but we'll cope," she said and leaned in to kiss him again.

"You know they won't be back for a while," he said running his hand up her leg.

Charlie stood up and moved closer to him unzipping her dress she let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it "better make ourselves useful then," she said and walked off towards his room.

Brax stared after her opened mouthed-man she was amazing, practically jumping over the sofa he ran to his room and kicked the door close behind him.

**A/N sorry if there is any spelling mistakes not feeling too well can't concentrate :(**


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two days since the funeral and Charlie had kept to herself she didn't want to talk to or see anyone, she didn't want them sitting there looking at her with pity or telling her she'd be fine. Rolling out of her bed she picked up her phone sighing at all the missed calls and messages, she knew they were all worried about her but she just wanted to get on with it. Going for a quick shower she pulled on her uniform and walked out to the stairs-freezing when a key slid into the lock on the back door. She listened as it opened and closed and footsteps padded towards her it wasn't her brothers or Ruby they would have called out. As a shadow crossed the bottom of the stairs she took a step down-stopping again when Brax appeared and boy he didn't look happy.

"I've been calling you- all day yesterday too, I came her five times where were you?" he asked.

Charlie took the rest of the stairs and walked by him "here," was all she replied and kept walking.

Brax walked after her "and you didn't think to let me know that or let me in when I knocked?"

"Wanted some time alone," she muttered and gathered her stuff.

"That would have been fine if you'd told me Charlie I've been worried sick we all have!" he yelled.

"That's the problem!" she yelled back "I know you're all worried but that doesn't mean someone has to be here all the time what the hell do you all think I'm gonna do? I want to be in my house alone, I want to get a shower without coming out to find someone on my bed. I wanna come home and watch tv without someone sitting beside me!" she yelled. She sighed and blinked a few times to keep the tears away "he's gone Brax there's nothing I can do about that I just gotta move on and I can't do it if I'm reminded every second of every day with someone hanging around me!"

Brax sighed heavily "Charlie you've been ignoring everyone for two days, you turned off your phone you double locked the door so no one could use a key i'm just lucky you opened it- what were we supposed to think?"

"That I'm fine like I told you when I left the other morning I just wanted time to myself I can't think straight with everyone looking at me all the time," she sighed and picked up her keys "I gotta get to work," she said and moved to the door.

"You're not rostered," Brax said following her.

"I own the place I'll go in if I want and I'm going the station anyway," she said and pulled the door open.

"You're not rostered there either," he said following her again.

Charlie sighed and turned back to him "I am the boss I can go in if I like," she said and walked to her car.

"Carly's been looking for you!" Brax called.

Charlie closed her eyes she'd been thinking about Brax and Carly a lot the last two days "I'll be over on my break," she said and climbed into her car.

"Oi!" Brax yelled and walked to her "that's it?" he said and pulled the door back.

"What else do you want me to say?" she sighed.

"I don't know it's nice to see you maybe-or I love you, sorry I haven't been in touch," he said.

Charlie climbed back out of the car stepping to him she looked up at him "I'm sorry I worried you I wasn't thinking, I just needed time I'm sick of everyone looking at me- feeling sorry for me."

Brax pulled her into him "you're going about this the wrong way babes, you should have let us all know you wanted time alone we would have given you some space."

Charlie rested her face on his chest "I just want things to get back to normal."

Brax pulled back and looked down on her "how about you come back to mine and us Carly and Ruby will spend the day together?" he suggested.

"I have to go to work I'm dressed now," she said and tilted her head up to him "I can leave early," she added.

Brax shook his head "nope," he said and kissed her softly "that uniform is coming off right now," he said and kissed her again.

Charlie giggled as he pulled her shirt out of her bottoms it was only then she realised how much she missed him-how much she was taking him for granted "fine," she giggled "we'll spend the day together," she said and pushed him back into the house.

….

A while later they lay on the sofa snuggled together so what do you want to do today?" he asked as he ran his fingers up and down her arms.

Charlie looked up at him "how about we go get Ruby and Carly and we each pick a movie then get a load of crap-spend the day on the sofa?" she replied "we can even get pizza later," she added.

Brax nodded "sofa day it is," he said and nudged her off him "go get dressed," he said and stood up.

"Won't be long!" she called and ran up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Brax's and went inside "Carly!" Brax called and walked towards her room…Kyle had now been moved in with a very unimpressed Casey "Carly!" he called again.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and spotted a note propped up in front of the microwave _took_ _Carly to the water park be back later Casey and Ruby_ "Brax!" she called and walked out with the note "they're not here-none of them," she said when he walked in to her.

Brax took the note from her "I'll kill them-they didn't even ask me," he said and looked up at Charlie "what do you want to do now?" he asked and tossed the note onto the table.

Charlie walked by him and shoved the door in on Kyle's room "she's in here now?" she asked turning back to him.

"Yeah," Brax replied "I couldn't take another night on the sofa, Kyle's in with Case."

Charlie giggled "bet he wasn't impressed."

"No," Brax chuckled "neither of them was…so what are we going to do?" he asked pulling her to him.

"Not that," she giggled and pulled away from him "we're gonna go get stuff and do up her room, if she's gonna be here permanently we have to make it her own, then we're going to drop in on your Nan."

Brax smiled and pulled her back against him as she walked by "have I told you I love you," he said and kissed her neck.

"Not recently," she giggled and turned in his arms "since no one is here all day you can take me for lunch it's about time we got that date."

Brax nodded "got one even better," he said and kissed her "as punishment for taking Carly off without asking they can watch her while I take you out on a real date later."

Charlie chucked "best punishment ever," she said and kissed him, she pulled away as he pulled her closer "I told you we're not doing that, come on we've lots to buy," she said and pulled him towards the door.

"Why do I get the feeling my card is gonna burn out today?" he asked as they climbed into his car.

Charlie giggled "mine too I have to get something to wear for tonight now."

Brax chuckled as he pulled away-trying to plan a date in his head.

* * *

After they walked around the home store for about an hour Charlie giggled as Brax wheeled a full trolley out to his car "well it's safe to say she has everything."

Brax chuckled and opened the back of his truck "spoiled already," he said and turned back to her "you gonna be like this with all our kids?"

Charlie stared at him "our kids?" she asked.

Brax nodded and kissed her "you're mine for the rest of your life," he said and went back to loading the car.

Charlie helped him load the car in silence thinking about what he just said a smile crossed her face as she thought about kids with him-one day. Walking around to her side she climbed in and pulled her belt on all she could think about now were babies.

Brax climbed in beside her "you okay?" he asked as she looked off in a daze.

Charlie was pulled from her thoughts when he hit her knee "yeah I'm fine," she smiled "call your Nan and see if she's home," she said and looked out the window again.

Brax pulled out his phone and called her, after talking to her for a minute he hung up "she's home and happy to know you're coming over," he chuckled and started up the car.

….

Arriving at Delores's they both climbed out the door flung open before they'd even made it up the drive "Charlie love!" Delores said happily as she walked to her with her arms out "so good to see you," she said and pulled her into a hug. She looked over at Brax "glad you came over Daryl I was going to stop by and make you boys dinner," she said and stepped away from Charlie.

Brax chuckled "so now I'm here you going to make it and get me to bring it home?"

Delores smiled "already on dear," she said and turned back to the house.

Charlie pulled him back "have you not told her about Carly?" She whispered.

Brax shook his head "I told her about your dad and she was pretty upset for you so I didn't mention it," he replied.

Charlie nodded she remembered seeing Delores in the church but not Angelo's. She walked into the kitchen and sat down "so how are you Delores?" she asked as she hurried around the kitchen.

Delores gave a quick smile and continued on "I'm great love, Heath called to see me seems I'm going to be a great Nan in a few months."

Charlie looked over at Brax as he spoke "did he bring her with him?" he asked and sat beside Charlie.

Delores nodded "I know I don't know the girl but I don't like her, I'm getting a bad vibe off her- but if he's happy I won't get in the way."

Charlie bit her lip trying not to laugh, she looked over at Brax and bit harder when he was doing the same "uh Nan," he said and stood up "do you remember Chloe?" he asked and glanced back at Charlie.

Delores face went blank and she turned to face him "yes I do…she was here the other day too."

Brax looked back at Charlie again she smiled reassuringly, he cleared his throat and stepped closer "did she uh, did she have a kid with her?" he asked.

Delores nodded "your kid you mean?" she laughed at the look on both their faces "I may be old Daryl but I'm not stupid, she didn't say but I can tell she's yours she looks so like you."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" he asked.

Delores shrugged "I knew you'd need time to get your head around it and I knew you'd tell me once you were ready-which you were just about to," she said and walked by them "you're staying for lunch!" She called.

Brax sighed and dropped into the seat beside Charlie "what the hell did she come here for?"

"Was she close to your Nan when you were together?" Charlie asked.

Brax looked over at her and could tell by her face she didn't want to talk about Chloe and him "a bit, she'd drop in and go the shops for her stuff like that."

Charlie nodded "maybe she wanted to say goodbye to her."

Brax nodded "yeah maybe," he said and stood up, dropping a kiss on her forehead he walked to the kettle and turned it on. "So I was thinking we'd go to that new place in Yabbie creek tonight," he said as he got cups down.

"Too fancy," Charlie replied.

Brax nodded although she wasn't even looking at him "alright, how about the Italian on the main street?"

"Yeah if you want to," she replied half heartedly.

Brax shook his head and sighed walking to her he pulled her up "how about we stay in and I'll cook for you?"

Charlie sighed "I'm sorry I know I'm not making this easy…I'm just a little thrown about the Chloe talk," she said and looked up at him "all I think about when I think if her is walking in and seeing her kiss you."

Brax stroked her cheek "well think about me kissing you instead," he said, slowly he leaned in and kissed her, after he pulled back he smiled down on her "Chloe is not a problem anymore alright it's me and you and that's the way it's gonna stay."

Charlie nodded and wrapped her arms around him "the Italian is perfect," she said and leaned in to kiss him again.

Delores walked back in "what did I tell you two about the bucket of water," she chuckled and walked by them.

"Get used to it Nan," Brax chuckled and stepped away from her "it's gonna be happening a lot," he said and walked back to the kettle.

Delores looked at him and smiled at the massive smile across his face, she looked over at Charlie wearing the same one. She sighed happily this was the happiest she'd ever seen him "I forgot something upstairs," she said and walked back out of the room.

…..

After lunch Charlie and Brax had cleaned up, Charlie looked down at her watch "we better head soon."

Brax looked at his own watch "yeah," he said and walked into the living room "Nan we're gonna go now alright?"

Delores stood up "sure love but drop back soon and don't forget the dinner," she said and walked to the door with him "bye love," she said and hugged Charlie.

"Bye Delores see ya soon," she said and walked towards the car.

"Bye Nan," Brax said and kissed her on the cheek before following Charlie.

"Oh Daryl!" Delores called "could you help me get something down before you go?" she asked.

"Sure," Brax said and handed Charlie the keys and a pot "back in a sec," he said and went back into the house "Nan?" he called.

"In here!" she called back from the kitchen.

Brax walked in "what do you need down?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said and walked to him.

Brax chuckled "have you already forgotten what it was?"

Delores chuckled and slapped him on the head "no Daryl, I am not senile," she said and pulled a box from her pocket "I wanted to give you this without Charlie seeing it…here," she said and held it out.

"What is it?" Brax asked and opened it- he looked back at her "this is mums engagement ring," he said looking down on it again.

"Correction, my engagement ring, your granddad gave that to me in nineteen-twenty-six," she said and smiled down at it "I gave it to your dad when he came by to ask if he could marry your mum."

"Nan you can't give this to me it's sentimental," he said trying to give it back.

Delores pushed it back into his hand and clamped her hand over his "I want you to have it, I want Charlie to wear it…when the time is right, it's been in our family for a long time I'd die happy knowing someone is looking after it," she said and stepped away.

Brax looked down on the box "and how do you know Charlie is the one for me?" he asked "we could break up next week."

Delores chuckled "I have never in my life seen two people more in love, she's it for you son I know that- it's about time you saw it too…I want a wedding before I meet my maker," she chuckled "go on son don't leave the girl waiting," she said and nudged him towards the door.

Brax looked down at the box and smiled "I already see it," he said and put it in his pocket "thanks Nan and don't worry I'll look after it," he leaned in and kissed her "you're awesome, I love ya," he said and walked out the door.

Delores watched him go and smiled "bye love!" she called and closed the door.

Brax climbed into the car and chuckled "what's so funny?" Charlie asked.

Brax chuckled again "my Nan she's just crazy," he said and pulled away from the house. Looking over at Charlie he slipped his hand into hers "I love you you know that right?"

Charlie smiled and leaned in kissing him quickly on the cheek "and I love you," she said and laced her fingers with his.

* * *

Arriving at Charlie's she climbed out and walked around to his window "I'll be over at about half seven," she said and leaned in to kiss him.

Brax pulled her back and kissed her deeply "I'll see ya then," he said and put his hands back on the wheel "we'll sort her room tomorrow," he said looking back at all the stuff on his backseat.

Charlie nodded "yeah we'll get in first thing and do it, get Kyle to take her to the beach or something, we can talk about it at dinner, I'll see ya in a while," she said and walked up to her door, turning back she waved at him before she slipped inside. Walking to the living room she jumped back "god Hayls you scared the crap out of me," she said holding her chest.

"Sorry though you would have seen my car, you know the big blue one in the drive," she chuckled and stood up.

"Didn't even notice it," Charlie said and walked back to the kitchen.

Hayley followed her and leaned against the doorframe "someone keeping you occupied?" she smirked.

Charlie chuckled and turned back to her "yes, if you must know we're going on a date tonight."

Hayley clapped excitedly "your first real date with no interruptions."

Charlie smiled "yeah hopefully," she said and went back to making them coffee "so what brings you here?"

"Well I was going to ask you did you want to come for dinner with me and B but I see you've already made plans, so tomorrow me you rest of the girls lunch and a chill out on the beach," she said and sat at the bench "so you had everyone worried about you," she said cautiously.

"Except you," Charlie said and sat down "I just needed time to myself."

"I know that that's why I only called once…and three messages," Hayley chuckled.

Charlie giggled and sat down beside her "gotta move on not point living in the past."

"Does that include Natalie?" Hayley asked "I see she's still around."

Charlie sighed "it's complicated," she said and turned to face her "turns out Angelo is not the father but Heath Braxton."

Hayley gasped "Heath?" she asked "…how did she even meet him?"

Charlie shrugged "she said she met him out one night and brought him home, anyway there was something wrong with the baby, he needed the father's blood or something…that's when Angelo found out and left her."

"Good enough for her," Hayley scoffed.

Charlie went on as if she hadn't said anything "she called me panicking she needed to find him blah blah blah. Then me Brax and Heath ended up in the city, next day she came back with Heath and is staying there for a few days."

Hayley nodded "and Brax doesn't have a problem with her being there?" she asked.

"He did-he flipped and told her no that it was too awkward for me, so I said she could stay and he told her two days. Then dad died and everything went to hell," Charlie looked down at her cup "that little girl you saw Brax with…that's his daughter," she said and glanced at Hayley.

Hayley's eyes went wide "his daughter?" she asked in shock.

Charlie nodded "the girl he was with a few years ago showed up the other day-she kept it from him, the night of the funeral she turned up at his house with her and said she was leaving her here. I ran after her she told me she couldn't look after her anymore….she's dying-cancer, she doesn't want Carly seeing her like that," she said and looked at Hayley again "so now she's living with Brax and he and everyone else is trying to get used to it."

"And are you getting used to it?" Hayley asked.

Charlie shrugged "haven't really thought about her much, but she is a sweet kid she's easy to get on with but…." She trailed off.

"But what?" Hayley asked.

Charlie sighed "I'm going to sound really horrible here but when dad died I felt like I was free… not even free but like I could breathe again. I thought me and Brax would be alone…have time to get to know one another properly without someone or something interupting," she scoffed "he's already told me he loves me and we haven't even had our first date yet."

Hayley patted her hand "he does love you, doesn't matter what amount of time it's been if the feeling is there it's there, and I think it is for you too Charlie."

Charlie smiled "yeah, yeah it is…I told him I loved him too."

Hayley smiled "I know the kid is here now but that's just a minor setback, once everyone is used to her things will go back to normal…you and Brax will get to know each other without realising it so don't worry about a thing."

Charlie picked up her coffee and smiled "yeah, this is part of life, nothing I can do about that," she said and sipped it.

…..

Over at Brax's he had just come from the shower, throwing on clothes he walked out to the kitchen and turned back to the door as it opened, he smiled seeing Carly run in "hey did you have fun?" he asked.

Carly ran to him "I did daddy Casey and Ruby got a picture with me and a dolphin," she said excitedly "show him!" she squealed.

Ruby pulled up a picture and showed it to him "wow isn't that cool," he said looking at it.

"Yeah he gave me a lolly too," she said and skipped to the kitchen.

Brax looked over at Casey "you took her without asking."

Casey shrugged "I knew you took Ruby's key that you'd be a while she was getting bored," he replied.

Brax nodded "alright, well I'm taking Charlie out tonight so you two are babysitting."

Ruby nodded "fine by me we were gonna be here anyway," she said and sat down.

"Yeah figured we could all have a night it but if you're busy we can do it another night," Casey said and walked to sit beside Ruby.

Brax nodded and bit his lip he wanted to stay in with them but he wanted to take Charlie out more, he knew he should be spending time with his daughter she had just shown up after all. He should be doing all he can to get to know her…but again Charlie took over his mind, he felt like she was there first so she came first. Sighing he shook his head he shouldn't even be thinking that "right well you guys have fun get a pizza if you want," he said and walked into his room.

He looked up from his bed when the door opened "daddy, are you staying to watch the movie with us?" Carly asked.

Brax sighed and sat up "sorry sweetie me and Charlie have to work for a while," he said he didn't know what else to say.

Carly nodded "will you be home late?" she asked.

Brax nodded "you'll be asleep by then."

Carly nodded again "is Charlie going to sleep here tonight so I can see her when I wake up?"

Brax sighed and stood up "I don't know but I'll ask her," he said and pulled the door open "why don't you go out to Casey and Ruby and pick a movie," he said ruffling her hair.

"Okay daddy," she said and ran off.

Brax sighed and sat down the worst father in the world right here, lying back on his bed with a huff he turned his head as his phone beeped. Sighing he picked it up and opened the message sighing louder at it **I'm dressed now so excited can't wait** **xx** throwing down the phone he groaned and rubbed his hands across his face. Standing up he went to his wardrobe and pulled out clothes, he turned when the door opened again.

"Daddy," Carly said looking at two dvds "which one?" she asked turning them around.

Brax walked over and knelt down beside her "which one do you like the most?"

"This one," she giggled and held it up.

Brax read the name out loud "despicable me, never seen that one before," he smiled-he hadn't seen a cartoon in years.

Carly smiled widely "it's one of my favourites," she said "do you want to watch it with me?"

Brax sighed "I can't sweetie I already told you I have to work," he said and stood up his heart broke at the look on her face.

"Okay," she said and walked out of the room her head hung low.

"Damn it," Brax muttered and threw his clothes on the bed.

* * *

Charlie arrived at Brax's and climbed out, letting herself in she walked to the sofa "hey guys," she smiled.

"Wow mum you look amazing," Ruby said sitting forward to check her out.

"Yeah Charlie you look beautiful," Casey smiled.

"Thanks," Charlie replied "where's Carly?" she asked looking around.

"She went to get her sweets," Casey answered.

Carly walked back in just as he finished speaking "Charlie!" she squealed and ran to her "you look very pretty is that for work?" she asked.

"What?" Charlie frowned.

"Brax told her you both had to work," Ruby whispered.

"Oh right," Charlie replied "yeah sweetie it is for work," she smiled "where's Brax?" she asked.

"In his room I think he's sulking," Casey said.

Charlie frowned again "did something happen?" she asked already on her way to his room.

"Don't know!" Casey called after her.

Charlie tapped on his door and pushed it open "hey," she said and walked in.

"Hey," Brax replied from the bed "you look stunning babes," he said and sat up a bit.

"Thanks," Charlie said and sat beside him "Casey and Ruby seem to think you're sulking in here…is something wrong?" she asked moving to lie beside him.

Brax sighed heavily "I'm not sulking," he muttered.

Charlie scoffed "you are so sulking…what's going on?" she asked sliding her hand over his stomach "you know you can talk to me about anything."

Brax scoffed "I don't know the first thing about my daughter that's what wrong, but yet I'd rather spend time with you than her," he snapped.

Charlie pulled her hand away quickly "you don't mean that Brax," she said in a little shock.

"Don't I?" he grumbled "then why did I turn her down twice so I could go out with you?"

"What did she ask you?" Charlie asked a minute later.

"To watch a movie with her," he replied and looked down at his hands "I said no twice because I want to take you out."

Charlie bit her lip and thought for a moment, standing up she walked to his bathroom and closed the door over.

While she was in there Brax stood up "great now I've upset her too," he muttered and walked to the bathroom "Charlie," he called and tapped on the door.

"Just a sec!" she called back.

Brax sighed and let out a deep breath, walking to his dresser he grabbed his keys and wallet he had some making up to do. He looked towards the bathroom as the door opened "I'm sorry alright I didn't mean to sna…what are you doing?" he asked as she walked to him in a pair of his sweats and a hoodie.

Charlie stopped in front of him "do you think I can't see how much it hurt you to say no to her-that you want to stay in with her?" she asked and stepped closer "we can go out anytime-tonight we're gonna do what she wants to do."

Brax dropped his keys and wallet back onto the dresser, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her against him "why are you so perfect?" he asked looking down on her.

Charlie shrugged "it's how I roll," she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I know this is hard Brax and you don't know what to do, but if you just listen to her and do what she wants to do she'll settle in and life will go back to normal. This is all new to you and as a parent myself I know these are the moments that count- it's the little things like daddy watching a dvd and getting pizza with them they remember the most- put you daughter above all else...including me," she said seriously.

"Again why are you so perfect," he chuckled and lowered his head, kissing her softly he pulled her body closer to his and deepened it.

Charlie pulled away a minute later "so are we watching a dvd?" she asked.

Brax nodded and slid his hand into hers "yep," he said and walked to the door. Walking to the living room he dropped onto the sofa beside Carly and pulled Charlie down onto his lap "what are we watching?" he asked.

Carly turned to them "I thought you had work?" she asked confused.

"That's not important," Brax smiled and glanced at a smiling Ruby who gave him the thumbs up.

"So you're staying?" she asked.

Brax nodded and tightened his grip on Charlie he didn't miss the hope in her voice "we're both staying."

Carly giggled and scooted away from Ruby and leaned into his side "this is Tangled," she said and went back to the tv.

Casey stood up "I'll change the pizza order then," he said and walked into the kitchen.

Charlie looked down on Brax and smiled leaning in she kissed him quickly and snuggled back into him.

Brax pulled them both closer nothing could ever beat the feeling of both his girls tucked in beside him right where they belonged.


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie stood at the counter in a daze it had been four days since she cancelled their date to sit in-she hadn't seen him since she left the next morning. He had made up a load of plans to do with Carly -which she was happy about, the only thing bothering her was he seemed to have forgotten about her. She sighed heavily not even a call- she did get a message the first morning that was it, huffing she stamped her foot she missed him.

"You okay there Charlie?" Leah chuckled as she made her coffee.

"Yeah," she sighed and leaned on the counter "just still no word from Brax-I'm being silly, don't mind me," she said waving her hand.

Leah chuckled again "why don't you call him?" she suggested.

"He obviously hasn't got time for me," she muttered.

Leah placed her coffee in front of her "it's all new to him Charlie he's still trying to figure things out and it was you who said he should put her before everything…even you," she said and raised an eyebrow.

"I know but I miss him," she whined.

"So stop whining and call him," Bianca said dropping into a stool beside her "large flat white please Leah," she said and turned back to Charlie "I just saw him on the beach why don't you go say hello."

"I have to go to work," she muttered and picked up her coffee "see you later," she said and walked off.

"Stop being a baby and man up Buckton!" Bianca yelled after her.

Charlie scoffed and kept walking, as she turned the corner she stopped and sighed as Natalie walked towards "really?" she asked looking up at the sky "like I'm not in a mood as it is?"

"Hey," Natalie said when she got to her.

"Hey," she replied and stepped around her "can't stop I have to get to work."

"I went to find out what the baby is!" She called after her "I left a picture for you with Heath."

Charlie dropped her head and sighed heavily "alright dad I get your point," she said and walked back to her "have you got one on you?"

Natalie smiled widely and opened her bag, Charlie couldn't help but smile at the excited smile on her face as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled one out and handed it to her "isn't it so cool it's so clear."

Charlie looked down at the image and smiled "yeah," she said and looked over it again "what is it?" she asked glancing at Natalie quickly.

"A girl," she said excitedly.

Charlie nodded "another girl," she said and handed it back to her "congrats," she said and stepped back "I have to get to work," she said and started to walk backwards "I'll see ya," she said and turned around.

"Hey Charlie!" Natalie called waiting for her to stop "can we meet up later?" she asked nervously.

Charlie looked at the sky again and narrowed her eyes "I knew you had a plan," she said and sighed "uh yeah I'm off at six, I'll meet you in the diner about ten past," she said and walked on to her car.

…..

Brax sat on the sand watching Carly splash about in the water with Casey and Kyle, he chuckled as she squealed-laughed when Casey threw her under the water. He looked up when someone stopped in front of him "alright mate haven't seen you in a while."

Heath sat down beside him "I know I've been staying in a motel with Natalie, I was giving you and Charlie some space," he said and looked out towards the water "she seems to be settling in alright."

"Yeah she is…when are you gonna spend some time with her?" Brax asked.

Heath shrugged "I need a bit of time I'm all messed up," he sighed "Natalie doesn't want to stay here she wants to move up to the city."

"So?" Brax shrugged.

"So she'll be taking my kid away," Heath replied "she asked me to come but I don't think I can leave this place."

"That's a stupid idea," he chuckled "why would you move up there? You're not with her, you don't know anyone you'll have nothing."

"I'll have my daughter," Heath replied he turned to Brax "I don't know what to do…I think I'm starting to like her."

Brax scoffed "she'll cheat on you and break your heart don't go there Heath."

"It happened once and she felt really bad about it, and I didn't say I was gonna do anything about it," Heath said angrily "why can't you give her a break she didn't cheat on you," he snapped.

"I don't wanna give her a break I have no time for her," Brax replied seriously "and if you had any brains you'll take that kid and stay away from her."

Heath shook his head "well good for you mate you're life is so perfect you don't make mistakes," he scoffed and stood up "how's Charlie by the way?"

Brax's head snapped up 'shit Charlie' he said to himself.

Heath chuckled he knew by the look his face he had forgotten all about her "you know I just heard her with her mates in the diner she's not happy with you at all, she thinks you've forgotten about her-you don't have time for her and judging by your face I guess she's right. Why don't you sort your own life and stop butting into mine," he hissed and walked off.

Brax stood up quickly and hurried to where Carly and the others were "baby I have to go off for a few minutes, are you okay with Casey and Kyle?" he asked.

"Where are you going daddy?" she asked.

"I have to go see Charlie," he replied.

Casey chuckled "I'd be very careful Brax, Ruby said she wasn't in a good mood."

Kyle chuckled "no she's not, I saw her in Angelo's yesterday- bad mood was an understatement."

"Alright I get it I'm in trouble," he said and walked off "won't be long!" he called and jogged up to his car. "You idiot," he sighed "how the hell could you forget about her?" he asked as he pulled away thinking of anything he could do to make it up to her. He had been so wrapped up in getting to know Carly and making sure she was getting used to living at his that he'd pushed Charlie away.

* * *

At her desk Charlie threw down her pen and closed a file throwing into a pile she pulled out the next one "yeah?" she called when someone knocked at the door. She heard it open but no one came in or said anything "I'm kinda busy here so either start talking or close the door," she said without looking up.

"Hey," Brax said and leaned against the frame.

Charlie looked up "so that's what you look like?" she said and looked back down at her file "what do you want Brax I'm busy."

Brax sighed she was mad, pushing himself off the door he walked in and closed it "to see you," he said and walked to her desk "I got you these," he said and placed flowers on her desk.

Charlie glanced at them "I don't like roses," she said and went back to her file.

Brax shook his head Ruby had told him white roses where her favourite "I know you're mad Charlie and I'm sorry," he said and sat down "I just got so wrapped up in Carly that I forgot about you."

Charlie scoffed "exactly what a girl loves to hear Brax," she said and stood up, walking to a file cabinet she placed the file in and shut it again "her boyfriend forgot all about her."

Brax stood up and stopped her as she walked back to her desk "I'm sorry okay, I just wanted Carly to settle in. I wanted her to know I loved her I wanted her to be happy with me."

Charlie sighed and threw her head back "how is this even gonna work?" she asked and looked at him "you've no time for me and clearly you don't love me if you've already forgotten about me."

Brax took a step back in shock "are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah," she replied and walked around her desk "you don't have time for a relationship Brax and I feel like an idiot being jealous of a four year old I'm not gonna put myself through that, it's for the best," she said and looked down at her desk "you should go," she said and tried to hold back her tears.

Brax dropped his head and rested his hands on his hips "Charlie things got tough I didn't know what I was doing, alright I went the wrong way about it I should have made time for I'm sorry she's my daughter I didn't know what else to do other than plan a load of stuff for us to do."

"It's called being a good dad Brax and I'm not angry about that, I love you're doing all that with her I just," she sighed "I just don't think we're gonna work, it's been four days since I saw you heard from you and not once did you think about me." She stood up and walked around to him "I love you," she whimpered "I want to see you every day, I want you to be there when I wake up, I don't wanna wake up alone feeling like you don't give a shit about me- which I have been doing for the last few days."

Brax was panicking now he didn't wanna lose her so he did the first thing that came to his mind, he grabbed her kissed her- pulling her closer when she went to pull away.

Charlie melted into him she wrapped her arms around him and pulled away, resting her forehead against his she sighed "what are we gonna do Brax?"

"You're off this weekend?" Charlie nodded "I'm taking you away for the whole weekend just me and you," he said and kissed her again "and I'm taking you to lunch and dinner today, I'll be back at two," he said and walked to the door "I love ya," he said and pulled the door open.

"Love ya too, bye," she smiled and walked back to her desk, one kiss from him and everything was okay, sighing happily she sat down with a massive smile on her face.

…..

As Brax pulled back up to the beach he climbed out and spotted Heath sitting alone looking down at something in his hands. Walking to him he sat on the fence beside him "I'm sorry mate I know it's hard for you," he said and looked over at him "why don't you ask her out and see how it goes?"

Heath shrugged "I don't think she likes me I think this all just me, she's amazing Brax I know what she did on Charlie and I know why no one talks to her but everyone makes mistakes just look at me and you. I slept with Tegan I have Darcy and we're good," he said and looked over at Brax "doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

Brax sighed heavily "yeah mate they do," he replied and turned to look out at the water "I love Charlie I hated seeing her like that-like she still is when she sees Natalie I can't help it Charlie and Carly come before everything else."

Heath nodded "and that's the way it should be but do you think you could cut her some slack?" he asked "I'm not asking you to be best mates or anything just be civil to her, you have no idea how hard it was for her to come back here. She can't leave the house without someone whispering or calling her something-it's between her and Charlie."

Brax sighed again "when you love someone you'll see it's not that easy I gotta think about Charlie's feeling here too."

"I know you do," Heath replied and turned around "there is a possibility she could forgive Nat."

Brax chuckled "I don't think so."

"Yeah," Heath nodded "I just spoke to her she said she asked Charlie to meet her later and she agreed it's a start right?" he asked.

Brax looked over at him "and Charlie really agreed?" Heath nodded "we'll see how they get on then I'll think about being nice to her," he said and walked off "come see your niece soon!" he called as he walked back down to them.

"Brax wait up!" Heath called and followed him "I got time for some family bonding," he said and jogged down to him.

Brax clapped him on the back "congrats on having a girl," he said and started walking on.

"Yeah maybe you'll give us the boy," Heath chuckled.

Brax chuckled too "yeah mate one day, I just got one kid let me get used to having her around," he said and stopped by the water "Carly come over here!" he called.

Carly splashed her way to him "daddy you're back," she smiled happily and hugged him.

Brax got down to her level "sweetie this is your uncle Heath," he said nodding to him "he's been away, he added.

Carly looked at him "do you play water tumbling uncle Heath?" she asked.

Heath chuckled "yeah I'm awesome at it."

"I have uncle Heath!" Carly called and dragged him into the water.

Brax stood back and watched him throw Carly up on his shoulders, he chuckled when Kyle climbed up on Casey's and they began fighting. Sitting down on the sand he smiled thanking god he still had Charlie.

* * *

Back at her office Charlie sat back in her chair and looked at the clock, she hadn't allowed herself to get excited about lunch- she wouldn't until he walked through the door. Just as she thought that he appeared "hey babe," he smiled.

"Hey," she said and stood up deciding to let him away with calling her babe "so where we going for lunch?" she asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Surprise and you won't be needing that," he said nodding to her purse.

Charlie dropped it back onto the desk and walked out the door "you have to tell me ,"she said.

"No I don't," he chuckled and slipped his hand into hers "you'll see when we get there."

A few minutes later they pulled up at his house "cereal on the sofa?" She chuckled and climbed out.

Brax chuckled and followed her "no," he said opening the door "this," he said and stepped back.

Charlie narrowed her eyes and walked by him-stopping as she got by the door "wow," she said and trailed her eyes around, he had set the table up with food and rose petals-white rose petals. She turned back to him and smiled before walking over to it "this looks amazing," she said looking at all the food he'd laid out.

"Wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for so I got a few things," he said and closed the door. "Don't worry about leaving anything it won't go to waste in this house," he chuckled.

Charlie turned back to him "I'm not really hungry," she said and walked to him.

"You serious?" he asked wide eyed.

She nodded "not for food anyway," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck "maybe a workout will build up my appetite," she said and kissed him.

Brax pulled her closer and deepened the kiss while walking her back to his room. Once inside he lifted her up and threw her on the bed "I've missed you," he murmured before kissing her deeply.

Charlie pulled back and looked up at him "I'm sorry I said all that stuff this morning, I just missed you too," she said and smiled sheepishly "I just want you to myself."

Brax lowered his head "you got me," he whispered and kissed her passionately.

Charlie flipped them so she was now on top "where we going later-is this our first date?" she asked excitedly.

Brax chuckled "this is gonna be our first date and we're going no matter what," he said and pulled her down to him.

Charlie giggled as he rolled them and moved onto her neck she bit her lip as he bit her then soothed it with his tongue "Brax," she groaned when he did it again.

He pulled back and looked down on her "you have to eat before you have to go back," he said and rolled off her.

Charlie shook her head "I'll survive," she said and pinned him down "you're not going anywhere," she said and kissed him again.

Brax deepened the kiss and pulled her closer, until now he didn't realise just how much he missed her.

…

Afterwards Charlie rolled out of the bed and began gathering up her uniform "now I'm hungry," she giggled and walked to the bathroom.

Brax chuckled and pulled on his clothes walking to the kitchen he poured two cups of coffee and walked to the table. He looked up as Charlie came out of his room "how long have you got left?" he asked.

Charlie looked at her watch "about ten minutes," she said and walked to him "but I am the boss, I can go back when I want to," she said and kissed him quickly "let's have lunch," she smiled and sat beside him.

Brax scoffed when she picked up a fruit bowl "eat some real food," he said shoving a chicken wrap towards her.

Charlie chuckled "I'm starving I can do both," she said and picked up a strawberry "open," she said and held it out to him. She giggled when he closed his teeth around her finger "hey, we had our fun," she said as he started to suck her finger.

He pulled her hand away and chuckled "can't help it "can't get enough of you," he said and kissed her.

"Well you have got four days to make up for," she smirked "where we going for dinner?"

Brax shrugged "wherever I pick," he said and kissed her quickly "eat up," he said and picked up his coffee.

"So what do I wear then if I don't know where we're going?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "I'd wear nothing but that's just me."

Charlie giggled and slapped him "right let me rephrase that, if you wanna take it off me later you'll have to pick it out for me."

Brax moved closer to her "a dress-one that's easy to slide off, preferably with a zipper," he said looking her up and down "and make sure it's short."

Charlie nodded and picked up the wrap "nurses outfit it is," she said and took a bite.

Brax's eyes went wide "you have one of those?"

Charlie giggled and swallowed her food "I may have a few," she said and took another bite

Brax leaned in closer to her he was so turned on right now "have you a sexier version of your uniform?"

Charlie giggled "I have a cheerleader outfit and my uniform is sexy," she pouted.

Brax kissed her quickly "you make it sexy," he said and pulled back "what else have you got?" he asked curiously.

" I have…not enough time to tell you," she giggled and stood up.

"Aww come on you can't do that to me babe," he groaned.

Charlie shrugged "I have to get back," she said and kissed him "I love ya thanks for lunch," she said and walked to the door "you have to drive me back," she said and walked outside.

"Tease!" he called after her, he chucked and stood up he followed her his mind on one thing.

* * *

After her shift Charlie walked out to her car as she climbed in she yawned "geez he wore me out," she giggled to herself, starting up her car she pulled out of her spot and headed for the diner.

When she arrived she went inside and spotted Natalie in the corner, she ordered herself a coffee and walked to her "hey," she said and dropped into the seat.

Natalie looked up at her "hey," she replied.

Charlie smiled up at Marylyn as she placed her cup down "so why did you want to meet up?" she asked.

Natalie chewed on her bottom lip "I need a bit of advice," she said slowly "I know you probably don't wanna be here and you're the last per-"

Charlie cut her off "if I didn't wanna be here I wouldn't be, advice for what?" she asked and sipped her coffee.

"I um," she said and shifted in her seat "I think I have feelings for Heath."

Charlie choked on her coffee "I'm sorry what?" she asked.

"I know I'm crazy I know, he's just being so nice and helpful, I'm getting to see a side to him I've never seen before," Natalie smiled "he's really sweet."

Charlie rolled her eyes "Nat you met the guy one night and you haven't seen him since you know nothing about him!"

Natalie sighed "I know but I am getting to know him," she said and looked at Charlie "he's a really great guy."

Charlie sighed she knew that look "what advice do you need what do you want me to tell you?"

"I don't think he likes me…what do I do?" she asked quickly.

Charlie shrugged "ask him out and see what happens," she suggested "what could go wrong?"

"He could say no and I'll look like an idiot!" Natalie whispered loudly.

Charlie leaned forward "well you're not going to know unless you ask for all you know he could like you."

Natalie sat back an idea forming in her head "would you find out for me?"

Charlie shook her head "no, no way," she said "you want to know you find out on your own."

"Please Charlie," Natalie whined "I'll get all flustered- make a fool of myself, you know what I get like."

Charlie sighed and stood up "fine I'll ask Brax but then you're on your own alright?"

"Yes I got it, thank you," Natalie smiled.

Charlie nodded "right, I better go I'm going on a date," she said and grabbed her keys "I'll see ya later."

"Hey Charlz!" Natalie called after her "will we ever be okay again?" he asked.

Charlie sighed she was her little sister no matter what she'd done "maybe!" she called and walked out.

…

Brax walked out of his bedroom and to the sofa "alright guys I'm off," he said and dropped a kiss on Carly's forehead "you be good for Heath and bed by nine okay?"

"Where are you going daddy?" Carly asked sleepily.

"I'm taking Charlie out on a date," he said and turned to Heath "she'll fall asleep in the next half hour just make sure that teddy goes into the bed with her."

"Teddy got it," Heath nodded "now get outta here we're trying to watch the incredible's," he said and turned back to the tv.

"Daddy is Charlie sleeping here tonight?" Carly asked.

"I don't know sweetie why?" Brax asked.

Carly shrugged "I miss her she's been gone for ages."

Brax sighed "I'll ask her okay but don't be disappointed if she's not here in the morning she might have work early," he said and walked to the door "love ya baby!" he called on his way out.

"Love you too sweetheart!" Heath called after him.

"Bye daddy!" Carly called "he was talking to me uncle Heath," she giggled.

* * *

Over at Charlie's she paced the living room nervously "what's with you?" Ruby chuckled watching her from the stairs.

"What if something happens again?" Charlie asked quickly.

"Nothing is gonna happen mum stop worrying," Ruby replied.

"What if he cancels? What if he just doesn't turn up?" she asked and began to pace again.

Ruby saw Brax's car pull in but said nothing "he'd have called already if he was going to cancel and besides he's behind you," she said and walked by them "have fun!" she called on her way out the back door.

Brax leaned against the frame and crossed his arms "worried about something?" he chucked.

"No," she smiled sheepishly "just nervous is all," she said and walked to him "where are we going?" she asked.

"Nowhere," he said and pulled her to him "we're staying right here," he said and kissed her softly.

Charlie pulled back "so I got dressed up for nothing?"

"No you got dressed up so I'd have fun taking it off later," he said and kissed her again "I'm kidding we're going out just not yet," he said and led her to the sofa "tables not ready till nine."

Charlie sat back a bit "you look handsome," she giggled.

Brax leaned down to her "and you look absolutely gorgeous," he said and kissed her quickly "I brought wine," he said and walked into the kitchen.

Charlie stood up and followed him she stopped at the biggest bunch of flowers she'd ever seen sitting on her bench "Brax," she gasped and walked to them "are these for me?" she asked.

"No they're for Ruby," he rolled his eyes at the look on her face "of course they're for you babe," he chuckled and walked to her "since you didn't like the roses I thought I'd get you one of every flower."

Charlie looked at the flowers again she stepped closer and pulled out a daisy "did you steal this from my lawn?" she asked with a giggle.

Brax chuckled "and a dandelion too," he said and pulled out a small yellow flower.

"Aww Brax you didn't have to go to so much trouble…white roses are my favourite," she smiled.

"I know," he chuckled "look behind them."

Charlie moved around the flowers she smiled and turned back to him "really Brax this is too much," she said and picked up the bunch of white roses "thank you," she said and walked to him.

"You're worth it," he said and kissed her, when he pulled back he looked down on her "stay with me tonight?" he asked.

Charlie placed the flowers down and wrapped her arms around his neck "when you ask so nicely, yes," she smiled and kissed him sweetly.

Brax pulled back "we can head now if you want," he said looking at the clock behind her.

Charlie nodded and grabbed her bag "let's go then," she said and opened the door.

Brax followed her and pulled her back kissing her, he stepped around her "making up starts now," he said and climbed into his car.

Charlie climbed in "how's your Nan?" she asked.

Brax shook his head "I'm taking you on a date and you're asking how my Nan is?"

Charlie giggled "so, I haven't seen her all week."

Brax chuckled "fine I'll take you to see her tomorrow," he said and started up the car.

"Thank you," she smiled and pulled her belt across her "how's Carly?" she asked.

Brax stopped the car and turned to face her "she's great, my Nan's great, my brothers are great, can we please just focus on us now?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "fine we just won't talk then," she said and pulled out her phone. Sending a quick message she put her phone away and looked over at him her conversation with Natalie came back to her-but she decided to wait until later to bring that up. Sliding her hand across she slipped it into his and sat back looking out the window.

….

Pulling up to a parking lot Brax turned off the engine and pulled off his belt "wait here until I come back," he said and climbed out before she could ask any questions. Jogging inside he walked along the hall to the room he'd booked, pulling out the key he'd collected earlier he walked inside "wow," he said and looked around "so much better than I thought it would be," he said and walked back out. Closing the door he ran back to the car and opened her door "ready?" he asked and held his hand out to her.

Charlie slid her hand into his and stepped out "what have you got planned…what is this place?" she asked.

Brax closed the door and pulled her into him "it's a club I used to work here years ago, one of the guys I used to work with is the manager now he set me up with the place to ourselves," he replied and led her inside.

"He closed just for you?" Charlie asked as they walked along the hall.

Brax nodded "he owed me a favour," he said and pulled out the key, opening the door he stepped back "in you go," he smiled.

Charlie stepped into the room and looked back at him before taking another few steps into the room "Brax," she gasped as she looked around.

"Do you like it?" he asked coming up behind her.

Charlie looked around again it looked like a big hall not just a room, on it's own sat a table with two chairs in front of a waterfall effect it looked so real it was so romantic- it also had a single rose in the middle of two candles. She turned back to him "this is perfect," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him "you're perfect," she mumbled and kissed him.

Brax pulled back after a few seconds "come on we still have a few things to do after dinner," he said and began to lead her to the table.

Charlie sat down and looked at the waterfall again "Brax this is so beautiful," she said in a daze she was memorized by it.

Brax chuckled and leaned forward "I wasn't sure if this was a bit over the top," he said seriously.

Charlie turned back to him "what had you planned for the night we ended up staying in?" she asked curiously.

"Sophia's then a walk through that park behind it, you know the one with all the small lakes?" he replied.

Charlie smiled "I used to take Ruby there to feed the ducks and I love Sophia's," she giggled "but this tops it all this is by far the best date I've ever been on."

Brax chuckled "we've only just got here," he said and pulled the bottle of wine out of the ice bucket.

Charlie frowned "Brax? If no one is here does that mean you have to make the food and bring it out?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "no babe there is someone here I just have to call him when we're ready to eat."

Charlie nodded "I feel kinda special," she giggled.

Brax slid his hand over hers "you are special and you deserve it."

Charlie turned her hand and laced her fingers with his "I don't think I deserve you," she said seriously "after everything I been through you're still here- you stuck by me and I wake up every day wondering what I did to deserve you."

Brax leaned over the table and placed his hand on her cheek "I love you Charlie, it was love at first sight for me I'm not going anywhere," he said and smiled "it's what you've been through that makes me love you more, after it all you've still come up on top you stayed strong when I know all you wanted to do was pretend none of it was happening."

Charlie smiled "because I had you for all of it I knew you were there for me."

"And I always will babe," he said and leaned over the table to kiss her.

"I love you," Charlie said and sat back "I got a little treat for you when we get back."

"If it's anything other than you I don't care," he replied.

Charlie picked up the menu and opened it "I don't think you'll be saying that later," she said without looking up.

Brax chuckled and opened his menu "we'll see," he said and looked down at the menu.

* * *

After dinner Charlie picked up her wine glass "I am so stuffed I can't even drink this," she groaned.

Brax chuckled "I take it you liked it then?"

Charlie nodded "I did I can't believe I've never heard of this place I would so come back here."

"It used to be called the black swan," Brax said and stood up.

Charlie stood up too "yes," she giggled "I know it I was actually at a wedding here once," she said looking around "are all the rooms this big?" she asked.

"Yep, all this size," he said and held his hands out "let's move onto the next room."

"What's in store for me now?" he giggled as he led her out the door.

"Home movie theatre," Brax said and pushed the door in we're gonna get more drinks and then we're gonna come in here alone in the dark and watch a horror," he chuckled.

Charlie scoffed "please, I'm a cop I'm not gonna be afraid of a film…unless it's IT the clown," she said an shivered "I hate that damn clown," she said and looked at him.

Brax chuckled "Heath would jump a mile if he saw even the dvd case off that film what is it?" he asked "I don't see it."

"Are you kidding" she shrieked "he is the freakiest creepiest clown there ever was- then the part where his teeth come out," she shivered again "I have to stop or I won't sleep at all tonight."

Brax chuckled "alright," he said and slipped his arm around her "don't worry babe I won't let the clown get you," he said and led her to a row of seats.

"Shut up," she said and narrowed her eyes "or that treat is off the table."

"I'll be good," Brax said and sat down.

….

After the movie was over they walked back to the car "I hate you," Charlie said and clung to him "where did you even find that movie?"

Brax chuckled "I'm sorry babe you never should have told me you were afraid of that clown, I had panned for Halloween but I couldn't resist."

"Treat defiantly off the tale," she said and scrambled into the car.

Brax chuckled and walked around to his side climbing in beside her he started up the car.

Pulling up at his house he turned off the engine "you still staying?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "you're not getting any sleep-and you're not getting anything else either," she added when a smirk crossed his face.

"Aww come on babe," he whined.

"No," she said "you intentionally scared me after I told you that so no Braxton no sex," she said and pulled the door open and climbed out "and I have the sexy cop outfit that you'll now be missing out on," she said and walked into the house.

Brax looked after her with his mouth open pulling off his belt he jumped out and ran in after her "that is police brutality you can' do that," he said following her into the kitchen.

Charlie turned back to him and walked towards him "I can do what I want," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck "but other than the last part it was perfect so thank you for that."

"Don't mention it," he said and lowered his head to kiss her "Charlie," he groaned when she pulled away from him.

Charlie ignored him and pulled off her shoes "do you think Heath likes Nat?" she asked and started to walk to his room.

"What!" Brax yelled and followed her

Charlie bit her lip she knew she was pissing him off "do you think your brother has feelings for my sister?" she asked as she took off her jewellery.

"Who the hell cares!" he yelled and dropped onto his bed.

Charlie chuckled she'd teased him enough walking to the bed she climbed on top of him "she likes him, she asked me today what to do about it," she said and started to kiss his neck "asked me to find out before she made a fool of herself."

Brax slid his hands up her legs and rested them on her hips "he does he told me this morning I told him to ask her out and see what happens."

Charlie pulled back "so they like each other?"

Brax leaned up on his elbows "looks like, can we please not talk about them," he sighed and dropped back into the pillow.

Charlie rolled off him leaning over him she kissed him slowly and bit his lip-she knew that drove him crazy. She pulled back before his hands could wrap around her "back in a sec," she said and walked to his bathroom.

"Hurry up!" he called "you've teased me enough!"

Biting her lip to hold back a giggle she pulled off her dress and went to the bag Ruby had left there for her and pulled it open "thanks Hayls," she giggled and pulled something out. A minute later she pulled the door open "I don't think I've teased you enough, maybe a little bit more," she said and walked to the bed.

"Seriously Charlie," Brax said and opened his eyes "you…oh wow," he said staring at her wide eyed.

"You like?" she asked and gave him a twirl.

Brax couldn't move he was in a state of shock he was in a daze until she moved "you are so damn sexy," he said looking at her wearing a very revealing almost nothing there version of her uniform.

"You like it?" she asked and crawled up the bed Brax nodded he was afraid to speak in case this was all a dream "you want me?" he nodded again. She climbed on him and ran her hands up his chest "you wanna take it off me?"

Brax stuck his index finger down the chest area and pulled it out to look down, her boobs were squashed into it making them look five times bigger. He ran his hands down to the hot pants and ran them over her ass "no, but I want you," he said and pulled her closer "I'm dying to rip that off you," he said and kissed her hard.

Charlie pulled back "go ahead you'll get no complaints from me, I like the kinky stuff," she whispered and kissed him.

Brax deepened the kiss and rolled them so she was under him "you are so amazing," he said running his hands down her sides "I love you," he said and kissed her passionately.

**A/N Sorry if there's any mistakes besides the fact it's not my laptop and the settings are all different I am so tired hopefully I didn't make too many ****J **


	16. Chapter 16

Two days had passed since Charlie and Brax had had their date and life was slowly returning to normal, pulling up at his house she jumped out of her car and walked up the drive, she had stayed here the night after the date and had left her shirt for work he didn't even know she was stopping by. As she opened the door she walked in and opened her mouth ready to call out-stopping when she heard Heath and Natalie in the kitchen, quietly shutting the door over she walked slowly towards them and stopped before the doorway.

"What are you doing Saturday?" Heath asked nervously.

"No plans," Natalie replied.

"So you're not doing anything?" Heath asked.

Charlie bit on her lip to hold back a giggle and rolled her eyes "come on Heath," she whispered.

"No," Natalie said slowly "I'll be sitting in the room watching the tv like I do every night, I haven't exactly got anyone lining up to be in my company," she sighed.

Charlie sighed she felt bad for the way she and everyone else was treating her, then she'd remember what she had done and her anger won every time-however, since the evening she met her in the diner things hadn't been so bad, shaking her head she went back to listening in.

"I'm sorry...wasn't thinking, uh," Heath said and scratched the back of his neck "would you uh," he said and cleared is throat "would you go out with me...on like a date?" he asked slowly.

Charlie stood behind the wall smiling stepping closer she waited for Natalie's reply.

"Sure," she replied and stood up "where do you want to go?" she asked and dropped her cup into the sink.

"Hadn't thought that far ahead I wasn't sure if you'd say yes or not," Heath replied and stood up too.

Natalie giggled and leaned against the counter "how about we go see a movie then dinner back at Angelo's?" she suggested.

"Sound's like a plan," Heath smiled and leaned on the counter beside her "so we're going on a date?"

"Yes Heath we're going on a date," Natalie giggled.

Deciding to leave them to it Charlie turned and went to make her way to Brax's room and stopped at him leaning on the frame watching her "what?" she asked innocently.

"Taking up eavesdropping now have we?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie giggled and walked to him "I couldn't help it they we're both so nervous...it was funny," she said.

"So what's the verdict?" Brax asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"They're going on a date Saturday night," Charlie smiled and looked back towards them "anyway I only came to grab that shirt you washed for me, I have to be in work at midday," she said kissing him quickly and walked by him.

Brax looked down at his watch and followed her "it's only gone ten," he frowned.

"I know," she nodded and opened his wardrobe "I knew you'd distract me," she giggled and pulled out her shirt.

"Babes I can't hang around," he sighed "I have to head up to the city and meet that new supplier...you know the one you asked me to meet because you had that meeting at the station today?" he added when she frowned looking back at him.

"Ah," she nodded "I remember that," she said and walked to him "guess I'm going to work early then," she said and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek "call me when you get back, love ya," she smiled and walked out of the room.

Brax followed her "I have time for a coffee if you want, I just have to drop Carly to my Nan's first."

Charlie turned back to him "you don't have to be late for me Brax."

Brax pulled her to him and kissed her quickly "I won't be late by having a coffee with you, I'll have plenty of time…Heath I'm off!" he called "make sure those two clean the house today!" he called and walked out the front door.

"Where's Carly?" Charlie asked as they walked to the cars.

"Over with Jett, I think she's got herself a little crush," he chuckled as he crossed the lawn to John Palmer's house.

Charlie giggled and followed him "and an older boy too."

Brax chuckled "if she was a few years older she wouldn't be even going into that house at all," he said and knocked at the door.

John opened the door "Ah Brax," he said and moved out of the way "good as gold as always," he said and walked back into the house "Carly your dad's here!" he called.

"Thanks John," Brax said stepping into the house "she loves coming over to see Jett."

John chuckled "and we love having her here she's such a bright kid-good for the boy too," he added.

"Charlie!" Carly squealed and ran towards her "you're here today."

"Hey sweetie," she smiled and picked her up "I gotta go to work in a minute, you all set for your day with Nan?" she asked.

"Yes," she nodded vigorously "Nana Delores said we're making cakes today daddy bought me all the stuff," she said excitedly.

"Thanks John!" Charlie called "Wow and are you going to keep me and daddy one?" she asked as they walked to Brax's car.

Carly nodded "if Uncle Heath doesn't see them first," she giggled.

Charlie chuckled "better make sure I'm the one to pick you up then," she said and placed her in her seat "I'll see ya later sweetie," she said and dropped a kiss on her forehead before shutting the door and turning to Brax "I'll meet you there in about fifteen minutes."

Brax nodded and leaned in to kiss her "won't be long babes...if Nan doesn't start talking," he said and walked to his own side of the car.

Charlie giggled and walked to her own car, waving Carly off she smiled again and climbed into her car

...

Later that evening Charlie walked up the drive to Delores's house and opened the door, walking in she smiled as she heard them laugh in the kitchen "hello!" she called and made her way in "wow, look at this place," she chuckled looking around at the mess on all the counters.

Delores chuckled "hello love how was work?" she asked walking to the kettle.

"Yeah alright, the usual day," Charlie replied and dropped into a seat "I see you two had fun."

"We had to make some cakes for her little friend Jett too," Delores said and sat beside her "she's had me busy since Daryl dropped her off."

Charlie giggled and turned to Carly "why don't you go wash your hands and face before we change you into the clothes daddy left for you."

"I have to help Nana clean up," Carly replied and jumped down off the chair "the mess didn't look this bad a while ago," she said looking around.

Charlie chuckled and stood up "I'll clean up here you go get changed," she said ushering her out of the room.

"Leave it love I'll do it later," Delores yawned as Charlie started to clear the table sit down and I'll make you coffee."

Charlie looked down on her "I'm fine, why don't you get some rest," she suggested "I'll be done in five minutes," she said and started to clear the pots and bowls away.

Delores yawned and stood up "I'll take you up on that," she chuckled "I'm not as fit as I used to be, I can hardly keep my eyes open I guess an hour won't kill me," she said.

Charlie giggled "she's full of energy, she has us all worn out I find myself having a nap too...we'll be here when you wake up," she smiled and turned back to the dishes.

"Okay," Delores yawned and walked up the stairs "don't forget your cakes in the fridge Carly!" she called.

Carly walked back into the room flour free and in clean clothes "where's Nana gone?" she frowned.

"To have a rest you wore her out," Charlie chuckled "we'll stay here for dinner with Nan, dad should be finished by then."

Carly nodded "I love Nan's dinners she always makes me my favourite, she fell asleep earlier and got sick this morning after daddy left," she said and started to help Charlie clean.

Charlie stopped and turned to face her "did you ask her what was wrong with her?" she asked concerned.

Carly nodded " I got her water, she said it was something she ate with her friend last night and she was fine."

Charlie nodded "and did she get sick again after this morning?"

"No, but she did sit down a few times and said the room was spinning," Carly said and placed a pot in the dishwasher "...is Nan sick?" she asked.

Charlie looked down on her "I'm sure she's okay," she said and smiled quickly "why don't you go watch cartoons while I finish up here."

Carly nodded "the fairies are on now," she said and ran into the living room.

Charlie sighed and turned the dishwasher on, walking to the stairs she looked in on Carly before taking them up. Knocking on Delores's door she pushed it in and smiled as she lifted her head off the pillow "so Carly tells me you were sick this morning," she said and sat on the bed beside her.

Delores waved her off "I'm fine love it must have been that pie I had with Connie last night, I'm fine honestly don't worry about it."

Charlie sighed "she also said you had to sit down because you were dizzy."

Delores nodded "happens from time to time in old age," she smiled.

Charlie shook her head "no it doesn't...I know when someone is lying to me, what is going on Delores?" she asked "are you sick and keeping it to yourself?"

Delores chuckled "nothing gets past a copper," she said and sat up "I kept it from you all because I don't want a big deal made out of it."

"Big deal made out of what?" Charlie asked concerned.

Delores sighed "I lost my medication that controls my digestive system, when I don't take it I get pains when I eat it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is a big deal," Charlie said "Delores have you not being eating?" she asked worried.

"A little here and there...I can't handle much without the tablets."

"Delores," Charlie sighed "why didn't you say something-when did you lose the tablets?" she asked.

"The last day you and Daryl called over," she said and smiled quickly.

"That was days ago," Charlie said angrily and stood up "no wonder you're getting sick and feeling dizzy! Why didn't you call someone when you lost them!"

"Because I didn't want anyone to think I was losing my mind!" she yelled back.

Charlie sighed and sat down again "we wouldn't have thought that we would have helped...where did you last have them?" she asked.

"After mass on Sunday I took two when I came home for lunch," Delores said "I can't remember what I did with them after that... and Daryl would have thought I was losing my mind," she added.

"Right," Charlie said and stood up and walked to the door " Brax wouldn't think that he'd want to help you, I'm going to drop Carly home then Brax and I will come back and find them but before I go I'm making you soup," she said and walked to the door "if we don't find them we're taking you straight to hospital to get looked over and get you some more."

"Thanks love," Delores smiled knowing there was no point in arguing.

Charlie looked back at her and sighed why the hell did she keep it to herself? she asked herself Casey and Kyle stayed here last night surely the would have noticed something...Brax was gonna be so mad, sighing again she walked out and closed the door over.

* * *

Brax climbed out of his car and turned as lights came in behind him, smiling when he saw it was Charlie and Carly he walked to her car "hey babes," he said and kissed her as she got out. "Hey sweetie did you have fun with Nan today?" he asked lifting Carly into his arms.

"Yes daddy it was so cool, we made all different cakes, Nan even let me lick the spoon before they went into the oven," she said excitedly.

Brax chuckled and put her on the sofa "I bet that didn't taste nice."

"No," she giggled "Nan had to get me water."

Brax chuckled "lesson learned," he said and walked into the kitchen "coffee babes?" he called. When Charlie didn't answer her stuck his head out to find her leaning over the sofa in a daze "Charlie?" he called.

"Sorry," she and stood up straight "what did you ask me?"

Brax frowned she looked worried "I asked you did you want coffee...what's wrong you look worried about something."

Charlie sighed "Brax we need to talk."

Brax's face went blank every emotion was flying through him he didn't know what to be thinking. Carly sneezing caught his attention "sweetie why don't you go in and pick out a dvd for bed," he said without taking his eyes off Charlie.

"Are you staying here tonight Charlie?" Carly asked as she walked around the sofa.

Charlie smiled down on her "we'll see sweetie go on I'll come into you in a minute," she said and looked back at Brax.

Brax waited until Carly was gone "so what's wrong?" he asked walking to her.

"Here, sit down," Charlie said and walked around the sofa.

Brax followed her and sat down "are you having second thoughts about us?" he asked that had been the first thing that had come to his mind.

"What?" Charlie asked wide eyed "no Brax I'm not," she said scooting closer to him "I love you I'm happy with you," she said and slipped his hand into hers.

"Even with a kid that's not yours hanging around?" he asked.

Charlie pulled away from him "you know I love that little girl Brax...where is all this coming from?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face "when you say we need to talk I always think you're gonna break up with me over the way she was just dumped on us."

"I'd never do that," she said and scooted back to him "Brax I'm not going anywhere-ever, so get that thought out of your head I have Ruby too don't forget."

Brax sighed and sat back into the sofa "so what do we need to talk about?" he asked pulling her back with him.

"Your Nan," Charlie replied "Carly told me she got sick and she was dizzy today so I went and asked her what was wrong and she tried to lie to me."

Brax frowned "lie about what?"

"She said she was fine and that it wasn't a big deal...she lost her meds," Charlie said and sat up "the ones for her stomach," she added.

Brax sighed and sat up "so she hasn't been eating," he said and shook his head "I told her to call me after the last time."

"This has happened before?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," he said and stood up "she ended up in hospital dehydrated and malnourished, the doctors called in services thinking we were neglecting her...took us months to get them, off hour backs. "

"Wow," Charlie said and stood up "so they'll called again if we bring her in?"

Brax nodded "I'd say so...I better go see her," he said and walked to grab his keys "are you okay to stay here with Carly?"

"Well I wanted to go back too...I told her I'd drop Carly here then we'd come back and help her find them," Charlie replied.

Before Brax could say anything else the door opened and Heath and Natalie walked in "great you're home watch Carly we need to go to Nan's," he said and walked out before Heath had a chance to say anything.

"Your Nan's not feeling well...We'll call," she said and hurried out the door after him

...

Charlie looked over at Brax as his grip tightened on the wheel "Brax relax its not that bad, we'll find them" she said and squeezed his knee.

Brax sighed "it's not that she lost them its that she didn't tell us she'd lost them."

"She told me she didn't want you to think she was losing her mind," Charlie said.

Brax frowned "why would I think that? She knows I only have her best interests at heart," he said as they pulled into her drive.

"Yeah but you have to think of it from her point of view," Charlie said as she climbed out of the car "she's old living alone very independent, she's just waiting for someone to tell her she can't do it anymore."

Brax scoffed "she's well able to look after herself old or not," he said and walked inside "Nan!" he called and walked into the kitchen. "see," he said looking around "she cleaned up all by herself," he said and opened the dishwasher "and made dinner," he added closing it again.

"Uh…I did all that," Charlie said.

Brax sighed "did she eat it?"

Charlie nodded "I just made her soup and toast….didn't think her stomach could take the bolognaise."

"Right," he nodded and walked to the stairs "Nan!" he called again.

"She must be asleep," Charlie said and walked out to him "why don't we just have a look down here first," she said and walked into the living room.

"Alright," he said and followed her "we'll start with the living room."

Half an hour later Charlie emerged from under the sofa "got them!" she called.

Brax pulled his head out from a press in the kitchen "yeah?" he called in.

"Yeah," Charlie replied and walked in to him "they must have fallen down the back of the sofa and out onto the floor behind," she said holding them up.

Brax walked to her and took them from her "thank you," he said and kissed her quickly "I better get them up to her."

Charlie nodded and stepped back "I'll straighten up down here…and Brax!" she called "go easy on her she already feels silly."

"I will!" he called back and took the rest of the stairs. Getting to her bedroom he knocked "Nan," he said quietly and pushed the door in "hey," he smiled as she sat up.

"Hi love," she said and turned on her lamp "you're here late."

"I had to find your meds," he said and sat on the bed "Nan why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

Delores sighed "why do you think Daryl?"

"Because we'd think you'd lost your mind?" Brax asked.

"Exactly," Delores said "I'm old Daryl doesn't mean I can't look after myself, I looked everywhere for those tablets and I couldn't find them that's all, I didn't forget where I left them."

"I never said you did," he said and scooted closer to her "Nan I know you can look after yourself, if I didn't do you think you'd be living here alone?" he asked "Charlie found them under the sofa did you look there?"

"No," Delores said "I never sit there," she chuckled "but I did when Carly was here the other morning, she was wrapped up watching her cartoons."

Brax chuckled and handed her over the box "keep a closer eye on them," he said and stood up "I'll let you get back to sleep-night Nan," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I love ya," he added and walked to the door.

"Bye love," she smiled "and I love you too son…tell Charlie I said thanks."

"Will do…I'll be over tomorrow," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie was waiting at the bottom of the stairs "everything okay?" she asked peering behind him expecting to see Delores follow.

Brax nodded and opened the front door "she's fine now she's going back asleep," he said and walked outside.

Charlie followed and closed the door "are you okay?" she asked as he locked the door.

Brax leaned in and kissed her "yep," he said and walked to his car "you staying in mine tonight?" he asked.

Charlie followed him and climbed into the car "depends what's on offer."

Brax chuckled and leaned over her "me, you, movie and maybe a bottle of wine."

Charlie leaned closer to him "throw in alone time and I'm yours," she giggled.

"Deal," he said and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Two days later Charlie yawned and sat up looking beside her she smiled at Carly and Ruby passed out beside her. Last night Brax had asked her to watch Carly so he and his brothers could go out for Heath's birthday she'd agreed and arranged a girls night.

Rolling out of the bed she pulled on a hoodie and opened her door, going down to the kitchen she walked in and smiled "hey," she greeted Jack who was sat at her counter.

"Hey," he grumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" she chuckled as she made herself a coffee.

Jack sighed "Natalie called this morning asked for a lift to the hospital because Heath wasn't home yet can you believe her?" he asked.

Charlie sipped her coffee and sat beside him "I take it you didn't drop her in."

"No," he scoffed "but Martha felt sorry for and did, I swear I could kill her at times," he said.

"You gotta let it go Jack," Charlie said "she's here for good we have to get used to it."

"You've changed your tune," he replied watching her closely.

"I know," she nodded "I'm trying to put it all behind me, I know she did what she did but I have to see her all the time at Brax's and I'm not sitting there day after day being mad."

Jack nodded "I see where you're coming from-makes sense," he said and stood up "I better get to work…I'll try be nice if I see her, bye!" he called on his way out.

Bye!" Charlie called after him.

Not long after Jack had left Charlie was washing her floors when her phone rang, seeing Natalie on the screen she hesitated for a moment before sighing and answering "hello," she said.

"Hey," Natalie sniffed "I uh know I shouldn't have called you but Heath's not answering. I'm at the hospital they're keeping me longer and whispering to one another…I'm scared Charlie I'm sorry I didn't know who else to call!" she cried.

Charlie bit her lip "what did the doctors say?" she asked as she walked towards he car keys.

"That there's been some irregularities with the baby's heartbeat," she sniffed.

Charlie blew out a breath "I'll be right there," she said and hung up "Ruby!" she called up the stairs.

"Mum?" she called back.

"Keep an eye on Carly I have to go out for a bit!"

"Where are you going Charlie?" Carly asked running down the stairs.

Charlie looked beyond her to see Ruby stop on the stairs "Natalie called she's in hospital she's really scared."

"She needs her big sister?" Carly asked.

"Yes," Charlie nodded and looked at Ruby "Heath's not answering they're keeping her in something's up with the baby."

Ruby nodded "alright I'll watch her…come on Carly we'll finish watching tinker bell," she said and walked up the stairs.

….

Walking into the hospital Charlie walked towards Sid "Sid!" she called "sorry to bother you Natalie called and said she was here what room is she in?" she asked.

Sid looked at the whiteboard on the wall "room six Charlie we're just waiting for the lab to get back to us with results."

Charlie nodded "is it bad?" she asked.

"Right now I can't say but don't worry we've done another scan the irregularities in the heartbeat have returned to normal," Sid replied.

Charlie nodded "thanks, I better go see her," she said and smiled quickly before walking on. Getting to the room she walked in "hey," she said and dropped into the seat beside the bed.

"Hey," Natalie replied and looked up "have you spoken to Sid?" she asked.

Charlie nodded "yeah, he said they're waiting on results from the lab."

Natalie sighed "he said not to worry."

Charlie stood up and sat on the bed beside her she could see how terrified she was "and we're gonna do just that," she said and slipped her hand into hers "everything is gonna be okay Nat."

Natalie sniffed "what if it's not?" she whimpered "what if my baby doesn't make it?" she asked and looked at Charlie "what'll I do then?"

Charlie sighed and pulled her into a hug "you can't think like that…member when I was pregnant with Ruby and I started to bleed-you remember how freaked out I was?" Natalie nodded against her "you remember what Pete said to me?"

Natalie pulled back and wiped her face "with a family like ours she wouldn't dare go anywhere," she giggled.

Charlie chuckled "that's right and I think Ruby heard that, her first words were Pete and she's so close to him, so I am gonna say to her," she said and placed her hand on Natalie's stomach. "You even think about going anywhere baby and you'll have your auntie Charlie to deal with," she gasped and jumped back when the baby kicked she smiled and looked up at Natalie.

"I think she heard you too," Natalie giggled.

Charlie giggled and rubbed her stomach "that's her telling us she's not going anywhere."

"Thanks for coming Charlie," Natalie said after a few minutes "I know you didn't want to and I know things will never be perfect between us."

Charlie waved her hand "forget about it we're moving on," she said and stood up "so a date with Heath?" she smirked.

Natalie blushed "how did you know about that?"

Charlie chuckled "I was there I heard the whole awkward conversation."

Natalie giggled "I think I was more nervous than him and he was the one asking me out."

"So you're not doing anything," Charlie giggled and sat back down "he can be really dumb at times," she said and looked up at her.

Natalie smiled "yeah he can be- but only when he's nervous."

Charlie picked up a magazine "what are you gonna go see?"

"That new horror is out…the conjuring."

Charlie chuckled "I'm going to see it with Brax tonight looks good."

"So how are things with Brax?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah good," Charlie nodded "things are going great," she said and smiled "he's so perfect."

"I'm really sorry for what I did Charlie, I know I hurt you so much and I can never forgive myself….I really didn't want to hurt you," she said and played with her fingers "he was just so nice and caring-he was even nicer when I told him about the baby."

Charlie stood up "I don't need to be hearing this you did me a favour- I never would have met Brax then," she said and grabbed her bag "do you want anything from the shop?"

"Charlie I-" she started.

"No? Okay then," she said and hurried out of the room. Along her way she stopped and leaned against the wall as her eyes filled with tears. The last thing she wanted to hear about was Angelo they were supposed to be getting married this day next week, sighing she pushed herself off the wall shoving Angelo and anything else to do with him to the back of her mind.

…..

Over an hour later Charlie sat by Natalie's bedside as she slept she looked up as rushed footsteps approached to see Heath and Brax hurry in "baby is fine," she said before Heath could start.

Brax walked over to her and sat on the arm of the chair "what did Sid say?"

"The medication Nat is on for her back interfered with the reading from the scan, seems there's something in it she shouldn't be taking," Charlie said and stood up "and she should have been taken off it, he's given her something to wash it out of her," she said and grabbed her bag "he did say she'd be asleep for a few hours."

"Thank god for that, How long have you been here?" Heath asked.

Charlie looked at her watch "since about eleven…I'm gonna head now that you're here."

Heath nodded "thanks Charlie," he said and hugged her "I know it wasn't easy spending half the day alone with her."

"Don't mention it," she said and walked to the door "I'll see you guys later," she said and walked out the door.

Brax placed his keys on the bedside table "you take my car home I'm gonna go with Charlie since you don't need me here," he said and hurried after Charlie.

Charlie turned back at her name being called "what are you doing?" she asked when Brax stopped in front of her.

"Coming home with you," he said and slipped his hand into hers "I didn't want to come anyway."

Charlie chuckled "has someone got a sore head?" she asked ruffling his head.

"No," he chuckled "I had three beers last night I had planned on taking Carly and Ruby to the mall before we went to the movies but Heath was too panicked," he replied as they climbed into her car.

Charlie pulled away "she's too occupied with tinker bell and ice-cream."

Brax chuckled "I know I was just there when Heath called me to come home."

Charlie pulled up at her house "are you sure you're okay with Ruby watching her tonight?" she asked as they climbed out.

"Yeah I trust her," Brax replied and walked in behind her.

"Yeah but this is overnight since you want me to stay at your place tonight," Charlie said.

"I know," Brax replied "Casey and Kyle said they'd stay here too if it's alright with you," he added.

Charlie thought for a moment she was a bit weary now Casey and Ruby were a couple "only if you warn Casey he's not to be in her room."

"Already been warned," he smiled.

"Then I'm okay with that," she said and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night Charlie giggled as Brax pulled her into his house "that was so freaky," she said and fell into the sofa.

Brax chuckled and dropped down beside her "but it was good," he said and pulled her into him "and it's a true story," he added.

Charlie pulled away from him "that's what makes it all the more freakier," she said and stood up "we're watching a comedy before we go to sleep," she added and walked into the bedroom.

Brax chuckled and stood up "you pick…do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"Ice-cream," Charlie giggled and settled back into the bed.

Brax came back with a tub of ice-cream and climbed on the bed beside her "what did you pick?" he asked.

"I got it from Kyle's room…the hangover," she said and opened the ice-cream "shoot," she giggled and looked down at her shirt.

"You're supposed to get it in your mouth dummy," Brax chuckled.

Charlie rolled off the bed and walked to his dresser "shut up," she giggled and pulled it open "if Casey didn't keep putting it back in the fridge it wouldn't be watery like that," she said and pulled out one of his shirts. She looked down as something fell out, frowning she picked up a box "Brax what's this?" she asked turning to him.

Brax looked up from the dvd case and his eyes went wide "nothing," he said quickly and jumped off the bed.

Charlie looked down at it and opened it "Brax this is an engagement ring-why do you have an engagement ring?" she asked and looked up at him.

Brax sighed and took it from her "my Nan gave it to me a few weeks ago," he said and placed it back in the dresser.

"For you to give to me?" she asked.

Brax nodded "she knows I'm so in love with you that I will marry you-someday," he added when her eyes went wide.

Charlie reached into the dresser and pulled it out again opening it she walked to the bed and sat down "it is beautiful- looks old, must be worth a lot," she said running her fingers over it.

"Yeah," Brax said and sat beside her "my granddad gave it to Nan, then she gave it to my dad to give to mum."

Charlie nodded "so it's been in the family for years?"

Brax nodded "nineteen twenty six I think she said," he said and took it from her "babe don't get freaked out, when she gave it to me I tried to give it back but she wouldn't take it. She told me to hang onto it and she'd be happy to know someone was looking after it for her," he said and stood up "and I'm gonna do just that until I feel I'm ready for it."

Charlie nodded and stood up walking around the bed she pulled off her shirt and pulled on the clean one "you might wanna find a new hiding place for it," she said and climbed onto the bed.

She knew he wasn't planning on asking her anytime soon-hoped he wasn't anyway, but she still couldn't help the panic that had now resided in her chest. Smiling at him as he lay back beside her she looked over at the tv willing her mind to forget she had ever seen it.

Brax looked over at her he could see the panic cross her face he sighed and sat up "you're freaking out," he said and leaned over her "aren't you?"

Charlie looked up at him "yes," she sighed and looked away from him "I can't help it I saw the ring I know it's there, even though I know you're not going to ask me any time soon I can't help but get a little panicked."

Brax scooted closer to her "Charlie I know you're supposed to be getting married next week I understand why you're freaked."

"It's nothing to do with next week," she muttered.

"Alright then," he said and pulled back "what would you say if I did ask you?"

"No," she mumbled.

"And why would you say no?" he asked.

"Apart from us only being together a few weeks-a lot of reasons," she said and sat up.

"Like what?" Brax asked waiting for the answer he knew was the real reason.

"Like it's too soon, we're not ready for it and we have kids to think about."

Brax sighed "Charlie it's not because of the kids and you know it…what's the real reason?"

"Because I'm scared Brax alright!" she yelled and jumped off the bed "my whole life was taken away in a second, I think about it day after day, was I not good enough? What did I do wrong to make him go to her? Was she better in bed than me-is that why he left me? Were they laughing at me? And most of all I'm scared it will happen again! Look at you Brax you can have ay woman you want! Why would you settle for me?"" she cried and ran into the bathroom.

Brax sighed and rolled off the bed walking to the bathroom door he tried the handle and sighed "babe open the door."

"No!" she yelled back.

"Charlie come on open the door," he said and tapped on it "you know you're being ridiculous."

"Really Brax am I?" she cried back "after everything I've been through with my dad, Angelo, my sister and everything else I am so screwed up…why would you wanna settle for me?"

Brax sighed "because I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen-did the very first time I laid eyes on you, you're smart funny you have a huge heart… I am so in love with you Charlie all I think about is you. Every morning I wake up and thank god you even looked at me-I sometimes think it's all a dream that I'll wake up and you'll be gone. It's you that's too good for me it's you that can have any guy you want you're gorgeous. I'm not settling for you I'm with you because I want to be because I love you, I don't want to look at another woman all I want and will always want is you Charlie."

Charlie stood up and wiped her eyes walking to the door she pulled it open, biting on her lip she looked up at him "sorry, bad day" she mumbled.

Brax stepped forward and pulled her into a hug "I know babe I saw the letters in your house this morning about all the cancellations for the wedding, I was just waiting to see would you mention it."

Charlie sighed and looked up at him "and Nat tried to apologise this morning I'm sick hearing it, all I want to do is get on with my life-with you."

Brax nodded and stepped back "did it help getting it off your chest?" he asked walking them back to the bed.

Charlie nodded "yeah it feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest."

"Good because the ice-cream is melting," Brax said and climbed in beside her.

Charlie rolled on top of him "I think I'll survive without it," she said and lowered her head "I love you Brax you make me so happy-happier than I've ever been with anyone."

Brax leaned up to her "good to know," he said pulling her down and kissing her deeply.

**A/N thanks for reading I know it was quite boring at the start anyway I am glad to say I have my own laptop again wahooo! (I even did a happy dance) So updates shall resume as normal, a big thank you to all of you who stuck by me I know I was a pain so thanks again and next chapter will be up Sunday- oh and I'll be ending this at 20 chapters ****J**

**Ps again the hospital scene is all made up I know nothing about it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Earlier than i thought, A small time jump…enjoy ****J **

**A month later.**

Charlie yawned as her alarm went off sitting up she scrubbed her hands over her face and turned it off. Rolling out of the bed going to Brax's wardrobe she pulled out one of his hoodies and walked to the kitchen, seeing Natalie sat at the table she sat beside her "can't sleep?" she asked.

"No," Natalie sighed and looked up from her cup "she's doing summersaults," she said rubbing her stomach.

Charlie chuckled and stood up "I remember those days well," she said and walked to the kettle "peppermint tea always helped," she added.

"I know I made it for you nearly every morning," Natalie said and stood up "I've looked already-not that I expected to find any here," she giggled.

Charlie chuckled "that's what happens in a house full of boys, how about we get dressed and head to the diner? I'm sure Leah has all types of tea."

Natalie stood up "haven't you got work today?" she asked and leaned on the counter beside her "isn't that why you're up so early?"

"I have the night shift tonight Brax asked me would I come with him to get Carly's stuff for school so we're heading to the city," Charlie replied "but we're not going till lunch time I just wanted to head home and do a few things before we go."

Natalie nodded "well don't let me hold you up then," she said and went to walk by her.

"Nat it's fine," she said stopping her "it was just cleaning and laundry it can wait a few hours," she smiled.

Natalie nodded "how did the visit with Chloe go?" she asked.

Charlie sighed two days ago a guy had dropped into the station to see her, he had told her he was Chloe's brother and said she was getting worse. She had requested Charlie come see her without Brax…she still hadn't told him. "Yeah alright she's very weak though, her mum showed me to her room it was horrible she couldn't even sit up," Charlie said sadly.

"Poor girl," Natalie replied "what did she want you for?" she asked.

Before Charlie could reply Brax walked out of his room "morning," he yawned and walked to the coffee pot dropping a kiss on Charlie's forehead as he passed her.

Charlie threw a look at Natalie "I'm just gonna go get dressed," she said leaving them to it.

Charlie turned to Brax "there's something I need to talk to you about," she said slowly.

"Not now babe," Brax said and sipped his coffee "the freezer at Angelo's is acting up I have to head down there….is it important?" he asked.

Charlie smiled quickly "no, not important…I'm gonna head out with Nat," she said and walked by him.

"Charlie!" he called after her.

"It's fine don't worry about it!" she called back and walked into his room.

Brax sighed and followed her she'd been off for a few days now "no it's not fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to brush you off…what is it?" he asked and sat on the bed.

Charlie stood and turned to face him "I went to see Chloe the other day."

Brax stared back at her his face fell blank "why?" he asked.

"Because," Charlie started.

"Because you wanted to make sure I wasn't gonna wake up one day and want to be with her again! How many times do I have to tell you I love you Charlie no one else I don't wanna be with anyone else!" he yelled "Jesus Charlie the woman is dying what is wrong with you! How could you be so selfish!" he yelled.

"I didn't go there for that how could you even say that!" she yelled back

Brax scoffed "what other reason could you possibly have to go see her?"

"Daddy why are you yelling?" a sleepy Carly asked from the doorway.

Brax glared at Charlie for a moment "no reason," he said and walked to her "go get dressed sweetie we're heading off for the day."

"Brax," Charlie sighed as soon as Carly had gone.

"No," he said and held up his hand "I never thought you'd stoop so low Charlie…how dare you butt into my past!" he hissed and stormed out of the room.

Charlie shook her head and let him go-screw him if he wasn't going to let her explain, she smiled as Natalie appeared in the doorway "I'll be ready in a sec," she said and picked up her dress.

"We don't have to go," Natalie said looking out at Brax slamming around the kitchen.

"It's his problem not mine…we're going," she said and walked into the bathroom.

Natalie walked into the kitchen "you're an asshole you know that!" she yelled "you didn't even give her a chance to explain."

"She went to see my dying ex-my daughters mother what's there to explain?" he snapped "what do you care anyway didn't you sleep with her fiancé!" he hissed.

"Chloe asked her to come if you'd let her finish she would have told you!" Natalie yelled "you're just like the rest of them you don't deserve her!"

"Leave it Nat," Charlie said and walked to the front door "bye Carly!" she called and opened it "come on!" she called and walked outside.

Brax pulled Natalie back "what do you mean Chloe asked her?"

Natalie pulled away from him "it means Chloe came to her you dick!" she hissed and hurried after Charlie.

"Damn it," Brax muttered and ran after her "Charlie!" he called and ran out the door "Charlie hold on a sec!"

"You get away from her!" Natalie yelled and blocked him.

"Get in the car Nat it's fine," Charlie said and pulled her belt on, she turned to Brax "we'll talk later," she said and backed out of the drive.

"I thought we were going to the city!" Brax called after her.

Charlie stopped "well you jumped to conclusions like you always do…take Carly like you already told her you would," she said and drove off.

"You okay?" Natalie asked as the turned the corner.

"Yeah fine," Charlie said and smiled quickly.

…

"What's his problem?" Natalie asked as they ordered and sat down.

Charlie sighed "a few weeks ago I had a little melt down and asked him why he wanted to be with me after everything that happened and he could have whoever he wanted, anyway, he said all the right things and told me he loved me. Since then he's been a little more caring you know calling me more dropping in to see me at work stuff like that," she sighed again "now I think he thinks he has to do whatever he can to make me stick around."

"But you want to be around," Natalie said.

"I know," Charlie nodded "and I'm not going anywhere either, I just think he's afraid one day I'll walk away."

"So why'd he flip about you going to see Chloe?" she asked.

"He thinks I went to see if she wanted him back-if there was a chance it could happen," Charlie replied.

Natalie shook her head "he should know better…drink that we're going shopping for the day then out tonight."

Charlie chuckled "I have work later but the shopping I can do."

Natalie looked beyond her to see Jack stop at the counter "excuse me," she said and hurried to him "Jack."

"What now?" Jack sighed.

"Nothing to do with me I promise," she replied and held her hands up.

"What then?" Jack asked.

Natalie looked back at Charlie "Charlie and Brax have had a massive argument so I said I'd take her off for the day to take her mind off it…do her nightshift tonight?" she asked.

Jack looked over at Charlie he could tell she was upset "is she okay?"

"She says she is but you know Charlie," Natalie replied.

"Yeah alright then I'll do it, you just look after her," he said and took his cup "I'll call her later," he said and walked off.

"Thanks!" Natalie called and walked back to the table "sorted, Jack is doing your shift."

"He can't do that he's on in the morning too," Charlie replied.

"Aww Charlz come on he'll be fine, he can get someone to cover for him tomorrow-we'll ask Georgie," she added.

Charlie sighed "alright but if I get one call I'm gone."

"One call got it," Natalie nodded and stood up "come on then!" she called as she walked towards the exit.

Charlie watched her go and smiled this was the Natalie she knew- the Natalie she loved. Getting up she followed her hoping this day would take her mind off Brax.

* * *

Later that evening Brax walked into Delores's house "Nan!" he called.

"In here love!" she called from the kitchen.

"Nana!" Carly said and hurried to her "daddy gots me all my stuff for school today," she said excitedly.

"You'll be well prepared then," Delores smiled, looking over at Brax she knew by his face something was wrong "why don't you go watch tv the fairies are on now."

"Okay!" she yelled already on her way out the door.

"Alright what's wrong?" Delores asked and sat beside him.

"Nothing," Brax muttered.

Delores chuckled "come on Daryl I practically raised you boys I know when something is wrong."

Brax sighed "had a fight with Charlie," he muttered "now she won't answer me and she's not at home."

"So I take it since you're doing the chasing it's you who's in the wrong?" Delores asked.

"Yes," Brax sighed and stood up "she went to see Chloe-not for the reason I thought I flipped and called her selfish and whatever."

"Oh Daryl," Delores said and shook her head "why would you say such a thing? You know Charlie is the sweetest girl in the world."

"I know Nan I know I went after her but she just took off and now no one knows where the hell she is," he said and sat back down.

"Have you tried everyone?" Delores asked a bit worried

"Yes her brothers, her daughter, her friends, her house, my house and Angelo's no on has seen or heard from her all day."

"She left with Nat daddy did you not call her?" Carly called in.

"I did but she's at home with Heath, stop eavesdropping," he said and closed the door over.

"If she left with her sister this morning surely she knows where she is," Delores said and walked into the living room "doesn't Charlie have the nightshift tonight?" she called back.

"Idiot," Brax muttered and grabbed his keys "Carly say bye to Nan we have to go."

"Leave her here she's fine, Casey and Kyle are coming for dinner soon they can bring her home," Delores said.

"Are you sure?" Brax asked walking in after her.

"I wouldn't have offered now go on and don't come back here until things are sorted," she replied ushering him out towards the door "I told you not to screw it up."

"Thanks Nan I'll be as quick as I can," he said and kissed her on the cheek before hurrying to his car.

Arriving at the station Brax ran inside "where's Charlie?" he asked as soon as he spotted Jack.

Jack looked up from his paperwork "she's not on tonight," he said and looked back down.

"Yes she is, she has the nightshift," Brax said confused.

"Yeah well not anymore I'm doing it for her," Jack said and went to push the door in leading to the back he really wanted to smack him.

"Jack please!" he called after him "I need to see her where is she?" he asked desperately.

Jack sighed and walked back to him "I saw how upset she was this morning do you really think I'm letting you anywhere near her?"

"It was a misunderstanding," Brax said quickly "please Jack I need to sort it out I need to talk to her."

Jack looked at him he could see he was hurting as much as Charlie was "alright," he sighed "but before I do I am warning you now, when I call her which I will be doing in about a half hour, if she's upset I swear to god I will kill you."

"What's going on here?" Peter asked walking out of his office.

"Nothing Brax was just leaving…she's at home getting ready to head out with Nat," he said and walked off.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Peter asked walking to Brax.

"Don't have time mate!" he called as he ran out the door.

…

Over at Charlie's she rolled her eyes and got up off the sofa as the door opened "finally I have called you three times I'm ready ages what the he…" she trailed off when Brax appeared in the doorway.

"Hey," he said quietly "I've been calling you all day-and looking for you, I went to the station."

"Did you get everything for Carly?" she asked and walked back into the sofa.

Brax sighed and followed her "yeah," he said and sat down "babe I'm so sorry I had no right to fly off the handle."

"I'm not mad Brax," she said "I'm disappointed you'd think that of me."

Brax turned to face her "I don't Charlie I don't I just heard Chloe and flipped I'm sorry," he said and stood up "a few weeks back when I said all that stuff to you," he sighed again "I'm still afraid I'll lose you Charlie, so hearing that I acted like the dick I was…it was just an excuse to push you away."

Charlie stood up and turned him to face her "I am not going anywhere Brax I love you," she said and slid her hands around his neck "I only went to see Chloe because she asked me too no other reason."

"And I'm sorry I should have listened to that bit," he said and pushed a curl behind her ear "you look beautiful you going somewhere?" he asked now only realising she was all dolled up.

"Yeah," she nodded "Nat thought I could to with a night out so she went ahead and switched my shift for me."

"Right," Brax nodded "so we're good?" he asked stepping away from her.

Charlie stepped to him "you're never gonna lose me Brax I've said this before I love ya I'm not going anywhere, I wanna be with you….I can ask Nat to cancel and we can just hang here," she offered.

Brax smiled "nah you're already dressed," he said and pulled her to him "go out and have a good night," he said and kissed her deeply.

They both pulled away as they heard someone clear their throats "shall I come back," Natalie smirked from the doorway.

"No I was just leaving," Brax said and turned to Charlie "unless you two want a lift?"

"Nah we're good, we're gonna have a drink first," Charlie said.

"She's gonna have a drink first," Natalie added.

"Alright have fun," he replied and kissed her again "I love ya," he said and walked towards the door. Getting to Natalie he stopped "you look great," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "thanks for looking out for her today."

Natalie nodded "what I'm here for," she said and walked to the sofa.

"Bye!" Brax called on his way out.

….

Later that night Brax jumped when a bang followed by a giggle came to his bedroom window, frowning he rolled out of the bed and walked to it. Pulling back the blind he chuckled and opened it "can I help you?" he asked looking down to the grass.

"Yeah," a very wasted Charlie slurred from the ground "I think my sexy boyfriend lives here," she giggled.

Brax looked to the side as someone else appeared "sorry Brax," Natalie said and bent down to help her up "I let go of her for two seconds to get my key out and as you can see she wandered off…come on Charlie," she said and pulled her up.

"Shush Nat you'll wake Brax up, it's supposed to be a surprise," she giggled and pulled herself up with Natalie's help.

"Yeah somehow I think he knows you're here," Natalie chuckled.

"Aww," Charlie whined "who told him?"

Brax chuckled "come on babe sleep it off," he said pulling her towards the window. Turning her around he pulled her in "why is she so drunk?" he asked as Natalie climbed in after her.

"We ran into Hayley and Noah then our cousin Jordan who was so happy to see us that he filled her with shots," Natalie replied and took off her shoes.

"Right," Brax sighed "so she's gonna puke…she can't handle shots."

"Try telling her that," Natalie said opened the door "night Brax…have fun," she chuckled as Charlie rolled off the bed.

Brax chuckled as Charlie stumbled trying to take off her shoes "stupid strap," she muttered and dropped back onto the bed.

"Here let me do it," Brax chuckled and pulled her foot to him.

Charlie lay looking up at the ceiling as the room spun and her mouth watered "uh-oh," she groaned and jumped up, flinging her hand over her mouth she ran into his bathroom and slammed the door.

Brax sighed as he heard her throw up, getting up he walked to the door and opened it. Going to the kitchen he filled a glass with water and grabbed some painkillers, getting back to the room he chuckled as Charlie stumbled out minus her dress "here babe," he said and handed her the water.

"Thanks," she muttered and gulped it.

"Sober now?" he chuckled and handed her the painkillers.

Popping two into her mouth she stood up "a little," she muttered and walked to her side of the bed, pulling the covers back she climbed in in her underwear and lay back.

"You don't need to get sick again?" he asked as he climbed in beside her.

"No," she mumbled and rolled to face him "it was the shots…I think I got them all up," she said and closed her eyes.

Brax chuckled she was going to regret it tomorrow "night babe," he said and lay down

"I would marry you," she mumbled with her eyes closed.

Brax opened his eyes and sat up "what?" he asked leaning over her.

Charlie opened her eyes and looked up at him "I've been thinking," she said and ran her hands up his chest "if you were to ask me any time soon I would say yes."

"Have you brushed your teeth?" he chuckled Charlie giggled and nodded "good," he whispered and kissed her slowly. He wanted nothing more than to climb on top of her but she was in a state and he'd never do that. Pulling back he smiled down on her "although I loved hearing that I think I'll wait and see what sober Charlie has to say tomorrow," he said and lowered his head again "I love ya," he said and kissed her "now go to sleep," he chuckled and lay down.

Charlie giggled and rolled onto his chest "she'll tell you the same thing," she said and wrapped her arm around him "I love ya too…night," she yawned and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Charlie dragged herself into the diner "large back coffee please Leah," she yawned and dropped onto a stool by the counter.

Leah chuckled "I heard you had fun last night," she said as she filled her cup.

Charlie groaned "a little too much fun…I've puked three times already."

Brax walked in and chuckled at the state of her lying on the counter he had left early this morning to take in a delivery and she was still out cold. Walking to her he rubbed her back "was it worth it babe?"

Charlie sat up and dropped her head into his chest "no," she groaned "I feel like shit," she added.

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "why don't you go back to bed," he said.

"I have to go to work…Jack called in his favour already," she groaned and stood up.

"Why?" Leah asked "he covered for you last night why can't he give it a few days before you return the favour?"

"Because I was tired and had no idea she was in that state," Jack said from behind them.

Charlie pulled away from Brax "why are you in uniform I let you go nearly two hour ago."

"I ran into Hayls on the beach after my surf," Jack replied "she's in a state too she told me Jordan showed up."

"That doesn't explain why you're in uniform," Charlie yawned and took her coffee.

"Because I am an awesome brother," he chuckled "go home and go to bed Charlz."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"You'll scare the criminals away looking like that," Peter said from the other side of them "what have I told you about drinking with Jordan?" he asked.

"Uh not to," she smiled.

"Exactly because he doesn't know when to stop," Peter said and took his coffee "go home and get rest we've a bust going down tomorrow."

"How come I didn't know about this?" she asked and stood up.

"Because you spent the hour looking out the window or sleeping when I was trying to go over it with you," Peter replied.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"You will be" Peter said and walked to the door "I want you at the station by six so we can go over it properly!" he called and walked on.

Charlie groaned and looked up at Brax with her puppy dog eyes "your own fault babe," he chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "hold on and I'll walk with you," he said as Leah handed him his coffee.

"Bye guys!" Charlie called on her way out. "Man I have never been that drunk I am never drinking again," she said and leaned into him as his arm came around her.

"Charlie," Brax said slowly "do you remember talking to me last night?"

"No," she cringed and turned to face him "I'm sorry if I called you hundreds of times."

Brax nodded he knew she wouldn't remember "nah you actually only called me once and it was a call back."

"I don't even remember that," she sighed "I'm sorry I'm no good on the shots it's like I black out."

"You climbed through my bedroom window-well tried to, Nat had to help you up from the ground," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry," she groaned "I don't know what the hell I was doing last night my body feels like it got run over by a truck and I have a few bruises."

Brax smiled quickly and pulled her into him he was a bit disappointed she didn't remember what she said. Getting to her car he leaned against it "so will I drop over with Carly later or do you want to stay in bed for the day?" he asked as she looked for her keys.

Charlie unlocked her car and pulled the door open "nah come over Ruby's already gotten the stuff in for their movie night."

Brax nodded and leaned in kissing her quickly he pulled back "call me when you wake up," he said and stepped back "I'll talk to ya later," he smiled and walked towards his own car.

Charlie frowned he was acting odd but she was too tired to ask now "I love ya!" she called after him.

"You too!" he called back and climbed into his car.

She frowned again normally he'd turn back and smile at her or walk back and kiss her again, sighing as he pulled away without looking back at her she climbed into her own car wondering what the hell went on in his room last night.

…..

Brax sat at the in Angelo's looking out the window he wanted to talk to Charlie about what she said but he didn't want to freak her out again sighing he slammed his hands down on the bar "damn it," he muttered.

"What's up?" Heath asked sliding into a seat beside him.

"Ah just Charlie," he sighed and picked up his beer

"You fighting again?" Heath asked "you guys just made up."

"No we're not fighting," he sighed and turned to Heath "remember I told you she found the ring and threw a freaker?"

"Yeah I heard her," Heath chuckled "I was in my room…and slipped out the front door before she even went to the bathroom…what about it?" he asked.

Brax sighed again "as you know she came over wasted last night anyway, she was mumbling out of her," he blew out a breath "she said if I did ask her any time soon she would say yes."

Heath choked on his drink "so go ask her you goose," he said slapping him on the head.

Brax shook his head "she doesn't even remember saying it to me-she doesn't remember anything from last night, she called me when she woke up asking why she was at mine."

"Oh," Heath said and creased his eyebrows like he was thinking "why don't you go tell her what she said," he suggested.

"Because I don't want her to freak out-you have to think about what happened with Angelo too that wasn't that long ago," Brax said and stood up "I'm going for a walk this is doing my head in," he said and walked through Angelo's.

"Brax you know you gotta talk to her about it whether she freaks out or not!" Heath yelled after him.

Brax walked back to him "yes I know that Heath but what am I supposed to say? Hey Charlie Sorry to make you feel bad or whatever- and I know your own wedding was supposed to be a few weeks ago but you did say last night while you were off your face that if I asked you to marry me you'd say yes!" he hissed.

Heath shook his head "settle down you angry gnome," he said and stood up "I know she was supposed to marry Angelo a few weeks ago but did you ever stop to think she might be over all that and ready to move on with you?"

Brax sighed and dropped into the stool "she's not over," he muttered.

Heath sat back down "because she freaked out over finding Nan's ring?" Brax nodded. "Mate you can't let that stop you talking to her that was weeks ago and she was supposed to be getting married that week. It's true what they say people are more truthful when they've grog on them, just go talk to her," he said and slapped him on the back before walking off.

Brax sighed and stood up where did he start?"

* * *

Over at Charlie she yawned and opened her eyes lying there she looked up the ceiling waiting for it to spin, when that didn't come she sat up slowly. Smiling to herself when the need to be sick didn't come she climbed out of the bed and walked to the chair in the corner grabbing the hoodie she's stolen from Brax's she slipped it over her head and went down stairs "hey," she smiled at Ruby and Casey on the sofa.

"Good Night?" Ruby chuckled "I ran into Noah I heard all about you and your pole dancing," she giggled

"I did not?" she gasped "that would explain the way my body is feeling…and the bruises," she added. Shaking her head she sat at the table "never drinking again," she groaned.

Casey stood up and chuckled "Brax said you tried to get in his window," he chuckled again "he said he'd never seen you that drunk before."

Charlie scoffed "I have never been that drunk before…where are you to off to?" she asked as Ruby grabbed her bag.

"I'm biting the bullet and finally going to see the conjuring," Ruby replied.

"Wuss," Casey chuckled.

"Hey it's a true story," Ruby shot back.

Charlie stood up "you kids have fun and before you ask Carly will be here at about eight."

"Cool," Ruby smiled "I'll be home by then…bye mum!" She called on her way out "hey Brax bye Brax," she said and pulled Casey by him.

Brax watched them go and chuckled "hey!" he called walking into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Charlie called back from the sofa, she smiled as he walked into the room "what are you doing here?"

Brax walked and sat beside her "I need to talk to you about what you said last night," he said getting right to it.

Charlie frowned "what did I say last night?"

Brax scooted closer to her "I don't want to freak you here babe it's the last thing I want to do."

"Well you kinda are," she replied and looked at him "what did I say?"

Brax sat back and studied her he could tell she was in overdrive trying to remember. Blowing out a breath he sat forward again "you said if I was to ask you any time soon you'd say yes."

"To marry me?" she shrieked.

"Yeah," he nodded "I knew you didn't remember but I did…I had to say something it was getting to me."

Charlie ran her fingers though her hair she couldn't believe she'd said that "Brax I.." she trailed off she had no idea what to say next.

Brax sighed he had been right all along "babe don't worry about it I just wanted us both to be clear," he said and stood up "I'll be back in a bit with Carly."

"No Brax wait," Charlie said and stood up "I'm so sorry, my cousin started asking was I seeing anyone and all that then it went on would I see myself marrying you and I said yeah, I'm sorry, it was on my mind when I got home I really didn't mean to upset you," she said stepping closer to him.

Brax turned back to her "I know you don't want to marry me Charlie-not any time soon," he corrected when she went to say something "but I will admit I was a little disappointed to know you didn't remember it," he sighed "I'm just being silly don't mind me…I'll see ya later," he said and kissed her quickly.

"Brax I'm sorry," she called after him she felt so bad now.

Brax turned back to her "don't be sorry I'll be fine…see ya in a while," he said and slipped out the door.

Charlie sighed as the door closed "well done Charlie you absolute moron," she said and dropped onto the sofa with a huff.

…

Charlie shot up off the sofa when the back door opened "Charlie!" Carly yelled and jumped at her.

"Hey sweetie," she said and hugged her "Ruby is waiting for you upstairs," she said and stepped back.

Brax walked in and dropped her bag "Carly what did you pack you only came to watch a movie," he chuckled.

Carly shrugged and walked to the stairs "Ruby likes when I stays over," she said and ran up them.

"Ever so subtle my daughter," Brax said and walked to her "hey," he smiled.

"It's fine I don't mind her staying…are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

She squealed when he pulled her to him "yes babe I am fine, we're fine, everything is fine," he said and kissed her slowly.

Charlie pulled back "are you sure coz I still feel really terrible."

Brax stroked her cheek "we're in no rush Charlie as you said you're not going anywhere and neither am I," he said and pulled her down on the sofa with him "so since you picked the last movie-awful by the way, I get to pick this one."

Charlie looked up at him "you can do whatever you want…you're amazing you know that," she said and kissed him sweetly.

"Oh you won't be saying that when you see what I've picked," he smirked.

Charlie narrowed her eyes "if you have brought it the clown you may leave now."

Brax chuckled and stood up walking into the kitchen he picked stuff up off the counter and walked back to her "I'm kidding," he said and sat back down "I got broken city…I remembered you wanted to go see it and we never got around to it and I brought you juice, after last night I didn't think you'd want any wine… and I got your jellies," he chuckled dropping a bag onto her lap.

Charlie giggled and opened the bag "Brax," she smiled looking into the bag "you got all my favourites," she said and looked up at him "thank you."

Brax placed the dvd in the player and walked back to the sofa "don't mention it babe," he said and pulled her into him.

…

When the movie was over Brax turned it off and looked over at Charlie "that was brilliant we so should have gone to see that."

"Yeah we should have," Charlie said and stood up "good twist to it I really thought she was just cheating," she said and walked to the kitchen "coffee?" she called in. "Brax," she giggled when his hands ran up her sides.

Brax moved her hair and began to kiss her neck "I want you," he mumbled against her pulling her further back into him.

"Brax we can't the girls are upstairs," she said and bit on her lip trying not to melt into him.

"I checked in on them when I went to the bathroom they're both asleep," he said turning her to face him.

"Well in that case," Charlie said and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in she kissed him deeply.

As the kiss heated up Brax slowly started to lead her towards the stairs while unbuttoning her shirt.

Afterwards they lay cuddled in the bed both lost in thought "you okay babe?" Brax asked after a few minutes and dropped a kiss on her shoulder "you're being quiet that never happens," he chuckled.

Charlie sat up and turned to face him "how long have we been together?" she asked.

"What?" Brax asked and sat up.

"How long have we been together-when did we first kiss?"

"That's when we got together?" he chuckled.

"It's what I'm going by," she said and smacked him "now answer me."

"Just about two months why?" he frowned.

"So it's way too early to be even talking about weddings and all that stuff?"

Brax sighed "not this again look babe everything okay between us I'm not gonna ask you this year anyway does that help?"

Charlie smiled "it does actually," she said and kissed him quickly "wanna watch another movie?"

Brax groaned as his phone rang "hold that thought," he said and grabbed his jeans "if this is Heath again I will actually kill him," he said and pulled it out. "Maybe not," he said frowning at the unknown number "hello?" he said "yeah it's me," he said glancing at Charlie. He listened and his face dropped sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose "I'll be right over," he said and listened again "if she wants that, alright bye," he said and hung up.

"Brax what is it?" Charlie asked.

"Chloe," he said and looked over at her "she's not gonna make it through the night, that was her brother she asked for me to bring Carly over."

"Oh god Brax," Charlie gasped "you gotta get her there now," she said shoving him out of the bed.

"She wants you to come too," he said as he pulled his clothes on.

Charlie pulled on the nearest clothes to her "and here we are fighting over stupid things we didn't need to and poor Chloe has to say goodbye to her daughter and everyone else," she sniffed.

"Hey," Brax said and pulled her to him "don't be getting upset babe she's come to terms with it."

"She still shouldn't have to go though this-none of them should…don't mind me I'll be fine, you go get Carly up," she said and wiped her face "I'll be in the car."

Brax walked to Ruby's room and stopped in the doorway she looked so peaceful curled into Ruby. Chloe's brother had asked him to prepare her on the way over, how the hell was he supposed to prepare his four year old daughter to say goodbye to her mother forever? Sighing again he walked over to the bed and sat on it things were about to be tested all round, him, Carly, Charlie…what would happen now?

**A/N Sorry for another boring chapter next one will be sorta the aftermath of Chloe's death but the last two will be fun filled I promise, hope you all enjoyed this.**


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie sat at her kitchen table and stared down at two envelopes, one unopened one opened. Sighing she clutched her coffee cup closer and sat forward, looking down at the words from the open envelope she chuckled lightly '_I know you haven't even opened the letter I gave you the first night…stop being such a girl and OPEN IT! Ps thank you for coming meant a lot, Chloe._

Sighing again she let her back fall until it hit the back of the chair, it had been six days since Chloe had passed-three since her funeral, Brax had no clue how to deal with Carly. As young as she was she was devastated, she had cried through the whole service and burial and nothing anyone said to her could make her stop.

Thinking about Brax she shook her head, after the wake in Angelo's he had asked her to bring Carly home and put her to bed that he'd follow-four hours later Heath and Casey dragged him into his room and dumped him on the bed telling Charlie he was alone at the bar ignoring everyone and their calls.

The morning after Chloe had passed she tried to be there for them-tried to be supportive but Brax kept pushing her away telling her he was fine and he'd deal with Carly. She'd given him some space calling his brothers to check up on him he wasn't doing so well-putting on a brave face Casey had told her.

Thinking back to the evening she'd gone to see Chloe she smiled to herself.

FLASHBACK; _Charlie climbed out of the car on a street she'd never been to, looking down at the address she had been given she blew out a breath before making her way up the drive. Knocking on the front door she stepped back when she saw someone approach through the glass, she smiled slightly when an older woman who looked very drained and very tired appeared in front of her "hi…I'm not sure if I'm at the right house," she started. _

_The woman looked her uniform up and down "what can I do for you officer?" she asked, even her voice was tired._

"_Um, I'm looking for Chloe…does she live here?" she asked._

_The woman gripped the door and Charlie saw the pain shoot across her face "yes," she said "she's my daughter but she can't see you for whatever questions you have she's…sick," she settled on._

_Charlie nodded "I know she's sick," she said softly._

"_Then have some respect!" the woman hissed._

_Charlie frowned but before she could explain a guy appeared beside the mother "it's okay mum she's a friend, Chlo asked her to come," he said leading her away from the door "come in Charlie's I'll be with you in a sec!" he called as he led his mother into the living room._

_Charlie tugged on the bottom of her shirt and stepped into the house she closed the door with a sigh "uniform is always a bad idea," she muttered to herself._

_She stood in the hall looking at photos on the wall Chloe in many of them. Turning as she heard footsteps "sorry I didn't mean to upset your mum," she said when Chloe's brother appeared._

"_Don't worry about it," he said waving her off "it doesn't take much to set mum off these days," he said and nodded towards the stairs. "She just can't come to terms with it you know?" he said as they reached the top._

_Charlie nodded "no mother should have to face this…she shouldn't have to either," she added as they stopped outside a bedroom._

_He nodded and turned to face her "thanks for coming," he said and opened the door "she really wanted to see you…I'll be downstairs if you need anything," he smiled and stepped back._

"_Thanks," Charlie said and looked into the room, taking a small step in she stopped "Chloe," she said softly and took another step in._

"_I'd sit up but I haven't the energy," she mumbled from the bed._

"_That's okay," Charlie said and walked to the chair that sat beside her bed "today's a bad day huh?" she asked and sat down._

"_You could say that," Chloe chuckled "how's Carly?"_

"_Yeah, as well as can be expected…she's all excited for school," Charlie added wondering if she should be telling her any of this "she does miss you though," she added._

_Chloe sighed "I know but I can't have her see me like this…I miss her so much," she sniffed "the calls I get and make are the highlight of my day," she said and turned her head "she seems so happy with you and Brax."_

"_Chloe," Charlie said and sat forward "I want you to know I am not trying to replace you and I never will," she said and slipped her hand on top of Chloe's "Carly knows who her mum is and she'll always know about you."_

_Chloe turned her hand and slipped it into Charlie's "I know and I hope she doesn't hate me when she's older and understands what went on here…I'm glad she has a female role around," she added._

"_She won't," Charlie said quickly "she'll understand why you did this she may even love you more for it."_

_Chloe let her hand slide from under Charlie's and lifted her frail hand to wipe the tears that had fallen "I've taken enough of your time," she sniffed "there's a box of stuff on the dresser over there, I want you to take it and give it to Carly when she's old enough-you'll know when the time is right," she added "There's also a letter there for you."_

_Charlie stood up and walked to the box picking up the envelope for herself she folded it and slipped it into her pocket "I'll make sure she gets it…I won't let you down," she said and lifted the box into her arms._

"_Charlie," Chloe whimpered "please look after my baby!" she cried before she broke out into sobs._

_Charlie couldn't help the tears that trickled down her face placing the box down she hurried back to the bed "oh Chloe, please don't cry," she sniffed and rubbed her shoulder "I promise I'll always be there for her I'll always look out for her."_

_Chloe gave her a watery smile "don't tell Brax you were here," she said and wiped her face "he'll picture us rolling around the floor pulling each others hair out," she giggled._

_Charlie giggled "I'm sure he would be…I can hang around for a bit," she said and sat back "got nothing planned," she added._

_Chloe smiled "thanks Charlie could do with a girlie chat…mum just cries," she added "and my brother is not much help either."_

_Charlie settled back on the free side of the bed "don't mention it…do you want me to read you a mag from the pile that's building?" she asked._

"_Yes," Chloe giggled "people just arrive with them forgetting I can't sit up but it's fun when they cop it." _

_Charlie giggled and pulled the magazine from the top "we'll skip the once again bankrupt Kerry Katona," she said and opened it. _END OF FLASHBACK.

Wiping her face as tears dropped off her chin Charlie stood up and went to make more coffee-stopping when her back door was open and a tired looking Brax leaned against the frame "hey," she said quietly.

"Can I stay the night?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "of course," she said softly.

Brax walked in and closed the door, sitting at the table he sighed "I thought I could do it Charlie but I can't," he said and looked up at her "I don't know what to do," he said shakily and caught a tear as it fell down his cheek "I need you," he whispered.

Charlie's heart broke he looked so broken so lost "aww baby," she said and walked to him wrapping her arms around him she moved one hand to the back of his head as he leaned into her "I'm here," she said and ran her fingers up and down the back of his head as he cried his heart out for the first time.

Standing there letting him cry Charlie bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling willing her tears to stay down, she looked down when his grip tightened and he looked up at her. Smiling quickly she caught a tear as it fell "I'm here whatever you need."

Brax pulled away from her and stood up "I need you," he said and took a step closer to her, slipping his hands around her waist he lowered his head "you're the only thing that makes me forget," he said before crashing his lips roughly to hers.

Charlie was stunned he hand never kissed her like that before- even the way his hands were pulling at her was something she never experienced before, but he needed this-her, she couldn't let him down now so she dropped her defence and let him literally rip the shirt off her back before he roughly pulled her onto his hips and walked into the sofa.

Dropping her down he climbed on top of her and kissed her hard, then moved onto her neck biting her hard. Her cry of pain pulled him back together, leaping off her he stumbled back "b-b-babe," he stuttered "I'm so sorry," he said shocked at what he had done.

Charlie sat up and willed her hand not to automatically fly to injured area. Seeing the look of horror on his face she stood up "it's okay Brax," she said softly and took a slow step to him "I'm fine see," she said gesturing to herself.

Brax took a step back as she took another towards him, looking at her calm collected face his eyes travelled down to the red mark jumping back at him with his teeth marks in it-even he could see how bad it was in the dark "it's not okay," he said after a minute.

Charlie saw what he was looking at and grabbed Ruby's hoodie from the sofa. Hoping by covering it he would calm down a bit "Brax," she said and took another step "really it's okay it doesn't hurt," she said.

"Don't," he said and shook his head "don't try make me feel better," he said and backed towards the kitchen "I don't deserve it I don't deserve you!" he yelled. "I can't do this Charlie! I cant be with you! I can't look after my daughter! I can't pretend everything is okay any more!" he yelled before making a move towards the door.

"Walk out that door and you've lost me and Carly forever!" she screamed after him.

Brax froze at the door he could feel himself slipping he just wanted it to stop, he came here just to see her to hold her knowing she could take away his pain if just even for a second. Sighing deeply he turned back to her "maybe you two are better off without me…I have no idea what I'm doing."

"No we won't be Brax you'll just be bringing on more pain for that little girl that has already been through so much," Charlie said and walked to him "she's just lost her mummy don't let her lose her daddy too," she whimpered.

Brax saw her eyes fill up and he hated himself, reaching out he pulled her to him and held her tight "I'm sorry babe I'm so so sorry," he said shakily.

Charlie looked up at him "let's go to bed and we can figure this out tomorrow?" she asked.

Brax smiled and ran his fingers across her cheek "I can always count on you to make everything better," he said and walked by her going for the stairs.

Charlie sighed in relief and closed the back door, firing off a quick message to Heath she turned off the light and hurried after him.

* * *

The next morning Charlie stirred opening her eyes she looked up and was met with Brax's eyes looking back "did you sleep at all?" she asked and sat up.

"Not really," he sighed and ran his finger over her now bruised shoulder "does it hurt?" he asked.

Charlie pulled his hand away "no it doesn't so stop beating yourself up about it," she said and rolled out of the bed. "We're walking along the beach to your house…we need to see how Carly's doing today."

Brax pulled back the covers "the same way she's been all week she'll be lying on the sofa staring at the tv," he said and went for his clothes.

Charlie walked to him and kissed him quickly "well we better come up with something different to add to the day," she said and walked into her bathroom.

A while later they walked into the house finding Carly exactly where Brax had said she would be. Charlie looked at Brax as she walked to the sofa "hey sweetie," she said and sat on the arm of the chair.

Carly looked at her "where have you been?" she asked and looked back at the tv.

Charlie bit her lip and glanced at Brax "I was giving you and daddy some space," she said and sat down on the sofa "and now I'm here," she said and patted her knee "do you want to talk to me about anything?"

Carly pulled away from her and sat up pulling herself to her feet she looked at Charlie "do you think you'll be my new mummy?" she asked.

Charlie was taken back by the anger in this four and a half year olds voice "no sweetie," she started.

"Good," Carly nodded "because you won't be," she said and walked into her room.

"Carly!" Brax yelled after her after he'd gotten over his shock "I'm sorry Charlie," he added.

"It's okay," Charlie said and stood up "at least she's off the sofa…I'll go try again," she said and walked towards her bedroom.

Knocking on the door she opened it and found Carly lying on her bed clutching her teddy, sitting on the edge of the bed she placed her hand on Carly's leg "I know you were being mean back there because you're scared…you can tell me anything Carly no matter what it is," she said seriously.

Carly's bottom lip quivered "you weren't here, I cried for you and daddy said you couldn't come!" she cried.

Charlie sighed and filed that away for later "sweetie you have to understand what you and daddy are going through is very sad and very serious, daddy wanted you to know that it was him that would make it better not anyone else-not even me."

Carly wiped her face "because you're not my mummy?"

Charlie sighed how did she explain this? "Sweetie when two grown ups get together it doesn't always mean they will stay together…daddy will always be here and I-"

"You won't be?" she asked wide eyed.

Charlie moved and settled herself beside her "I'll always be here for you," she said and pulled her into her "no matter what and I hope to always be here for daddy too but no one can tell the future, who knows what could happen."

Carly nodded against her trying to understand "will you stay now?" she asked moving on.

"How about daddy and I take you out for a while? it'll be nice to walk along the beach then maybe go in for a milkshake."

"And a burger?" Carly asked.

Charlie chuckled "yes we can get burger too…so do you want to go?" Charlie asked.

Carly pulled away from her and rolled off the bed "Heath dress me so all I have to do is put my shoes on…they're by the door," she said and skipped from her room.

Charlie walked out and leaned against the wall watching Brax watch Carly pull her shoes on "we're going out," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Brax smiled and followed her "you are so amazing," he said and slid his hands around her waist "even Nan couldn't get her to get dressed."

"Well Heath got her dressed I just threw in a burger and a shake," she said and placed her water down "she was mad at me because you told her I couldn't come when she needed me."

Brax sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder "I didn't mean it like that," he said and tightened his grip on her "I wanted her to know that I was there-I'd always be there."

Charlie turned in his arms "and you think I won't be?" she asked slightly hurt but also understanding- she had just said the same thing to Carly herself.

"No I didn't mean that," he said and ran his fingers through his hair "I don't know how to explain this without you getting mad or upset."

Charlie nodded "we might not last forever," she said saving him the trouble. She took a step closer to him "I understand and I think Carly does too but I have told her I'm always gonna be there for her if we're together or not."

Brax nodded glad she wasn't freaking "it's not gonna happen," he said and pulled her into him "things are hard now but it will get better and we are gonna last."

Charlie wrapped her arms around his waist "I know but she's better off being prepared now, my dad dated after mum and I know I was way older and he only went on two dates with this woman but still I hated her-for no reason," she sighed "what I'm trying to say is I don't want Carly hating me the way I hated that woman."

Brax leaned in and kissed her "never gonna happen she loves you as much as I do," he said and walked towards the front door "come on then bright spark this was your idea!"

…..

Three days had passed and things were looking up, Carly had begun getting excited about school Brax had returned to work. Charlie walked out of the office and went behind the bar she was in the middle of sending the drink order and had forgotten how many bottles of red wine she needed. She looked up when someone stopped in front of her "hi Mark," she smiled how are you?" she asked and leaned on the bar.

"Yeah good," he nodded and sat down he fidgeted for a moment "uh Chlo sent me to make sure you weren't such a girl…her words," he added when Charlie raised an eyebrow.

Charlie copped it and giggled "she sent you to make sure I'd opened her first letter?"

Mark chuckled "she left me a set of instructions for both scenarios."

Charlie chuckled "yes I have opened it," she said and pulled out a beer "why don't you grab a seat I just have to send an order then I'll be right with you," she said and grabbed her clipboard.

Okay…I'll be over here," he said and nodded to a booth.

"Won't be long!" Charlie called and hurried into the office.

A few minutes later she walked out and dropped into a seat beside him "sorry I forgot what I needed I had to run back out again."

"Yeah I saw that," he chuckled and slid a drink to her "saw you drinking it at the wake," he added when she looked back at him.

Charlie nodded "thanks," she said and took a sip "so?" she said and sat back.

"So," he repeated and fiddled with his beer bottle something Charlie knew he was doing as he thought what best way to say whatever he came here to say "did you read the part about Carly spending weekends with me and mum?"

Charlie nodded and watched Brax walk towards the bar "I did," she said and turned back to him "and although I agree and can't see Brax keeping you or your side away it's not my decision to make."

Mark nodded "I know, all Chloe said to me was to ask you…I think she thought you'd be better broaching the subject with him than me or mum."

Charlie nodded and took another sip of her wine "I was about to when his brother walked in I didn't want to have that conversation in front of him…she asked me in my letter too."

Mark nodded again "and about the holidays?"

Charlie nodded "she asked she be dropped over every Christmas Easter whatever…I'm sure Brax wouldn't have a problem with that but again I'd have to speak to him."

"And her first day of school?" Mark asked.

"She'll be brought to your mums for pictures and to show off her new uniform before she goes," Charlie said.

Mark smiled and stood up "I better head mum will be waiting on me to get back…Chlo left her the same letter as me but in mine my ending was 'suck it you'll have mum on your back to sort this all out," he chuckled "she used her humour to get through it most days."

Charlie giggled and stood up "I know she made me promise to tell your mum to put her sexy underwear on when she…passed 'might find a nice guy up there' she said" Charlie smiled and saw Brax walk back out frowning she knew he expected her to be there, she had told him she'd only come to do the wages and the orders "I better get back in there but I'll talk to Brax and call you," she said and hugged him "it was nice to see you again," she smiled and took a step back.

"Thanks Charlie I know this is a lot and you never asked to be dragged into this but Chloe told me she clicked with you and couldn't be happier it was you that Brax was with, you Carly would have…I'm babbling on, sorry," he chuckled "but thanks all the same…bye!" he called on his way out.

Brax saw her and smiled "hey beautiful," he said and kissed her "what are you doing this Saturday night?" he asked.

"Finish here at eight other than that nothing…why?" she asked as they walked back into the office.

Brax closed the door over and sat on her desk "I was thinking about asking Monica did she want Carly to stay over this weekend you know spend a bit of time with her without me hanging about."

Charlie smiled "that's a great idea I just had Mark here asking me the same thing," she said and stood up "and you'd be okay with here there for the whole weekend?"

"They are her family too," he said and pulled Charlie against him "I know Chloe would have wanted them to stay in touch."

Charlie turned in his arms and smiled "I am so proud of you, you know that?" she said and ran her fingers across his cheek "you're handling this so well I know you didn't exactly have a great relationship with Chloe but you still did it and you got through it and you're doing what Chloe would have wanted."

Brax smiled and kissed her quickly "it's time things got back to normal and Carly got into a routine," he said and stood up "and I never would have got through any of this without you," he said and walked to the door "finish up we're going for lunch in the diner…Heath and Nat have Carly on the beach they said they'd bring her to meet us."

Charlie smiled "I'll be there in a sec," she said and walked back to her desk. She really was amazed at how well he was handling this-Carly too she'd begun to be her old self he had been so great with her, smiling she grabbed her bag and followed him and now she'd get the weekend with him…maybe they'd get a second date.

* * *

It was now the weekend Carly spent at her Nan's "have you got Pj's?" Brax asked as he placed her bag on the table.

"Yep three pairs," Chloe said and sat beside him "I have my toothbrush too daddy," she added.

Brax chuckled "so is there any point in me going though this?" he asked and zipped up the bag.

"Nope…movies!" she suddenly shrieked "Nan doesn't have an Disney!" she yelled and ran through to her room.

Brax chuckled and walked towards the kitchen five minutes!" he called and walked to the coffee pot

"Brax what do you think is better for a boy?" Charlie asked "Brandon or Brendan?" she asked.

Brax choked on his coffee and whipped around shaking his head when she and Natalie burst out laughing "funny," he said and walked to the table.

Natalie giggled again "told you he'd think that," she said and looked down at the books in front of them "what about Zara?" she asked

"Zara Braxton…nah sound weird," Charlie said.

"Yeah it does, what about…" she trailed off as her eyes scanned the books "Nadia?"

"Nadia Braxton?" Brax asked and stood up "has a ring to it but I think it's weird…I'm off babe I'm going to see Nan after I drop her off, do you want to come or will I just meet you back here?"

Charlie looked up from her book "I stopped by this morning why don't you go on your own," she said and looked down "she was complaining she hasn't seen enough of you this week," she added.

"Yeah," Brax sighed "been kinda busy," he said and walked to her "I'll see ya when I get back then," he said and walked out of the room.

"What about Julie?" Charlie asked.

Natalie nodded "it's already on the list…Heath's not so keen though."

"Does he know it's mums name?" Charlie asked.

"No," Natalie said and shook her head "I never told him about that…what happened."

Charlie sighed "she was sick it's nothing to be ashamed of….what about Susan?" she asked moving on she knew mum was touchy for Natalie as it was for her.

"Nah too old of a name," Natalie replied.

Carly hurried in "bye Charlie," she said and hugged her.

"Bye sweetie have fun at your Nan's I want to hear loads of stories when you get back," Charlie said and kissed her on the cheek.

Carly giggled "we're making a big sponge cake for Nana Delores," she said and ran out to Brax "bye Nat!" she called.

Charlie chuckled "she's warming to you."

"Yeah well lets hope it doesn't take my daughter that long to warm to me," she giggled and looked down "oh Charlie I have it!" she squealed.

"Really?" Charlie asked hopeful, she'd been sat here since one and it was now nearly five "what is it?"

Natalie smiled "Violet Julie Braxton."

"Aww," Charlie cooed "Violet-we can call her Vi," she chuckled "it's a beautiful name," she smiled looking at the latest scan photo.

...

Brax arrived at Monica's house and climbed out going to the back he let Carly out and grabbed her bag "you know you can cal me if you want to," he said as they walked up the drive.

Carly nodded "but just to say goodnight to you and Charlie," she said and skipped ahead "mummy says I a big girl now," she said and let herself in "Nan!" she called and stopped in the hall awaiting an answer.

Brax chuckled and followed her "Monica!" he called when no one appeared.

They both looked to the stairs as they heard steps "there she is," a smiling Monica said holding out her arms "my little princess," she said and scooped her up "you all set to bake your little heart out?"

"Yes," she nodded excitedly "can I make one for daddy too?" she asked.

Monica looked at Brax and chuckled "of course but we won't tell him what it is, we'll keep it a surprise for when he comes to collect you," she said and looked at him again "are you staying for a coffee?" she asked.

"If I'm not getting in the way of baking," he chuckled.

"Not at all," Monica said and carried Carly to the kitchen "I'm waiting on Mark to come back with the baking sheets silly Nan forgot them this morning," she said and sat Carly on the counter.

Brax leaned against the counter "so how are you doing?" he asked.

"Good," Monica replied "I have my good and bad days," she said and handed him a cup "but I'm getting there," she said and smiled quickly.

Brax nodded "you know I'm always there if you need to talk."

Monica nodded "you just focus on this little monkey and don't worry about me," she said and walked to the table.

Brax lifted Carly down and followed her "I am sorry the way things turned out with Chloe and I," he said and sat down.

Monica sighed "I begged her since the day she found out to call you-even if she didn't come back at least you would have known…she got the four years you missed out on now you get the rest," she said and smiled sadly "she told me this was karmas way of punishing her."

Brax blew out a deep breath "I'm gonna look after her…she's in good hands I hope you know that," he said having no idea why he was saying any of the stuff he'd said since he walked through that door.

Monica smiled and patted his hand "I was always fond of you Daryl, I know she's in good hands," she said and stood up "if I didn't she won't be left there."

Brax nodded and drained his cup "I'm glad to know your happy with Chloe's decision."

"Well you're stable, you have your own house, a job, and a girlfriend that is the nicest girl I have ever met. I have every faith Carly will be just fine with you and Charlie…as long as I am still part of her life."

Brax walked to her and placed his cup in the sink "you will be, I promise…I better head," he said and walked to Carly "you have fun and do what Nan tells you okay," he said and hugged her tight "I love you, I'll be back for you on Sunday."

"Bye daddy I love you too!" she called and ran to the living room.

Brax watched her and smiled she was just fine "bye Monica…you have my number if you need it," he said and slipped out the front door.

* * *

Charlie lay on Brax's bed she couldn't look at books any more her eyes were all blurry she never wanted to have to do that again-even paperwork wasn't that bad. She decided if Heath objected to the name she'd sit him down and make him read every book she had to, she looked up when the front door opened and closed "Brax?" she called "is that you?"

"Yeah!" he called and made his way to her, sticking his head in the door "hey," he smiled and walked in "is it safe to go into the kitchen?" he asked and dropped onto the bed pulling her into him.

Charlie snuggled into him and giggled "yeah she finally picked a name thank god."

Brax scoffed "it's not that hard you have two for a boy and two for a girl, two in case you change your mind you have a back up."

Charlie chuckled "so you have four baby names?" she asked.

"Yep," he nodded an rolled her so she was under him "Marlon and Ivan for boys, Ruth and Morag for girls."

Charlie burst out laughing "they are so stupid names if I ever get pregnant you will have no input in to names."

Brax chuckled and kissed her quickly "I was kidding but I do have a boys name filed away for the future," he said and kissed her again.

"And that is?" Charlie asked.

"Stephen," he replied and kissed her neck "wanna go out since we have no one here?"

"I like Stephen," she said and rolled him off her "I suppose we could head to Angelo's for a drink," she said and rolled off the bed "gimme twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes not twenty hours!" he called after her.

Just to prove she could be quick she returned fifteen minutes later to find him asleep. Not having the heart to wake him she kicked off her shoes and crawled up beside him, sighing she snuggled into him and closed her eyes. He hadn't been sleeping much and she knew that screw date number two…it would come when It came.

….

A few hours later Brax rolled over and stopped at the weight on his chest, looking down to see Charlie he frowned looking at the clock he sighed and closed his eyes it was way to late to go for a drink now he'd been asleep for hours now. Shaking his head he rolled her off him and walked into the kitchen pouring himself a coffee, sitting down at the table he sighed again he couldn't help but feel guilty.

In the bedroom Charlie rolled over and opened her eyes she'd missed him the moment he rolled her off him. Getting up she yawned and walked out of the room, finding him at the table she dropped a kiss on his forehead and sat down "you snuck off," she pouted.

Brax chuckled and kissed her a few times "sorry babe I didn't want to wake you…why did you leave me asleep? We were supposed to be going for a drink."

Charlie shrugged "you haven't been sleeping so you needed it," she said and took his cup from him what?" she asked when he stared back at her.

"Nothing," he smiled "just can't believe how unbelievably perfect you are and how much I love you," he said and kissed her slowly "thank you Charlie for everything you've done for me and Carly the past week, I couldn't have done any of it without you."

Charlie smiled "you don't need to thank me I'm glad I could help in some way," she said and sat back "and I did it because I care."

"Tomorrow night me and you are going out no matter what," Brax said and stood up to get himself a new coffee.

"Tomorrow night," she smiled …wanna get pizza and watch a movie?" she asked.

Brax nodded "yeah we won't be sleeping for a while…did Carly call while I was asleep?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head "but Monica did to let us know she had fallen asleep watching a movie with Mark and she was fine."

Brax nodded "I was worried she'd be crying or something."

Charlie nodded and slid her hand over his "don't worry Brax she's stayed there loads of times she's fine."

Brax sighed "not without Chloe she hasn't."

Charlie looked down at her hand "it's going to be hard for a while and who knows, maybe Carly was back in the old days and thinks Chloe's at work, but we will get used to it and she'll call if she's not happy there."

Brax sighed and nodded "I know but I can't help thinking of her waking up calling for Chloe and she's not there."

"Brax," Charlie said softly "this is her first time away from you you're going to have these thoughts god knows I went crazy the first night Ruby was away from me and she was only two doors down with Jack and Martha."

Brax chuckled "I can actually picture you peaking through his window."

Charlie giggled "I only did that once…or five times."

Brax stood up and pulled her to her feet "movie and pizza can wait," he said and threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. Dropping her onto the bed he climbed on top of her "move in with me?" he asked seriously.

"Seriously?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yeah," he nodded "obviously not here too many people as it is…what do you say?" he asked "you practically live here anyway and so does Ruby," he added.

Charlie looked up at him and thought about it "you're sure you really want this?"

"Yeah," he replied "looking at Chloe it's taught me life is too short and I already know I wanna spend the rest of my lie with you…so?"

Charlie bit her lip "fine, yes, let's do it," she finally blurted out.

"Yeah?" Brax asked with a wide smile.

"Yes but you and Carly are moving into mine that way we don't have to buy a house," Charlie replied.

Brax lowered his head "deal," he whispered and kissed her slowly….life was falling into place.

**A/N sorry if there is any mistakes it's 3am and I am so tired I just wanted to get this out, 2 more chapters to go (all fun happy filled) ****J **


	19. Chapter 19

**Three months later.**

Charlie yawned as she stood by the sink with a glass of water, looking to the few boxes scattered around she smiled. Their chat about moving in together was months ago but neither felt the need to rush it, there was two kids to think about- even if they were so excited to be living across the hall from one another.

Smiling again at the few boxes Brax had dropped over earlier she turned off the light and made her way back to her room. She and Natalie had had a girls night in and Charlie had asked her to stay instead of going home so late…she was a week from her due date and although Charlie would never admit it she was worried about her. Sticking her head into the room she frowned when Natalie was sitting up in her bed she had been sound asleep when she left her to go get a drink "are you okay Nat?" she asked walking into the room.

"Yeah," she said sleepily and rubbed her stomach "just got a cramp," she said and lay back down "where did you go?" she asked as Charlie climbed in beside her.

"Just to get a drink," Charlie said and lay down "has the cramp passed?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah," Natalie replied and rolled on her side "she likes to wake me up at all hours," she giggled.

Charlie giggled and rolled to face her "Ruby used to kick the life out of me at night."

Natalie chuckled then winched "yeah well I think she takes after her cousin," she said and sat up again.

Charlie sat up too and took in her pained expression "okay that doesn't look like she's just kicking, describe the pain to me," she said and pulled the covers back.

Natalie winched again and clutched her stomach "it's in my stomach and my back now…wait," she said and looked up "it's passing," she said with a sigh of relief.

Charlie began to get worried it sounded to her like the beginning of labour she sighed the one night Brax and Heath decided to go to the city for a boys night out. She threw her feet over the side of the bed and stood up "start timing it," she said and pulled on her bottoms.

Natalie's head shot up "why?" she asked "and why are you getting dressed?" she asked alarmed.

Charlie walked to her and took both her hands in hers "it could be nothing so don't freak out, but I think it's the start of labour, so I'm going to get Ruby to sit with you while I go to Heath's house and get the baby bag. If you do get another pain you're in labour if not it's a false alarm…it's better to be on the safe side," she added and stood up again.

"No Charlie," she said panicked "I can't be I've another week and even at that everyone goes over by a week or two and Heath's not even here!"

"Sweetie calm down," Charlie said and squeezed her hands "it could be nothing," she said and pulled away "start timing if you get another pain…I'll be ten minutes tops," she said and hurried from the room.

Getting to Ruby's room she tiptoed to the bed and looked down on her and Carly snuggled together "Ruby," she whispered and shook her gently.

"What mum," she groaned sleepily.

"Rubes I need you to come with me…and don't wake Carly," she added knowing Ruby was not a good person to wake.

Ruby detached herself from Carly and sat up looking at the clock she groaned "mum it's four am."

"I think Nat is in labour I need to go to Heath's house and get the baby bag, I need you to sit with her until I get back. I already asked her to time her pains but she's a little freaked so I need you to do that for me and keep her calm," Charlie said as they walked out of the room.

Ruby nodded and walked into the bedroom to see Natalie hunched over gripping the bed "please hurry," she said and walked to her "deep breaths Nat deep breaths," she said and rubbed her back.

"Charlie this can't be happening!" Natalie yelled.

"Well it is and we just have to deal with it I'll be five minutes," Charlie said and ran down the stairs and through the house grabbing her keys as she went.

Natalie paced the room breathing deeply while Ruby sat on the bed watching her "it's gonna be okay Nat," she said "it'll be over before you know it."

Natalie looked at her "that one was six minutes," she said and started to pace again.

"Six," Ruby repeated and wrote it down on the sheet of paper she had beside her.

"Come on Heath!" Charlie yelled as his phone went to voicemail again she had tried all four Braxton's with no answer from any of them "Jack!" she shrieked remembering her brother and Noah had gone with them. Dialling his number she prayed and prayed as it rang "Jack!" she sighed in relief when he answered.

"This better be good Charlz," he chucked "we have just gone to our rooms."

"Listen to me where's Heath?" she asked.

"He went to bed about and hour ago…why?"

"Go wake him up and Jack keep him calm the last thing we need is that drunk idiot to jump behind the wheel of a car…Nat's gone into labour," she said as she ran into Brax's house.

"Alright," Jack sighed and walked out his door "Brax just went in but he's probably asleep too."

"Well keep banging until one of them answer or use your badge to get a key…and tell Brax I am going to kill him for not answering, I gotta get back to Nat," Charlie said and jumped back into her car with the bag.

"See ya soon Charlz," Jack said and hung up.

…

Brax groaned as someone banged on his door he had just fallen into the bed and was comfortable "Heath!" he yelled across the room "go see who's at the door," he said and rolled over.

"You," Heath grunted and rolled away from him.

Brax sighed and huffed before kicking back the covers and stomping to the door "this better be life or death," he said as he pulled it open "Jack?" he greeted with a glare.

"We gotta go home," he said and brushed by him and straight to Heath's bed "Heath mate come on you have to get up," he said and shook him.

"Go away," he groaned and slapped his hand away.

"What's going on?" Brax asked still stood by the door.

Jack walked back to him "Charlie has been calling all of you…Nat's gone into labour we have to get him home without causing an accident."

Brax nodded and went for his jeans, pulling out his phone he sighed over ten missed calls from Charlie alone and a few from Ruby too. Walking to Heath's phone he sighed when it was off "oi moron," he said and slapped Heath on the head "your baby is on the way get up," he said and pulled the covers off him.

"Stop messing Brax," he muttered and searched for the covers.

"I'm not messing mate Charlie has been calling us all," Brax said and stood back as Heath jumped out of the bed "calm down," he added when Heath ran around not even knowing what he was looking for.

"Calm down?" he said and looked at Brax "I am gonna miss the birth of my baby!" he yelled "we're not gonna make it back in time!" he yelled and pulled his clothes on.

"Yes we are!" Jack yelled over them "my cousin is a cop here I've already called him he'll be outside in two minutes, leave your stuff the others can bring it home with them tomorrow," he said and walked out of the room "babies take hours anyway!" he called back.

Brax grabbed Heath "we're gonna make it just calm down," he said and grabbed his phone and walked out of the room bumping into Casey "Nat's in labour I gotta get Heath home," he said before Casey could as what was happening.

Casey smiled excitedly "good luck Heath!" he called as Heath ran by him.

"Yeah thanks mate I'll send you a picture!" he called as he ran to catch up with Brax.

Brax got to the front door and stopped beside Jack, dialling Charlie once Heath had caught up he walked away from them "babe," he said quickly when she answered.

"It's Ruby mum's driving like a lunatic we're on our way to the hospital."

"Okay we're on our way alright let Nat know Heath will be there," he said as a police car pulled up beside Jack "I have to go tell mum to keep me updated."

"If she doesn't kill you first," Ruby chuckled "wait mum wants you," she said.

"Babe?" Brax said again.

"Where are you?" she asked quickly.

"Just leaving the hotel now," he said and climbed in the back with Heath "your cousin is driving us."

"Tell Jason to use sirens all the way her waters have broken and Brax I swear to got if he misses this I am going to kill you and everyone else go it?"

"Got it…love ya," he said and hung up.

"Well?" Heath asked nervously.

"Her waters have broken Charlie already has her at the hospital," Brax replied.

"Ah man," he groaned "we're gonna miss it she's gonna kill me."

"Charlie has promised she'll kill us all if you miss this so Jason please put on the sirens and floor it," Brax chuckled.

Jason chuckled "only because I know she really will kill you," he said and turned on the sirens.

* * *

Back at the hospital Charlie paced up and down Sid had asked her to wait outside while they did a final examination. She looked up when a cup was placed in front of her face "thanks B," she smiled and took it from her.

"Any news?" Bianca asked and sat down.

"Just waiting on Sid to come out," Charlie replied and sat beside her "what are you doing here?"

Bianca chuckled "Hayls called me she said she was at yours minding Carly and that you'd sent Ruby home with the car."

Charlie nodded "lucky Hayls lives so close I couldn't have kept her calm and drove…and I needed Ruby to be with Carly."

Bianca nodded "Leah and Martha are on the way Hayls said she'd leave as soon as Ruby got back."

"There's no need for any of you to come…you all hate her," she chuckled.

Bianca chuckled too "yeah and we all love you…and we figured if you can forgive her we can too."

Charlie stood up as Sid came out of the room "she's being moved to delivery in a moment, I'm sorry Charlie we can't wait for Heath I want you to go in with her she's very hysterical."

Charlie sighed and looked down at Bianca "can you call Brax and see where they are?" she asked handing her her phone "let them know what Sid," said she said and walked into Natalie's room.

Natalie sat crying on the bed "he's not gonna make it I'm gonna be alone!" she sobbed.

Charlie sat on the side of the bed "you're not gonna be alone I'm going in with you, I promise I'll be here every step of the way," she said and slid her hand into hers.

Natalie sniffed and wiped her face "I can't do this the pain is so bad."

"Yes you can," Charlie said "it'll be over in no time and you'll have little Violet in your arms the pain long forgotten."

Natalie smiled "it's Cassie now I went off Violet," she giggled.

Charlie chuckled and stood up as the door opened "that's what happens when you pick a name months before…you ready for this?" she asked as the bed began to move out of the room.

Natalie grabbed her hand "ready," she smiled back.

Just as they made it to the delivery suite Heath Brax and Jack came running around the corner "Nat!" Heath yelled spotting her.

Charlie smiled and stepped back "told you he'd make it."

Natalie scoffed "how many times did you threaten them?"

"Just once," Charlie giggled "good luck, I'll be right out here," she said and let go of her hand.

Heath ran by her and stopped running back to her he hugged her and lifted her off the ground "thanks Charlie," he said and dropped her before running off to Natalie.

Brax chuckled and caught Charlie as she stumbled "he's excited," he said and wrapped his arm around her .

Charlie giggled and leaned into him "you're so lucky he made it."

Brax chuckled again "wasn't my fault his phone was off."

Charlie pulled away from him "It doesn't matter you went together you get in trouble together," she said and sat back beside Bianca.

...

Over two hours later Heath emerged with a massive smile on his face, Charlie stood up "is she okay? How's Nat?" she asked.

"Nat is fine and my son is doing great," Heath replied.

"Son?" both Charlie and Brax said "I thought it was a girl," Brax added.

"They got it wrong," Heath shrugged "Nat wants to see you Charlie I'll give you guys a few minutes."

"Alright a nephew," Jack chuckled.

"Okay…I'll meet you back out here," Charlie said and walked towards the room.

Charlie got to the room and pushed the door in sticking her head in she smiled at Natalie holding the baby in her arms looking down on him "hey," she said and walked to the bed "oh Nat he's beautiful," she sniffed and ran her finger along his cheek.

Natalie chuckled "gave us all a surprise all I have are pink baby clothes with me," she said and pulled back the blanket.

Charlie giggled "I'll go to the gift shop and get you a few blue outfits…what are you going to call him?"

"Well only one name springs to mind," Natalie replied and looked down on him "Ross Daryl Braxton," she smiled.

Charlie bit her lip at the mention of their dad "it's a lovely name," she said and stroked his cheek again "and Daryl after Brax?" she asked Natalie smiled and nodded "he'll love that," Charlie giggled.

Natalie giggled too "Heath wanted some input…do you want to hold him?"

"Don't you want to hang onto him for a bit?" Charlie asked.

Natalie chuckled "my arm is gone dead," she said and held him out "he wants to meet his auntie Charlie."

Charlie took him and settled back into the seat "hey little man," she cooed as her eyes filled with tears "I'm your auntie," she sniffed he really was so precious.

"Aww Charlie's all emotional it'll be you next," Natalie said.

"How can you not be emotional?" she chuckled "look at him he's so cute and tiny and I think I can hold off for a while."

Natalie chuckled and looked at her watch "wow eight am you should go home and get some sleep."

Charlie stood up and yawned "yeah," she said and handed Ross back "and you should too."

Natalie smiled "as soon as Jack and Brax have seen him I will," she said and placed Ross in the cot.

"Don't mind them Heath can entertain them you get some sleep," Charlie said and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back later on, bye Ross," she said and rubbed his head "bye," she smiled and slipped out of the room.

Brax was waiting for her when she came out "where's Heath and Jack…and everyone else?" she asked.

"Girls have gone to the canteen for a coffee, Heath has gone to call Casey and Kyle and although he didn't say it I think Jack went to call Pete," he replied and stood up. "You know my shirt always did look good on you," he said slipping his arms around her "but I don't remember leaving that one there," he smirked.

Charlie giggled and looked down at his black shirt "I didn't have time to get dressed and I may have peaked in one of the boxes and stole it."

Brax chuckled and dipped his head to kiss her " looks better on you anyway, I'm gonna go see my nephew and then we're going home," he said and let go of her "why don't you go get a coffee while you're waiting!" he called before he slipped into the room.

Charlie walked to the canteen and found the girls sitting down beside them she yawned "I really need my bed," she groaned.

"Yeah you and the rest of us," Hayley yawned.

Bianca chuckled "who does he look like?" she asked.

"He looks the ringer of Heath but with Nat's hair," Charlie replied.

"So what happens now?" Martha asked "is this feud behind us…for all of us?" she asked.

Charlie smiled "yeah it's all in the past…all we have to do now is get Jack to move on too."

"Yeah coz that's gonna be easy," Leah scoffed.

Charlie chuckled "I think he'll be okay he's starting to talk to her the last week or two so fingers crossed."

"Here's to the baby that brought us all back together," Bianca said and held her cup out.

"To Ross Daryl Braxton," Charlie said and giggled "he will never know what rift he's healed."

"To Ross," they all chuckled and clinked cups.

* * *

**Five months later.**

Brax yawned and rolled out of the bed, sitting on the side he turned and looked at a sleeping Charlie. Smiling to himself he leaned down and kissed her on the head before standing up and going for a shower.

The day after Natalie had had Ross he went home and packed up everything belonged to him and Carly, he wanted to be out by the time they arrived home. He decided to leave the house to Heath, giving Casey and Kyle the option of staying there with him and Natalie or he'd give them money to rent an apartment…guess which one they picked?

Chuckling to himself he stepped into the shower today was an important day, today he was going to find out if Charlie woul finally agree to marry him all he had to do was meet Hayley and Bianca to find out how their conversation went last night.

As he was done with his shower he walked back to the room to find the bed empty "I love it when you're all wet and naked," Charlie giggled from behind him.

Brax chuckled and turned to find her holding two cups "I love when you wear nothing but my shirt," he said looking her up and down.

Charlie blushed at his intense stare "well someone pulled my pjs off that fast last night I can't find them," she said and walked to the bed. "How long do you think this meeting will be?" she asked.

"Don't know babe could be ten minutes could be an hour…why?" he asked as he pulled clothes on.

"Because I'm still dying to know where you're taking me tonight," she replied with a sweet smile "and I was thinking of treating you to lunch so you'd spill."

Brax chuckled and kissed her "oh would you look at that I gotta go," he said and kissed her again "love ya babe," he said and walked to the door.

"Brax," she whined.

Brax chuckled and turned back to her "you'll just have to wait and see…bye," he said and slipped out the door.

Charlie huffed and followed him "you know I might go spend the day with Nat and Ross….might sleep there too."

Brax chuckled "you know as well as I do you'll be here when I get home, you're dying to know and you won't pass it up," he said and walked out the door.

Charlie giggled and dropped onto the sofa her tricks didn't work on him anymore "hey sweetie," she smiled when Carly dropped down beside her.

"Are we still going the beach later?" she asked.

"Yes," Charlie nodded "after school I'll pick you up with Nat and baby Ross."

"Okay," she nodded and stood up again "I have to go find my uniform," she said and ran up the stairs.

Charlie stood up and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast wondering where Brax was taking her the only clue had given her was it wasn't around here.

…..

Brax walked in to Angelo's and up to the bar "Bianca and Hayley been here yet?" he asked Liam.

"Nah mate but Bianca did call and said if you arrived before them you could pick them up at ours…seems they needed to dress up for this," he chuckled.

Brax chuckled "well I am a little early…I'll be in the office," he said and walked off.

Ten minutes later both girls walked into the office "do we have to go all the way to the mall for this?" Bianca asked and dropped onto the small sofa.

"Yeah can't we just do it here?" Hayley added and sat beside her.

Brax dropped his pen and stood up "alright, I guess we could stay here," he said and walked around the desk "so?" he asked and sat on it.

"Well," Bianca said and sat forward "she did say she loved you and Carly living there."

Brax rolled his eyes "did you ask her about getting married?"

Hayley nodded "she said one day so we're not really sure."

"Did you not push it like I asked you to?" Brax asked slightly panicked, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself and make things awkward between them.

"No," Bianca nodded "you know Charlie, once she answers something that's it you don't get more no matter what you ask."

Brax sighed and stood up "so you have no idea if I'm going to be wasting my time and making an idiot out of myself?"

"Uh no," Hayley said slowly "we did what you asked and didn't get the right answer don't know what to tell ya," she shrugged.

Brax shook his head and sighed "I may as well call it off," he huffed and dropped onto the desk "I knew this was a bad idea."

Bianca and Hayley looked at each other and burst out laughing "you are too easy to wind up," Bianca said through her laughter.

Hayley giggled and stood up "we're kidding Brax,"

Brax blew out a breath "funny," he said sarcastically "so what have you to really tell me?"

"Well," Hayley smiled and sat beside him "she's ready," she smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"She told us she'd love nothing more than to marry you," Bianca said and stood up "her words were 'yeah I will marry him you know if he ever asks me' so she's waiting on you Brax," she smiled.

Brax smiled widely and stood up feeling a lot better with himself "thanks girls," he said and hugged them both "now if you'll excuse me I have two brothers to go and see…lunch is on me!" he called back.

Brax knocked at Jack's door knowing he and Peter were here…he'd bumped into Martha who was on her way to meet Bianca and Hayley. He looked up when the door opened "alright mate," he said.

"What's up?" Jack asked and walked back into the house.

Brax walked in and closed the door "is Pete still here?" he asked "I kinda wanted to talk to the both of you."

"Yeah he's out back come on…this sounds serious," Jack said and led him out the back "Pete!" he called to the shed "Brax's is here!"

"So?" Peter called back.

Both Jack and Brax chuckled "he wants to talk to us both!" Jack called.

Peter walked out of the shed wiping his hands "what can we do for ya Brax?" he asked as he walked to him.

Brax placed an open box down on the table "I'm here to ask if you two had a problem with me marrying your sister…and to ask your permission."

Jack and Peter stared at it for a moment before looking at one another, after another moment Jack spoke "nah she deserves to be happy, I got no problem you have my permission mate," he said and slapped him on the back.

"Pete?" Brax asked when he didn't say anything.

Peter blew out a breath "let's take a walk mate," he said and walked off.

Brax looked at Jack "the big brother talk…have fun," he chuckled and walked on "don't worry Brax he'll agree after he threatens the life out of you!" he called back.

…..

Peter had driven Brax to Stewarts point climbing out of the car he walked to the hood and sat on it "you know dad prepared me for this talk," he said as soon as Brax joined him "he told me exactly what to say, to find out what they wanted from her."

"All I want is her I don't want anything else," Brax said.

Peter glanced at him then right ahead "I know I can see it…where does Ruby fit into all this? I mean you didn't sign up for her."

"I didn't sign up for anything, I love Charlie I want to be with her I want to marry her and yeah I love Ruby too she's a great kid. I'll spend my life making sure she has everything she needs and I'll protect her with everything I have, I'll take anything that comes our way," Brax replied.

Peter nodded "right that's the dad part out of the way, now time for the brother," he said and looked at him "the fact that I'm a cop here aside. If you hurt her in any way shape or form, make her cry, stand her up, take your bad moods out on her, let her down, I will find you and bury you where even the animals can't find you, we clear?" he asked.

Brax stared back at him he didn't know whether to be scared or happy all he could do was nod.

"Good," Peter said and clapped in on the back "I won't be repeating myself…let's get home," he said and walked back to the drive door "and yes Brax you have my permission to marry my sister," he said before he climbed in.

Brax sat there for another few seconds before he followed him and climbed in "you have nothing to worry about mate I would move heaven and earth for her."

Peter started up the car "thanks for thinking to ask us Brax means a lot now dads not here anymore," he said and pulled away.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie and Carly had just arrived back from the beach and dropped onto the sofa "you hungry?" Charlie asked.

"No Charlie," Carly giggled "we just came from the diner silly," she giggled and ran up the stairs.

Charlie pulled herself up off the sofa "alright then," she said to herself and followed she had been thinking about Brax all day "Carly! I'm going for a shower so can you stay in your room please!" she called in.

"I'm watching Pepa!" she called back.

"Alright, Ruby is in her room!" Charlie called and closed over her bedroom door and turned around- jumping when Brax lay on the bed "geez Brax you scared me," she said and walked to the bed "when did you get home?" she asked and lay beside him.

"About an hour ago," he yawned "fell asleep you woke me up when you came up," he said and sat up.

"Sorry," she smiled "so," she drawled "where we going?"

Brax chuckled and lowered his head "still not telling you," he said and kissed her.

Charlie pulled back "you're really not going to tell me?"

"Nope," he chuckled "you'll see when we get there."

"Fine," she said and crossed her arms "I don't wanna go out now."

Brax chuckled again "alright," he said and lay back "I won't bother getting dressed then."

Charlie huffed and rolled off the bed "fine," she said and walked out of the room, she knew it wouldn't work that she'd be back up the stairs in five minutes dragging him off the bed to get dressed. Reaching the sofa she threw herself down and kicked herself for being so childish.

Upstairs Brax pulled the ring out of his pocket by now Charlie had been gone for fifteen minutes "screw it," he said and rolled off the bed she was gonna see how much he put into this night then decide herself if she wanted to go or not. Throwing on trousers and a nice shirt he walked down the stairs and stopped in front of her looking down on her he couldn't help the little anger that rose in him over her childish behaviour. "I was taking you to Gino's to ask you to marry me," he said and slammed the ring down "if you want it to happen and stop going on like a child I'll be in the car," he said and walked out the door he had just ruined his own night.

Charlie stared at the ring on the table and sighed "well done Charlie," she said and picked up the box. She was surprised at how calm she was about getting engaged, running upstairs she threw on the first dress she pulled out did her make up quickly fixed her hair down grabbed shoes and ran down the stairs "Rubes we're heading now Carly is in her room!" Getting back to the sofa she sat down to put on her shoes she picked up the box and hurried out after him.

Climbing in beside him she put her shoes on and sat back, holding out the box she waited for him to take it.

Without a word he took it from her and started up the car.

…

Along the drive Charlie kept shooting him looks "just get it out," he said without looking at her.

Charlie looked down at her hands "I'm sorry…I thought you'd give in, I had no idea you'd planned this much."

"Yeah well it's all gone to hell now," he sighed and turned a corner.

Charlie sighed she felt so bad now "what can I do to make it up to you?"

Brax pulled in to the side of the road and turned to face her "are you here because you want to be or because I made you feel bad?"

Charlie turned in her seat and scooted closer to him putting both her hands on his cheeks she smiled "I'm here because I want you…no matter where you ask me or what way you ask me…if you still wanna ask me, the answer is still gonna be yes."

Brax nodded as best he could thinking about his plan he blew out a breath "marry me?" he asked, sure the plan was ruined now so what did it matter what way he asked her?

"Yes," she whispered and kissed him deeply.

Brax pulled off his belt and moved closer to her as the kiss heated up, reaching around her he clipped her belt out and pulled her onto him.

As the kiss heated up more he pulled her to the backseat and hovered over her "wanna risk it here?" he chuckled.

Charlie smiled up at him "may as well celebrate," she giggled and pulled him down to her.

…..

Afterwards the lay in the backseat in silence Brax pulled her closer and kissed her neck "do you want to make a move?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed happily "but not to Gino's," she said and sat up

"Why not? The table is booked," Brax said as he fixed his trousers.

Charlie turned back to him "I think this unplanned version is better- not that what you had planned wouldn't have been amazing," she smiled "but if you want to go we'll go."

Brax looked at her for a moment she was right this was better than he planned "so where do we go then?"

Charlie smiled and climbed into the driver seat "you'll see," she said and pulled her belt over her.

Brax climbed in beside her "and what makes you think you're driving my car?" he asked.

Charlie giggled "we're engaged what's yours is now officially mine."

Brax chuckled "pretty sure that doesn't happen until we're married but I'll let it slide this once…and be careful," he said as she pulled away.

"Speaking of sliding," she said and held out her left hand "pretty sure you forgot something."

Brax chuckled and looked behind them for his coat finding it he pulled it to him and reached into the pocket. Pulling out the box he opened it and pulled out the ring, sliding it up her finger he looked at it for a moment before he let go "two hands on the wheel," he said and smiled at her.

Charlie turned a corner and pulled in at a group of take-aways and other businesses, looking at the ring she smiled wider "so it's final," she said and looked up at him "there's no going back now."

Brax leaned over to her "I don't wanna go back," he said and kissed her.

Charlie pulled back "come on then," she said and opened the door.

Brax followed her "do you even know where we are?" he chuckled as she walked towards the pizza shop.

Charlie shrugged and looked at a road sign "we're in Yabbie creek somewhere I know this street…everywhere looks different in the dark," she said and walked inside.

* * *

A while later the lay in the bed of Brax's car eating pizza and looking up at the stars. Charlie scooted closer to him "how about this day next year we get married?"

Brax wrapped his arm around her "a year to prepare," he said and pretended he was thinking "yeah I could go for that."

Charlie giggled "don't you think it would be romantic?"

"Yeah," he nodded and took a sip of his soda "it would be …so we're getting married in a year," he said and kissed her.

Charlie leaned into him "what do you think Ruby and Carly will say?"

"I think they'll be happy for us," Brax said.

Charlie snuggled into him and sighed happily "when I got up this morning I had no idea my day would end like this."

Brax nudged her off him "how about we end it with a walk down to that lake?" he asked and pulled her to her feet.

…..

Arriving at home they both climbed out Brax pulled Charlie to him and kissed her before releasing her and opening the door.

"What are you still doing up?" Charlie asked as Ruby stood from the sofa to meet them.

"So?" she asked and glanced at Charlie's hand "are we getting married?" she asked bouncing on the spot.

Charlie looked back at Brax "she knew?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "I had to ask her first."

"Come on mum what did you say?" Ruby asked her bouncing getting higher.

Charlie smiled at how happy she already seemed "we're getting married," she said and took a step back as Ruby started squealing.

"Yes!" she yelled and ran at them "I'm so happy!" she yelled and hugged her tight "congrats mum," she said and jumped back, moving onto Brax she sniffed and held him tight.

Brax chuckled and held her tight "even mum didn't cry you big girl," he said.

Charlie slapped him on the head and walked to the sofa "I think we've had enough excitement for one day," she said and dropped onto the sofa.

"Did she say yes daddy!" Carly yelled running down the stairs.

"Clearly not," Charlie said and watched her run to Brax.

"Yes baby she did," he smiled and picked her up.

"Yay," Carly clapped "we're gonna be a real family," she said and wriggled out of his arms and ran to Charlie.

Charlie smiled and picked her up "yes sweetie we are," she said and settled into Brax as he slid in beside her.

"Come on Rubes," Brax said and patted the seat beside him.

Ruby ran across the room and jumped beside him "so when's the wedding?" she giggled as Brax snapped his head to her.

"We got engaged two hours ago chill kiddo," he chuckled.

"Can I throw flowers?" Carly asked.

"Of course you can sweetie I wouldn't ask anyone else," Charlie said and pulled her closer.

"I'm going to make coffee since I know we're not getting to bed any time soon," Brax said and stood up "you two want one?" he asked.

"Yes," they both replied.

"Daddy can I has hot chocolate?" Carly called after him.

"Sure baby!" he called back.

Ruby sat and watched Charlie smiling, she stood up her mum was finally happy. Walking to the kitchen she walked to Brax.

"What's up?" he asked when he noticed she was there.

"Thank you for making my mum truly happy," she said "I can tell by looking at her she's happy."

Brax smiled and pulled her into him "I'm gonna look after her Rubes- you too," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'm always gonna be here."

"Good to know dad," she giggled and pulled back "just keep her happy," she said and walked back to the living room.

"Always," Brax replied and watched her go his life finally had meaning, letting out a happy sigh he grabbed the cups and made his way out to his family.

**A/N so one more chapter to go, apologies for the time jumps I just want to get this finished, hope you enjoyed this one and as usual reviews are welcome I quite like reading them hopefully last chapter will be up Saturday/Sunday and I have a few surprises in store. ****J **


	20. Chapter 20

**So here's the last chapter (sniff sniff) I have loved writing this…anyway I'll save my speech till the end and as usual this chapter is double long with a happy ending of course ****J **

**364 days later. (a day before the wedding)**

Brax was woken to noises in the bathroom, sitting up he looked beside him to find Charlie's side empty, hearing another noise he got out of the bed and walked to the door "babe?" he called and turned the handle frowning when it was locked.

Before he could say anything else the door opened and a tired looking Charlie walked out.

"Why was the door locked?" Brax asked.

"It wasn't," Charlie replied and walked to the bed.

"Yes it was I tried it," Brax said and walked over to her.

"Was it?" she asked and put her shoes on.

Brax sat down beside her "yes it was…were you sick again?" he asked.

"No," she said quickly and stood up "I was getting ready I have to go now or I'll be late," she said and grabbed her bag.

Brax sighed last week she'd been throwing up most mornings and was tired the rest of the time "are you sure you're alright to work you might be coming down with a bug."

She waved him off "I'm fine…maybe it's just nerves," she smiled "I gotta go," she said and kissed him "love ya!" she called on her way out the door.

Brax sighed he knew there was more to it than nerves "come home if you feel any worse!" he called after her.

Charlie stopped in the doorway as he called after her she hated lying to him but she didn't want to know herself "I will!" she called back and hurried out to her car.

Arriving at Angelo's she let herself in and made her way to her office, closing the door behind her she sat on the desk and dropped her bag beside her. Looking over at it she sighed and pulled it to her rummaging around in it she pulled out a pregnancy test, looking down on it she bit her lip what if she was? What would Brax say? Tapping against her hand she blew out a breath there was no point putting it off if she wasn't no big deal it would be forgotten about if she was she'd deal with it.

Hearing the door open she shoved it back in her bag and looked up as someone entered "hey," she smiled when Liam appeared.

"Hey, Nat came in with me I was just checking to see if you were here before I sent her in," he replied.

"Well as you can see I am here," she chuckled "send her in," she said and walked around the desk.

Liam noticed she was off somewhere else and her smile wasn't it's usual warm greeting "are you okay? You look a bit worried or something."

"Me? Yeah I'm fine just thinking about all the stuff I have to get done today," she replied.

Liam wasn't convinced but nodded anyway "is there anything you need me to do here?" he asked.

"Yeah actually there is, could you finish the memo about the re-training next week and make sure they all get a copy -oh and could you talk to Emily about being late, she was late three times last week and not just by five minutes I'm sick talking to her," Charlie sighed.

Liam nodded "so a written warning then?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "maybe she'll listen to that…send Nat in before I forget she's there."

"Righto," Liam said and walked back out to the bar.

A few seconds later Natalie popped her head in the door "don't forget we have the last dress fitting before we take the dresses home today," she said and dropped into a seat "we have to be there at two the latest."

"I know," Charlie said and looked up "where's Ross?" she asked.

"Jack and Martha took him to the beach," Natalie replied "so Jack is going to hang onto him while they go collect their suits."

Charlie nodded and smiled "he's gonna look so cute in a little tux and bowtie," she giggled.

Natalie chuckled "I ran into Ruby and Carly on the way here, Ruby said she had to bring her to get a shake if she stopped talking about the wedding."

Charlie giggled and stood up "I know it's all we've been hearing since last week," she said and grabbed her bag "I'm done here I just have to do a few bits at the station then I'll meet you in the diner at half one."

"Okay," Natalie said and followed her "are you alright you look a bit tired."

"Yeah I'm fine," Charlie replied "just got a lot to do and a lot on my mind."

"Well you are getting married tomorrow…don't worry Charlz everything is sorted all we have to do is get the dresses today and the flowers will be dropped over in the morning," Natalie said.

"Yeah and I have to sort out stuff at the station I won't be there for a while, then I have to collect Maddy so she can stay at ours tonight. I have to go to the hotel and pay the rest of the money off and the cake too and I have to bring Ruby to the mall so she can change her shoes the strap broke. I still have a million other things to do at home as well," Charlie groaned.

"Just relax Charlz I can get Maddy then take Ruby to the mall Leah is collecting the cake anyway so she can pay it too, get Brax to go to the hotel and you just do what you have to," Natalie said.

Charlie nodded "does make sense but I don't know what Brax is doing today."

"I'm sure he won't mind," Natalie said "sit down and have a coffee before you have a melt down."

….

Brax sat at home waiting on Heath and the others so they could go have one last fitting before they could take the suits home, looking down at his phone as it rang and smiled "hey babe," he answered.

"Hey," she breathed "are you busy today?" she asked.

"I'm just waiting on Heath and the boys so we can go get our suits why?" he asked.

Charlie sighed heavily "nothing never mind I'll take care of it myself."

"Take care of what?" he asked he knew she was getting stressed.

"I'm on my way to my dress fitting-late," she added "because the stupid girl that was supposed to try the style in my stupid hair was late I don't have time to go to the hotel and pay it off, Leah has already left to get the cake I couldn't give her the money to pay for it," she sniffed. "Ruby keeps ringing me to see where I am, I still have to get my nails done get back to the station then go home and make up all the beds for every-"

"Babe, babe, babe," Brax said cutting her off as she cried down the phone "just go get your dress and leave the rest to me okay, just take a deep breath," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed "everything is getting on top of me nothing is going right today."

"Don't worry about a thing babe, that is all about to change," he said "you just go get your dress and come home I'll have everything sorted by then okay?"

Charlie sighed "I never thought I'd get this emotional," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "you're entitled to a few breakdowns here and there weddings are hard work."

"Yeah just as well it'll only be the once," she said and pulled into a spot.

Brax chuckled again "defo only once," he said and looked up as the door opened "I gotta go babe they're here, I love ya stay calm and I'll see you when you get home."

"Yeah I'm just here now Hayley and Ruby are already done, anyway go on love ya too and thanks for calming me down," she giggled.

"Any time," Brax chuckled "bye," he said and hung up "change of plan," he said to the boys in his kitchen.

"What is it now?" Heath sighed.

"I have to make a call first," Brax said and walked to Charlie's planner for Leah's number "hey Leah it's Brax, are you on your way to get the cake?"

"Yeah," she replied "just pulling in now why?" she asked.

"Have you got your card on you?" Brax asked.

"Uh…yeah I do," Leah replied after a moment.

"Right can you pay for the cake and I'll drop the money over when your back? Charlie's having a little melt down that she missed you," he said.

"Yeah sure that's no problem," Leah replied.

"Thanks Leah you're a star, I gotta go there's a few things I need to sort out."

"Okay Brax ring me if you need anything else doing," Leah said.

"Will do thanks bye," he said and hung up. He turned to Casey and Kyle "you two strip all the beds and put fresh sheets on them and get the rooms ready for all the girls.

They both nodded knowing not to argue with Brax.

"What's going on Peter?" asked.

"Charlie is having little melt down because she has too much to do and not enough time so I'm helping her out, she's already coming down with something she doesn't need the extra stress. Do you or Jack know what she has to do at the station?" Brax asked.

"I do," Jack said "she has it all in a separate folder."

"And does she need to sign off on any of it?" Brax asked.

"Yeah all of it," Jack replied "but I can do it all for her and she can just sign her name later."

"That'll be great," Brax said.

"What's the next problem?" Heath asked.

"Ruby needs to go to the mall for shoes or something," Brax said.

"Nat is taking her and Maddy so that's done," Heath replied.

"Nah tell her to stay with Charlie before she freaks all together, I'll get her and Maddy I'll take Carly too so she's not in the way," Peter said.

"Anything else?" Kyle asked.

"You just clean here and get the beds ready, I have to go up to the hotel and pay off the rest of the money," Brax said.

"What about the rings?" Casey asked.

Brax turned to Heath "you were supposed to collect them yesterday," he said through gritted teeth.

Heath's eyes widened "uh I'll just go do that now," he said and hurried out the door with Ross.

Peter chuckled "relax mate it'll all be sorted by the end of the day."

"Right when everyone is done just go try on your own suits then take them to Heath's house," Brax said and grabbed his keys "and thanks!" he called on his way out.

…..

Instead of going home like Brax had told her to Charlie dropped her dresses off at Hayley's and arrived back at Angelo's and now sat on her desk looking a the two pink lines looking back at her from the test "damn it," she sighed and jumped as the door opened. She froze as Heath walked in she didn't have enough time to hide it so she clutched it in her hand hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hey is Nat still he…why do you look so weird?" he asked then looked down at her hand "no way," he chuckled and walked to her "what does it say?" he asked excitedly.

Charlie sighed heavily and walked to the door closing it she turned back to him and leaned against it "you can't tell Brax," she said.

"So you're pregnant?" Heath asked looking down at her hand again.

"Yeah," she sighed and walked back to her desk "you can't tell anyone else not even Nat," she said as she put it back in her bag.

"My lips are sealed," Heath replied "I didn't know you guys were even trying," he said and sat beside her.

"We weren't," Charlie said "it just happened."

"Does anyone know?" he asked.

"Just me and you for now and that's the way it's gonna stay till after my wedding," she said and grabbed her bag "Nat went to the diner with Hayls she should be still there," she said and ushered him out the door.

"So when are you gonna break it to him?" he asked as they walked to their cars.

Charlie shrugged "after everything is done tomorrow you think you can keep your mouth shut that long?"

Heath chuckled "of course I can Brax is gonna be so stoked, let me be the first to congratulate you," he said and kissed her on the cheek "maybe it'll be another boy to join Ross," he said and walked to his car "coz if it's another girl Brax is screwed," he said and climbed in.

Charlie watched him go and shook her head how did he know what Brax was going to say or do? pulling her bag closer to her she let out a heavy sigh and climbed into her own car ready to spend the last few hours with him before he got kicked out.

Arriving home Charlie let herself in and dropped onto the sofa with a welcoming groan as her body relaxed. The house was quiet so she was sure no one was home but called out anyway "Brax?" she called and waited a moment "Rubes? Carly?"

Satisfied no-one was here she grabbed the test from her bag and ran up to her room opening her wardrobe she pulled out some silver wrapping paper she had left from Ross's birthday present. Going to the bed she dropped onto it and opened the sheet out, placing the test in the middle she folded it over and sighed did she really want to do it this way?

Hearing the front door open and Brax talking she jumped off the bed and threw it in the bedside locker, diving back on to the bed as she heard his footsteps she lay back and pulled her feet up making it look like she was just relaxing.

Brax walked into their room and smiled upon seeing her "hey babe," he said and lay beside her "feel any better?" he asked pulling her to him.

"Yeah," she replied and settled on his chest "I think it was just all the worrying I'm fine now," she said and tilted her head "thank you for today," she said.

Brax dipped his head and kissed her quickly "don't mention it," he said and wrapped his arm further around her "you don't need to be getting so worked up…everything is done now all you gotta do is show up," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and ran her hand up and down his chest "I'll be counting the hours as soon as I wake up."

"Are you gonna change your name?" he asked after a few minutes.

Charlie nodded "yeah makes sense with the new name for the restaurant coming tomorrow," she said and looked up at him "I will be staying as Sergeant Holden though the paperwork is too messy and takes ages."

Brax frowned "new name? Am I missing something here?" he asked looking down on her.

Charlie giggled and reached for her phone, pulling up a picture she held it out to him "say hello to our brand new name and logo."

Brax took the phone from her and looked at it "Braxton's?" he asked looking at the sign lit up in blue and purple.

"Yep," she nodded "that's what we are now."

"Only took over a year to decided," he chuckled.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked.

Brax nodded as he read the logo underneath "family owned family run, yeah I like it," he smiled "why didn't you tell me you were getting this done?"

"I left it to Liam since we had enough going on… he only text me on the way home," she replied.

Brax nodded and pulled her back to him "one less thing to worry about."

They settled into silence just enjoying being alone until the test came back into Charlie's head "Brax?" she said slowly "what do you think of having kids?" she asked nervously.

Brax chuckled "little late for that conversation don't ya think since I have two already."

Charlie smiled at him calling Ruby his "I mean would you like more…with me?"

"Yeah," he replied instantly "I'd love a kid or two with you," he said and lifted his head "what about you?"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him "same," she replied and lay back down, now she was busting with excitement but couldn't tell him yet she had it all planned out in her head they were gonna remember tomorrow as more than just their wedding day.

…..

A while later they lay cuddled on the bed after a shower and food they knew the time was almost here for Brax to leave for the night so until Hayley or Bianca showed up to kick him out they we're staying right there.

"What have you boys got planned for tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing much just a few drinks at Ang-Braxton's then a pizza for the walk home, what are you lot up to?"

"The usual girls stuff movies ice-cream talking about you idiots," she giggled.

"Well make sure it's all good babe, Carly likes to give me feed back on what she's done," Brax chuckled.

Charlie giggled and rolled on top of him "that talk will be saved for when the four younger ones are in bed," she said and kissed him slowly.

Brax groaned and ran his hands up her sides "babe we won't have enough time I should have been gone five minutes ago, they'll walk in any minute I know-" Brax stopped as he heard the door open and the girls chatting "see," he groaned and rolled her off him before one or all of them walked in.

Charlie groaned "can't we pretend we're not here?" she whined.

Brax chuckled and rolled her under him "no babe we can't, you're expecting them so it wouldn't really work out," he said and kissed her sweetly.

Charlie pulled back with a sigh "I'm gonna miss you tonight," she said seriously.

Brax smiled down on her "I'm gonna miss you too babe," he replied "but you'll have enough on your mind to worry about missing me, you're gonna have Carly tucked right into you on one side and Ruby on the other side half on you…and probably Nat," he chuckled and kissed her again "it's just one night," he said with a smile "we can do it," he chuckled and rolled off her.

"I know we can," she grumbled and rolled off the bed "what idiot came up with the idea of the bride and groom spending the night before apart," she huffed.

Brax chuckled and walked to her and turned him to face her "this time tomorrow it'll be all over and I'll finally have you to myself for two whole weeks," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"No," Charlie giggled "this time tomorrow everyone will be wasted on the dance floor."

Brax chuckled and stepped away from her "yeah they'll be wasted- we'll be in our room…bye babe," he smiled and opened the door "I love you so much," he added.

Charlie smiled widely "I love you too-more than words can say."

They stood smiling at each other with goofy grins in place-until Hayley appeared in the doorway "I though you were asl…Brax what are you still doing here?" she shrieked "you should've left ages ago…go!"

Brax held up his hands "leaving now take a chill pill," he chuckled and looked back at Charlie "tomorrow," he smiled.

"Tomorrow," Charlie repeated and smiled back.

Hayley rolled her eyes when he didn't move "yes tomorrow we all know when and where so bye," she said nodding down the stairs.

Brax chuckled and took a final look at Charlie before descending down the stairs "have fun girls!" he called and slipped out the back door.

Charlie narrowed her eyes at Hayley "couldn't give me five minutes to say goodbye?"

Hayley scoffed "please, you'll see him tomorrow and I know he'll call or show up in the all hours," she said and grabbed her hand "it's time for fun," she said and dragged her out of the room.

….

Brax arrived at Heath's to drop off his stuff and was surprised to find all the boys there he expected them to already be down at Angelo's…Braxton's taking advantage of the bar tab he'd set up for them "bout' time man," Jack said and held out a beer "what took you so long?" he asked as he took it.

"Yeah we were about to send out a search party," Heath said from his spot beside Casey.

Brax frowned and looked around " got held up…uh Heath, where's Ross?" he asked a slight panic in his voice.

"I went to the diner to collect the cake Nat had ordered and Irene insisted on taking him for the night, so it saves me a trip back to Nat later," he replied and stood up "we're all kid free let's party."

Peter chuckled "three of us have kids mate not the best line," he chuckled again.

"Shut up," Heath chuckled "I am kid free that's all that counts," he chuckled again "a few beers here then dinner at Angelo's followed by strip joint to end the night," he said and walked into the kitchen.

"No!" Brax yelled "no strip joint and it's called Braxton's now!" he called after him.

Heath walked back into the room "I'm sorry what now?" he asked cuffing his ear "Braxton's you say?" he smirked.

Brax chuckled he was sure all Heath had heard was no strip joint "yes," he nodded "Charlie finally settled on a name."

"And a mighty fine one too," Heath chuckled "alright a beer here then to Braxton's" he said looking at Brax tilting his head slightly "but you gotta foot the bills since you ruined my plan and we're not going anywhere after dinner," he said and walked into the kitchen.

"I always foot the bill," Brax muttered and dropped into the chair by the door "what's up with you?" he asked kicking the sofa as Kyle sat in a daze playing with his beer bottle not the slightest bit interested in what was happening around him.

"Nothing I'm just tired," he sighed "I called Nan when I got home, she started talking about the wedding and got emotional and stared to cry so I had to drive over and stay with her…she pulled out her wedding album and mums," he groaned "I was up half the night and I had Uni this morning and a shift after."

"So go home and go to bed get some sleep," Brax said like it was the most obvious thing to do.

Kyle shook his head and yawned "nah I'm staying," he said and stood up "I'll be fine this is your night," he added and walked over to where Peter and Liam were sitting at the table.

Thinking about his Nan he smiled all she'd said to him when he'd told her about Charlie saying yes was about time…did she cry? Chuckling to himself he stood up "go on without me there's something I forgot to do!" he called.

"What!" Heath yelled and ran out of the kitchen wide eyed "you can't go you just got here."

"Yes Heath I know that, I'll be back soon," he said and walked to the door "three's their limit," he said pointing to Casey and Kyle as he slipped out the door chuckling as they both huffed something.

…

After a movie and some goodies Charlie scooted a half sleeping Carly off to bed and told Ruby Maddy and April they could have one more Alco pop before they too had to go to bed. She'd given in after Ruby dramatically reminded her that they 'weren't kids anymore' so she'd drove to the surf club before she had her one glass of wine and gotten them each two bottles of that blue wkd.

"What now?" Bianca asked "does anyone want to watch another movie…preferably with Jonny Depp in it?" she giggled.

Leah squealed "Edward scissor hands!"

"Uh no," Natalie said "has to be Pirates of the Caribbean he soooo hot in that."

Hayley shook her head "Public enemy he's all hot and bad in that."

"What about the tourist?" Georgie asked "Pete and I watched that a few weeks ago it's pretty good."

"Right, Charlie get's the final vote," Martha said looking over at her with her you better agree with me eyes "Charlie?" she asked.

"None of the above," she said and stood up "how about Alice in wonderland, he's so funny in that."

"Mum," Ruby groaned "we watched that two days ago- all four of us, and you're the only one that likes it."

"I like it," April said.

"Shush!" Maddy hissed "last time I was here she made me and dad watch it too."

Charlie giggled "alright then point taken…but he is funny in that," she said and walked to the shelves of dvds "I'm gonna go with…runaway bride," she said.

"Seriously?" Natalie asked with raised eyebrows "you want to watch a film like that the night before your wedding?"

"Yeah you might get ideas," Hayley snorted.

Charlie pulled the dvd out of it's case "I won't be running," she said and placed it in the player "I already got what I need," she added and sat back on the sofa.

All the girls remained silent and looked at her with knowing smiles.

Charlie looked up "what?" she asked looking at them.

"Nothing," Ruby giggled "it's just nice to see you happy again-like really happy," she said and looked at Natalie "all of us back to normal," she said and smiled at her quickly.

"Yeah," Natalie smiled back "it is nice," she said and looked at Charlie "best year of my life," she added.

"To new beginnings," Charlie said and slid her hand to her stomach.

"Whatever did happen to Angelo?" Bianca asked ignoring the shocked looks and scowls from the others.

Charlie sighed and stood up not looking at Natalie as she passed "he's in a psych ward…apparently after Pete arrested him he tried to kill himself so they shipped him off to a mental facility and he's still there," she said and walked into the kitchen.

"Nice going dumbass," Hayley muttered.

"Why would you even bring that up?" Ruby hissed.

"I thought she'd be okay to answer by now," Bianca sighed and stood up "I'll go talk to her," she said and followed Charlie.

….

Brax arrived at Delores's and let himself in quietly "Nan?" he called in a low tone.

"Daryl? she called back with surprise in her voice "aren't you supposed to be out enjoying your last night of freedom with your brothers and friends?" she asked appearing from the living room.

Brax nodded and walked to her "I am but I thought I'd check in on you first…Kyle said you got a little upset earlier, everything okay?" he asked.

Delores waved him off " don't mind and old cook like me, I was thinking back to the time me and your granddad got married- and your mum and dad, I was sad they can't be here," she said and sat down "go have some fun, I'm fine."

Brax leaned against the door frame and noticed her albums were still out…and a few tissues beside them. He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked to sit beside her "granddad and mum will be watching," he said leaving out his father, that was something even Charlie didn't know about "they won't believe I was getting married," he chuckled "they wouldn't miss this," he added.

Delores chuckled and stood up "I have something for you, I was going to give it to you in the morning but since you're here I may as well do it now," she said and hurried out of the room.

Brax listened as she hurried up the stairs and into her room, he chuckled as he heard the chair screech across the floor he knew she only used that when she wanted something from her wardrobe-that she was so secretive about. She'd never let him or his brothers help if she needed something down from there but they'd learned to respect her wishes without a second thought. "What have you got for me?" he asked as she walked back into the room with a small box.

Delores sat back beside him and turned her body towards his "after your granddad was buried," she said and ran her hand over the box "his best friend from his platoon came to see me."

"Okay," Brax said slowly waiting for her to continue.

"He came to see how I was doing," she said and smiled like she was remembering something "he said that the whole platoon was up for commendations."

"Okay," Brax said again and waited.

"He your granddad and two other men stopped a woman and man about to take their own lives to cause a bomb in a busy shopping mall that had just open there was so many people there-so many children …anyway, since your granddad had passed in the line of duty they were to attach his medal to his wall of remembrance." Delores sighed and ran her hand over the box again "but his friend suggested I have it that granddad would want me to have it so they agreed and left him to take it to me."

"And this is it?" Brax asked looking down at the box.

Delores nodded and smiled "all of his medals," she said and opened it "but this last medal was special to me," she said and lifted out the medal in question. "I know he saved a lot of innocent people that day and I couldn't be prouder…I want you to wear it tomorrow," she said and placed it in his hands.

"No Nan I can't!" Brax said wide eyed "I can't take this," he said trying to hand it back "it's precious it's yours to keep safe and one of the few reminders of granddad," he rambled.

Delores smiled and closed his hand over it "it's yours now son," she said and patted his hand I don't' need another medal, I have my memories, I know he'll be there with us tomorrow."

Brax opened his hand and looked down at the medal in his hand and smiled, his granddad has passed when he was nearly three so he didn't remember much about him or what he looked like. He did remember one thing that had always stuck with him _'remember Daryl' _he had said '_when you meet the right woman_' he'd said looking at Delores hanging the washing '_make sure you grab her and hold on tight, the woman that puts up with your crap is the woman worth ending that crap for' _Brax chuckled and scooted closer to Delores Charlie had sure put up with a lot from him but she still loved him all the same "let's have a look at these albums," he smiled and leaned over her to get one.

….

Charlie was woken by a high pitched screech, sitting up she looked at the clock and groaned it was two am. After runaway bride mixed with drinks-none for Charlie, they had all been fit for bed and slipped off one by one Charlie and Natalie being the last. Rolling out of the bed she glanced at a still sleeping Natalie she huffed and opened the door "that's what happens when you let teenagers drink," she muttered and took the stairs.

As she got to the bottom she stopped and frowned at the hushed voice-male voice…followed by Hayley and Bianca. She frowned again when she heard her brother.

"We looked everywhere for him," Jack sighed.

"Clearly not everywhere or you would have found him!" Hayley hissed.

"How the hell did you lose him!" Bianca hissed.

"We didn't lose him," Heath whispered loudly "we just can't find him," he added.

"He never showed up at Angelo's and now he's not answering his phone," Jack said.

They all snapped around at a gasp behind them "Charlie," Jack said wide eyed looking back at her.

"W-what do you mean you-you can't find him?" Charlie asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"Great now she's gonna cry," Heath sighed "ouch!" he hissed when Hayley slapped him on the back of the head.

"Of course she's going to cry!" she yelled "you idiots lost her fiancé, the guys she's supposed to be marrying in the morning!"

Charlie bit her lip as a tear trickled down her face Brax wouldn't do this to her he just wouldn't "where is he Jack?" she whimpered and looked at her brother.

Jack's heart broke at the look on her face "I don't know Charlz," he sighed and pulled her to him as her bottom lip quivered.

"What exactly happened?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know," Heath said frustrated "he came to mine he was fine, then five minutes later he said he forgot to do something to go on without him he'd follow."

"And you didn't ask him where he was going?" Hayley asked.

"I don't keep tabs on him he keeps tabs on us," Heath replied and let out a heavy sigh "I did not see this coming," he muttered.

Charlie pulled away from Jack "see what coming?" she asked taking a step to him "does he not want to marry me?" she asked "has he said anything to you?"

Heath sighed loudly "I didn't mean that, I meant I don't understand this he was fine and yes Charlie he does want to marry you it's all he's talked about the last two months," he said and shook his head "I don't understand this at all."

They all looked to the back door as it opened and Peter and Liam walked in, spotting Charlie Peter's eyes went wide "I thought we weren't telling her until we had no choice?" he asked glaring at Jack and Heath.

"She woke up and came down, we didn't tell her…she heard us," Jack said.

Charlie walked to him "have you found him?" she asked.

Peter sighed looking down on his baby sister she had been so happy a few hours ago and now they'd have to ruin it for her "no sweetie we didn't, but Noah Casey and Kyle are still out looking…it'll be fine we'll find him," he said and pulled her into him.

Charlie let out a shaky sighed and leaned into his she didn't understand this he was happy they were getting married he was in good form leaving here earlier. Pulling back she looked up at Peter "did anyone say anything to make him get cold feet?" she asked.

Heath scoffed "Jack gave him a beer and said about time, I told him where we were going then Kyle said he was tired before Brax took off so no we didn't exactly have a conversation about anything."

Charlie grabbed her car key's "he has to be somewhere, he wouldn't just leave me," she said and pulled on her shoes.

"Charlie maybe you should stay here," Hayley said rubbing her back.

"No!" Charlie yelled and stepped away from her "he wouldn't leave me he wouldn't!" she yelled and pulled her door open "I have to find him," she said before she took off.

Peter groaned "this all we need her missing too go after her," he said to Hayley and Bianca who nodded and ran after her.

Coming back a few seconds later "she's already gone we came in Martha's car so we need the keys." Bianca said.

Jack sighed "great and where is she?" he asked.

"In the smaller spare room with Leah," Hayley answered and walked by them "I'll get them," she added and took the stairs.

Peter sighed and turned to Jack and Heath "take another drive around I've sent his car make and licence plate to Lara she's put it out over the air, they'll call if his car is spotted anywhere," he said and walked out the door again Liam following.

Two hours later Charlie pulled into an empty parking lot she didn't even know where she was, turning off the engine she dialled his number and bit her lip as he eyes filled with tears hey this Brax leave a message' bursting out in sobs she threw the phone down and slumped over the wheel "where are you Brax!" she cried and her sobs got louder.

Crying her heart out for another few minutes she sat back and wiped her face she had to get it together. Blowing out a deep breath she wiped her face again thinking of somewhere no one had checked she started up her car again and took off with a screech this was her last hope before she broke down all together.

….

Pulling up at Delores's she let out a sob upon seeing his car in the drive, scrambling out of the car she ran to it and checked if he was in it before running to the door. Keeping in mind Delores may be asleep she grabbed the door before it bounced of the door, shutting it she crept to the living room where a small glow was coming from and tipped the door in. Her breath caught in her throat as Brax stood leaning over Delores just finishing covering her with a blanket.

He turned and yawned before picking his keys up from the table, as he stood back up straight he noticed her and frowned his eyes going wide when her bottom lip quivered and a tear slid down her cheek "babe what's wrong?" he asked hurrying to her.

Still keeping in mind Delores was there and sound asleep Charlie pulled him out of the room and closed the door before she broke down and launched herself at him.

Brax pulled her tight against him as her knees gave way and she started to sink to the ground "baby what's wrong?" he asked softly rubbing her back.

"I-I-I," she choked out "I thought you'd left me!" she cried and buried her head in his chest.

Brax's eyes went wide "left you?" he frowned " babe I'd never do that…what do you mean?" he asked.

Charlie tried to calm herself and took a step back "Heath turned up at my house with Jack and told Hayley and Bianca he couldn't find you-no one could find you," she sniffed.

Brax sighed heavily "babe no," he said and took a step closer to her "me and Nan got talking and she ended up falling asleep on my shoulder, I was gonna wait until she was in a deep sleep before I moved her but I fell asleep too," he said and pulled her back to look down on her "I only woke up a few minutes before you came in."

"So you still wanna marry me?" she asked holding her breath.

Brax smiled and moved some hair out of her face "yeah babe I want nothing more."

Charlie reached out and punched him in the arm "you scared the crap outta me," she said and hugged him "I've been calling and calling while I drove around looking for you."

Brax sighed and held her close "I'm sorry you had to go though that but I really did just fall asleep, I was supposed to catch up with the others at the restaurant."

"We should call them, they're all out looking," Charlie mumbled against him.

Brax turned her towards the door "they're not my priority right now," he said and pulled the front door open "you are…you're shaking," he said and pulled her to him "I'm driving you home," he added and led her to his car.

Charlie let him put her in the car and watched him close the door Heath Braxton was dead when she got home, how on earth did he not think to check here first?

Brax slipped in beside her and slid his hand into hers "I'm really sorry for freaking you out and I'm gonna kill Heath for going to you at all, you shouldn't have had to deal with that," he said as he backed out of the drive.

"He didn't," she replied "he called Hayley she and Bianca met them in the kitchen, I wasn't supposed to hear…I thought it was Ruby and the others acting up because I let them have drink."

"Still, the idiot should have worked out where I was- or Kyle for that matter," he muttered.

Along the drive the baby popped back into her head screw it she thought, the fear that washed through her when she'd heard them talk was something she never wanted to feel again. Looking over at him she was so glad she'd found him life was too short to waste any of it and she wanted him to know everything "Brax pull over I nee to tell you something."

"What? How loveable I am? Or how handsome maybe?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "no now pull over, I don't want to cause an accident."

Brax chuckled "I'm a good driver unlike some," he said shooting her a playful look.

"Babe I'm pregnant," Charlie said and immediately her hands flew to the dash to brace herself as Brax slammed on the brakes and whipped round to face her.

"Pregnant?" he repeated.

"Yes pregnant…is that okay?" she asked chewing on her lip as he stared back at her.

She watched as his eyes travelled down to her stomach then back up to meet her gaze "is that why you've been sick and snappy?"

Charlie nodded "so?" she asked almost afraid of his answer.

Brax mulled over what she'd said before a grin broke out across his face "I'm gonna be a dad!" he yelled happily and flung his belt off "me a freakn' dad!" he chuckled and slid his hand over her stomach.

"You're already a dad dummy," she giggled relieved he was happy.

"Yeah but Ruby isn't mine biologically- not that I don't love her the same as if she was and Carly isn't your, this is me and you in here Charlie," he said running his hand up and down her stomach "he's ours," he added and leaned over to her "I love you so so much," he said and kissed her deeply.

Charlie pulled back "maybe we should save this for somewhere that's not in the middle of the road."

Brax pulled back into his own seat "yeah," he said and pulled off "mummy needs her rest, big day tomorrow," he said and slid his hand into hers.

…..

The next day Charlie stood in front of her mirror having just slipped her dress on and giggled as she remembered what happened when they both pulled up at her house last night.

Brax had pulled up and was immediately attacked by Hayley screeching he was an ass hole and so on. It took Jack and Bianca to pull her off while Charlie jumped between them when Brax stepped forward less than impressed.

After explaining they all turned and looked at Heath who shook his head saying he had called there…after Charlie had already found him and they'd already left, he did mention it was weird to see her car there then get no answer.

After everyone had their say Natalie stepped in and had sent all the boys on their way and the girls back inside so Charlie and Brax could say goodbye, she knew Charlie needed this after what she'd been feeling.

Brax pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her "I promise I will never ever leave you-any of you," he said sliding his hand to her stomach "my love for you will never end," he whispered before kissing her softly and parting with "you better look sexy as hell tomorrow," before he climbed into his car and headed of to Heath's.

Giggling again she opened her door and went down stairs "wow," Peter sputtered his mouth in an O shape before he shook it off "you look beautiful," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks," she giggled nervously "ready?" she asked.

Peter held out his arm "are you ready?" he asked.

Charlie smiled widely and slipped her hand around his arm "you know it," she said and led him out to the car where all the girls were already seated.

Brax blew out a breath and smoothed out his suit jacket as they marquee filled fast he swore all the town and every cop there was were here. Charlie had decided she wanted an outdoor wedding and not the beach or a park so here he was on top of Stewarts point with the biggest marquee he had ever seen wearing a tux waiting on his wife to be.

He turned as Heath hurried up the aisle "she's here mate," he said and clapped him on the back "show time," he added and whispered "good luck," as the music started and everyone stood.

Brax looked back at smiled at his best man and groomsmen who scrubbed up well Heath was the best man of course he actually looked well in a suit considering her spent most of his time in just shorts. Casey and Kyle stood beside them with matching ties looking extremely uncomfortable as pictures were clicked left right and centre. Finally the men who were now his best mates, Jack stood whispering to Noah who chuckled and nudged Liam to obviously pass on what Jack had said Miles had just made it back to them but Brax had welcomed him and made him a groomsman, chucking to himself he turned as Carly made her entrance.

Charlie watched as Carly walked up the aisle sprinkling her flowers as she went. Next to go was Ruby and Maddy followed by Bianca and Leah. Martha and April followed with massive smiles.

Brax's breath hitched as Hayley appeared on her own she was nearly here, being Charlie's best mate and not being able to choose her over Natalie to be maid of honour she wanted something different for her so she made the trip up the aisle alone.

Finally Natalie made her appearance but Brax didn't notice because he had spotted Peter behind her and was dying to see his bride to be.

He though his legs were going to go from under his as her eyes locked with his and she slowly made her way to him.

Brax stepped back as Peter good to him "close your mouth mate you're drooling," he chuckled and slapped his shoulders "she's your problem now," he said and slid her hand into his before he stepped up beside Jack.

Brax pulled Charlie closer "I have no words for how beautiful you look," he murmured as if they were the only two in the room.

Charlie smiled and blushed under his gaze "you look so sexy ," she said and smoothed out his tie "purple really does suit you," she added.

Brax shrugged "don't get used to telling me what to wear this is a once off that I can't believe you even got me to agree to," he winked and turned his attention to Elijah.

"It involved me wet and naked," she said without looking away from Elijah as he welcomed everyone.

"Man of god babe," he said nodding to Elijah "do you want us to go to hell before the fun begins?" he asked.

Charlie slipped her hand into his "as long as you're by my side I don't care where we are."

Brax squeezed her hand "I'll always be by your side just try and stop me."

…..

The time came for them to kiss and boy was it a kiss, it took an embarrassed squeal from Ruby and Jack slapping him on the head to get the release the others tongue. He just chuckled and smiled quickly at Elijah.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he yelled "Mr and Mrs Braxton," he said and started to clap.

"Mrs Braxton," Brax smirked and pulled him back to her "my baby for life now," he said sliding his arms around he waist.

"You got a problem with that?" she asked holding back her smirk.

"No," he said and stepped to her with a glint in his eye "just can't believe it's finally happened."

Charlie smiled and ran her hands up to his shoulders "well believe it," she said and stood on her toes "because you will be seeing just how much I love you everyday," she whispered and kissed him.

"Alright," he chuckled I got no problem at all he said and hugged her- he was one happy man.

Delores sat watching them with the biggest proudest smile on her face, removing her glasses to dab her eyes she nodded "I know Jim I can see her glow," she smiled "maybe they'll name him after you," she chucked and stood up to meet her grandson and granddaughter.

**A/N so that was it folks, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did…I love happy Chax. I want to say a big thank you to those regular reviews (some of them guests so please next time leave a name so I know who I am thanking) but I would also like to thank those of you who even read it. As usual thank you to Js, Beebee483, Ruby Braxton, Lazza77 and Emma Murphy who have all faithfully stuck with me and reviewed every chapter of everything I have written, so thanks guys xxx much love you help me go on.**

**I don't know what's up next so watch this space, hitting the bay or family ties? (I'll let you lot decided.) Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes I am way too tired but insist on getting this out tonight.**

**On a separate note I mentioned a while ago I have set up a face book for those of you who I would like to talk to who are not members, but being the dummy I am forgot the password to both face book and email so I can't even reset it. So I've set up another one (passwords wrote down) it's (for anyone interested) fanfictionjjeightyseven. Hope to hear from you guys J **


End file.
